Always Raining
by Shadashiva
Summary: Faye hace tiempo que se largó de la Bebop después del incidente final con los Red Dragon, y ahora es una Faye totalmente distinta. ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentre con Spike al que creía muerto?
1. Past always returns

Always Raining

Capítulo 1. Past always returns

La calle permanecía vacía, la tarde no tardaría en expirar y traer consigo la oscuridad de la noche. El sonido cadencioso de la lluvia al caer impregnaba todo de un cierto ambiente decadente. En la ventana, la joven permanecía inmóvil, observando como las gotas de agua resbalaban por el cristal. Apenas si entraba luz para iluminar la sencilla habitación, más que para bañarla de una tenue atmósfera gris.

En el rostro de la joven no se dibujaba gesto alguno, era como una especie de máscara imposible de adoptar alguna expresión. Y así permaneció durante bastante tiempo, siempre con la vista fija hacia el mismo punto, sin desviarla un milímetro y sin apenas parpadear, quizás, lejos de donde se encontraba físicamente. Afuera, continuaba lloviendo, siempre con aquel ritmo hipnotizador, sin disminuir en intensidad, mientras la noche avanzaba lentamente.

Por fin la lluvia cesó, y la calle poco a poco fue recobrando la vida que habitualmente deambulaba por ella a estas horas. Gente saliendo de portales y gente entrando en los deprimentes bares que atestaban aquella zona de la ciudad. La chica de purpúreos cabellos se volvió, dando la espalda a la ventana. Se inclinó hacia la cama y cogió algo que descansaba sobre la superficie. Lo escondió debajo de la cazadora y acto seguido, se abrochó la cremallera ajustándola hasta el cuello.

- Es hora de jugar

Sin adoptar cambio alguno en su faz, se dirigió hacia la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí. Desde la habitación, los pasos de la joven se fueron perdiendo pasillo adelante hasta comenzar a descender por las escaleras, donde el sonido murió.

No salió a aquella calle de la cual tenía visión desde su habitación, sino a la parte trasera del edificio. Una desolada callejuela sin salida, apenas iluminada por una farola destartalada e inundada de cubos de basura y enormes contenedores de hierro. A la cual, también daban las escaleras de incendio del edificio del enfrente, un inmueble abandonado y olvidado incluso por los vagabundos que podrían pensar en él como refugio. Estaba construido a la vieja usanza, de aquellos que una vez dominaron el paisaje de la Tierra, en pequeñas ciudades cuyos edificios apenas llegaban a los diez pisos y que los hombres reprodujeron al llegar a otros planetas, cuando había espacio para todos. Y que ahora formaban parte de las zonas marginales de las ciudades.

Comenzó a caminar con paso lento y firme, siempre con la vista al frente pero con la mirada perdida, sin reparar en lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-----

En el almacén de la pequeña tienda de licores se desarrollaba un alboroto inusual a lo que estaban acostumbrados los pequeños comerciantes de la zona, pero por desgracia, la tranquilidad nunca es eterna.

-¡Te dijimos que vendríamos a por el dinero esta noche¿No me has oído, viejo?- Un hombre con el pelo recogido en una coleta hablaba detrás de otro de grandes proporciones que agarraba al anciano propietario por el cuello, como aquel que levanta a un bebé en brazos. A ambos lados, otros dos hombres observaban divertidos el espectáculo sin intervenir. Y un quinto agarraba por detrás a una joven de corta edad, amenazándola con un cuchillo.

- ¿Cómo¿Qué no lo tienes?

- Eso no está bien¿no lo sabías? - Añadió uno de los que observaba mientras se acercaba a la chica y arrebataba el cuchillo a su compañero.

- Yo…ya os entregué todo lo que podía pagar - respondió a duras penas el anciano.

- No es suficiente, tu limosna no hará que te dejemos en paz. Seguro que tienes algo más por ahí escondido. - Respondió mientras pasaba el filo del cuchillo por el rostro de la joven.

- ¡No lo hagas, no puedo darte más.

- Ya te hemos advertido varias veces. Tú lo has querido, le sacaremos los ojos a tu preciosa nieta.

- No es posible que los Red Dragon os hayáis convertido en unos simples matones y nos extorsionéis de esta forma.

- Para sobrevivir, hay que evolucionar. O comes o te comen.

Los ojos del viejo se abrieron de par en par en señal de desesperación. El cuchillo avanzaba sin remedio hacia los ojos de la joven que se revolvía entre los brazos del hombre.

- Um, tú lo has dicho, o comes o te comen…Comidos.

El matón del cuchillo se volvió hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, pero un intenso humo invadió el almacén. Al girarse rápidamente escuchó un disparo y sintió como el cuerpo de su compañero se golpeaba contra el suelo. El hombre de gran tamaño soltó al anciano y empuñó la pistola al igual que los demás, mirando hacia todos los lados.

De repente la puerta del almacén se abrió con un fuerte golpe y el viejo y la joven salieron corriendo como empujados por una fuerza sobrenatural que les guiaba. Los hombres comenzaron a disparar hacia aquella dirección, pero la puerta se volvió a cerrar y una lluvia de disparos les llegó desde el lado opuesto. Totalmente desorientados dispararon sin control mientras el humo se iba evaporando y las botellas de las estanterías estallaban en mil pedazos. El grandullón cayó contra una de las cajas rompiéndose en trozos bajo el peso inerte de aquel hombre. Al segundo, una silueta aparecía detrás del hombre de la coleta y éste, acto seguido se derrumbaba hacia atrás, herido de muerte en el estómago por su compañero que intentaba acabar con la figura que se escabullía entre las cajas. Sin embargo, mientras este hombre caía muerto una pistola encañonó al matón que acababa de disparar utilizando el inerme cuerpo de escudo.

Sólo quedaba uno, el hombre que había amenazado con el cuchillo a la chica, que disparaba sin cesar escondido detrás de una estantería. Paró, intentando averiguar donde se hallaba la persona que acababa de terminar con su grupo. Ni un solo ruido se escuchaba, sólo el del licor goteando contra el suelo y el de la bombilla que se apagaba y encendía continuamente. De repente, una botella cayó a su espalda, pero al girar la cabeza no vio nada, salvo la botella intacta que rodaba hacia él. La oscuridad se hizo de nuevo medio segundo y cuando volvió la luz, la figura apareció delante de él, desarmada. El matón apuntó, disparando en el momento en el que la iluminación volvía a irse, pero al retornar de nuevo, sintió el frío metal de una pistola en su sien y al hacerse la oscuridad, la luz ya no regresó jamás para él.

-----

El triste blues que el saxofonista tocaba era la música perfecta para aquel bar, donde la mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas por personas que bebían en solitario. Al igual que la mujer de exuberante cuerpo que apoyaba la mejilla en su mano, sentada en la barra, con un vaso de whisky enfrente cuyos hielos crujían ya medio deshechos y un boleto de apuestas de las carreras nocturnas de galgos. Alguno que otro posaba su mirada en ella, recorriéndola de arriba abajo, observando como los pantalones vaqueros gris oscuro se ajustaban perfectamente a sus largas piernas. Unas botas negras de cuero sin tacón cubrían los pantalones hasta las rodillas y una camiseta blanca de tirante ancho y apenas con escote se ceñía sobre su piel resaltando la voluptuosidad de su pecho. El pelo negro caía a ambos lados de su cara sujeto por una cinta donde a la vez, reposaban unas gafas de sol oscuras. Algún otro no la miraba a ella, sino al cigarrillo que se consumía lentamente en su mano sin que, ni una sola vez, se le llevara a los labios, salvo cuando dio la primera calada para encenderle. Pero ella permanecía con la vista perdida al frente.

Alguien entró y se sentó en el otro extremo de la barra. Y algo de la conversación que mantenía con el camarero, atrajo su atención.

- ¿Sabes lo último?

- No¿qué es? - respondió el camarero mientras le llenaba el vaso.

- Acaban de encontrar a cinco de los Red Dragon tiroteados en una tienda de licores.- Al escuchar aquello, Faye giró la cabeza hacia los dos hombres. De nuevo aquel nombre, Red Dragon, que había intentado borrar de su memoria y que había terminado por separar a la tripulación de la Bebop, su única familia.

- ¿Otra vez?

- Al parecer estaban cobrando una comisión y parecen que han salido escaldados.

- ¿Y se sabe quién ha sido?

- Pues no. El dueño de la tienda dice que no pudo ver nada, ni tampoco su nieta - el hombre se llevó el vaso a los labios y continuó - pero que creía que se trataba de una sola persona.

El camarero, pensativo, dejó de secar el vaso que tenía entre las manos.

- ¿Qué raro? Las otras veces también creen que se trataba de una única persona, aunque lo más lógico es que las organizaciones rivales manden a un grupo, no a una sola persona.

- Parece que alguien se está cargando a los miembros de los Red Dragon.

- ¿Y por qué alguien se iba a arriesgar tanto? Tendría que tener una motivación muy fuerte.

- Venganza.

Faye, por primera vez, cambió la taciturna expresión de su rostro a otra indefinible, difícil de averiguar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, entre asombro y extrañeza.

-¿Venganza? - Repitió como un loro el camarero.- ¿Y por qué?

- No lo sé, pero es lo único que se me ocurre¿no crees?

- Um, interesante teoría ¿También está de acuerdo con ella? - Se dirigió a Faye que todavía seguía con la mirada fija en ellos.

La mujer no respondió al instante, sino que permaneció en silencio, ignorándoles, como si no estuvieran allí, como si ella misma no estuviera allí y sólo pudiera oír la taciturna melodía del saxofón inundando sus sentidos y volviéndola cada vez más pesada, hasta casi llegar a la extenuación, sintiendo como cada nota penetraba su piel y la asía fuertemente, incapaz de poder moverse, incapaz de hablar e incluso de pensar. Sin embargo, escuchó unas palabras próximas a ella, como si alguien estuviera hablando a su lado, pero no había nadie tan cerca, si no que salían directamente de su garganta sin que ella misma supiera lo que iban a decir hasta que no fueron pronunciadas al aire.

- No puede ser. Los muertos no pueden vengarse. - Despertando de la ensoñación en la que se hallaba, Faye giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia aquel punto inexistente al que había estado mirando desde que había llegado, al que siempre miraba cuando se sentaba en aquel asiento, en aquel bar.

El hombre que había comenzado la conversación la miró extrañado, no comprendía lo que quería decir aquella mujer, parecía ilógico. Faye, por su parte, haciendo caso omiso a lo que pudieran pensar de ella, apagó el cigarro en el cenicero y sin hacer ni un gesto de despedida al camarero, cogió la cazadora y se fue. Sin embargo, aquel hombre la siguió con la mirada hasta que Faye desapareció por la puerta del local, y al instante se volvió hacia el camarero con gesto sorprendido.

- ¿Qué ha querido decir?

- A saber. - Le respondió con cierto aire de resignación.

- ¿Quién es¿Cómo se llama?

- No lo sé. - Dijo vagamente, mientras fijaba su vista en el lugar que había ocupado Faye momentos atrás. En cambio, el otro le miraba a él, observando como su cara adquiría una enigmática expresión al hablar sobre ella.

- Siempre se sienta en el mismo sitio, pide un vaso de whisky que no bebe y enciende un cigarrillo que no fuma. Siempre tiene la mirada perdida y apenas contesta cuando se le habla.

- ¿Cómo? - Esta vez, fue él quien miró hacia el rincón de la barra en la que había permanecido apoyada, intentando imaginar la escena día tras día. - Qué mujer más rara.

- No, interesante mujer.

-----

Los pasos la llevaron hacia el puerto, sin que ella decidiera en ningún momento donde quería ir. Y se encontró de repente, de pies, en el muelle, observando las luces de las naves y barcos que descansaban allí en contraste con las aguas oscuras que los rodeaban. Y se descubrió mirando hacia donde tantas otras veces había atracado la Bebop. En su lugar se hallaba una flamante nave de lujo, en la que por lo que se podía ver, se estaba celebrando una fiesta por todo lo alto.

- ¡Eh! Tú¿te vienes con nosotros?

A su lado se pararon dos hombres con síntomas de estar un poco embriagados, mirándola con cara más que inequívoca de lascivia. Faye ni se dignó a volverse.

- ¿No nos oyes, nena¿Te estamos invitando a venir a esa fiesta? - Apuntó uno de los dos hacia la lujosa nave.

- Vente, seguro que dentro no hay nada mejor que tú, preciosa.

Como Faye no les respondía, uno de los hombres pareció tomar aquello como un síntoma de asentimiento y se atrevió a pasar el brazo por los hombros de la joven.

- No me toques

- ¿Qué¿Estás de broma, preciosa?

Faye giró la cabeza, mirándole con una extraordinaria frialdad como única respuesta. A aquel, en cambio, su actitud le debió resultar terriblemente excitante y le sonrió con una estúpida expresión en sus labios.

- Oh, preciosa, vam… ¿qué?... aghhhh…

El cañón de una pistola introduciéndose en su boca impidió que continuase hablando. Abrió de forma desmesurada los ojos al darse cuenta que la muñequita a la que se dirigía le apuntaba con un arma y parecía que no tendría reparos en utilizarla.

- Deberíais haberos ido a casa a la hora que os dijo vuestra mamá, en vez de caminar solos por las calles de esta peligrosa ciudad.

En su voz, aunque medio burlona, había una carencia de emoción que asustaba. Miró hacia el otro hombre instándole a que cogiera a su amigo y se largara corriendo de allí, como el único acto misericordioso que les iba a conceder por haberla molestado. Pero aquel no estaba dispuesto a ser humillado de esa manera.

- ¡Oye, tú, suelta a mi amigo! - Dijo mientras se llevaba la mano debajo de la chaqueta.

- Será mejor que ni lo intentes.

Faye empujó la pistola aún más contra la boca del otro tipo, resbalando su dedo por el gatillo y apretándolo levemente, lo justo para que el mínimo movimiento hiciera que una bala se alojara permanentemente en el cerebro de aquel estúpido. Sin embargo, el hombre no le hizo caso y sacó su pistola. Antes de que pudiera incluso apuntarla, Faye lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a su compañero al agua y rodando por el suelo se situó detrás de él, posando su arma en la sien. Sintió como el cuerpo de aquel se tensaba y como el miedo se adueñaba de él.

- Oye nena, no te hemos hecho nada, solo te hemos invitado a venir a una fiesta.

- No me gustan las fiestas.

- No vas a hacerme nada¿verdad, nena? - La voz le temblaba por momentos y lo único que hacía era mirar su arma en la mano sin poder utilizarla para defenderse.

- A tu amigo no me apetecía matarle pero a ti sí. Odio que me llamen nena y nadie antes lo hizo que me diera más asco que tú.

Notó la pistola presionar aún más fuerte contra su piel. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

- No, por favor nen…

Faye le golpeó en las rodillas haciéndole caer al suelo y que la pistola volara varios metros lejos de ellos. Entonces, volvió apoyar con fuerza el arma contra su nuca.

- ¿Qué te había dicho?

Aún así, la voz de Faye era fría y metálica, casi como si tratara de un robot repitiendo lo que anteriormente le habían programado. Era como si lo que decía no correspondiese con lo que sentía, en ningún momento mostraba rabia o enfado, no más que, quizás, un simple hastío.

El hombre tendido en el suelo intentó recordar cuál había sido su pecado, pero el ruido del gatillo al apretarlo, antes imperceptible cuando apuntaba a su amigo, resonó en sus oídos con fuerza. Sin embargo, el arma no llegó a disparar.

Faye agarró con violencia al hombre por detrás y lo hizo levantar.

- Has tenido suerte, estas cosas siempre me aburren. Hazte un favor, la próxima vez que veas a una mujer sola, cámbiate de acera.

Le golpeó con la empuñadura de la pistola y le empujó hacia delante, cayendo entre la oscuridad de las aguas.

-----

La actividad de la ciudad se desarrollaba de forma frenética, como era lo acostumbrado a aquella hora, en la que de los puestos de comida provenía un exquisito aroma que se mezclaba con un cierto olor a suciedad que caracterizaba la ciudad. La gente se agolpaba en la calle, caminando de un lado para otro y deteniéndose enfrente de las tiendecillas para observar la variedad de objetos que allí se exhibían o para tomar un trago o una cena rápida. En uno de los puestos, Faye había hecho lo propio, con un plato de pollo, del que apenas sí había comido gran cosa y al que ahora daba la espalda dirigiendo su atención de nuevo hacia el muelle. La noche era clara, las estrellas brillaban con fuerza y la silueta de los barcos contra aquel fondo se dibujaba a la perfección. Y Faye había olvidado de nuevo donde se hallaba y podía empaparse de la tranquilidad que parecía rodear el puerto desde la distancia, pero no era así, algo en aquella dirección siempre la perturbaba y sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba. Por eso evitaba acercarse por esta zona, para evadir antiguos fantasmas que prefería olvidar. Desde que todo ocurrió, sólo había regresado dos veces y una de ellas había sido esta noche. Esta noche cálida y brillante, después de una lluvia torrencial, algunos dirían que reconfortante, pero ella no, nunca osaría. Aunque pasaran mil noches iguales, nunca se acostumbraría a la sensación que le producía y prefirió apartarlo de su mente una vez más, no merecía la pena gastar el tiempo se dijo cínicamente, como si alguna vez consiguiera borrarlo de su memoria.

En el horizonte, una estrella recorrió a gran velocidad el cielo hasta finalmente desaparecer. Faye la contempló preguntándose cuanta gente habría pedido un deseo al mismo tiempo. Recordó que una vez, ella misma había mirado al cielo de noche y había esperado expectante la aparición de alguna estrella fugaz, nerviosa porque le diera tiempo a formular una petición antes de que desapareciera. De eso hacia mucho tiempo, tanto que la mayoría de gente que la rodeaban ni siquiera habían contemplado el mismo cielo que ella, desde la Tierra, antes de que fuera presa de los meteoritos, cuando todavía había lugares hermosos en los que vivir. Sí, aquel cielo nunca volvería a ser igual, ni siquiera como el de hace no tanto tiempo y todo porque ella ya no volvería a ser la misma. Y odiaba recordarlo tan a menudo, porque odiaba a la chica que alguna vez fue, odiaba a la que joven que se reconstruyó con retazos de un futuro que no la pertenecía y a la mujer que tuvo esperanza a pesar del dolor que la atenazaba. Ahora veía todo con la claridad que debió ser, con la sangre fría que este mundo requería para no ser destrozado, pero eso, ya tampoco le importaba mucho.

Por debajo de las gafas de sol miró al reloj, todavía era pronto, pero aún debía recorrer el camino de vuelta hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad. Debería haber cogido el coche, sin embargo, nunca se imaginó que iba a llegar tan lejos, había sido sin saber muy bien cómo. Se levantó, sin pararse en terminar el plato y emprendió de nuevo el camino, con ese paso pausado pero constante y la mirada siempre fija en el frente, como aquel que le importa muy poco lo que sucede a su alrededor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, este es el primer capítulo. Espero que osguste y que no resulte un poco pesado, ya que nunca había publicado nada anteriormente y no sé que tal estará, ya que soy siempre un poco pesimista con las cosas que escribo y al final nunca me atrevo a publicarlo. ¡Qué se le va a hacer!

Muchas gracias...


	2. Does Anybody Remember The Princess?

Capítulo 2. Does anybody remember the princess?

El ruido mecánico de la nave, aún cuando permanecía parada, era el sonido de fondo que se escuchaba cuando todo estaba en silencio, aunque eso resultaba bastante difícil cuando la pequeña de cabellos rojizos andaba por ahí deambulando. Sin embargo, se encontraba por algún rincón de la nave acurrucada al lado de su fiel acompañante, olvidando que se trataba de un humano y siguiendo su propio código de conducta. Aunque eso, no debería ser algo extraño, cuando el resto del mundo para nada era ni medio normal. En la sala de estar, el monitor que servía tanto para ver la televisión como para tener comunicación con el exterior, permanecía como siempre encima de la mesa, esperando a que alguien hiciera uso de él. El ventilador giraba incansable desde el techo, uniendo su monótona perorata con aquel sonido personal de la nave. Todo estaba oscuro, salvo por las luces de emergencia que con su tímido resplandor iluminaba tenuemente la sala. En el sofá amarillo una figura descansaba echado cuan largo era sobre él. Una pierna a punto de resbalar por el borde del sofá y las manos detrás de la cabeza a modo de almohada. Su respiración apenas si audible era tranquila y daba la sensación de que estaba teniendo una siesta bastante placentera. No hacía mucho que había llegado, descubriendo que no había nadie rondando por allí, decidió aprovechar esa insólita oportunidad de dormir sin el agobio de ser molestado. El repiqueo de un intercomunicador resonando en la distancia consiguió que emitiera varios gruñidos hasta que el sonido paró, devolviéndole al maravilloso mundo de los sueños. Desde la pequeña habitación a la derecha del pasillo, la voz grave y fuerte del hombre que respondía al nombre de Jet Black se escapaba por la puerta entreabierta. Al parecer, se trataba de alguno de sus contactos en la ISSP el que había interrumpido su descanso meditativo entre sus adorables bonsáis.

- No nos interesa ese pez, demasiado lejos y poco carburante. - Replicaba Jet a través del intercomunicador con gesto contrariado. Hacía tiempo que estaban necesitados de una recompensa, pero tampoco podía ignorar los medios de que disponían y eso se limitaba a que tendría que estar casi en sus narices, puesto que lo que era ellos no podían a penas moverse de allí.

- ¿No tienes otra cosa interesante? - Jet escuchaba de nuevo mientras que con su brazo artificial retocaba distraído una rama de uno de sus bonsáis, que finalmente, terminó por caer completamente seccionada. - ¡Maldita sea¡No, no es a ti! Era sólo que… ¡bah, no tiene importancia.

- No a ese no, antes pertenecía a los… ya se encargarán ellos, nosotros preferimos mantenernos al margen… ¿Qué¿Cuándo¿A las siete…? - Jet permaneció callado mientras que la persona que estaba al otro lado le contaba aquello que había despertado su interés.- ¿Cómo¿Más veces has dicho? No, no sabía nada…Ya, ya veo…Sí, sí, bueno…hasta luego.

El fornido hombre dejó el aparato en la mesa mientras se apoyaba en la pared cruzando los brazos, meditabundo. Tomó el cigarrillo del cenicero donde descansaba desde que comenzó a hablar y llevándoselo a los labios fijó su vista en la rama cercenada. Así pasó un rato, hasta que se decidió por abandonar la habitación y el pequeño destrozo causado.

Cuando llegó a la sala de estar, con otro cigarrillo en la mano, observó que aquel que descansaba plácidamente en el sofá tenía la boca entreabierta y un hilillo de saliva cayendo por su comisura. Ante tal escena, Jet movió un par de veces la cabeza hacia delante en señal de resignación.

- Oye, Spike, no babees el sofá. - Le dijo mientras le tiraba la chaqueta a la cara.

- ¿Qué¿Qué pasa? - Spike despertaba medio desorientado luchando contra aquello que le estaba atacando.

Cuando por fin logró desembarazarse de la chaqueta, miró a Jet un poco sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué me has despertado? Estaba soñando con asado de ternera. – Al nombrar la comida, las tripas de Spike resonaron con fuerza. – Agggg, y ahora tendré que volver a la dura realidad o es que has conseguido algo.

- Ya te gustaría. ¿No se supone que a eso habías salido?

- Parece que el mar estaba en calma – Spike se recostó contra el sofá mirando hacia el techo de la nave.

- ¿Eh?- La vista de Jet reparó en una especie de mancha roja que su compañero tenía en la camisa. – ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Qué? – Respondió Spike mirándose algo asustado y sin saber a que aludía. - ¿Qué¿Qué hay¿Una rata¡Con el asco que me dan las ratas!

- ¡Oye, en mi nave no hay nada de eso. – Jet intentando permanecer estoico, no pudo ignorar el comentario sobre la posibilidad de que en su querida Bebop hubiera ese tipo de bichos. – Me refiero a esto. – El hombre apuntó hacia la mancha con una extraña expresión.

El otro caza recompensas, con gesto despreocupado, bajó la cabeza para contemplar lo que le indicaba su compañero.

- Ah, eso, bah, no es nada – Mientras se levantaba cogió la chaqueta y se la puso con aire distraído. - ¿Has hecho algo de comer entonces?

- ¿Eh?... ¿Cómo¿Te has creído que soy tu criado? – Replicó indignado.

- Ah, entonces iré a ver si puedo rebañar la lata de atún que comí ayer. – Respondió irónicamente Spike.

Jet observó por el rabillo del ojo como se dirigía hacia la cocina con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la espalda curvada, como siempre solía caminar desde que le conocía. Y desde que le conocía, también sabía que ese comportamiento era su manera de evitar ciertas conversaciones.

Desde el extremo de la habitación, proveniente del pasillo un pequeño alboroto estalló y al segundo, irrumpía en la sala de estar Ed seguida de Ein dando saltos detrás de ella.

- ¡Buenos días guardián del castillo! Solicito permiso para mí y mi gallardo corcel para atravesar el puente y llegar a mi destino. – La chica se sentó en frente de la computadora que utilizaba para navegar y acariciando al perro con una mano, con la otra se colocó las gafas.

- Muchas gracias, su gesto quedará recompensado. – Volvió a dirigirse a Jet.

Éste la observó, acostumbrado a la extraña conducta de la chica y permaneció allí mientras se terminaba el cigarrillo. Sin embargo, antes de acabárselo, Spike regresó de su tour por la cocina y se sentó a su lado. Al inclinarse para alcanzar la cajetilla de tabaco que descansaba sobre la mesa, el mando de la tele sobre el que se había sentado encendió el monitor como si de arte de magia se tratase. En la pantalla, instantáneamente aparecieron aquellas dos figuras tan familiares, que tantas otras veces les habían informado sobre las recompensas, con mayor o menor fortuna para ellos y que habían vuelto a la emisión desde hacía un tiempo.

- Hey, Amigos, bienvenidos a su noticiario preferido, caza recompensas del espacio exterior. Para comenzar tenemos que advertirles, que la recompensa que pesaba sobre la cabeza de Jack, el sucio ha sido retirada, así que ya saben amigos, no merece la pena gastar esfuerzos inútilmente cuando hay tantos pájaros por cazar.

- ¿Y por qué crees que le llaman el sucio¿Por su olor? – Preguntó a su lado su rubia compañera Judy con aquella voz aniñada. – No me gustaría encontrarme con él aunque hayan retirado la recompensa, no soporto el mal olor.

- Quizás por eso lo han hecho, para no tener que encontrársele de frente.

- Bien, bien, vayamos a nuestra lista de buscados de hoy, Punch. En primer lugar tenemos a Marco Antonius¡oh¡Qué nombre más bonito, suena bastante bien¿no? – La joven saltaba al lado de su compañero de color mientras en la pantalla la imagen era sustituida por la foto del susodicho.

- Sí, aunque nuestro Marco Antonius ha sido un poco malo y se ha colado en la empresa de biotecnología DCA Corporation y al parecer ha sustraído alguna cosilla, como el software experimental de un programa informático de regeneración interna de tejidos.

- Oh, pero eso está muy mal, aunque aún así ¿no tienen ninguna otra copia?

- Ah, pero ese no es el caso. Se quiere evitar que filtre el software en el mercado negro y arruine cinco años de investigación. Por él se ofrecen tres millones de woolongs.

- Así que ya sabéis caza recompensas que estéis por Marte, aprovechad la ocasión, porque no se tienen noticias de que haya abandonado todavía el planeta. Y bien Punch¿qué tenemos aho…

La pantalla volvió otra vez a quedarse en negro. Spike, con el mando en la mano, miró a su compañero sin pronunciar palabra. Jet asintió levemente con la cabeza y apagando el cigarrillo contra el cristal del cenicero, encendió de nuevo el monitor para buscar información.

- No tiene antecedentes – Dijo al fin el hombre del brazo artificial mientras veía pasar las fichas policiales de unos cuantos hombres que respondían al nombre de Marco.

Spike se incorporó en el sofá y dirigió su atención también hacia la pantalla.

- ¿Entonces cómo saben de quién se trata?

- Era un antiguo empleado de la DCA Corporation – La voz de Ed respondió a la pregunta de Spike atrayendo la curiosidad de ambos, a la vez que se balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras navegaba en la red – Se llama Marco Antonius Rómulo César y era ingeniero de biotecnología aplicada.

- Y seguro que ayudó a desarrollar el software. – Dedujo Jet.

- Exacto, guardián.

- Pues yo no lo entiendo, si colaboró en la creación de ese software¿por qué no lo copió y lo vendió sin necesidad de robarlo? – Observó con lógica Spike recostándose nuevamente contra el respaldo del sofá.

- Porque él no se encargaba directamente de desarrollarlo, sino más que de realizar las pruebas y misteriosamente hace unos días dejó su puesto.

- Dejando la puerta trasera abierta para regresar a por su tesoro. – Dedujó Jet haciendo gala del apodo por el que era antiguamente conocido en la ISSP, black dog.

- ¿Y dónde podemos encontrarle?- Spike soltó perezosamente el humo entre sus labios que lentamente fue elevándose, formando un círculo perfecto al que le siguieron otro dos.

- Mañana por la tarde, en la feria de Biotecnología.

- ¿Cómo? Eso sería como volver a la boca del lobo¡no puede ser! – Replicó Jet con tono escéptico ante las revelaciones de la muchacha. Ed, de repente, se levantó y dirigiéndose a Ein comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Mi gentil corcel¡reanudemos nuestro camino hacia las montañas perdidas para encontrar a la princesa olvidada!

La joven hizo ademán de sentarse encima del perro, pero éste enseguida avanzó adelante sin darle tiempo a apoyar su peso en él. Al instante, Ed caía de espaldas. Dando una voltereta volvió a ponerse de pies y comenzó a perseguir al perro que se escapaba por el pasillo de la nave.

- ¡Espera mi leal montura, debemos emprender el viaje a la par!

- Spike¿por qué le diste aquel libro de Don Quijote que te regaló aquel tipo? – Se quejó Jet.

- Pensé que lo utilizaría de almohada, no que se le ocurriera leérselo.

Antes de que saliera del cuarto de estar, Ed consiguió agarrar al perro por la cola y volviéndose hacia los otros dos murmuró de forma audible:

- ¡Espera, no te apresures, mi fiel Ein, quizás el príncipe encuentre por nosotros a la princesa olvidada mucho antes de lo que se imagina. Aunque no quiera, ella también forma parte de su pasado.

Por fin, la muchacha se perdió por el pasillo caminando a cuatro patas detrás del perro. Mientras ambos cowboys suspiraban resignados, Jet miraba de reojo a Spike quien por su parte observaba despreocupado el ventilador, sin aparentemente darse cuenta del interés que levantaba en su compañero.

- Bueno, al menos come cualquier cosa. – Comentó Spike sobre la pequeña hacker pelinaranja, alejando momentáneamente la atención de Jet sobre él.

- No como otros, que siempre están quejándose. – Recalcó aquel.

- ¿No lo dirás por mí?

- Por quien te parece

- Bueno, si al menos algo de lo que hicieras fuera comestible, aunque ahora tengo tanta hambre que no me importaría comerme cualquiera de tus guisos. – Reconoció finalmente el hombre de abundante pelo castaño.

- Bah, no me importa lo que digas, en fin, me voy a dar una vuelta por la nave.

Jet se levantó en dirección a la cocina, donde al minuto comenzó a escucharse el ajetreo del fogón y el ruido de una cazuela hirviendo al fuego. Spike se volvió a recostar en el sofá esperando lo que sabría que sería una cena para toda la tripulación, aunque siempre prometiera que cada uno debía hacerse lo suyo.

----------------------------------------------

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste y siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar pero como pronto vienen los exámenes pues hay que estudiar un poco y no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, no sabeis la ilusión que me ha hecho, me da muchos ánimos para continuar aunque también mucho miedo porque no quiero defraudar a nadie (jeje). Bueno, una cosa garantizo, que Faye va a continuar tan dura como al principio del fanfic aunque se encuentre con Spike, faltaría más. Bueno, bueno, no quiero desvelar nada, jeje, y ya se verá si realmente ellos estaban enamorados el uno del otro o las cosas eran más complejas, jeje.


	3. La nuit tous les chats sont gris

3. La nuit tous les chats sont gris

El callejón estaba desierto y en silencio. La luz de una farola iluminaba la entrada a la calle y el resto quedaba entre sombras. La silueta femenina de una mujer se apoyaba contra la pared con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, cerca de la cara, cuyo resplandor reflejaba contra las gafas oscuras que escondían sus ojos. De nuevo, volvía a estar casi entero, salvo por la ceniza que se iba amontonando en el extremo del cigarro sin que se molestara en desprenderla. Sus labios permanecían entreabiertos, apenas pintados de un leve color carmesí que resaltaba su exhuberancia, confiriéndoles una sensualidad de la que ella misma no era consciente y que tampoco le importaba mucho. Hacía tiempo que había abandonado la seducción como arma para obtener lo que quería, al igual que otras muchas cosas. Por un momento pareció quedarse obnubilada por el humo que desprendía sin cesar el cigarrillo, evitando pensar en nada, pero el ruido de un coche captó de nuevo su atención. Se incorporó un poco hacia delante para volver a descansar su peso contra la fría pared de ladrillos grises que se alzaba a su espalda. El coche se había detenido a la vuelta del callejón y la puerta de éste se abrió. Unos pasos resonaron contra el pavimento al comenzar a caminar, unos pasos que se hicieron más audibles a medida que se iban acercando. La figura de un hombre apareció en la entrada del callejón recortada por la luz de la farola. De nuevo continuó su trayecto, adentrándose en la estrecha callejuela.

Faye llevó su mano libre a la espalda, metiéndola por detrás entre su cazadora de cuero. La sombra prosiguió avanzando hasta que llegó a su altura. El ruido metálico de un seguro rechinó en la callada noche mientras Faye movía su brazo hacia delante y sacaba de nuevo su mano. El hombre que se encontraba enfrente miró vacilante el movimiento de la mujer, pero no hizo gesto alguno, sólo dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña bolsa negra que Faye sostenía en la mano. En ese momento, el hombre esbozó una medio sonrisa alargando su brazo hacia la bolsa, pero la mujer volvió apartarla, guardándola en uno de los bolsillos de la cazadora. Faye movió su cabeza hacia él, aunque el hombre no podía estar muy seguro si realmente le estaba mirando o simplemente observaba la puerta oxidada que tenía detrás. Tampoco parecía tener intención de aclararlo puesto que siguió callada sin moverse un milímetro.

- Ya veo, como siempre. Tenía la ilusión de que me recibieras con más efusión.

La voz del hombre no era demasiado grave, más bien juvenil pero sin ningún rin tintín desagradable propio de aquellos y con una forma de hablar un tanto sugerente. Atrayente incluso, si no fuera Faye la única que estaba allí presente para juzgarla. Vestía unos pantalones negros lisos y una gabardina gris oscura sin abrochar, remangada hasta mitad del antebrazo. Debajo de ésta asomaba una camisa blanca que llevaba de forma descuidada con un par de botones abiertos y sin preocuparse en que los cuellos permanecieran en su sitio. Al igual que la imponente mujer que tenía delante, llevaba unas gafas de sol, aunque algo más alargadas y de cristal ligeramente traslúcido. Éste sí que se desprendió de ellas para mirarla directamente a donde debían de estar sus ojos, dedicándola una amplia sonrisa. Faye chasqueó la lengua en señal de desagrado y giró la cabeza hacia un lado.

- Yo también me alegro de verte. – Volvió a romper el silencio por segunda vez y continuó sonriéndola aunque no de modo tan abierto.

Faye siguió sin contestar. El hombre que apenas tendría unos treinta años pasó su mano por el pelo, apartándose el flequillo que le caía a ambos lados de la cara. Aunque nada más abandonar el contacto, aquellos mechones volvieron a su lugar habitual. Llevó su mano al bolsillo de la gabardina sacando de él un paquete de cigarrillos estrujado, casi entero, con la otra cogió uno de los cigarros y se lo llevó a la boca. Estaba medio partido por varios tramos, aunque no estaba roto el papel que lo envolvía. Aquello atrajo la atención de Faye que desde que aquel hombre estaba delante, le había casi ignorado. Le recordó entonces a aquella única persona que había conocido, que con igual gesto solía fumar los cigarrillos sin importarle si estaban doblados o en perfecto estado con tal de llevarse uno a la boca. Sintió una especie de peso que le oprimía el pecho levemente y le dificultaba la respiración. Intentó apartar de ella esa sensación que se esforzaba en eliminar siempre que se le ocurría aparecer sin permiso.

Mientras, el hombre buscaba en ambos bolsillos de la gabardina un mechero con el que poder encenderse el pitillo.

- Bien¿dónde lo habré puesto? – Miró a Faye esperando que ella pudiera dejarle el suyo, pero Faye no hizo intención alguna de ello.

- Está claro que a ti también se te ha perdido – Continuó irónicamente. – No importa, lo encenderé con tu cigarrillo.

Entonces, se acercó al cigarro que Faye sostenía en su mano izquierda, a unos quince centímetros de sus labios. Sin embargo en el momento en que ya estaba muy cerca, la mujer lanzó su cigarrillo al suelo pisándolo con la bota nada más caer. El hombre la miró, no asombrado, si no quizás ya algo acostumbrado.

- Bueno, así dejaré de fumar. Ya sabes lo que dicen, es malo.

- ¿Tienes algo? – Por fin preguntó Faye cortando su monólgo.

- Eso depende de lo que quieras.

El hombre pudo sentir como Faye le miraba a través de las gafas, fijamente y de forma fría.

- No creo que te pueda interesar. – Aclaró.

La mujer se incorporó y sin decir ni una sola palabra comenzó a caminar. Antes de que Faye diera apenas un paso, la voz del hombre la detuvo.

- Está bien, a lo mejor sí puede interesarte.

- Tú, no me hagas perder el tiempo. – Respondió la joven con un cierto tono asqueado, pero sin perder los estribos aunque ya estaba cansada de que diera tantos rodeos para nada.

- Preferiría que me llamases Clive. Es mi nombre.

- No me importa cómo te llamas¿has entendido? – Dio un paso al frente acercándose al que insistía en llamarse Clive.

- Ya que nos vemos a menudo, pensé que podíamos tener más confianza. – La voz del hombre sonó dubitativa. – Yo me he preguntado como te llamas e incluso he intentado inventarme un nombre para referirme a ti, pero no se me ocurre nada que te vaya bien y no sé la razón.

- ¿Sabes por qué?

- ¿Eh?- El hombre se sorprendió por primera vez desde que estaba en el callejón al oírla hablar sin estar obligada a ello.

- Porque la muerte no tiene nombre, sólo puede llamarse muerte.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo. Clive no podía evitar pensar en la mujer con la que se hallaba en estos momentos. Casi nunca hablaba y si lo hacía siempre le sorprendía y le intrigaba todo lo que decía. Sin embargo, todavía de vez en cuando, se le ocurría preguntarla aunque sabía que sus preguntas nunca obtenían respuesta.

- ¿Y bien?

- Ya que no quieres pasar más rato conmigo conversando…- Clive sacó de entre la gabardina dos sobres no demasiado grandes de color anaranjado y se los pasó a Faye, quien inmediatamente alargó la mano.

- Podíamos quedar en sitios más agradables. – Sugirió aquel. – En la zona norte hay varios locales en los que tocan música experimental, aunque ha decir verdad no me gusta ese tipo música…

Mientras Clive hablaba, Faye inspeccionaba el contenido de los sobres sin sacarlo de ellos, asegurándose de que lo que tenían realmente le interesaba.

- El jazz me parece buena música pero no soporto esa música electrónica, aunque también está el blues…

La joven se guardó los sobres debajo de la cazadora y a cambio sacó de ella la bolsa negra que momentos antes había escondido en el bolsillo, ofreciéndosela al tipo. Éste sonrió e hizo lo propio con ella, llevándosela al bolsillo del pantalón.

- ¿Por qué acudes a mí? podías obtener lo mismo por otros canales.

- La ISSP siempre tiene más información.

- Pero esto me hace correr peligros – le recordó.

- Creo que el dinero es suficiente recompensa¿no?

Sintió el tacto de la bolsa en su pantalón al escuchar las palabras de Faye. Ni siquiera se había parado a comprobarlo.

- Sí, tienes razón- Contestó pensativo y en voz queda.

El ruido de una gota de agua atrajo la atención de ambos. Había dejado un círculo húmedo en el suelo, aunque el cielo parecía estar más o menos despejado. La claridad de la noche que había dejado la lluvia anterior parecía que poco a poco se cubría por alguna que otra nube que amenazaba con descargar su contenido.

- Parece que va a volver a llover. Es una lata esta época del año.

- Tengo que irme – Dijo una Faye que de repente parecía algo inquieta.

- ¿Por qué tan rápido? – Se aventuró a decir el joven, aunque sabía que ya nada les retenía allí. - Puedo llevarte en mi coche si quieres.

Faye no contestó.

- Lo digo porque como me da la sensación que no te quieres mojar. No me importa, mañana no estoy de servicio. – Apenas habían vuelto a caer varias gotas más, pero parecía que no tardaría en llover con intensidad.

- No sé cómo puedes ser tan estúpido. – Elevó la voz volviéndose contra él y asiéndole con fuerza de la pechera. Hoy estaba especialmente hablador y solícito y eso la molestaba sobremanera. No le apetecía ni un pelo escuchar su estúpido discurso que no iba a ninguna parte. Le agarró sin consideración y le empujó contra la pared, golpeándole violentamente contra ella.

- Siempre tan delicada. – Le respondió intentando esbozar una sonrisa con el fin de no parecer tan en desventaja frente a ella.

- Déjame.

- ¿Entonces quien te conseguirá lo que necesitas?

- Para mí eres totalmente prescindible. Sabes que no te necesito para nada.

La joven soltó bruscamente al hombre y permaneció en silencio. Éste se pasó la mano por el pelo tratando de recomponerse un poco. Con el agarrón, uno de los botones de la camisa había saltado por lo aires, habiendo quedado ésta abierta hasta la mitad del pecho y dejando al descubierto sus pectorales. Era evidente que el ejercicio había moldeado su cuerpo con delicadeza, pero Faye ni siquiera se molestó en mirar, poco le importaba el aspecto físico de aquel. Sin embargo, sí se percató del ruido de un grupo de personas que pasaba por la calle contigua, haciendo demasiado alboroto. Reían histriónicamente y hablaban a gritos entre ellos, seguramente acababan de abandonar algún bar con unas cuantas copas de más. Este lapso de tiempo en el que ambos permanecieron callados mientras el grupo se alejaba calle abajo, contribuyó a disminuir la tensión. Pareció que Faye se relajaba un poco y Clive se decidió por volver a hablar:

- La gente nunca sabe beber.

La mujer de cabello negro purpúreo giró la cara para mirarle y al instante volvió a apartarla de él.

- La gente sólo sabe engañarse.

Faye comenzó a caminar, su paso firme resonó en la estrechez del callejón aún cuando no llevaba tacones. Clive la observó alejarse y algo más alentado, al segundo se colocó a su lado, caminando casi a la par con ella. Faye no se inmutó y continuó andando hacia la salida.

- Por aquí no hay mucho alboroto, pero en la zona este todo el mundo anda preparando la fiesta de la primavera. – No sabía muy bien por qué volvía a hablar, pero era algo que no podía evitar, aún después de lo que había pasado y de que aquella mujer tan extraña ni siquiera le estaba escuchando. - Aunque este tipo de fiestas siempre traen más trabajo. ¡Es una pena!

– La gente incluso se disfraza y todo. – Continuó – Dicen que es un acontecimiento, una especie de tradición que proviene de la Tierra. Ahora ya mucha gente ni lo celebra, pero me pregunto cómo debía de ser en la Tierra, me refiero antes de los meteoritos…

Mientras aquel hombre hablaba, algo en el interior de Faye comenzaba a estallar y a extenderse por su cuerpo, una especie de furia contenida que la dominaba. No quería ni oír mencionar la Tierra, no quería escuchar nada que estuviera relacionado con su pasado y aquella fiesta le recordaba a su juventud, enterrada hacía millones de años, y también a otras muchas cosas de las que no quería preocuparse. No quería recordar nada, sólo quería permanecer quieta y en silencio sin preguntarse nada, sin pensar en nada, simplemente estar pero no estar.

- ¡Cállate! – Estalló de nuevo. Aquel día, la frialdad que siempre le caracterizaba había dejado salida a la cólera, había recordado demasiado y no le gustaba la sensación, nunca le gustaba. Se volvió hacia él y agarrándole con fiereza le lanzó contra la pared. Sacando la pistola que escondía a su espalda, la apretó contra su sien. – No era nada que mereciera la pena. Nada merecía la pena.

- Te he dicho que para mí eras prescindible¿quieres comprobarlo? – Preguntó la joven presionando aún más el arma contra su piel.

- No hace falta que lo jures, te creo. – Le respondió sin mostrar temor pero con seriedad.

- Pues entonces cállate de una vez. No pretendas que te dé conversación aparte del dinero.

- Está bien, tú mandas.

Casi a la altura de la farola, la luz incidía de pleno en el rostro de la joven, permitiendo distinguir sus ojos a través de los cristales negros de sus gafas. Clive pudo observar como sus ojos color esmeralda le miraban con una asombrosa frialdad y aunque ella también estaba enfadada, estos parecían carentes de aquella emoción, salvo por un cierto halo de tristeza, o eso era lo que él creía. Era algo difícil de explicar y también la sensación de ser observados por ellos, ella que rehuia mirar al mundo.

La joven retiró de pronto el arma y con un rápido movimiento la volvió a ocultar entre sus ropas. Sin perder ni un segundo, reemprendió su camino, sin mirar atrás hacia donde aún permanecía Clive apoyado contra la pared, observando como se alejaba, viendo como retomaba esa forma de andar tan característica de ella. Estaba seguro que si le taparan los ojos, sólo con el sonido podría reconocer que era ella quien se acercaba, nunca parecía perder el ritmo, como si de una composición de música se tratara. Más bien, una especie de marcha siempre con la misma cadencia.

Aquellos mismos pasos, la llevaron de nuevo a su apartamento, donde entró sin molestarse en encender la luz, sólo una pequeña lamparilla al lado de la cama. La habitación adquirió de pronto un tono medio ambarino al verse iluminado a través de la pantalla anaranjada de la lámpara. Un color disonante con la Faye que habitaba en estas cuatro paredes, que podría congelar el infierno con sólo mirarlo. Del exterior, no tardó en percibirse el sonido de las gotas de lluvia al repiquetear contra el pavimento, primero lentamente y después convirtiéndose en una intensa lluvia.

-------------------------------

- Un Petit Interlude

La joven agarró la única silla que había en la habitación y situándola enfrente de la ventana, se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, con el respaldo hacia delante, de modo que pudiera descansar en el su mano y encima de ella su mejilla. Ya se había desprendido de las gafas y con mirada perdida contempló el cristal y las gotas deslizándose por él y de nuevo de vuelta a empezar.

Las horas pasaron y el ruido de la ducha sustituyó al de la lluvia, que hacía un buen rato que había cesado. La habitación continuaba con la luz encendida y la silla en el mismo lugar, pero ahora la ropa que antes había llevado puesta Faye, descansaba sobre ésta. El contenido de uno de los sobres estaba extendido sobre la cama, unas cuantas hojas y encima de éstas una especie de ficha que tenía pegada una foto de un joven de unos veinticinco años. Parecía el registro de un empleado de alguna compañía, cuyo nombre era Marco Antonius Rómulo César, un nombre peculiar había pensado Faye. Debajo, el resto de hojas contenía información sobre un programa informático y algunas cosas relacionadas. Casi todas con el membrete de DCA Corporation a su izquierda, salvo unas en las que constaban los posibles compradores no oficiales de dicho programa y los lugares por los que solían merodear. Con aquella información, la ISSP podría llegar a atraparlo si se lo propusiese, pero no era un pez muy grande para encargarse de él, mejor dejárselo a los caza recompensas. Para la compañía suponía un inconveniente, pero no era el programa desarrollado sino un atisbo del que seguramente sería el definitivo, así que habían puesto por su cabeza un precio que seguramente atraería la atención de más de alguno y evitaría el filtrado.

La joven salió de la ducha y ajustando alrededor de ella una toalla azul entró en la habitación. Del cuerpo se desprendía un vapor intenso y las gotitas de agua resbalaban aún por él, recorriendo su piel, suave como la piel de un melocotón y de un tono ligeramente dorado. El pelo le caía a ambos lados de la cara, totalmente mojado y dejando un pequeño reguero de agua al caminar. Se dirigió a la cama y apartando todos los papeles que cayeron planeando ligeramente hasta alcanzar el suelo, se tumbó, sintiendo la tibieza de la colcha debajo de ella al contraste con el calor que había invadido momentáneamente su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en sentir cada centímetro de su piel, en ser consciente de todo su ser, profundizando cada vez más su respiración. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de permanecer mucho tiempo así, algo la perturbó y comenzó a sentir un peso, aunque ligero que la oprimía la zona del pecho y del que era consciente con cada inspiración. Apagó la luz y se tumbó de medio lado, intentando evitar esa sensación, tratando de dormirse, pero los minutos trascurrían uno detrás de otro y ella permanecía despierta y también la sensación.

Se levantó por fin, colocándose de pies frente a la ventana, que permanecía siempre con las cortinas descorridas, permitiendo que la tenue luz inundara la habitación apenas entre sombras. El malestar que la atenazaba comenzó a remitir lentamente, pudiendo respirar sin sentir ese agobio, hasta que desapareció del todo. En la calle el silencio reinaba por doquier. Faye fijó entonces, su vista en un charco que reflejaba parte de la fachada del edificio del frente en la tranquilidad de sus aguas.

En la Bebop, la tripulación disfrutaba de un escueto menú compuesto de una sopa de apio y algún que otro trozo de carne que navegaba en la inmensidad del plato. La cara de los comensales era digna de fotografiar, por un lado Ed y Ein devoraban con ansia sus respectivas raciones y por el otro lado, Spike se dedicaba a olisquear con cara de asco el aroma que desprendía, atreviéndose a ir poco a poco comiendo algo debido al hambre que le atenazaba. Jet, que había sido el creador de aquella maravilla culinaria hacía también esfuerzos por acabarse su plato, porque éste no era ni de lejos el mejor de sus guisos, pero no quería reconocerlo ni por asomo conociendo los comentarios que su compañero tan amablemente le dedicaba.

Ed acabó la primera y sin decir media palabra se escapó por el pasillo. A los segundos Ein repetía la misma acción.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de descansar. – Dijo Spike apartando el plato de él. Había conseguido comérsele casi entero y eso que la sopa no le agradaba mucho, más bien poco, sin embargo como casi siempre el hambre les acuciaba con ganas siempre tenía que hacer un esfuerzo. – Mañana hay que trabajar.

- ¿Vas a hacer caso a Ed? – Preguntó sorprendido Jet.

- ¿Por qué no? Siempre resulta más fiable que cualquier otra información.

- Bueno, eso no siempre es así. – Respondió pensativo Jet que siempre dudaba de recompensas que pudieran resultar tan fáciles.

- Pero no perdemos nada por intentarlo y aunque ese tipo no sea una gran recompensa servirá para sacarnos de esta situación.

- Sí, y poder pagar el alquiler del muelle, en vez de estar aquí de estrangis.

- Exacto. – Sonrió Spike. – Esta chica es una gran inversión.

- Entonces, suerte que regresó.

Al decir esto último, la sombra de lo acontecido con la partida de Spike revoloteó por el ambiente. El silencio se hizo y ninguno de los dos volvió hablar. Spike nunca hablaba de ello y Jet no quería mencionarlo si no era él quien lo sacase primero, así que se dedicaban a evitar el asunto o a tener incómodos silencios como aquel. Ed se había largado unos días antes del asunto con los Red Dragon, en el que Spike había entrado en su sede, acabando con varias plantas y con su ex-compañero Vicious. La muchacha había ido en busca de su familia, su padre, por consejo de una Faye que por una vez tuvo esperanza en reencontrar algo de su recién recordado pasado. Sin embargo, al igual que aquella Faye, Ed tampoco encontró el calor de un hogar en el que poder acurrucarse. Su padre, demasiado ocupado por catalogar los meteoritos de los que era presa la Tierra y de renovar continuamente el mapa terrestre, no tenía tiempo para ella. A duras penas se acordaba de no largarse sin su hija, cuando él y su compañero salían a toda velocidad detrás de cualquier nuevo meteorito. En verdad, en cierto modo, se había olvidado de ella, tanto tiempo separados había provocados que cada uno hiciera la vida por separado. Y Ed, que aunque se encontraba acompañada por su fiel compañero Ein, decidió con el tiempo volver al lugar donde había encontrado una especie de hogar, raro, pero un hogar, pero es que ninguno de los integrantes era normal, así que no podía ser de otro modo. Y ahora, que casi estaba completo, en su interior se sentía feliz, si no fuera por la ausencia de uno de sus miembros con el cual se sentía especialmente unida, sin embargo allí parecían que todos la habían olvidado y no dijo nada por temor a que el sueño se rompiera. Pero todavía con la esperanza de un niño, esperaba que un día cruzara la puerta y oír su voz enfadada o sus risas al burlarse de cualquier cosa o el olor de su perfume escapando por la puerta de la ducha. Aunque no sabía que si Faye volviera, ya no sería lo mismo que antes.

- ¡Qué sueño! Ahora sí que me voy. – Dijo Spike mientras se levantaba, apartando el ambiente enrarecido que se respiraba en aquellos momentos en los que los recuerdos volvían.

- ¡Eh! Tú¿no va nadie a recoger esto un poco? – Jet miró indignado a su compañero mientras se alejaba haciendo oídos sordos. – Será posible, siempre igual.

---------------------------------------------------

Bueno, pues ahí va el tercer capitulillo y un pequeño interludio, que no sabía muy bien donde meterlo puesto que me parecía muy corto para ser otro capítulo, así que así se ha quedado.Siento mucho tardar en actualizarlo pero como ya dije estoy en plena vorágine de exámenes,aunqueme parece que por aquí todos los fanfics están también muy estancados. Espero que os sigagustando, especialmente a ti Angel Nemesis que me muestras tanto interés por la historia, no me lo creo, porque siempre pienso que lo que escribo no es bueno, pero si al menos le gusta a una personahabrá merecido la pena. También quiero agradecer a Kamimura y a Heros sus reviews, (Uyuy, que seria mehe puesto, parece que estoy recibiendo un Oscar o un Goya por lo menos).Así que si os gusta hacerme reviews o review me, o como se diga, que yo mepongo más feliz que una lombriz, jeje.

Hablando de la historia, en cuanto a por qué Spike no ha dicho nada a Faye de que está vivo ya se descubrirá más adelante, o eso creo, porque todavía está todo en proceso en mi cabeza. Y respecto a Ed y por qué sabe que Spike se va a encontrar con Faye, ya sabeis que esta chica asusta a vecesy parece tener un sexto o séptimo sentido para adelantarse a los acontecimientos, por ejemplo cuando tienen que buscar información sobre las recompensas, quelo haceantes incluso de que se lo digan, en fin...pues eso.

Saludos...


	4. When the Sun Disperses the Fog

4. When the sun disperses the fog

El recinto de la feria estaba al completo, a duras penas se podía pasar sin empujar o ser empujado por alguien. La feria de Biotecnología era el punto de encuentro entre fabricantes y posibles compradores, y también de millones de curiosos que se acercaban para ver los nuevos adelantos y de disfrutar de las demostraciones e incluso adquirir alguno de los sencillos aparatos que se ofrecían al público en general. Por esta razón, se veían con frecuencia muchos niños entre la multitud acompañados por sus padres que corrían de un stand a otro, fascinados por lo que allí se mostraba. Aunque este no era el caso de un hombre de grandes dimensiones, que apoyado en su brazo mecánico descansaba sentado en un banco del interior de la feria, cerca de la entrada, mirando distraídamente la gente que entraba y salía, o eso era lo que cualquier persona hubiera pensado.

- ¿Me escuchas, Spike?

- Alto y claro, capitán. – Una voz le respondió a través del auricular imperceptible en su oreja.

- No me tomes el pelo. – Gruñó Jet sin desviar la mirada de algo que había captado su atención.

- No lo hago.

- ¿Qué tal va por ahí? – Preguntó más tranquilo, desechando el interés que había levantado uno de los sujetos que entraba.

- Aburrido. – Respondió Spike apoyado en la barandilla del primer piso, desde donde tenía acceso a toda la vista del recinto. A través de sus gafas de sol podía acercar o alejar la imagen que veía como si de unos prismáticos se tratase. Un ingenioso invento que en más de una ocasión les servía de mucha utilidad, como en este caso, en el que tenían que encontrar a su recompensa entre la marabunta de personas que se concentraban allí. Casi como encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Aunque a veces, también podía serles útil para distraerse mientras esperaban que pasese algo interesante. – Las azafatas no están nada mal. – La vista del cazarrecompensas se posó en varias jovencitas vestidas con minifaldas y unas graciosas orejitas de oso, que promocionaban el último juguete tecnológico para los niños, un osito de peluche súper inteligente.

- Oye Spike, estate atento, no quiero perder mi tiempo para que luego se nos escape.

- Tranquilo, no me van los ositos. – Afirmó el cazarrecompensa más joven.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Jet sin saber a qué se refería.

- Umm, me parece que he visto algo sospechoso. – Cambió de tema.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ese tipo tiene pinta de esperar a alguien.

Pasando su vista entre los stand, en uno de ellos, un hombre de mediana edad mostraba sus artilugios fabricados por él mismo, en una especie de puesto artesanal. Su mirada se había posado varias veces en dos jóvenes que llevaban una gorra roja, primero uno se había acercado a curiosear un aparato, pero su novia le había agarrado del brazo tirando de él hacia el otro lado y después otro hombre que había pasado por delante pero que había continuado todo recto.

- Me da la sensación que nuestro hombre llevará una gorra roja y seguramente unas gafas o algo para esconder su identidad.

- Entendido. – Asintió Jet desde el otro lado del interfono.

Spike continuó mirando hacia aquella dirección, pero esta vez hacia los alrededores de ese puesto, por si acaso a Jet se le había pasado por alto el objetivo, con la gente que había no era difícil. Sin embargo, el color de pelo de una de las personas que caminaba entre los stand le dejó desconcertado. Se trataba de una mujer que estaba de espaldas con una melena que le llegaba apenas a los hombros, de un tono negro purpúreo, un color extrañamente inusual, con un cierto matiz violáceo.

- ¿Cómo? – Habló para sí, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía en voz alta.

- ¿Qué¿Le has visto? – Inquirió Jet nervioso y dispuesto a ayudar inmediatamente a su compañero para atrapar a Marco Antonius.

- ¿Esa mujer…? – Se preguntó extrañado. – Es…

No terminó la frase al comprender a quien le había recordado aquel pelo.

- ¿Una mujer¿De qué hablas¿Hay una mujer con él?

Acercó las lentes de sus gafas. La mujer sobre la cual estaban puestos todos sus sentidos en estos momentos, llevaba una cazadora de cuero negro y estaba prácticamente enfrente del puesto que había levantado sus sospechas. Mientras más la observaba, más pensaba que el color del pelo era el mismo, no, estaba seguro de que era idéntico que el de aquella que durante un tiempo fue tripulante de la Bebop.

- No puede ser.

- ¿El qué¡Spike, contesta, contesta!

Sin embargo, Spike no atendía a las súplicas de su compañero, si no que permanecía sin quitar el ojo de la mujer que inesperadamente le estaba perturbando. La visión que tenía de aquella Faye desde su posición se fue desvaneciendo entre la gente. De vez en cuando volvía a ver un pedazo de su melena hasta que la perdió de vista completamente.

- Oye, Spike¿me estás escuchando? – Bramaba desde su banco Jet, tratando de no elevar demasiado la voz para no resultar sospechoso.

Spike permanecía en silencio y absorto en su mundo aunque el sonido de su compañero era difícil de ignorar. Volvió a echar una ojeada por el stand esperando que quizás la gente se dispersara un poco y la joven todavía estuviera allí. Cuando por fin se apartaron, ya no había nadie de esas características en el mismo lugar, sin embargo, en el puesto una mujer de melena negra se apoyaba en el stand jugueteando con un perrito de hoja delata que saltaba cada vez que chiscaba los dedos. Enfocó al máximo sus gafas, pero cuando se volvió, el rostro que le devolvieron las lentes no era el de Faye. No se parecía a Faye ni de lejos, ésta tendría unos diez años más que ella y sus ojos no eran esmeralda sino negros. Aparte, al fijarse con detenimiento, el pelo ni siquiera ya se le asemejaba tanto, se parecía sí, pero carecía de aquel matiz violáceo que había creído ver al principio. Y por si le quedaba alguna duda, la mujer se agachó para volver a incorporarse con un niño en brazos.

- ¡Spike¿Qué ocurre!

- Nada, creí haber visto a alguien. – Se disculpó el cazarrecompensas pensativo.

- ¿Y por eso no me contestas, pensé que ya se había ido todo al traste. – Suspiró aliviado apartando la idea de pasar otro día sin blanca. Pero al recordar la excusa tan peregrina que le había dado por respuesta su compañero volvió de nuevo al tema. – ¿Y a quién demonios se supone creíste ver?

- Nadie importante.

- ¿Cómo?

"Qué estupidez. Cómo he podido confundir a esa mujer con ella. Qué haría Faye en un lugar como este, es una tontería" – pensó Spike para sus adentros.

Aunque, no era imposible, no fue ella quién se fue buscando acabar con su vida y dejando a sus camaradas en la incertidumbre. Ella podría estar perfectamente por cualquier sitio que le apeteciese, no era como si estuviera muerta, él había sido el que había caminado por los dominios de la muerte, no ella. Se preguntaba por qué le extrañaba tanto aquello, era como si Faye hubiese quedado enterrada también junto a aquel pasado que le había perseguido hasta dar muerte a Vicious. Era algo sobre lo que ya no quería pensar, había decidido que su ojo artificial mirara hacia el futuro y se había propuesto olvidar, o al menos que no le condicionase la vida, ya nada podía hacer por ellos, todos los que una vez formaron parte de su pasado en la organización estaban muertos.

- Creo que nuestro hombre ha entrado. – La potente voz de Jet le despertó de su ensoñación. – Daría mi cabeza a que se trata de él. Lleva una gorra roja de béisbol y unas gafas de sol como dijiste.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Se encuentra a la altura del stand de cocina. – Encontró a su objetivo entre la gente, iba mirando a ambos lados intentando localizar el punto de encuentro con su contacto.

- Con que ese es Marco Antonius, parece muy joven.

Llevaba una camisa abierta encima de una camiseta beige y unos vaqueros desgastados. Podría confundírsele perfectamente con alguno de los jóvenes que llenaban las salas de juegos de aquella ciudad.

- Está llegando al stand sospechoso. Voy a bajar.

- Yo me voy acercando, me quedaré a una distancia prudencial.

Spike ya en el piso bajo, caminó entre la gente con dificultad sin quitar el ojo de la recompensa. Sin embargo, Marco no llegó a hablar con su contacto, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que ya estaba allí y se marchó dirección a los servicios.

Mientras, desde otro lado del recinto, una Faye que también había encontrado el punto de encuentro del tal Marco Antonius con su comprador, permanecía sutilmente apoyada al lado de una palmera artificial a la espera de divisar su objetivo, sin haberse percatado que sus antiguos compañeros también se hallaban siguiendo el rastro de la misma presa y que uno de ellos la había visto momentos atrás, pero después la había perdido la pista confundiéndola más tarde con otra. Por un segundo creyó ver a Marco Antonius pero al otro había desaparecido de nuevo. Decidió esperar allí y tener seguro al contacto. Si se moviese le seguiría y si Marco se acercaba de nuevo, lo tendría.

Marco Antonius, por su parte entró en el servicio de caballeros, ignorante de la expectación que estaba causando a su alrededor. Al medio minuto entró Spike, haciéndose el despistado, pero no le valió de mucho porque no había nadie salvo en uno de los servicios individuales que tenía cerrada la puerta. Allí sería más seguro detenerle, afuera si la cosa se complicaba podían herir a alguien, aunque Spike eso de ser cuidadoso no lo tenía demasiado interiorizado. El cazarrecompensas se dirigió hacia los lavabos, donde hizo correr el agua mientras se lavaba las manos sin despegar la mirada del espejo, que le devolvía la imagen de la retahíla de cubículos que se encontraban a su espalda.

- Es un lugar interesante. Todas esa maquinitas y aparatos. – Comenzó a decir Spike en voz alta. – En toda mi vida he visto tanta tecnología junta.

El cazarrecompensas se sentó en el mármol de los lavabos de cara a los cubículos, sacando su pistola de debajo de la chaqueta. De dentro del último servicio el ruido no cesaba.

"Espero que no tarde mucho" – pensó para sus adentros Spike algo asqueado.

- Me imagino que habrá gente que sepa utilizarla – continuó más para distraerse que por otra cosa. – Aunque yo prefiero lo de siempre, hay cosas que pierden su encanto. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

- ¿Eh¿Hablas conmigo? – le respondió la voz de Marco Antonius desde el interior del servicio algo confusa.

- Claro¿qué opinas?

- Um, bueno, yo creo que los cambios son necesarios.

- ¿No hay cosas que crees que deberían permanecer igual? – Miró el arma, el frío metal brilló bajo la luz al mecerla, era la misma pistola que Mao le había regalado años atrás.

- Cuando somos felices deseamos que dure eternamente, pero cuando las desgracias se ciernen sobre nosotros, sólo queremos huir. – Spike sintió una punzada en el estómago que trató de ignorar poniéndose de pies.

- Así que según tú, depende del estado de ánimo.

- Bueno, a veces tampoco somos conscientes de lo dichosos que éramos hasta que lo perdemos. – El cazarrecompensas se acercó a la puerta del baño, inquieto, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué, era como si una melodía volviese a sonar en su cabeza, como una vieja y oxidada serenata de una caja de música destartalada.

- Y algunos sólo cambian para elevar ese grado de dicha o para ser más ricos¿cuál es tu caso? – Preguntó Spike directamente deseando que por fin la puerta se abriese.

- Yo no he dicho que sea para aumentar la felicidad, a lo mejor provocar que las cosas cambien trae más desgracias pero nos vemos obligados a hacerlo.

La voz del joven paró de repente y un ruido metálico resonó. Sin embargo, al segundo Marco prosiguió:

- Y aún así, a veces no logramos recuperarla del todo.

- Por eso robaste el software de desarrollo de tejidos. – Spike apuntó de frente a la madera que los separaba.

- No, lo hice para encontrar algo que estoy perdiendo. – Confesó finalmente Marco Antonius.

Sonidos lejanos de barullo y el ruido cascado de una interferencia se entremezclaron en la última frase del hombre. De repente Spike abrió de par en par los ojos, comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Mierda! – Gritó Spike enfadado, a la vez que golpeaba con el pie la puerta del baño, conectando sin querer el intercomunicador.

- ¿Qué pasa, Spike? – la voz preocupada de Jet resonó en su oído. La puerta cedió con facilidad ante la primera embestida del cazarrecompensas, haciendo volar por los aires pequeñas astillas junto con el cerrojo de plástico. Encima de la tapa del WC había un intercomunicador encendido a través del cual se escuchaba ahora el roce del micrófono contra la ropa, y en el suelo caída la rendija metálica que guardaba la entrada a los tubos del sistema de ventilación. Había estado hablando con él mientras se arrastraba por el hueco de ventilación, haciéndole creer que todavía estaba dentro del cubículo y así teniendo tiempo suficiente para escapar. Seguramente, se había dado cuenta de que iban tras de él y prefirió no hacer el intercambio.

- ¡Alto! – una voz distorsionada se escuchó a través del aparato, antes que el ruido seco del interfono sonara al chocar contra el suelo haciendo que se produjeran un montón de interferencias.

- ¿Qué rayos pasa? – Persistió Jet.

- Ha escapado.

- ¿Cómo¿No estabais en el servicio los dos? Yo no he visto salir a nadie.

- No hay tiempo de explicaciones, me parece que alguien se nos está adelantando. – El cazarrecompensas se dirigió a toda velocidad a la puerta de los servicios. – Aunque espero que no me decepcione y no se deje atrapar, por lo menos hasta que no le encuentre yo, necesitamos el dinero de su recompensa.

Marco Antonius sintió el cañón de una pistola presionado contra su espalda nada más ponerse de pies de la salida de aquellos tubos por los cuales había estado arrastrándose. La voz lisa y grave de Faye le detuvo haciendo que el intercomunicador cayera al suelo y saltaran unas cuantas piezas alrededor. Faye había presentido que tenía que darse una vuelta alrededor y eso la había llevado hacia una zona del recinto por la que sólo andaban los encargados de la feria y a la que daban las puertas de los stand y algún que otro cuarto de mantenimiento. No había nadie en el momento en el que Faye comenzó a merodear e iba a irse cuando un ruido que provenía de una rendija casi a pie del suelo, la detuvo. Se escondió y cuando observó que de aquel hueco salía su objetivo quedó perpleja. Se acercó con sigilo por la espalda y le apuntó con la pistola. Marco suspiró resignado y con un cierto matiz de confusión. Estaba algo nervioso, no obstante acababa de escabullirse de un cowboy que iba tras de él y cuando creía estar a salvo se topaba de frente con otro cazarrecompensas. En este caso, una mujer cuya voz tenía un tono serio y frío. Se giró mientras levantaba ambas manos al lado de su cabeza, observando como la joven que le apuntaba debía tener más o menos la misma edad que él y poseía una extraordinaria belleza y unos ojos verdes que parecían atravesarle.

- Está bien Marco Antonius, es hora de acabar tu estúpida aventura. – Remarcó la palabra "estúpida" mientras hablaba, dando a entender que era consabido que no iba a llegar muy lejos.

- No era ninguna tontería. – Respondió disgustado y su semblante adoptó una expresión de tristeza. – Yo…

- No me interesa. – Cortó impasible Faye que apenas había reparado en su rostro. – Ahora dame el software informático.

Marco la miró receloso y reacio a obedecer lo que le decía aquella mujer, que si bien antes le había perecido hermosa, ahora le inspiraba cierto temor.

- ¿No iras a venderlo?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. – Alargó la mano hacia Marco con el fin de que le diera el programa que llevaba con él.

- Si sólo vas a por el dinero que te darán por el software en el mercado negro, por favor déjame huir, ahora mismo me persiguen, y yo te puedo pasar otro programa por el que te darán también mucho dinero. – Respondió nervioso, pensando en que quizás el otro cazarrecompensas pronto les encontraría

- No me interesa tu oferta. – No estaba dispuesta a ceder a ninguno de sus ofrecimientos, ni a escuchar ninguno de sus motivos para ello. Aquel hombre no le importaba nada en absoluto. – De momento recibiré el dinero que hay sobre tu cabeza y tú darás con tus huesos en la cárcel.

Marco Antonius miró hacia el suelo apesadumbrado intentando controlar sus emociones. Había llegado tan lejos y ahora todo se frustraba. No estaba dispuesto a ello tan fácilmente. Movió una de sus manos hacia la gorra que llevaba, pero las palabras de Faye le detuvieron:

- ¿Qué haces? No te muevas, si no puedes estar seguro que dispararé.

- ¿No querías el software? – Le recordó Marco Antonius. – Lo tengo en la gorra. Permíteme.

Faye, recelosa de su actitud de pronto tan solícita, le indicó con la cabeza que podía sacarlo sin perder atención en ningún momento a cualquier movimiento extraño que pudiera realizar, no quería que le hiciese ninguna jugarreta. Marco Antonius se sacó la gorra y Faye enseguida se dispuso a arrebatársela de las manos, pero éste la tiró al suelo.

De repente, una humareda blanca comenzó a extenderse alrededor de ellos provocando una intensa tos a la cazarrecompensas. El hombre se tapó al instante la boca y la nariz con la camiseta evitando inhalar la sustancia que contenía dicho humo. Faye intentó retener a Marco Antonius pero el acceso de tos era tan violento que no podía mantenerse casi erguida. Aún así, con los ojos entrecerrados la forma de Marco aún le resultaba algo visible entre la neblina como para intentar dispararle y frustrar su huída, pero sintió como los sentidos se le atontaban, nublándosele la vista y experimentando un cierto mareo. Aquel humo tenía una especie de sustancia aturdidora que pronto provocaría que ella cayera presa de sus efectos e incluso llegara a desmayarse. Contuvo la respiración, alejándose del lugar dando tumbos. Y cuando se encontró fuera del alcance del humo que ya poco a poco iba dispersándose, se dejó caer contra la pared intentando recuperarse con todas sus fuerzas. Sus gafas cayeron al suelo pero no se molestó en recogerlas, lo único que la importaba era perseguir a aquel tipo que había conseguido burlarse de ella lo más pronto posible.

Mientras Faye lograba recuperarse, Marco Antonius había regresado a la multitud, evidentemente afectado. No tenía a un solo cazarrecompensas detrás de él sino a dos y bastante buenos. Trató de no correr, evitando llamar la atención entre la muchedumbre, pero tenía que alcanzar la salida lo más rápido que pudiera antes de que le encontrasen. Sin embargo, un hombre bastante fuerte con un brazo mecánico que se abría paso entre la gente, le dio mala espina. Era evidente que buscaba a alguien y por su aspecto era seguro que no buscaba a su abuelita ni él era caperucita, sino mas bien el lobo. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, para evitar que le reconociera, puesto que ya era seguro que su foto había salido en el noticiario de los cazarrecompensas. Pero al instante se dio cuenta que aquella mujer vendría por esa dirección, así que lo más lógico fue volverse de nuevo y tratar de pasar lo más alejado posible de él, escondiéndose entre un grupo de azafatas que pasaban riéndose justo por su lado. Aquel plan seguramente hubiera funcionado sino hubiese sido por Spike, que se había situado en las escaleras de acceso al primer piso para tener una visión completa de la sutiación desde la altura, divisando a Marco Antonius en el momento en que estaba a punto de cruzarse con Jet.

- ¡Es él, Jet! – Gritó Spike olvidándose de que podía usar el intercomunicador, saltando la barandilla y cayendo de pies en el suelo.

Jet, por su parte antes de que pudiera visualizar a su objetivo, éste se le adelantó y le empujó por la espalda contra el grupo de azafatas, que con la fuerza de su peso provocó que todos cayeran al suelo, con tan mala suerte que Jet se fuera a agarrar involuntariamente al pecho de una de las jovencitas al tratar levantarse, produciéndose ya el delirio general en el grupo de chicas.

- ¿Pero que hace? – le chilló la infeliz afortunada de los impropios tocamientos del cazarrecompensas.

- ¿Qué? – Balbuceó Jet, sin saber que es lo que ocurría, hasta que al mirar a la chica comprendió a que se refería.

- ¡Cómo se atreve?

- Yo no…yo… no… - intentaba disculparse con la cara completamente colorada de la vergüenza.

- ¡Es usted un pervertido! – le acusó otra de las azafatas.

- Sí, un pervertido y un cerdo. – Se animó a su vez otra.

- ¡Un viejo verde! y vamos a llamar a la policía.

- Que no, que yo no…

- ¿Cómo que no? – le gritó de nuevo la principal implicada.

- Tengo que irme, es urgente. – Intentó huir de la extravagante situación que se estaba desarrollando.

- Ni hablar, usted se queda aquí y se lo explica a la policía. – A la orden de una de las chicas, éstas agarraron al cazarrecompensas frustrando su marcha, a la vez que continuaban increpándole.

Mientras Jet intentaba explicar lo ocurrido, Spike pasó corriendo por su lado con el arma en la mano. Tenía ya a Marco Antonius a una distancia cercana, pero la salida también estaba próxima y aquello quizás supondría perderle del todo. Marco, intentando dificultar su persecución tiró un carrito de publicidad al suelo, pero Spike lo esquivó saltándolo por encima sin problemas. Lo que le resultaba menos sencillo era pasar entre la gente que se movía desorientada al paso de Marco Antonius y se interponía en el camino de Spike. Sin embargo, la entrada apenas estaba a unos metros, que si bien resultaba un inconveniente por una posible huída, también supondría la ventaja de alcanzarle con mayor libertad e incluso disparar para frenarle sin temor a herir a alguien de seguro, porque aunque confiaba mucho en su puntería, con tanta gente no podía calcular los movimientos de aquellos y era más que sencillo dañarles. Pero al cruzar el umbral de las puertas, el gesto de Spike cambió por completo, la amplia acera de entrada y parte de la carretera estaban a rebosar de personas con carteles y pancartas en los que se podía leer su descontento con la feria de biotecnología. Parecía que se trataba de un grupo ultra conservador, que no estaba de acuerdo con el progreso y el uso de tecnología para según qué cosas.

Por un momento, Spike perdió de vista a Marco, sin embargo cuando volvió a divisarle, se había parado entre la gente, como si le esperase mientras se acercaba más y más a él. Algo podía haberle hecho desconfiar de que tenía guardado un as en la manga, pero como no tenía ninguna sospecha de qué era lo que tramaba tendría que acercarse y averiguarlo. Al fin y al cabo así era como siempre actuaba. La duda se disipó en un solo instante, y como si de un truco de magia se tratase, la niebla se hizo a su alrededor extendiéndose con rapidez al igual que el pánico entre la multitud. Aunque la bomba de humo no contenía ninguna sustancia aturdidora, Spike retrocedió e intentó salir del centro de la humareda para poder ver hacia donde Marco huía, pero aquello resultaba imposible, la gente se movía enloquecida de un lado a otro, desorientada, frotándose los ojos y tirándose al suelo creyendo que quizás se tratase de un acto terrorista y las balas comenzarían a volar de un momento a otro.

No podía ser verdad que otra vez le diera esquinazo, pero no había supuesto que fuera tan escurridizo, tenía salida para todas las situaciones. Y aunque Spike también tenía soluciones para casi todos los problemas, éste tenía que reconocer que le había ganado la partida. Ya tendría tiempo para la revancha pensó.

Por su parte, Faye que también se encontraba inmersa en la persecución de Marco, había decidido salir por un atajo, la puerta de emergencia, así que seguía ignorante de la presencia de sus ex-compañeros. Contempló impotente desde su perspectiva la muchedumbre, el repentino revuelo, el humo, los gritos y maldijo para sus adentros todos los contratiempos que parecían sucederse uno tras otro. Se acercó prudentemente, preguntándose el por qué de que Marco hubiera vuelto a utilizar ese truco si se suponía que la llevaba bastante ventaja. A lo mejor, se trataba de algún otro cazarrecompensas. Era lo que la faltaba, que encima le birlaran la presa delante de sus morros. Faye, que raramente fallaba, era consciente de que no iba a poder atraparle, pero no permitiría que otro lo lograra. Corrió tan deprisa como le daban las piernas, sin embargo la gente corría, se agachaba, la empujaban y se agolpaban los unos contra los otros.

La neblina comenzó a disiparse muy lentamente, Faye miró a su alrededor un poco desorientada intentando localizar a Marco Antonius, sabiendo de antemano que no lo lograría, el revuelo era enorme. Sin embargo, algo la abstrajo completamente de aquello, una forma que destacaba entre la neblina. No sabía muy bien decir que tenía esa silueta amorfa para que súbitamente atrajera su atención, pero experimentó una extraña sensación parecida al efecto impresionante que produce que en mitad de un estruendo abrumador de repente se haga el silencio más absoluto, una especie de vértigo, como si después de una intensa luz cegadora, sin previo aviso se hiciera la oscuridad más impenetrable. Experimentó un cierto desasosiego, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido de improvisto, como si se hallase esperando a que sucediera algo, algo que aunque desconcertante, en su interior presentía o al menos intuía. Y no podía ser, intentó razonar, pero el humo cada vez se tornaba menos espeso y le devolvía la realidad al igual que si se parase frente a un espejo, éste le reflejaría inequívocamente su imagen.

Permanecía allí, parada, con la pistola aún en la mano, mirando como esa silueta iba conformando aquel rostro conocido, como si de una aparición se tratase, pero desgraciadamente aquel cuerpo era totalmente terrenal. Y ciertamente, sí parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y más aún, como si hubiera retrocedido. Tenía el mismo aspecto que aquel día en que le vio por última vez y le contempló como si de un hombre ya muerto se tratase, como a un hombre a quien la Parca había tomado por el brazo salvaguardando su preciado tesoro hasta el momento en que pudiera unir sus fríos labios a los de aquel cazarrecompensas y darle por fin el ansiado beso de la muerte que le uniría con su inevitable destino. Ahora, no podía ver a la Muerte junto a él, pero para Faye estaba muerto, lo tenía que estar, si no qué sentido tendría tantas cosas.

Spike, que aún no había reparado en su antigua compañera, fijó por fin su vista al frente al tiempo que la anclaba irremediablemente a la súbita aparición del rostro de Faye, delante de él, a penas a diez metros, quieta, inmóvil, mirándole fijamente, sin expresión alguna al igual que su propia faz. Era extraño, casi onírico, pero al contrario que dentro de la feria, ahora no se sorprendió, la duda, la posibilidad que fuera ella después de tanto tiempo le habían hecho reaccionar, pero la certeza de que se trataba realmente de ella le dejó carente de emociones, vacío, impasible. Ni siquiera se preguntó por qué estaba allí, la respuesta le pareció obvia; iba tras Marco Antonius, al igual que ellos. Lo único que provocó cierto desconcierto por parte del cazarrecompensas fue que parecía distinta, otra versión de Faye aún sin observarla de cerca o hablar con ella, algo había cambiado y no sabía decir muy bien qué era.

Spike notó como Jet se acercaba con paso lento y dubitativo, deteniéndose justo a su lado, parecía que por fin había resuelto el entuerto con las azafatas o quizás no, y había huido al menor descuido de sus captoras. En todo caso, ahora se encontraba allí, extrañado con la presencia de Faye a la que no había vuelto a ver desde hacía casi un año, de pies, sombría, inaccesible como si un muro invisible se levantara entre ellos y la mujer. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, cierto sentimiento deremordimiento y al igual que había pensado Spike, se dio cuenta de que Faye estaba distinta. Sino la tuviera tan cerca diría que no era ella, parecía distante y no era que no se encontrase justo a su lado, si no que parecía inalcanzable, aislada de ellos y del resto de personas, en una especie de burbuja que la hacía permanecer ajena al mundo, como si un halo de quietud la rodeara, como si nadie pudiera tocarla. Su expresión no era la habitual y aunque parecía más mujer, no ya una jovencita descarada, aquello no le resultó agradable, le faltaba algo. Físicamente estaba realmente impresionante y no sabía a ciencia cierta qué había variado en su exterior, aparte del pelo ligeramente más largo y la ropa, por lo demás era ella, pero no lo era. Aunque, siempre había poseído una especial exhuberancia, en estos momentos no resultaba tan evidente, si no más misteriosa, más atrayente y a la vez extraña. No vestía sus usuales pantalones cortos y su top escotado, todo lo contrario, salvo las manos y el rostro, no mostraba otra parte de su piel y su indumentaria era más bien sobria. Incluso su maquillaje apenas resaltaba en su rostro, se atrevería a decir que no estaba maquillada, salvo por un leve color carmesí en sus labios. Daba la sensación que había dejado atrás las ganas de llamar la atención, de escandalizar, pero resultaba innegable que en cierto sentido no lo había conseguido sino que lo había acentuado de forma más sutil. Era una belleza serena, sin estridencias y realmente interesante.

Su actitud no era airada ni enfadada por verlos, simplemente nada y todo a la vez. Quizás si se tratase de otra persona no le hubiera sorprendido tanto, pero en ella por ser ella, resultaba impactantealguien que parecía que se tomaba la vida a broma, alguien tan extrovertida y dicharachera, no podía fingir repentinamente tanta calma. Era como cuando una persona que tiene mucho que decir se calla, su silencio es más atronador que la más fiera de las tormentas, y aquella actitud en Faye, verdaderamente lo era.

Jet no pudo evitar mirar a Spike, su rostro permanecía impasible, sintiese lo que sintiese permanecía oculto en su interior o quizás no había nada qué sentir. Él mismo estaba sorprendido y eso que sabía que Faye debía andar por algún lado, incluso antes de que ella se largara habían llegado a despedirse, de una forma inusual, pero se despidieron. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que Faye supiera del regreso de Spike a la tierra de los vivos. Esperó a que alguien dijera algo, aunque sabía que era como esperar que el mar se abriera en dos cuan milagro de Moisés.

Cierta rabia, impotencia atenazó a Faye, pero no llegó a dominarla. Se encontraba como si fuera un espectador de una pieza de teatro y sólo pudiera observar como transcurrían los hechos. Allí estaba parado aquel hombre que se suponía debería habitar el Averno, si es que existía, o por lo menos, ser presa de los gusanos, pero no, su piel no era mustia, ni sus ojos eran cadavéricos, sino que la sangre fluía aún por sus venas y todavía estaba intacto. Estaba vivo, respiraba y su pielrezumabavitalidad. Al igual que ella, no hizo gesto alguno, solamente permaneció quieto. Sus miradas llegaron a cruzarse un instante, un instante que se asemejó a una eternidad y contempló aquellos mismos ojos, siempre de distinto color, uno mirando el presente y el otro siempre a aquello que no se puede cambiar. Enseguida se obligó a apartar la vista y alejarse de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible, allí no había nada más que hacer.

La calma poco a poco se fue recobrando, la gente iba incorporándose e interponiéndose entre los cazarrecompensas y la mujer, ocultando en parte la figura de Faye. Aún cuando todavía llegaba a verla, a Jet no le extrañó como Faye giraba la cabeza y guardando la pistola bajo su cazadora comenzó a andar, desapareciendo al segundo de su vista.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, de pies, mientras todo volvía a la normalidad con bastante rapidez.

- ¡Spike!- dijo por fin Jet, quizás más para buscar una reacción ante el encuentro con su antigua compañera que para llamar su atención.

- ¿Qué? – Contestó el otro totalmente sereno actuando con su habitual parsimonia, desvelándole que no iba a conseguir obtener una respuesta ante lo ocurrido, casi como si nada hubiera sucedido

- Nada. – Desistió Jet con pesadumbre. ¿Cómo podía mostrar esa tranquilidad ante la visión de aquella Faye que distaba tanto de la verdadera¿Realmente tan insignificante había sido Faye en su camino, aquel cíclico camino cuyo único fin había sido siempre el principio? En Faye, su actitud podía llegar a comprenderla, pero en Spike, no sabía qué pensar, era tan indescifrable. Incluso él mismo había terminado cogiéndola afecto, aunque siempre se quejara de que era una pelmaza.

Una suave brisa se levantó renovando el aire que parecía que había quedado enrarecido después de la intensa humareda. La policía había llegado e inspeccionaba el lugar mientras hablaba con los testigos para intentar clarificar que había ocurrido. Spike y Jet se perdieron con rapidez entre la multitud, no les convenía verse involucrado en el asunto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, por fin he actualizado el fic, siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto y eso que ya lo tenía medio escrito desde hacía tiempo, pero he tenido un pequeño problema con internet y como ahora estoy de vacaciones pues no he podido actualizarlo antes. Pero para que veáis que ni en vacaciones descanso, aquí tenéis el cuarto capítulo. Creo que me ha quedado un poco largo, pero no veía por donde cortarlo porque todo estaba relacionado. Y ya tenéis por fin el esperado encuentro entre nuestro dos protagonistas, espero no haber decepcionado y lo veáis muy frío, pero yo me lo imaginaba asíporque después de tanto tiempoy de la forma en la que se habían despedido y ahora esta nueva Faye, no podía ser de otra forma, están demasiado distantes el uno del otro como para saludarse amigablemente y empezar a recordar viejos momentos. Pero bueno, ya se reencontrarán más adelante...

En cuanto por qué Jet no dijo nada a Faye, yo creo porque él no se vio como el responsable de avisarla, sino que él pensó que el encargado tendría que ser el propio Spike, pero bueno, eso ya se verá más adelante y también cómo fue la vuelta a la Bebop por parte de Spike, en el próximo capítulo, lo prometo, jeje.

Por último, agradecer como siempre a Angel Nemesis y a Kamimura vuestros comentarios, muchas gracias. No sabéis los ánimos que me dais para continuar con el fic, ya lo he dicho antes, pero me repito porque es verdad. Ah y si no os gusta algo, decímelo, de veras.

Saludos


	5. Cats, Have They Got Seven or Nine Lives?

**5. Cats, Have They Got Seven or Nine Lives? **

En el stand, anterior objeto de todas las atenciones por parte de los cazarrecompensas, el propietario se apresuraba por terminar de recoger toda su mercancía, disponiéndose ya a salir por la puerta de atrás del puesto cuando Spike y Jet interceptaron su marcha.

- ¿Dónde vas?¿No tienes algo que decirnos? – habló el mas alto de los dos de manera inquisitoria.

- Yo, yo no sé de qué me hablan. – Se echó hacia atrás algo intimidado.

- Ah¿no? – Insistió Jet.

- Yo ya me iba

- ¿No es un poco pronto para cerrar el chiringuito? La feria está en plena efervescencia. ¿No querrás quedarte un ratito más aquí con nosotros?

- ¿Por cuánto pensabas comprarle el software? – Añadió Spike haciéndole comprender de una vez por todas que no valía la pena andarse con rodeos.

- Yo no tengo tanto dinero.

- Entonces¿para quién haces de intermediario?

El dueño del stand se mostró algo reacio a desvelar la identidad de su cliente, pero el brazo mecánico de Jet asiéndole por la pechera le convenció de lo contrario.

- Bien… bueno… – carraspeó intentando controlar los nervios. – El SSGI quería comprobar si realmente tenía el programa.

- ¿Y el intercambio?

- Mas adelante, cuando se aceptaran las condiciones.

- ¿Qué condiciones?

- Yo que sé. – Jet tiró de él hacia delante, levantando levemente el peso del hombre del suelo para ayudarle a recordar más fácilmente.

- ¿Dinero?

- No, creo que no. Pero no me preguntes el qué, porque no se más de lo que ya te he dicho. Sólo algo de que ella fuera la primera.

- ¿Ella? – Repitió Spike. – ¿Quién?

Varias gotas de sudor que resbalaban por la cara de aquel hombre y su expresión atemorizada respondieron a los cazarrecompensas. Eso era todo lo que les podía ofrecer. La verdad, al fin y al cabo había sido más de lo que esperaban.

-----

Mas tarde, en la Bebop, como un déjà vu, el ventilador chirriaba impasible una y otra vez colgado en el techo de aquella media ruinosa nave. Se había hecho casi imperceptible para sus habitantes y no molestaba para nada al espigado cazarrecompensas que dejaba descansar su cuerpo en el sofá disfrutando de sus ya tan habituales siestas. Ni el ruido de los pasos de su compañero acercándose parecía turbar sus sueños. Éste último se paró enfrente del sofá observando con detenimiento la situación. El gesto relajado de su rostro hacía pensar que su sueño debía ser realmente plácido, como si ninguna preocupación pasara por su cabeza.

Eso era lo característico de Spike, fuera cual fuera el momento era capaz de echarse a dormir y conciliar el sueño rápidamente, tanto como si fueran detrás de una recompensa de poca monta como si el fango les llegara hasta el cuello, siempre encontraba un momento para dormir a pierna suelta sin pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo, como si pocas cosas en este universo pudieran preocuparle de veras. A veces, bueno, muchas veces, no le comprendía. Mantenía la calma en las situaciones más importantes y después era capaz de comportarse como un niño en otras que bien no valían la pena. No entendía aquella pasividad en esos momentos, y en cierto modo le enervaba un poco, aunque en ciertas ocasiones, más bien raras, cuando se trataba de asuntos relacionados con su pasado en la organización, Jet había podido adivinar una tranquilidad en Spike no del todo natural, sino algo contenida. Pero allí estaba ahora, tumbado delante de sus narices sin importarle la luz ni los murmullos de Ed que llegaban desde la sala de mandos mientras tecleaba sin parar en su pseudo-ordenador o lo que fuera aquello que arrastraba a todas partes.

Le conocía desde hacia más de cuatro años, pero siempre llegaba a sorprenderle. Y en estos momentos, su forma de comportarse lo lograba. Ni siquiera había comentado nada sobre lo ocurrido en la Feria de Biotecnología, simplemente se había limitado a decir que la presa se agazaparía por el momento y que sería mejor regresar a la Bebop, ni una sola palabra más, como si lo que más le importara en esos momentos era correr a echarse la siesta. En cambio, para Jet la aparición de Faye había supuesto un cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad al tenerla de frente, tan lejana, tan distante de ellos, mientras la vida en la Bebop había recobrado la normalidad. Sentía como si de algún modo la hubieran traicionado, sin embargo no sabía muy bien que era lo que se debía esperar de él¿que fuera y llamara a Faye cuando ni siquiera sabía donde se encontraba?, no había oído nada de ella en los últimos tiempos, para avisarla primero que Ed y Ein habían regresado cuando ni ella misma se molestó en darse una vuelta para saber de su viejo camarada, y después cuando Spike volvió¿buscarla para contárselo cuando el mismo Spike no mostró interés alguno en preguntar qué había ocurrido con Faye, ni en hablar de nada que concerniera a aquellos revueltos días ni a recuerdos que supuso tan dolorosos? Jet no podía obligarle a hablar sobre ese asunto, se limitaba a dejar que las cosas fluyeran, ya era demasiado mayorcito como para que adoptara el papel de madrecita con Spike, las cosas nunca habían funcionado así. Incluso ignoraba cómo Spike había conseguido salvarse del infierno de fuego y destrucción en el que se convirtió el edificio de los Dragones rojos, tal y como lo calificaron en todos los telediarios e informativos, aunque, claramente omitieron incluir que se trataba de la sede de aquella organización mafiosa, un dato que todo el mundo sabía pero que no podían permitir decir en voz alta, declarando en cierta manera la pasividad o la excesiva permisibilidad de la ISSP en ciertos asuntos referidos a las distintas bandas que actuaban en el sistema solar. Era lo de siempre, cerrar los ojos y extender la mano.

Había trascurrido casi un año desde aquel incidente y unos tres meses desde que regresara a la nave, una noche fría pero apacible, en la que el viento apenas soplaba con fuerza y en la que las luces de la ciudad iluminaban el puerto con su habitual algarabía. Una noche como otra cualquiera. El ruido de la compuerta de la Bebop abriéndose no llegó hasta su pequeño cuarto de bonsáis, ni tampoco los pasos avanzando a través del corredor, ni vio como el inesperado visitante se cruzó con Ed y como ésta se paró delante de él y le sonrió recordándole solamente que llegaba tarde para la cena recibiendo como respuesta otra sonrisa y un gesto cariñoso de Spike revolviéndole el pelo. Jet no vio ni oyó nada que le hicieran sospechar, únicamente se encontró con aquello, con aquel hijo pródigo que regresaba al hogar con una sonrisa en los labios, al que no sabía decir que no y a quien se alegraba de volver a ver a pesar de la enorme estupefacción que le embargaba. Qué hacía allí, lo ignoraba. Cómo había llegado, también lo desconocía. Lo único que creía saber era que estaba muerto, sin embargo la voz de Spike le devolvía una realidad bien distinta.

- Hola Jet. – Sí, realmente se trataba de su antiguo compañero, nadie salvo él hubiera regresado después de tanto tiempo creyéndole muerto y hubiera saludado como tal cosa, como si simplemente hubiera salido hace un rato a comprar tabaco

- ¿Eh? – dijo aquel como única respuesta, todavía bastante anonadado como para ser capaz de formar una frase coherente o saber bien qué decir.

En ese momento se hizo un pequeño silencio, unos segundos en los que el universo se contrajo sobre si mismo y se detuvo, para volver de nuevo a expandirse como si nada hubiera ocurrido, continuando impasible creando y destruyendo estrellas, formando agujeros negros en los que la materia era absorbida y permitiendo que los cometas vagasen libres por el espacio infinito. Y en esos momentos en los que el destino del universo se decidía, Jet pudo contemplar que en la expresión de Spike algo había cambiado, la sombra de una carga se ocultaba detrás y solamente él que le conocía tan bien, era capaz de atisbarla. Quizás se debía al precio que había pagado por volver a la tierra de los vivos o el castigo de seguir vivo a su pesar.

-¿Todavía queda algo de comer? – Como si de un hechizo mágico se tratase, aquellas palabras devolvieron en un instante todo a la normalidad, a la habitual rutina que un día había reinado en la Bebop.

- Hay "Qing-jiao-rou-si"– contestó Jet sin mostrar ni una pizca de rechazo – pero sin carne. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Carne¿Pero ese plato lleva carne? – sonrió. Aquello provocó la risa de los cazarrecompensas que estrecharon sus manos en un cordial apretón, como si sellasen un pacto implícito que solamente ellos conocieran.

Y así fue. Quien le ayudó o cómo consiguió salvarse no lo sabía, qué hizo después de curar sus heridas no entraba dentro de sus conocimientos. Por qué no regresó antes, si es que iba a hacerlo, tampoco tenía contestación. Sabía que obtendría las respuestas con el tiempo, ninguno de los dos eran hombres de dar explicaciones, eso lo conocía.

Quizás más bien para pasar el rato que otra cosa, había elaborado distintas versiones de los hechos mientras le observaba dormir a pierna suelta. A lo mejor unas monjitas se hicieron cargo de él mientras permanecía casi inerme en un convento y a Spike le diera reparo confesarlo, aunque había pocas posibilidades de ello. No se imaginaba a ninguna hermanita de la caridad pasando casualmente por la sede en llamas de los Red Dragon pidiendo limosna y volviendo a la orden sin comerlo ni beberlo con un guiñapo humano. Aunque a lo mejor hubiera sido perfecto, encontrando quizás la paz que solamente las paredes de edificios tan sagrados contenían. Pero Spike había perdido demasiado y a pesar de haber tomado venganza, ésta fría o caliente, no es un plato que lleve aparejado el descanso, sino que más bien trae remordimiento y pesar. Aunque, quien sabe si este era el caso de Spike.

O quizás el mismo Dios, quien se encontraba abrumado por la responsabilidad y la pena de no poder salvar a todas sus criaturas y con la ausencia ese día de su amado arcángel Gabriel, quien era el único que podía mitigar su sufrimiento entonando con su arpa una de sus hermosas melodías, había decidido salvar la vida de uno de los miles de condenados que habitaban su universo y por los que nada se podía hacer.

Aunque eso tampoco le convencía mucho, una intervención divina le parecía demasiado rimbombante, una explicación que solamente los escritores podrían imaginar sobre todo en este mundo convulso en el que se encontraban. Mas bien, pensaba que se debía a su alma felina, tanto como si se tratasen de siete o de nueve vidas, todavía parecía que le quedaban unas cuantas por malgastar.

- Ah – Bostezó de repente Spike estirando los brazos hacia atrás todo lo que podía. – No hay nada mejor que echarse una cabezadita antes de cenar.

Jet sobresaltado y antes de que Spike abriera los ojos intentó disimular cogiendo una revista de la mesa en la cual se había sentado poco antes. No era muy normal que un hombre como él mirara a otro como Spike mientras dormía.

- ¿Estás pensando en teñirte la melena? – le preguntó aquel mientras se incorporaba ante la estupefacción de Jet que no sabía de qué le estaba hablando. – A lo mejor el rojo cereza te favorece.

-¿Qué? – Jet tardó unos segundos en comprender a qué se refería hasta que miró la portada de la revista que fingía ojear con gran interés. En ella se podía leer: "Descubre los nuevos colores que sacarán más partido a tu pelo: orquídea salvaje, rojo cereza, azul eléctrico, fresa morago…" y otra tanta retahíla de cosas por el estilo completaban la portada. – ¿Qué pasa¿No puedo estar al tanto de la actualidad? – Inquirió enfadado en un tono no muy convencido. Supuso que se trataba de alguna de las antiguas revistas de Faye que Ed había sacado del cuarto que una vez le perteneciera, las cuales le había dado reparo deshacerse de ellas y aún permanecían apiladas en un montón al fondo de aquel dormitorio.

- No, no, si me parece muy bien que quieras estar a la última. Pero como que no te veo utilizando los últimos tratamientos anticelulíticos… - Respondió Spike haciendo alusión a otro de los rótulos de la revista. – Bueno, aunque las cremas anti-edad a lo mejor no estaría de más que les dieras un repaso, porque ya vamos teniendo una edad.

- ¿Qué insinúas? Yo no me echaría una cosa de esas ni loco. Es antinatural. En los hombres, lo que marca su personalidad son precisamente sus arrugas y yo, no es que quiera marcarme un farol, me conservo bastante bien teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias…

Sin quererlo, Spike había picado en el orgullo de Jet.

- Vamos, que estás hecho todo un imán para las chicas. A lo mejor deberías pensar en cambiar de empleo. Aunque, una sala de boys contigo como estrella principal nos llevaría de cabeza a la ruina.

- ¿Quién está hablando de boys? Sólo estoy hablando…

- De tu gran atractivo sexual a pesar de tu edad. –Concluyó Spike burlonamente, tomándole aún más el pelo. – Aunque lo de hacer stripteases, por muy de buen ver que estés, con una niña de trece años por aquí no me parece buena idea…

- ¡Corta el rollo! – Sugirió Jet algo contrariado ya que Spike parecía tener una buena lista de comentarios mordaces que objetar sobre sus posibilidades como stripper.

- No te lo tomes tan a pecho. Yo sólo me preocupaba por Ed, podía producirle un shock del que difícilmente se recuperaría, ya me entiendes¿no? – Las risas de Spike inundaron la estancia contagiando a Jet a pesar de ser víctima sus bromas.

- Espero que eso último fuera en serio. – Advirtió Jet entre carcajadas mientras Spike se sentaba en el borde del sofá acercando el monitor hacia él.

- Depende de la consideración que tengas de ti mismo.

- ¿Qué quieres a hacer? – Interrumpió Jet al observar como intentaba con poco éxito conectarse a la red.

- A ver si encuentro alguna pista para encontrar a ese tal Marco

- ¿Eh? – Enarcó la ceja, sorprendiéndose que después de la ligereza de su conversación se acordara del asunto.

- Aunque estas cosas no se me dan para nada bien. – Aclaró mientras daba un par de golpes en uno de los lados del monitor.

- No hace falta que lo jures. – Le respondió apartando el aparato de su alcance antes de que diera buena cuenta de él. – Para empezar tienes que teclear SSW y no…

- Será mejor que te encargues tú, tienes mejor toque. – Cortó Spike rápidamente mientras se levantaba y se perdía pasillo adelante antes de que el otro pudiera decir nada, dejándole sentado en la mesa aún con la revista entre las piernas y preguntándose como Spike podía tener esa facilidad de hacerle apartar, e incluso olvidar, sus pensamientos mientras estaba presente y después dejarle a uno enfrascado de nuevo en ellos y sin haber sacado nada en claro.

- Qué¿hay algo para cenar? – La sombra de Spike se proyectó momentáneamente sobre la pantalla al acercarse por la espalda de su compañero, que ahora había pasado a ocupar el sillón.

- ¿Cómo quieres que haya algo si llevo aquí todo el rato? – Dijo Jet con cierto asqueo volviéndose hacia Spike.

Éste se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia el sofá, sentándose enfrente. Acababa de hacer sus habituales ejercicios pero no venía con el torso descubierto sino que llevaba una camiseta ancha y una toalla de mano alrededor del cuello que evidentemente había usado para secarse el sudor, aparte de sus típicos pantalones de entrenamiento. Apoyando sus piernas en la mesa se decidió a preguntar.

- ¿Y bien?

- El SSGI es el Instituto de Genética del Sistema Solar, que aunque de reciente creación, ha pasado a convertirse en el principal proveedor de las mayores clínicas privadas del sistema, gracias, entre otras cosas, a que ha sido la organización que más grandes adelantos ha llevado a cabo en el terreno de implantes artificiales y regeneración de órganos. Su interés por el software de regeneración de tejidos nos puede hacer pensar que todo este extraordinario crecimiento no se deba únicamente al esfuerzo personal de sus investigadores, sino a unos métodos menos científicos que digamos y algo más pícaros. Vamos, lo que se llama de toda la vida, robar. Aunque siendo justos, el espionaje industrial ha sido siempre una práctica habitual entre empresas, de todos consabida pero difícilmente demostrable.

Cuando acabó, Spike frunció el cejo en señal de fingida confusión ante la verborrea de información que le había soltado Jet en medio segundo y no tuvo más remedio que preguntar aquello que resultaba más que obvio.

- ¿Y de qué nos sirve todo eso del SSGI para atrapar a Marco Antonius?

- Pues…- Trató el fornido cazarrecompensas de encontrar algo que también él mismo se creyera, pero ante la falta de imaginación que le embargó tuvo que contestar lo que ambos sabían. – Pues para nada, la verdad, pero no hay otra pista para encontrarle.

En ese momento Ed entró en la habitación llevando en la cabeza el ordenador que había bautizado como Tomato, vete tú a saber por qué, y se sentó en un rincón. Sin mediar una palabra, se ajustó las gafas sobre los ojos y comenzó a balancearse de un lado para otro mientras navegaba en la red.

Los dos hombres que se habían callado ante la aparición de Ed y habían seguido con la vista a la muchacha se miraron un segundo y al instante Jet se levantó a preparar la cena.

Mientras cenaban, una sopa de verdura pero sin rastro apenas de verduras, uno de los tantos canales de noticias locales estaba puesto en la televisión, el cual parecía no atraer el interés de los tripulantes de la Bebop, salvo para Jet. Éste levantó la cabeza del plato y contempló en la pantalla a la joven y rubia presentadora del telediario mientras daba esta última información:

"_Y las reyertas de nuevo amenazan la tranquilidad del barrio chino. Ayer una disputa entre delincuentes, acabó con la vida de cinco ellos y con el local de un pequeño comerciante, probablemente a causa de los efectos del alcohol puesto que…" _

En ese momento, antes de que concluyese, Spike cambió de canal. Volvió a repetir dos veces la misma operación hasta que lo dejó en una película cualquiera. Jet guardó silencio mientras le observaba de reojo, quizás buscando las palabras adecuadas. El otro, sin embargo, continuó comiendo los últimos restos de su plato.

- Spike

Éste volvió la cabeza hacia él, sin embargo Jet se tomó su tiempo en continuar.

- ¿Sabes que muchas veces las noticias sobre peleas callejeras no son tales?

Spike contempló a su compañero sin decir nada mientras aquel intentaba explicarse.

- Quiero decir que ya sabes que hay veces que las disputas o venganzas entre las distintas organizaciones son disfrazadas como simples trifulcas entre delincuentes de baja estofa.

- ¿Y? – preguntó para saber hacia donde quería llegar.

- Pues que en los telediarios no se dice, para esconder el dominio que ejerce la mafia en las calles. – La expresión de Spike continuó imperturbable. – ¿Sabes lo que quiero decirte?

- No

- La mafia – Insistió.

- ¿Y? – Volvió a preguntar retirando el plato lejos de él mientras se recostaba en el sofá. Jet le observó allí sentado, totalmente tranquilo, sin mostrarle ninguna clave que le permitiera seguir con sus insinuaciones.

- Nada – Concluyó dándose por vencido de luchar contra aquella impasibilidad. – Será mejor que veamos Big Shot, es la hora.

Casualmente, nada más cambiar la musiquilla de la cabecera de aquella emisión terminaba, dando paso a los dos estrafalarios presentadores, que con su hilarante palabrería daban toda la información necesaria para saber quien de las inocentes personas que poblaban el sistema era en realidad un peligroso criminal. Ambos cazarrecompensas observaron decepcionados como ninguna de las recompensas que ofrecían les interesaba en absoluto. Y cuando el programa ya llegaba a su fin, una última noticia les hizo conservar la esperanza de que sus esfuerzos por encontrar a Marco Antonius no serían en vano, al escuchar que la recompensa que pesaba sobre su cabeza había sido doblada en un intento de acelerar su captura, pero que solamente se cobraría íntegramente si se recuperaba también el software sustraído, en un intento de que los cazarrecompensas evitaran que se filtrara al mercado negro.

- Excelente noticia, sino fuera por el hecho de que no tenemos ni la más remota idea de donde se encuentra. – Sentenció Jet

- A lo mejor si salimos y gritamos su nombre tenemos suerte y nos responde.- Bromeó Spike.

- No, si te parece, mejor aún, ponemos un anuncio buscándole y quizás incluso nos responda.

- Eso es mejor. – Apuntó con una media sonrisa sarcástica.

- ¡¡Cometas!! – Gritó Ed desde su rincón, al que siempre se retiraba cuando estaba en aquella especie de sala de estar.

-¿Cometas? – Repitió el más fornido de los dos. – ¡Ed! No tenemos tiempo para salir a jugar.

- ¡¡Cometas¡Volar cometas!

- ¡Que no¡Que no podemos! – Le reprendió Jet.

- ¿No tienes una ya? – preguntó algo mas comprensivo Spike haciendo girar su dedo en el aire repetidas veces.

- Eso es un molinillo. – Le aclaró el otro dejando escapar un resoplido de resignación a través de los labios.

- ¿Pues no es lo mismo?

- No. – Sentenció Jet mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza en señal de derrota. – ¿Es que nunca has jugado con una cometa cuando eras pequeño?

- Pues está claro que no¡toda la vida engañado! – Se quejó Spike cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho y adoptando una expresión casi infantil.

- ¡Bueno, basta ya de tonterías! – Elevó la voz Jet algo asqueado.

Como si incluso a la propia Ed le resultara todo aquello demasiado surrealista, aclaró a qué se refería con lo de las cometas.

- A Marco Antonius le gusta volar cometas, o al menos le gustaba, porque pertenecía a un club.

- ¿Pero existe club de eso? – preguntó curioso Spike reclinándose hacia delante para prestar más atención a Ed.

- ¿De qué te extrañas?, si hasta hace un par de segundos pensabas que una cometa y un molinillo eran lo mismo. – Le respondió lógicamente su compañero.

- Se reunían en un local en la zona norte – continuó la muchacha mientras ambos hombres se acercaban a ella y al ordenador – en una especie de almacén. Aunque hace un tiempo que el club se cerró.

- Pero hay posibilidades de que pueda esconderse allí¿no? – dijo Spike observando en la pantalla la página web del club en la que constaban los nombres de pila de todos los miembros y varias fotos. En una, toda una serie de jóvenes posaban con las cometas en la mano. Marco Antonius se encontraba en primera fila al lado de una chica en silla de ruedas. Era la última foto que se había tomado el grupo antes de disolverse. Luego, entre otras más antiguas había una foto solamente de ellos dos juntos, él y la chica, de pies, ésta última sin ayuda de la silla. Sostenían entre los dos una cometa en forma de fénix escarlata y un trofeo mientras se sonreían cómplicemente. En el pie de foto se leía: Primer premio del concurso anual de cometas, año 2068, y el nombre de ambos: Marco Antonius y Kleops.

Spike permaneció unos segundos meditando en silencio sobre las fotos y la relación con aquella chica, hasta que Jet volvió a hablar.

- Bueno, pues tenemos nuestra pista. Mañana habrá que hacerle una visita¿te parece Spike?

Éste asintió con la cabeza.

-----

La habitación, en sombras como siempre, a pesar de la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana, cobijaba a una durmiente Faye. Tumbada en la cama de medio lado, parecía imbuida en una asombrosa paz. Solamente en sueños, conseguía alcanzar de vez en cuando esa ansiada calma, cuando no era consciente de su ser ni de su existencia. Sin embargo, este no era uno de esos momentos. Faye movió la cabeza en un pequeño espasmo y de repente la intranquilidad se adueñó del cuerpo de la joven, que nerviosamente comenzó a temblar a la vez que su respiración se tornó agitada. El sudor frío perló su piel al leve resplandor de la luz y su espalda se tensó mientras que sus manos aferraban la tela de las sábanas bajo ellas.

Las voces se mezclaban en su cabeza como ecos lejanos que no podía distinguir. Susurros inconexos daban paso a frases que no hacía más que repetirse paulatinamente una y otra vez sin que llegara a entenderlas. Las escuchaba envueltas en azul, en un sueño azul donde todo era azul y no había más que azul, nada más que el azul claro del mar cuando el sol incide plenamente sobre sus aguas, pero tan frío, tan gélido. Le helaba la piel tanto que parecía quemarla, aquel frío abrasador le recorría todo el cuerpo mientras se sucedían las voces que pausadamente continuaban repitiendo lo mismo.

"_Estaré siempre animándote, recuerda que siempre seré tu mejor fan"_

"_Vi mariposas, las mariposas más bellas imaginables" _

"_Cuando un hombre es herido por un animal, el espíritu de éste entra en él para formar uno solo"_

Y el azul continuaba, meciéndose enfrente de sus ojos, fluyendo, envolviéndola por completo casi como si nadara en un océano insondable.

"_No todo lo visible corresponde a la realidad"_

"_El círculo es el principio y el fin, el pasado y el futuro forman uno con el presente"_

"_Él no vendrá por ti"_

"_No te alejes hacia el oeste"_

Sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente, escapando de aquel azul. El gélido azul. ¿Cuándo había comenzado? No hacía mucho. Al principio no era más que simples flashes que rara vez interrumpían sus sueños y después se desvanecían. Pero últimamente, varias veces la había ocurrido lo mismo, que aquel azul apareciera en sus sueños y lo inundara todo. Sin embargo, esta noche había sido distinto, aquellas voces, las cuales algunas había llegado a reconocer, se habían unido al frío color hasta adueñarse de todo y hacerla despertar.

Tenía frío y sentía el sudor empapando su ropa. Se sentó en la cama rodeando con los brazos sus piernas flexionadas contra el pecho y apoyando la espalda contra la pared. El recuerdo de ese color aún permanecía en su mente, tan vívido como si lo tuviese delante. Lo que la faltaba pensó hastiada, que esto se volviera habitual. Observó la habitación hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra. Todo descansaba en silencio. La extraña calma de las ciudades, cuando el mundo duerme o finge dormir, cuando los pequeños sonidos que por el día pasan desapercibidos son perfectamente audibles, como los pasos de alguien al caminar o el ruido de los gatos rebuscando en la basura.

Se levantó, las sábanas resbalaron por sus piernas al alejarse. Se paró enfrente de la ventana, la ventana a través de la cual miraba la ciudad. Su cuerpo bloqueó parte de la claridad que entraba de la calle abnegando aún más la habitación en sombras. Afuera, un coche pasaba por la carretera y los neones de los bares que permanecían aún abiertos parpadeaban cansados. Los sucios edificios con sus mugrientas escaleras de incendios parecían observarse unos a otros a través de las oscuras ventanas y las farolas no eran más que las cerillas que usaban para hacerlo. Pensó mientras se sentaba en el alféizar que toda aquella decadencia tenía algo de poético.

La luz bañó sus hermosas piernas al apoyarlas contra el otro extremo de la ventana. Y aquello le dio una nueva evasiva para no tener que pararse a pensar en todo aquello y en lo que había ocurrido por la tarde y dedicarse a dibujar con la mirada cada mínima curva de su piel desde el final de los shorts hasta la punta de los pies.

Sólo era su subconsciente, se dijo, jugándole una estúpida jugarreta y con respecto a lo de la feria de biotecnología, no quería darle vueltas. Lo único importante es que había fallado tratando de atrapar la recompensa, lo demás no interesaba. Ya hacía mucho que nada de eso formaba parte de su vida, qué más la daba que sus antiguos compañeros andaran por ahí. Eso no era su problema, que ese imbécil todavía siguiera vivo no iba a permitir que la afectase, ni odio ni rencor, nada, ni un pensamiento, ya no era la ignorante Faye que trazó lazos de amistad con aquellos, ya hacía tiempo que se había liberado de aquel lastre inútil.

Miró de nuevo a la calle, deteniendo la vista en una letra de neón que amenazaba con apagarse pero que tampoco terminaba de encenderse del todo. La observó casi sin pestañear, fijándose en cada leve detalle, en cada parpadeo. Alguien que la hubiera visto hubiera creído que se trataba de un ser de otro mundo, casi una hermosa y melancólica aparición que centraba su atención en un solo punto y olvidaba lo demás. Casi como si ella misma se diera cuenta de esto, se levantó y se dirigió a la cama tratando en su interior que nada la importunara de nuevo en lo que quedaba de noche.

-----

En el almacén, aparentemente abandonado o fuera de uso por lo menos, la tranquilidad no era la que se debía esperar, puesto que unos inquietos movimientos se desarrollaban en él. Marco Antonius estaba sentado en una mesa o especie de mesa, ya que se componía básicamente de un tablero enorme y unos apliques que servían como patas. A su alrededor, un montón de enormes estanterías que hacían las veces de paredes y de estantes llenaban el almacén. En el pequeño rincón más despejado en que se encontraba la mesa, también se hallaban otras estanterías, pero éstas eran de un tamaño más o menos normal y en ellas descansaban un montón de cometas de una gran diversidad de formas y colores, todas cubiertas de una capa polvo, al igual que los utensilios y materiales necesarios para construirlas que se hallaban desperdigados por doquier.

Más para matar el nerviosismo que otra cosa, Marco se entretenía dibujando en papel lo que debía ser el boceto de una nueva cometa. Un ligero ruido metálico captó su atención. Volvió la cabeza hacía atrás, mirando a su alrededor, hacia ningún lugar en especial puesto que el laberinto de estanterías le impedían conocer por donde se acercaría alguien si entrase. Esperaba algo mientras permanecía oculto en su escondite, una llamada o un correo electrónico para contactar con él por parte del SSGI, pero no esperaba ni de lejos una visita. Entre otras cosas porque nadie sabía que estaría allí, un almacén con cometas no era un lugar muy habitual para ir a buscarle para hablar sobre el intercambio. Permaneció atento a ver si el ruido se repetía, sin embargo pasó un tiempo y nada ocurrió. Así que siguió un buen rato más con su tarea. Estaba nervioso y no se molestaba en ocultarlo puesto que no había nadie allí a quien escondérselo y aquel nerviosismo provocó que al volverse para alcanzar algo de su espalda, la hoja de papel en la que dibujaba cayera planeando al suelo.

Soltó un suspiro resignado mientras se agachaba debajo de la mesa para cogerlo. Casi tuvo que ponerse a gatas para alcanzarlo y cuando salía, unas botas negras a su lado captaron su atención. Dio un respingo y a punto estuvo de golpearse en la cabeza con la madera. Miró al instante hacia el rostro del inesperado visitante que le apuntaba con una pistola.

- ¡Tú! – Un agudo gritito escapó de su garganta.

- Veo que no me has olvidado. – Le respondió Faye, devolviéndole un atisbo de sonrisa o algo que intentaba serlo.

---------------------------------------------------

Bueno, siento haber tardado tanto tantísimo en actualizarlo pero creo que me ha entrado el famoso bloqueo del escritor o el pánico del escritor aficionado, puesto que me ha costado un montón terminar este capítulo, era ver la pantalla en blanco del ordenador y no salirme las palabras. (¡¡Ay, cuántas excusas pongo!!)

Puede que no me haya quedado tan interesante como los otros, pero quería mostrar las reacciones de los personajes ante lo ocurrido y como ellos no son mucho de hablar entre ellos, pues…de alguna forma había que ponerlo, (no os enfadéis con Spike y Faye, de alguna manera solamente se están haciendo los duros o no, quien sabe,jeje). Prometo que el siguiente capítulo tendrá más miga.

Como siempre agradecer a "mis niñas" sus reviews, bueno si ellas me permiten que las llame así, a Angel Nemesis y Kamimura (Kamimura, eres chica,¿no?, a ver si he metido la pata...) que me dan mucho ánimo y ganas de continuarlo. Y al resto, si es que alguien más lo lee, pues que me dé alguna señal de vida...jeje.

Besos…

Life is but a dream…


	6. So Cruel

**6. So Cruel**

- ¿Creías poder escapar escondiéndote en un sitio como este?

- No – respondió Marco Antonius en un hilo de voz – pero confiaba en que los cazarrecompensas tardarían más en encontrarme.

Marco se incorporó del todo, apoyando su peso de nuevo en la silla y evitando mirarla a los ojos. Era incapaz de sostener aquella mirada.

- ¿Siempre eres tan sincero? – La joven dio un paso atrás, pero permaneció de pies apuntándole con la pistola.

- Qué le voy a hacer, ya da igual lo que diga. Nada te importará. – Su gesto parecía derrotado.

- Tienes razón. Veo que también tienes buena memoria.

- Es difícil olvidar a una persona así.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Faye sintió curiosidad por sus palabras, aunque su semblante permanecía sobrio.

- A alguien tan hermoso y a la vez tan frío. – Marco Antonius volvió la cara hacia ella en un vano intento de hacerla sentir lástima.

- ¿Crees que si fuera otro te dejaría escapar? No conoces nada. A nadie le importará tu historia. – La voz de Faye era seria y concisa, pero sus duras palabras no iban acompañadas de ningún tono mordaz.

- Ya lo sé, pero la DCA Corporation…

- Sólo me interesa tu recompensa – le cortó la joven – así que me dirás donde tienes el software.

Marco miró el dibujo que aún permanecía entre sus manos, un fénix escarlata cuya cola volaba al viento. Sus manos le temblaron y volvió a hablar en un tono taciturno:

- ¿Tan importante es el dinero? – En sus palabras había una súplica implícita, había llegado demasiado lejos para que todo se acabara tan pronto.

- Dímelo tú.

- No me interesa el dinero.

- ¿Por qué lo haces entonces? – Faye bajó la pistola. Por una vez iba a escuchar lo que quisiera decir, si tanto tiempo la había hecho perder, podía concederle un segundo. Sin embargo, permaneció con todos los sentidos puestos en él, había demostrado anteriormente ser bastante escurridizo.

Marcó guardó silencio, así que Faye le ayudó a arrancar:

- O mejor dicho¿por quién lo haces?

- ¿Cómo? – Marco Antonius se sorprendió que ella intuyera su verdadero motivo y desconfiado se levantó de la silla alejándose unos pasos.

- Si sólo persiguieras la pasta no actuarías como si fuera el fin del mundo. – Le aclaró algo asqueada por lo que le pareció poca intuición de su parte.

- Es muy importante para mí – clamó intentando imprimir suficiente ímpetu que lograra emocionar a la cazarrecompensas, pero lo que el pobre Marco desconocía era que poco efecto surtirían sus vanos intentos por conmoverla.

- Para la DCA también le será importante el software que les robaste. – Respondió la joven sin quitarle un ojo de encima mientras miraba a su alrededor, sentía que tenía que estar alerta, aunque sin embargo, continuaba allí hablando con él.

- La DCA sólo quiere hacerse rica patentando ese software y guardando en secreto la tecnología, gracias a sus enormes contactos. Pasarán muchísimos años hasta que sea accesible a todo el mundo. Este software y los avances de que disponen en sus laboratorios suponen un salto cuantitativo en la regeneración interna.

Mientras escuchaba, Faye comenzó a sentirse irritada ante la vehemencia de sus palabras, ella nunca podría hablar sobre algo de esa forma, manteniendo la esperanza aunque supiera de antemano que todo estaba perdido. Esa manera de engañarse le pareció penosa y sin sinsentido.

- Te traicionará – sentenció Faye.

- ¿Eh? – Marco sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta ante lo que ella insinuaba.

- La persona por la que haces todo esto. – Le aclaró si es que le cabía alguna duda de a quién se refería.

Faye dio un paso hacia él, zanjando en cierta manera el asunto. No le interesaba conocer más, ya se había cansado de tanta fruslería.

- No merece la pena arriesgar la vida por nadie. – Añadió fríamente con gran convencimiento.

Marco se sintió bastante intimidado ante la presencia y las palabras de aquella cazarrecompensas, pero aún así, intentó defenderse.

- No, no es verdad. – Su tono de voz era algo dubitativo.

- ¿Quieres un consejo? Olvídate y dame el disco. Cada minuto que pasa te acerca aún más a la muerte. En la cárcel, al menos conservarás la vida.

Marco negó con la cabeza lo que su garganta no le permitía. Faye avanzó otro paso hacia él empuñando de nuevo su pistola.

- ¿Crees que la DCA permitirá que esto vaya más lejos? Ahora mismo te buscan un puñado de cazarrecompensas que… – La joven se detuvo. La expresión de su rostro adquirió aún más seriedad al comprender el porqué de su constante intranquilidad y girando la cabeza a su izquierda apuntó el arma sin dudar en aquella dirección, liberando a Marco Antonius de su constante vigilancia.

Al instante, el ruido de unos pasos desvelaron el porqué de la persistente inquietud de Faye y una silueta apareció de detrás de las estanterías. Era evidente que llevaba un rato allí, de ahí que la cazarrecompensas hubiera sentido que tenía que estar alerta mientras hablaba con Marco.

Spike caminó hacia ellos, con las manos en los bolsillos y un cigarrillo en los labios, avanzando con su particular forma de andar. Su rostro completamente relajado y sereno como era habitual en él mientras se acercaba. Se paró a varios metros de ellos, en una posición en la que ambos se encontraban a igual distancia de él.

La intranquilidad de Marco se incrementó al ver aparecer a aquel otro cazarrecompensas de la Feria de Biotecnología, sin embargo no se dejó dominar por el nerviosismo.

- Sigues teniendo el corazón de piedra. Hacerle sufrir así al pobre hombre. – Habló el recién llegado con cierto tono irónico. El humo del cigarrillo se escapó por su boca uniéndose a la nubecilla que formaba ya de por sí la combustión del mismo.

Faye no contestó. Sostenía aún el arma en alto, apuntando hacia Spike. Su presencia allí no le sorprendió ahora que sabía que estaba vivo, conocía de su habilidad para encontrar pistas, al fin y al cabo había trabajado con él a su pesar. Sin embargo, le fastidiaba sobremanera que aquel imbécil estuviera de nuevo en medio, dispuesto a volver a entrometerse. ¿No podía permanecer escondido en su madriguera o donde diablos fuera que estuviera durante ese año¿Por qué tenía que volver a aparecer¿Por qué?

Bajó el arma sin mirarle en ningún momento a los ojos y la dirigió esta vez hacia Marco, ignorando por completo a su antiguo compañero. Sintió la necesidad de resolver el asunto cuanto antes, allí corría el riesgo de que el pasado volviera a tocar a su puerta.

- Nos volvemos a ver. Eres bueno. – Spike se dirigió esta vez a Marco Antonius.

Aquél le devolvió una mirada desconfiada. ¿Qué era lo que pretendían aquellos dos¿Habían estado desde el principio actuando en equipo para atraparle?, se preguntó. Sin embargo, a la vista del comportamiento de la mujer parecía que no era así y que incluso hubiera cierta rivalidad. No sabía muy bien qué era, pero resultaba evidente que a la cazarrecompensas le molestaba la presencia del otro.

- ¿Dónde está el software? – Demandó Faye dispuesta a terminar con tanta demora y tratando de evitar que Spike continuara metiéndose en el asunto, acentuando aún más la seriedad de su voz.

Marcó Antonius se mostró vacilante, reacio a contestar. El ruido metálico e inconfundible del seguro de la pistola de Faye resonó cuando ésta lo libró de él. Marco miró el arma y una gota de sudor recorrió su rostro, desde la frente hasta bajar por la mandíbula. El silenció embargó el almacén en una atmósfera de tensión hasta que la voz de Spike lo rompió:

- Sí que tiene que ser importante… – Spike parecía casi divagar para sí mismo que para el resto, adoptando una fingida y descuidada ignorancia – … un software para regenerar tejido…quizás a través de nanotecnología o vete tú a saber cómo…Veamos, para restaurar por ejemplo…el corazón,…los riñones,… los pulmones,… ¿médula espinal también¿o con tejidos nerviosos no funciona? Pero al fin y al cabo es un tejido y también abarcable por la revolucionaria tecnología a la que da acceso el software ¿no?

- ¿Cómo...? – Marco abrió los ojos de par en par totalmente sorprendido y casi como un acto reflejo, retrocedió un paso atrás, chocando contra una estantería.

- Eso sí que es realmente interesante puesto que es algo que la ciencia todavía no ha llegado a desentrañar. – Apostilló Spike observando la reacción de Marco que confirmaba la sospecha que tenía. Desde que había hablado con él en los servicios de la Feria, sabía con certeza que su motivación para hacer aquello era superior al mero hecho de obtener dinero a cambio y convertirse en rico, sino que se trataba de un motivo relacionado con los sentimientos, la parte emocional de uno mismo, un porqué demasiado fuerte como para cegar la razón de una persona y obligarle a hacer cosas impensables en otras circunstancias.

Faye permaneció en su lugar, estática mientras Spike había hablado insinuando ciertas cosas que no comprendía del todo, posiblemente porque no disponía de todos lo datos que quizás él ya tenía y, de hecho, parecía que no andaba desencaminado a juzgar por la respuesta de Marco Antonius.

Spike, por su parte, retiró el cigarrillo de sus labios, expulsando libremente el humo que envenenaba sus pulmones y que le envolvió por unos segundos elevándose lentamente para terminar disipándose. Siguió contemplando a Marco Antonius, sintiendo como su pecho se llenaba de nuevo con aire renovado para continuar y volvió a colocar de nuevo el cigarro en su boca reanudando tan placentera tortura para sus pulmones.

La joven de cabellos violáceos hizo ademán de decir algo, pero el sonido del teléfono repiqueteando en la mesa la interrumpió, sin que nadie hiciera intención de cogerlo. Estaba claro que Marco Antonius no iba a hacerlo, acorralado como se encontraba por Faye y Spike y que ellos dos tampoco iban a contestar. Así que el teléfono siguió sonando hasta que el contestador saltó y después del escueto y antiguo mensaje de disculpa por no encontrarse nadie en el club, una delicada voz de mujer comenzó a definirse.

_- Marco, soy Kleops, sé que estás ahí¿por qué no lo coges? _

La mujer parecía enfadada y se tomó su tiempo para continuar, casi como si quisiera poner en orden sus ideas.

_- ¿No quieres escucharme? Así es como evitas oír lo que digo… como siempre… ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso? Me alejé para que no lo hicieras. ¿No lo entiendes?_ – Al decir la última frase la voz amenazó con quebrársele.

En el almacén, todos escuchaban inmóviles casi como si estuvieran congelados en el tiempo, incluso la ceniza que se amontonaba en el extremo del cigarro de Spike se resistía a desprenderse y permanecía amontonándose desafiando la ley de la gravedad.

_- ¿Qué es esto¿Por qué me has mandado esto¿Qué pretendes que haga con ello? No lo quiero y nunca lo querré. No voy a hacer lo que me pides ¿No lo entiendes?... ¿Por qué lo has hecho?... No fue culpa tuya..._

Las lágrimas impedían a la mujer continuar. Estaba llorando y los sollozos se entremezclaban con las palabras, a pesar de que hacía enormes esfuerzos por controlarse. Finalmente, fue capaz de lograrlo y conseguir hablar con normalidad imprimiendo cierta seguridad a lo decía:

_- Mañana me marcho a Ganímedes, estaré lo suficientemente lejos de ti como para que me olvides, para que olvides todo y seas feliz. Así nunca lo serías. Llevaré conmigo esto y me desharé de ello en el mismo aeropuerto. No lo quiero. No te molestes en buscarme, no me encontrarías para hacerme cambiar de opinión… _

Kleops se calló de repente, evitando que la voz se le descontrolara de nuevo.

_- No hacía falta andar para volar cometas a tu lado…_ – las palabras a penas le salieron por la garganta y aquello no fue más que un susurro.

Colgó, el teléfono emitió un par de pitidos y enmudeció. Los dos cazarrecompensas permanecieron callados unos instantes, casi como si analizaran la información que acababan de recibir, mientras Marco, apesadumbrado, miraba hacia el suelo intentando digerir lo que había escuchado y buscando una solución.

- Ella es lo qué estás perdiendo ¿no? – preguntó Spike, comprensivo, haciendo referencia a lo que Marco Antonius le dijera en su anterior encuentro.

Éste siguió cabizbajo, casi como si fuera un niño y tuviera miedo de confesar una trastada a su madre y un halo de tristeza le envolvió.

- Pero la DCA no te lo pondrá fácil – Apuntó el cazarrecompensas.

- Me da igual. La DCA Corporation pretende mantener en secreto todos sus avances y beneficiarse de ellos el máximo tiempo posible.

Spike echó una mirada compasiva a Marco Antonius y de reojo miró a Faye que había bajado la pistola y permanecía con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho aún con el arma en la mano, seria, pero con cierta mueca de aburrimiento en la cara.

- La DCA – continuó el joven - pretende que cuando hayan desarrollado del todo la regeneración interna de tejidos, sea únicamente un tratamiento elitista para quien puede pagarlo.

- El SSGI no es muy diferente. – Indicó Spike revelándole que sabía también a quién pretendía venderle el software.

- El SSGI me asegurará que ella será la primera. – Se le escapó a Marco Antonius, nervioso porque Spike parecía conocer todos sus planes mejor que él mismo. Al instante, se arrepintió de haber hablado más de la cuenta, pero ya no tenía otra opción que explicarse del todo bajo la mirada inquisitiva de los dos cazarrecompensas.

- Me garantizarán que una vez pase las pruebas de laboratorio, Kleops será la primera que tratarán para que consiga volver a caminar. Tengo un acuerdo firmado, solamente con hacerles llegar el software ya habré cumplido mi parte.

- Pero te convertirás en un fugitivo – le recordó Spike, aunque era innegable que Marco ya había pensado mucho en eso.

- No me importa, solamente quiero que ella vuelva a andar. – El ímpetu de sus palabras sorprendieron a Spike porque eran dichas con total franqueza y le dieron una visión última de lo que aquel hombre había pretendido desde el principio. Aunque no le quedó más remedio que recordarle lo más importante:

- Me parece que tu chica no está muy de acuerdo. No creo que se lo haga llegar al SSGI.

- Solamente necesito entrar en contacto con el SSGI y ellos se encargarán, la convencerán cuando ella vea que es posible – se dirigió a Spike en una media súplica - no me importa ir a la cárcel, sólo quiero su felicidad…

- ¡Qué estupidez! – Cortó Faye, hierática – ¿Todo era por eso?

Ya había tenido bastante de cursilerías y sensiblerías por un día. ¿Qué era esto, un taller de costura o la caza de una recompensa? Y lo que más se preguntaba era por qué Spike continuaba con aquella pantomima, como si en realidad a él le importara algo el tal Marco Antonius. Había intentado ignorarle, pero ese falso interés unido al estúpido plan del otro hombre llegaron a crisparla en cierta medida, aunque consiguió conservar la ecuanimidad. Había ya pocas cosas que lograban sacarla de sus casillas, aún así, no quería ponerse a prueba.

- Pareces un niño de teta¿de verdad crees que a ninguna compañía le interesará ayudarte? En cuanto tengan el software romperán el acuerdo y se largarán dejándote tirado al igual que tu novia o lo que sea.

- No es cierto. – Marco Antonius se puso a la defensiva al escuchar a Faye hablar sobre Kleops. – Ella me quiere, aunque se aleje es solamente para…

Faye soltó una leve carcajada, aunque su semblante no adoptó gesto alguno de burla sino más bien de excepticismo.

- No deberías creerla. Las mujeres son todas unas mentirosas. – Spike giró la cabeza instantáneamente hacia ella y parpadeó varias veces ante la extraña familiaridad de las palabras de su antigua compañera. Alguien que conoció también dijo esas mismas palabras que habían quedado grabadas en su mente. Faye no pareció notar el interés de Spike y continuó hablando – Ella sólo quiere que la salves sin tener que seguir contigo.

- Sé que me quiere. – Reafirmó Marco Antonius casi no tanto para Faye como para él mismo. Aún así, quería que dejara de dudar de Kleops de una vez.

- Si de verdad te quisiera no huiría, estaría a tu lado pasase lo que pasase. – Sus palabras fueron claras y directas al igual que una máquina a la que no se puede rebatir porque utiliza solamente la razón y poco entiende de dejarse llevar por los sentimientos.

- Algún día nos volveremos a ver y ... – Marco intentaba buscar la respuesta más convincente pero le resultaba imposible encontrarla ante una mujer de la que únicamente sabía que él no le importaba nada.

Faye dio un paso al frente bajo la atenta mirada de Spike que, desde hacía un rato no había hecho más que atenderla con atención sin intervenir. Y siguió sin hacerlo cuando Faye volvió a hablar:

- Reproches, eso es lo que encontrarás si vas a buscarla. Eso hacen las niñas mimadas como ella.

- No continúes hablando así, tus palabras envenenan su dulce ser. Si quieres cogerme hazlo, pero no ensucies su nombre. – Marco Antonius se envalentonó al oír referirse así de su amada y avanzó hacia ella hasta quedar justo de frente, incitándola a que le atrapara de una vez. Faye no se inmutó, permaneciendo aún con los brazos cruzados mirándole directamente a los ojos, dejándole claro que su repentina valentía no le impresionaba y que tampoco sus palabras le impedían continuar pensando y hablando igual.

- ¿Todavía la defiendes?, tu estupidez es infinita. Sólo te libraba echándole la culpa a ella del martirio al que tú mismo te someterás cuando estés en la cárcel – Marco sostuvo su mirada, aquella mirada carente de emociones de la que nada se desprendía y que cuya seguridad casi asustaba. - Me refiero a la culpa porque tú echaste todo a perder.

Marco Antonius apretó los puños en señal de impotencia, no podía seguir escuchándola, pero no solamente se trataba de eso, porque retrocediendo hacia atrás, lanzó algo al suelo con todas sus fuerzas. Enseguida, una humareda blanca inundó el almacén, al igual que ya hiciera en la Feria de Biotecnología, parecía que se trataba de un truco recurrente. Seguramente se había hecho con ello en los pocos segundos en que no le habían prestado atención. Sin embargo, ahí no quedó la cosa, sino que también derribó una de las estanterías provocando que los cazarrecompensas tuvieran que esquivarla y él pudiera escapar con más facilidad.

Spike escupió el cigarrillo, tapándose la boca con una mano mientras con la otra sacaba la pistola de debajo de la chaqueta. No se veía nada alrededor y estaba sorprendido de la rapidez en que se había propagado el humo sin dejarles tiempo a penas para reaccionar. Antes de que Marco actuara estaba mirando a Faye por lo que no previó su reacción.

Escuchó a alguien corriendo antes que él mismo comenzara a correr hacia donde provenía el sonido, pero antes de alcanzar su objetivo el ruido de una bala retumbó en el almacén.

- No deberías utilizar dos veces el mismo truco con un cazarrecompensas. – Fue la voz de Faye la que escuchó a la vez que sus pasos acercándose al lugar al que él mismo se dirigía.

Marco, por su parte, sintió un fuerte dolor en el lugar donde había recibido el impacto y de repente, un intenso calor que después se fue extendiendo por toda su pierna. Cayó al suelo incapaz de sostenerse mientras la sangre brotaba libremente.

La humareda comenzaba a diluirse tenuemente y Spike empezó a escudriñar la silueta de una persona en el suelo y, por un momento, se temió lo peor, pero cuando el humo se disipó por completo, vio como Marco Antonius se inclinaba hacia adelante cogiéndose la pierna. Delante suyo se encontraba Faye que totalmente inexpresiva le miraba allí tendido.

- ¡Faye! – Spike se sorprendió a su pesar de la actitud de su ex-compañera y de su boca escapó su nombre, quizás como toque de atención o quizás temiendo que pudiera sobrepasarse con aquel hombre. Hasta ese instante, no había querido darse cuenta de que no sabía cómo iba a actuar Faye en cada momento. En un tiempo, ella había sido bastante previsible pero ahora tenía que reconocer que no sabía de qué era capaz.

Ésta le miró, en su expresión serena sólo un pequeño atisbo de irritación.

- ¿Qué quieres¿Por qué no te vas a joder a otra parte? – Unos extraordinarios ojos fríos se clavaron en los suyos por primera vez desde que había llegado, invitándole a que se largara.

- Yo también quiero mi recompensa – la recordó sin desviar la mirada.

- No le he matado – respondió Faye pasando la mano por su Glock 30, la pistola que siempre la había acompañado desde que despertara en este mundo. Spike esbozó una media sonrisa irónica.

- ¿No estarás pensando en dispararme?

- No serviría de nada, los muertos no pueden volver a morir. – Desestimó Faye apartando la vista de él, casi como si le molestara que aquello que había dicho no pudiera llegar a cumplirse.

Spike la observó allí de pies, vestida de la misma forma que el día anterior, aquella desconocida manera de vestir para él y aquel pelo más largo que le rozaba los hombros con cada movimiento. Sin embargo, no pudo detenerse mucho en pensar en eso, porque repentinamente su subconsciente le distrajo y otro pensamiento ocupó su mente. Algo que por el rabillo del ojo había captado y tenía que comprobar. Con todo el revuelo anterior de estanterías caídas, la mesa había cedido y el teléfono había salido volando por los aires hasta parar a pocos metros de él. Spike se acercó al aparato y dándole la vuelta extrajo un diminuto artilugio.

- Un micrófono – dijo como si alguien le hubiera preguntado de qué se trataba. Faye no le contestó y Marco Antonius le miró anonadado por el descubrimiento pero tampoco dijo nada, hacía tiempo que los acontecimientos le habían desbordado.

- Hmm, interesante - continuó – si tan importante es para la DCA que su tecnología permanezca en secreto, harán cualquier cosa para recuperarlo, incluso involucrarse ellos mismos.

Faye le miró, le repateaba que siguiera actuando de la misma manera, con esa seguridad y tan pagado de sí mismo, como si en todo momento fuera el único que supiera qué hacer e ignorándole se dirigió a Marco Antonius:

- Muévete – y como acto compasivo se alejó de él unos metros para alcanzar un trozo de tela con el que pudiera hacer presión sobre la herida.

Antes de que pudiera coger el trapo, una lluvia de disparos cayó sobre ellos haciendo que todos los objetos que descansaban sobre los estantes volaran por los aires. Unos cuantos hombres irrumpieron en el almacén armados hasta los dientes. Faye obligó a su cuerpo a rodar por el suelo y apartarse de la trayectoria de los proyectiles resguardándose detrás de una estantería. Aprovechó esto para hacer gala de su extrema precisión y de único disparó se deshizo de uno de los atacantes. Mientras, Spike hacía lo propio con otro e intentaba acercarse a Marco Antonius para tratar de ponerle a salvo. Faye, viendo esto, decidió rodear al grupo. A uno se acercó por detrás y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, un disparo le atravesaba la espalda impactando directamente en el corazón, otro que intentó aprovechar el hecho de que estuviera cargándose a un compañero, una bala entre ceja y ceja le disuadió de ello, aunque su metralleta descontrolada disparó varios tiros que Faye esquivó fácilmente. A otro tuvo que perseguirle hasta la salida, comprobando así cuántos más se habían quedado en la retaguardia, sin embargo allí no había nadie más. Debieron creer que con los que iban eran más que suficientes para cargarse a quien se pusiera por medio. Del interior, varios disparos más le anunciaron el final de los que habían decidido ir por Spike. Pobres ilusos, pensó. Y de repente, como si se hubiera encendido un interruptor en su cabeza, sintió la extraña urgencia de alejarse de allí, de no seguir con aquello. No quería mezclarse sin más con aquel estúpido como si nada hubiera ocurrido¿qué iban a hacer¿repartirse el botín entre los dos como buenos cazarrecompensas? Eso no la apetecía en absoluto, que se quedara con él si quería, de hecho, él era el que había evitado que Marco Antonius acabara acribillado por los matones de la DCA Corporation. La próxima vez, si es que había, no le dejaría ganar y de todas formas tenía otro asunto que atender.

Dentro del almacén, Spike había terminado con el último hombre y acercándose a Marco Antonius comprobaba que se encontraba bien allí donde lo había escondido. Mientras, esperaba que Faye volviera a reclamar su recompensa. En el fragor de la pelea la había visto salir, a parte de acabar eficazmente con una buena parte de los matones. Realmente era buena, había mejorado bastante. Que recordara, siempre tuvo buena puntería pero bajaba la guardia constantemente y perdía mucho tiempo, ahora había sido certera al cien por cien, ningún movimiento que hubiera visto había sido en vano, todos con un propósito.

Los minutos pasaron y Faye no regresó, algo que extrañó a Spike que no podía creer que hubiera abandonado sin más dejándole a Marco Antonius para él solo, sin embargo eso era lo que parecía. Ningún rastro de ella cuando salió con Marco para llevarle a la comisaría de la ISSP.

A pesar de las buenas intenciones del ingeniero, aquello se había tornado muy peligroso para él, así que el sitio más seguro era la cárcel, lejos de las garras de los matones de la DCA, que habían decidido acabar con cualquier mínimo peligro que les desbaratara los planes. No le permitió que se comunicase con el SSGI como Marco le suplicó, no quería arriesgarse a que también ellos se pusieran nerviosos y recurrieran a matones a sueldo, poniendo aún más en peligro la vida de Kleops, que desgraciadamente, desde el momento que dijera por teléfono que el software estaba en su poder, ya era blanco de la DCA para recuperar su tecnología. Aunque, por ahora se encontraba a salvo hasta que se le ocurriera poner un pie en el aeropuerto.

El Swordfish II emprendió el vuelo hacia la comisaría con Spike y un apesadumbrado Marco Antonius.

------

Faye llegaba tarde, pero no se apresuró, no le importaba que aquel agente de la ISSP tuviera que esperar. Abrió la puerta metálica que rechinó al hacerlo y accedió al aparcamiento subterráneo donde se suponía era el encuentro. Apenas unos cuantos coches ocupaban las plazas de garaje y estos no eran muy modernos que digamos si no más bien bastante destartalados. Clive apoyaba su espalda contra una columna mientras Faye avanzaba hacia él. Cuando llegó cerca, éste la sonrió de medio lado de forma seductora. Le complacía que Faye no llevara puesta sus habituales gafas oscuras y cuando se paró en frente suyo, pudo contemplar cuán verdes eran sus ojos aún bajo la mortecina luz de los viejos fluorescentes. Un verde duro e intenso como la superficie de una esmeralda, pero igual que ésta, tan inerte como ella. Sin embargo, este hecho no minoraba un ápice su belleza, tan etérea y carnal a la vez, que le confería un halo de misterio y sensualidad apabullante.

Faye le miró instándole a que hablara y dejara de observarla como un estúpido. Clive reaccionó y tosiendo se aclaró la garganta.

- Ha ido bien la cacería ¿no? – Afirmó el agente – Ya he oído que el hacker ha sido atrapado.

Casi como si aquél hubiera contado un chiste, los labios de Faye se curvaron formando una leve sonrisa irónica.

- Lo sabía – la cazarrecompensas habló para sí – ese imbécil no pierde el tiempo.

Era la primera vez que Clive la veía sonreír y aquello era más que sorprendente en la acostumbrada seriedad de su semblante, aunque su gesto era más bien de hastío, si es que podía decir que aquel rostro dejara pasar alguna emoción.

- Entonces¿no has sido tú?

Faye volvió su atención hacia él.

- No era un hacker – le aclaró haciendo mención a su anterior equivocación, si es que no lo había hecho adrede – pero, no te interesa.

- Sabes que lo puedo comprobar, soy policía¿recuerdas?

- Y tú sabes que a la ISSP no le importa nada quien le lleve las recompensas, así que deja de decir estupideces.

Bien lo sabía aunque no fuera ningún burócrata, puesto que no se solicitaba ningún dato a los cazarrecompensas y las transferencias se hacían a tarjetas monedero que cualquiera podía poseer y difícilmente rastreables. Ya había intentado hacerlo con aquella mujer, siendo en vano el intento. El universo era tan grande que uno podía llegar a desaparecer si se lo proponía con mucho que los antiguos terrícolas temieran al Gran Hermano, el ojo que lo controlaría todo un día. Aunque él había descubierto otra forma de obtener lo que quería saber.

- Bien, aclarado ese punto, dame lo que tienes de una vez. – Zanjó Faye con autoridad, hoy ya había tenido bastante como para aguantar muchas tonterías, aunque Clive se resistía a dejarla marchar tan pronto.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – la preguntó sin esperar contestación. La cazarrecompensas le miró detenidamente y comprendió lo que intentaba, entretenerla, porque ese era el único poder que tenía sobre ella.

- No me gusta perder el tiempo. – Clive sonrió antes la inesperada respuesta pero no se sorprendió por la falta de delicadeza hacia él, de todos modos eso era una de las cosas que le atraían de ella

- ¿Eso es lo que soy¿una pérdida de tiempo? – bromeó aún a sabiendas de que aquella mujer no le permitiría ir más lejos.

Y así fue. Faye le lanzó una mirada helada, dejándole claro que no le merecía ninguna consideración, si no todo lo contrario. Aún así, Faye volvió a responderle:

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

- Me cansa tanta palabrería y me cansa aún más tu fingida ignorancia de que molestas. Deja de intentar hablar conmigo y limítate a seguir tu papel de policía corrupto que se vende por dinero.

La sonrisa de Clive desapareció de su cara al oír en palabras lo que ella pensaba, por mucho que él ya lo intuyese, y sin mediar palabra, le entregó el sobre que guardaba debajo de la gabardina. Faye inspeccionó el contenido sin molestarse en sacarlo y llevándose la mano al bolsillo extrajo otro sobre que le pasó a Clive.

Mientras Faye comprobaba que realmente le interesaba lo que aquel hombre le había ofrecido, Clive no se pudo resistir a dirigirse de nuevo a ella.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? – Faye permaneció en silencio y no hizo intención alguna de dejar lo que estaba haciendo. En la lejanía uno de los fluorescentes emitió un leve chasquido y comenzó a parpadear insistentemente para luego volver a soltar otro ruidito e iluminarse del todo. Clive prosiguió – ¿Y cuál es tu personaje en esta historia?

La cazarrecompensas levantó la vista hacia él, desechando su interés en el sobre y guardándole en el interior de su cazadora de cuero. Por una vez la pregunta de aquel hombre le pareció interesante¿cuál era su papel? Era algo que no se había planteado, ella no actuaba de manera premeditada si no que su actitud, por distante que pareciera, le salía natural y no le apetecía nada perder el tiempo en buscar formulismos que agradaran a la gente, caer bien era algo que no le importaba en absoluto. Quizás hubo un tiempo en que lo tuviera en cuenta, en el que realmente le importara aunque lo negara, pero ahora, estaba claro que no era así. Aquella sociedad no le interesaba para nada, la encontraba vacía y sin sentido, en la que la gente no hacía más que crear una fantasía que llamaban felicidad aunque supieran de sobra que no eran más que unos pobres desdichados, aún así, ellos eran libres para hacer lo que les viniera en gana por muy patético que fuera.

Faye tardó un tiempo en contestar pero su respuesta no decepcionó a Clive, era escueta pero llena de complejidad a la vez:

- La sombra libre que llega silenciosa.

El agente de la ISSP frunció el entrecejo, meditando sobre lo que había dicho. Demasiado encriptado para que él averiguase a que se estaba refiriendo o más bien, demasiado enrevesado para que significase algo, aunque no le importó mucho, ese día había algo que sabía de ella, algo sobre el cual había tenido curiosidad desde el día en que la conoció.

Faye, por su parte, comenzó a caminar, dando por sentado que con su última respuesta la conversación quedaba concluida, aunque cuando sólo llevaba unos cuantos pasos andados, las palabras de Clive hicieron que se parara en seco:

- ¿Y Faye Valentine no echa de menos su sombra?

Se volvió en el sitio, una oleada de rabia le invadió por momentos. No le gustaba ni un pelo aquella intromisión y menos por ese palurdo.

- ¿De qué narices vas? – le inquirió con voz grave mientras se acercaba de nuevo. La cara de éste, que pretendía ser inexpresiva, le reveló cierta satisfacción.

- ¿Te molesta que sepa tu nombre?, Faye. Yo creo que iba siendo hora.

Ésta no le contestó. Aquello le dio señal de que realmente estaba molesta y por eso continuó.

- La verdad es que no se me ocurría ningún sitio por donde comenzar a buscar, pero tus palabras, tan seguras, refiriéndote a la antigua fiesta de la primavera de la Tierra, me dieron la clave y nada más fácil que ir al registro de criogenización, aunque sólo figura tu nombre y nada más…

Faye se paró enfrente, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, esperando que terminara. Mientras retrocedía, la ira que raramente la dominaba fue diluyéndose al mismo ritmo que la actitud de Clive le descubría que conseguir sacarla de sus casillas era su intención. Si tuviera por hábito reír a menudo hubiera soltado una carcajada ante tal idea. Cómo se notaba que no la conocía aún.

Clive que había finalizado su monólogo permaneció expectante

- ¿Esperas que te pegue? – le preguntó Faye con un tono sardónico. – No sabía que eras tan patético.

Éste se sorprendió más por la pasividad de la cazarrecompensas ante sus averiguaciones, ella que era tan hermética, que por la mofa de sus palabras, y optó por quedarse callado.

- Estoy harta de gilipollas como tú y si he podido soportar e incluso... – se calló, desechando lo que iba a decir volvió a proseguir - …a uno más grande que tú, contigo no tengo ni para empezar. – Su expresión era de desprecio y no de enfado como Clive habría podido suponer. Aquella cazarrecompensas era impredecible, nunca podría llegar a ejercer ningún tipo de influencia sobre ella, nunca alterarla para que mostrase algo que no tuviera aprehendido de antemano, algo que le revelara que tenía sentimientos, que le demostrase, que aunque le odiase, no era totalmente indiferente para esa mujer. Y así permaneció pensativo mientras Faye se alejaba, esta vez definitivamente, y cuando desapareció de su vista, continuó allí parado, apoyado en la columna durante un tiempo hasta que se decidió por largarse también, acercándose antes por una papelera de metal que descansaba medio inclinada y sacando del bolsillo el sobre que Faye le había entregado anteriormente, lo estrujo y lo lanzó en ella sin detenerse en mirar si había encestado o no. A su paso, el mismo fluorescente que antes había amenazado con apagarse, comenzó a parpadear de nuevo y se extinguió definitivamente.

-----------------------------------------------

Bueno, pues ahí va otro capítulo. He tardado más de lo que pensaba porque este mes no ha sido muy fácil para mí que digamos y aunque ya casi lo tenía escrito no me animaba a terminarlo, aún así espero que os haya gustado, creo que es interesante ver las incipientes reacciones de los dos.

Ah, tengo que disculparme por el lenguaje utilizado por Faye en algunas frases, espero que nadie se haya sentido ofendido, pero ya sabéis que esta Faye es una tipa dura y se las trae, jeje.

Bueno, como siempre agradecer sus reviews a "mis niñas" (Angel Nemesis y Kamimura) que me han dado permiso para llamarlas así y que no sé qué haría sin sus comentarios, y también a AkikoSamaN que con los halagos que me ha dedicado estoy todavía roja de los colores que me ha sacado…

Saludos…

Life is but a dream…


	7. Little Girl Blue

**7. Little Girl Blue**

La puerta metálica se abrió de golpe y un hombre cayó al mugriento suelo de la callejuela, golpeando contra un cubo de basura. Al instante, uno de los matones de los Red Dragon salía por la puerta seguido de otros tres, que rodearon a la persona que yacía doliente entre los restos de inmundicia.

- Perdona¿qué habías dicho? He creído entender que no estabas dispuesto a pagar. – Le preguntó el que parecía el jefe del grupo.

- Eso es lo que me ha parecido oír a mí también – rió uno detrás de él, con una botella en la mano.

El hombre en el suelo intentó levantarse, pero éste último que había hablado, cortó todos sus esfuerzos, al darle una patada en el estómago.

- ¿No nos has escuchado? Te hemos preguntado qué has dicho – insistió dando un trago a la bebida.

El hombre siguió sin contestar, y solamente emitió unos gruñidos de dolor al intentar moverse.

- Mira como se arrastra, es penoso – Estalló en carcajadas otro de los matones, uno con el pelo tan largo que le llegaba por la cintura. – Pásame la botella, me entra sed sólo de verle. – Añadió alargando la mano a su compañero. Éste le cedió la botella, pero sólo por un segundo, porque en el momento en que el otro bebió, volvió a adueñarse de ella.

- ¡No te pases! La he comprado yo – Se quejó echando una miradita al hombre que conseguía ponerse de rodillas, tambaleante como una hoja mecida por el viento.

El jefe adoptó una expresión de asqueo y ante esto, el matón de la botella actuó sin pensarlo dos veces intentando complacerle, dándole un puñetazo a su víctima.

El cuerpo de aquel volvió a caer rebotando contra el pavimento.

- ¡Para ya! – Ordenó el cabecilla, volviéndose a su subordinado – No te he dicho que hagas nada, imbécil.

Y se acercó al hombre tendido y agarrándole de la camisa consiguió ponerle en pie.

- Esto puede ser muy sencillo. Si quieres nuestra protección tienes que pagar.

- Pero si no la quiero, vosotros me obligáis a que la quiera – Respondió el hombre sangrando por la boca y con la mirada perdida.

- ¡Eso es! – Apuntó el jefe – En nuestro territorio nosotros cuidamos de los nuestros.

- Intimidar y matar¡eso es lo que hacéis! No necesitamos vuestra sucia ayuda. – Le escupió furioso, salpicando de sangre la ropa del jefe.

- ¿Estás diciendo que no? – Le preguntó aquel, mirando al tipo de la botella mientras lo hacía, dándole a entender que si esa era su respuesta, le dejaría en sus manos. – No nos hagas perder el tiempo. Tenemos otro asunto entre manos.

Aquel de la botella, envalentonado de nuevo, dio un paso al frente dispuesto a darle lo que creía merecido ante tal falta de respecto hacia los Red Dragons. Y como aviso, le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago que hizo que cayera al suelo medio grogui.

- ¡Eh¿Dónde está Dick? – Le interrumpió el matón del pelo largo mirando hacia atrás, hacia donde se suponía estaba su otro compañero, el único que no había hablado.

- ¿De qué narices hablas? - Le respondió sacando la pistola.

- Estaba aquí hace un segundo.

- ¡Deja de decir gilipolleces y mira dentro! – Le inquirió el jefe.

Aquel hizo lo que se le ordenaba. Apuntando con su pistola, pero nada más poner un pie en el interior, comenzó a disparar hacia su derecha. Al instante, caía de espaldas con dos balas en el pecho.

- ¿Qué hostias es esto? – Preguntó, nervioso, el de la botella apuntando a la cabeza del hombre al que intimidaban - ¿Has contratado a alguien para que te defienda?

- No…yo…no – Dijo el otro desde el suelo sin levantar la vista, temeroso, antes las intenciones de aquel.

Antes de que pudiera pensar ni siquiera en apretar el gatillo, una bala hiriéndole en la mano hacía saltar por los aires la pistola, perdiéndose entre los cubos de basura, y otro disparo incidía en su abdomen, haciéndole caer hacia atrás, rompiendo la botella que sostenía aún.

El cabecilla de todos, antes de que algún disparo le hiriera, conseguía esconderse detrás de la puerta metálica, intentando cerrarla y golpear con ella a su atacante. Pero éste, más rápido, rodó por el suelo y fue él, quien le dio con la puerta haciéndola girar en el otro sentido. Desorientado, el jefe disparó dos tiros herrados antes de quedar fuera de combate.

- ¡Ya verás! – Resonó en la callejuela la voz del matón de la botella, que blandiendo parte del vidrio roto, cortaba por la espalda y por sorpresa, el costado del atacante, que dándose la vuelta, no pudo esquivarle del todo.

El matón se rió ante su efímera superioridad, creyendo que podría repetir su juzgada. Sin embargo, aquello no fue así, sino que una patada le hizo volar hacia atrás, con tal mala suerte que su cuello aterrizaba encima de su mano y del cristal que sostenía, seccionándole la yugular.

Cuando el hombre al que habían estado extorsionando los Red Dragons se levantó del suelo, ya no había nadie allí a quien agradecer la ayuda, salvo los cadáveres de los cuatros matones como macabra prueba de lo ocurrido.

-----

"_No todo lo visible corresponde a la realidad"_

"_Sólo pretendo encontrar la salida"_

"_Cuando el corazón de un hombre se aleja de la naturaleza, se vuelve árido como las dunas de Titán"_

Navegaba en un mar azul, con su consciencia perdida en la inmensidad de sus aguas, sus sentidos aletargados y su cuerpo incapaz de reaccionar, imposible de huir de aquel influjo. Y las voces pasaban enfrente suyo, como si estuvieran escritas en el aire, como si estuvieran impresas en esa marea azul.

"_Él no vendrá por ti"_

"_Cuando un hombre es herido por un animal, el espíritu de éste entra en él para formar uno solo"_

"_¿Quieres morir?"_

Su mente buscando una salida seguía navegando en la corriente de abrasador azul. No sentía piel, no tenía huesos, no poseía corporalidad. Notaba como si aquello pudiera atravesarla, pasar a través de cada célula de su cuerpo. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, somos nada, entre átomo y átomo de nuestro ser existe tanto espacio que se puede afirmar que somos más nada que algo, y ella sentía como esa microscópica realidad la envolvía y sus átomos se fundían, se teñían de aquel azul.

"_Caminaba por el mundo y pensaba que estaba soñando"_

"_Si voy, desde luego no será por ti"_

"_No te alejes hacia el oeste"_

Misterioso azul, que reflejaba las palabras como el agua hace con los rayos de sol. Gélido azul, sumergida en sus dominios, familiar azul, perdida o renacida, o solamente siempre dormida. Dormida en un sueño infinito soñando que despertaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente. El mundo apareció de nuevo antes sus pupilas, no más azul, si no toda una gama completa de colores en los que elegir en la calidez del atardecer. Se incorporó hacia atrás con cierta dificultad, apoyando su cuerpo en el asiento de su MONO Racer. Tenía todas las articulaciones anquilosadas de haber estado un buen rato durmiendo contra el panel de mandos, sin recordar el momento preciso en el que había sucedido. Intentó estirarse, buscando que su cuerpo recobrara la flexibilidad, si no toda, por lo menos la movilidad sin dolerle cada músculo.

Tomo aire, normalizando su respiración, que aunque no muy agitada, sí algo alterada. Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo cuando su cuerpo comenzó a acostumbrarse al calor del interior de la nave, al que había rehusado desde que el azul había interrumpido en su letargo. ¿O no había interrumpido? No recordaba nada anterior, ningún sueño. Sólo aquello.

Se pasó la mano por la frente, limpiando un par de gotitas de sudor. Estaba comenzando a cansarse de aquello, así que prefirió alejarlo lo más rápido posible. Guardó la nave en el garaje que tenía alquilado en aquel hangar y comenzó a caminar adentrándose en las calles, mientras la noche se adueñaba de la ciudad. Se dirigió hacia la familiar calle por la que otras tantas veces había pasado. Locales que comenzaban su decadente ajetreo, abriendo sus puertas a los perdedores que se agolpaban entre sus paredes, en sus mesas, entre sus vasos repletos de alcohol y las cenizas de sus cigarrillos.

Entró en aquel bar, el club al que solía ir. En el extremo de la barra, su sitio estaba vacío, casi como si fuera a ella a quien esperase. Se sentó en él, justo en el momento en que la música, que se había detenido unos segundos, volvía a sonar. Tan triste y melancólica como siempre, tan perfecta para el lugar, para aquella ciudad, donde la penumbra se imponía sobre la claridad, donde el humo de los cigarros sustituía en el interior del local al oxígeno que respirar.

_Sit there and count your fingers_

_What can you do? _

_Old girl you're through _

_Just sit there and count your little fingers _

_Unlucky little girl blue_

Una voz de mujer comenzó a cantar con voz profunda y sensual, mezclándose armoniosamente con los pausados acordes del piano que la acompañaba. Faye volvió su cabeza hacia ella, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo a medio partir del bolsillo de la chaqueta, que encendió y dejó entre sus dedos comenzar a consumirse.

Una belleza rubia en un vestido negro. cantaba en un rincón a la tenue luz de una de las lámparas. Una gota de sudor resbalando por su cuello la mimetizaban con aquel lugar, donde el calor era húmedo y pegadizo. Hasta los vasos parecían notarlo, desprendiendo gotitas que bajaban lentamente por el cristal. Faye lo observó también y alargando su mano hacía un vaso abandonado en la barra, detuvo el camino de una de esas gotas, humedeciéndose así la yema de su dedo.

_Just sit there and count the raindrops _

_Falling on you _

_It's time you knew _

_All you can count on _

_Are the raindrops _

_That fall on little girl blue_

El camarero, mientras servía a varios clientes, observó a Faye. La mirada perdida, quizás viendo cosas que nadie imaginaría, alejándola diez mil kilómetros del resto de personas. Ausente, imbuida en otro mundo al que nadie podría acceder. Los habituales, aún así, seguían regalándose la vista en ella, en aquella extraña mujer que atraía como un imán, aunque ya nadie se atrevía a incomodarla. El calor que inundaba el local parecía no afectarla, permaneciendo con la chaqueta puesta y cerrada hasta mitad de pecho, escondiendo sus formas, ocultando en parte aquel cuerpo de escándalo que todos deseaban y que nadie tocaría. No se imaginaba quién podría llegar alguna vez a ser merecedor de aquellas curvas, pero ninguno de los fracasados presentes en el bar lo sería nunca, ni llegarían siquiera a conseguir una sonrisa de sus labios de pecado.

_No use old girl _

_You may as well surrender _

_Your hopes are getting slender _

_Why won't somebody send a tender blue boy_

_To cheer up little girl blue_

- ¿Un whisky? – le preguntó con gesto amable el camarero colocando un cenicero enfrente de ella.

- Un vodka con hielo – Le respondió sin mirarle.

- ¿Un vodka? – repitió como un loro el barman ante aquella inusitada elección.

- Con whisky no se puede brindar. – Aclaró Faye sin pararse a pensar en que lo hacía.

El camarero volvió al poco rato con dos vasos, uno con hielo que situó en el lado de Faye y otro vacío en el suyo. La joven miró con curiosidad como vertía el contenido de la botella en ambos vasos.

- No se puede brindar solo – Alegó el camarero – Trae mala suerte.

Cuando hubo terminado de llenarlos, volvió a dirigirse a ella:

- Entonces¿por cuál es el brindis?

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Faye contestó.

- Por los muertos – En ese momento alzó la vista hacia aquel hombre – Para que nunca se levanten de sus tumbas.

El camarero quedó dubitativo un segundo con el vaso en la mano. No era muy usual aquel tipo de brindis, pero ¡que demonios! no esperaba nada más adecuado en aquella mujer. Haber deseado dinero, salud o amor como hubiera hecho la inmensa mayoría le hubiera decepcionado, así era esa enigmática mujer a la que devolvió una mirada comprensiva y con gesto protector, al fin y al cabo, le despertaba bastante simpatía.

- Por los muertos, pues.

El hombre de mediana edad bebió un trago. Faye, sin embargo, apuró su copa de un tirón fijando su vista lánguidamente al frente y olvidando al camarero, que volvió a su quehacer al entrar una pareja y acomodarse en la barra, dejándola, como bien sabía, en su deseada soledad.

-----

Era ya tarde cuando la nave de Spike aterrizó en el hangar de la Bebop. Jet acababa de colgar el intercomunicador cuando Spike entró en la sala de estar con las manos en los bolsillos. Su habitual contacto de la ISSP le había suministrado una información para nada reconfortante, relacionada con aquella organización mafiosa cuyo nombre sonaba en sus oídos como una vieja canción. Así que no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada inquisitiva a su compañero, ante la tardía hora de regreso después de capturar a Marco Antonius. El otro, sin embargo, se sentó en el sofá sin decir palabra, apoyando los pies sobre la mesa.

- Ya iba siendo hora. Pensé que los matones de la DCA te habían dado más problemas después de que me llamaras. – Dijo Jet, circunspecto, pero con un idea fija en la mente, un pensamiento que le rondaba desde hacía días.

- Eso fue coser y cantar. Unos pajaritos bastante débiles.

- ¿Hubo algún problema en la comisaría?

- No – respondió aquel, sucinto, sacando un cigarrillo de la pseudo-cajetilla que llevaba en su bolsillo.

- ¿Entonces? – Insistió Jet actuando de forma interrogativa, intentando averiguar qué había estado haciendo.

- Estuve por ahí

- ¿Por ahí? – Le miró desconfiado – ¿Eso es todo? Te estaba esperando para ir a comprar combustible…

- Vi a Faye. – Pareció recordar Spike mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos el mechero, haciendo que el ex-policía abandonara momentáneamente su suspicacia.

- ¿Cómo¿Faye? – Preguntó extrañado Jet, ya que cuando Spike había contactado con él mientras llevaba a Marco Antonius ante las autoridades y le pusiera al corriente de todo lo ocurrido, había omitido ese detalle.

- También fue a por Marco Antonius al almacén. – Aclaró un poco más con tono indiferente, encontrando por fin el encendedor en sus pantalones. Jet quedó pensativo durante unos instantes ante la poca importancia que parecía proferirle al hecho, por lo menos, delante suyo.

- ¿Y qué paso? – preguntó por fin.

- Nada, se fue y me dejó la recompensa. – Respondió Spike, simple y llanamente, apoyando el peso de una de sus piernas sobre la otra y llevando el mechero a su boca, con el fin de encender el cigarrillo y volver a sentir aquel amargo sabor adueñándose de su garganta y bajando a sus pulmones.

- ¿Así, sin más?

- Sí – Alegó de nuevo de manera lacónica, aspirando el aire hacia adentro, lo que provocó que la punta del cigarro se iluminara vivamente durante unos instantes.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, Spike soltando lentamente el humo entre sus labios y Jet con la vista perdida en el borde de la mesa, siguiendo la silueta de ésta recortada contra el suelo, pensando en la actitud de Faye, especulando sobre el comportamiento de Spike e inquieto por las últimas noticias que le había facilitado su ex–compañero de la ISSP

Jet observó de reojo a Spike, la delgada figura recostada contra el respaldo del sofá y el humo formando una pequeña nubecilla sobre él, igual que aquellas viejas locomotoras de tren que aparecían en las películas del Oeste. La perfecta y habitual impasibilidad de aquél se desvaneció durante un segundo, cuando al llevarse las manos detrás de la nuca, un gesto de dolor cruzó momentáneamente su rostro, como si aquel simple movimiento le resultara incómodo.

- ¿Te duele? – inquirió el fornido cazarrecompensas intencionadamente.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Spike, extrañado, lanzándole una mirada de soslayo.

- El costado – aventuró Jet, buscando comenzar lo que según su parecer se había demorado demasiado.

Spike no respondió, limitándose a bajar sus brazos y apartar el cigarrillo de su boca, a lo que el otro añadió:

- ¿Sabes que ha habido un ataque a los Dragones Rojos esta misma tarde?

Spike, simplemente le miró en silencio.

- Y que no es un hecho aislado. Mismamente anteayer, también les tendieron otra emboscada.

Jet esperó alguna reacción por su parte, un indicio, ahora que le hablaba abiertamente del asunto, sin dar más rodeos ni tirar más indirectas.

- ¿No sabrás algo de todo eso?

- No – Sentenció Spike apartando la vista hacia otro lado y volviendo a llevarse el cigarrillo a los labios.

- ¿Por qué debo creerte? – Desafió Jet con tono autoritario, buscando que le diera alguna explicación que le ayudara a convencerse de lo contrario, pero éste se dedicó a seguir su acostumbrada rutina, no aclarar nada:

- No tienes porqué creerme.

- Entonces, dime donde has estado. – Demandó Jet conociendo de antemano que su compañero no le respondería.

Se hizo un silencio, un tenso silencio hasta que Jet decidió soltarlo todo de una vez.

- ¿Crees que me chupo el dedo? Dos misteriosas ausencias por tu parte que nunca puedes explicar y al rato me entero de lo de los Red Dragon, no hay que ser muy listo para atar cabos. Y a saber cuánto tiempo llevas tomándote venganza sin que se haya relacionado nada. ¡Caray! Spike, no pensé que volvieras a lo mismo después de acogerte de nuevo en la Bebop y después de no haberte preguntado nada sobre ese asunto, para no abrir viejas heridas.

El rostro de Spike adquirió una mueca sarcástica ante tanta consideración por su parte.

- ¡Y ahora continúas igual! Al menos merezco un poco de respeto ¿no crees? Por lo menos deberías haberme avisado de que estabas poniendo en peligro nuestro pellejo.

- No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que me estás hablando – Sentenció Spike ante la creciente indignación de su compañero.

- ¡No me tomes por tonto! – Golpeó la mesa con el puño, visiblemente contrariado.

- De veras.

- ¡Venga ya! No me digas ahora que todo ha sido casualidad y ellos mismo se decidieron inmolar en grupo cuando tú, extrañamente, desaparecías y volvías manchado.

Spike se encogió de hombros perdiendo por momentos su pasividad.

- Llevan ya varios ataques a los Red Dragon, los otros no han pasado a la opinión pública, pero esto es demasiado y en ningún caso se tiene la menor pista del autor de los hechos. Y resulta que el otro día, vienes con la camisa manchada, vete tú a saber de la sangre de quién, y hoy Dios sabe, si no estarás herido debajo de la chaqueta¡así que no me vengas con excusas!

- Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces no necesitas explicaciones.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Me voy a dormir, mañana voy a ir al aeropuerto – Se levantó del sofá – Si quieres o no acompañarme, me trae sin cuidado.

Spike abandonó la estancia, adentrándose por uno de los corredores de la nave, mientras Jet le observaba alejarse sin poder evitar soltar un suspiro de impotencia, mientras se pasaba la mano por la calva. Esto no contribuía, para nada, a que el pelo dejara de caérsele con cada nueva preocupación.

-----

La joven de cabellos castaños apretaba nerviosamente el bolso contra su regazo, por momentos nerviosa, por momentos más serena en el interior del taxi. Una mano femenina se posó encima de las suyas y con un gesto tranquilizador intentó calmar su inquietud. Ya todo estaba decidido, así que sólo faltaba unos pocos metros y abandonaría el planeta durante una larga temporada. Solamente, tendría que deshacerse de aquella cosa que Marco le había enviado y todo acabaría por fin. Sin embargo, no estaba del todo segura de porqué no se había deshecho ya de aquello, en vez de esperar al último momento. ¿Esperaba todavía una salvación, esperaba que todo volviera a ser como antes, como si se despertase de un mal sueño y descubriera aliviada que nada había sido real? No lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que había tomado una decisión.

En el aeropuerto o espaciopuerto según la preferencia, puesto convergían tanto vuelos desde el mismo planeta como aquellos interplanetarios, una voz de mujer anunciaba el embarque de los pasajeros en el próximo vuelo a través del altavoz, mientras varias personas se agolpaban en el mostrador intentando facturar su equipaje. Apoyado en uno de los ventanales que ofrecían el magnífico espectáculo del despegue de las naves, Spike vigilaba desde aquel lugar estratégico mientras Jet había preferido el exterior. No habían cruzado a penas unas cuantas palabras aquella mañana, solamente las necesarias para entenderse en la cuestión de intentar recuperar aquel maldito software de un vez y de evitar un posible daño a aquella mujer, que al fin y al cabo no había decidido ser el punto de mira de aquellos matones. La verdad, todo era bastante paradójico, tratar de recuperar ese programa de las manos de aquellos que verdaderamente pertenecía, para más tarde entregárselo. Pero, no era lo mismo dejar que los hombres de la DCA se lo arrebataran a Kleops y que quizás, la silenciaran con algún método poco ortodoxo, que entregárselo a la policía y recibir el resto de la recompensa, aunque más tarde llegara igualmente a la DCA. De todos modos, tampoco podían decidir si el SSGI haría un uso menos interesado que los otros.

Miró enfrente suyo, por el pasillo que conformaban los asientos, venían dos hombres en traje. Spike sonrió de medio lado, era tan fácil reconocer a cualquier matón que se preciase y aquellos no eran una excepción. Para él, era como si lo llevasen escrito en la cara. Estos harían cualquier cosa por dinero, sin ninguna norma o código de conducta que seguir, sólo su propio beneficio. El mundo de los matones a sueldo era tan diferente a la mafia, cuyos hombres sometían sus intereses particulares a un objetivo mayor, aquél de la organización, por lo menos cuando él formaba parte de ella. Pero todo siempre se corrompía y aquello que se llamaba o querían llamar la moral de la mafia, no era más que una excusa, un ideal que poco distaba de la realidad de sangre infecta que recorría las venas de todos los miembros, sedientos, ansiosos de derramar más sangre como lobos en medio de una terrible cacería o vampiros, cuyos ojos vibraban con la sangre resbalando entre sus pies, mirando desde su pedestal, creyéndose criaturas superiores a su mismo creador.

Los matones cambiaron de dirección, alejándose de nuevo de Spike. Éste abandonó sus pensamientos para seguirles sutilmente desde la distancia, por si aquello le llevaba a algún sitio.

En el exterior, Jet observó como la rampa de un taxi se extendía y una joven en silla de ruedas descendía por ella. Se trataba de Kleops, tal y como la había visto en las fotos de la página web. Junto a ella, una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años la apretó levemente el hombro cuando llegaron a la acera. El taxista depositó una maleta a su lado y la mujer, enseguida, lo tomó en su mano. Cuando se disponían a hacer su entrada en el aeropuerto, dos hombres de negro se situaron a ambos lados y cogiendo del brazo a la mujer madura, uno de ellos habló con voz grave:

- ¿Les importaría acompañarnos un momento?

El rostro de Kleops adoptó una expresión de confusión e hizo intención de continuar, pero la visión intencionada, que le mostró uno de los hombres, de la empuñadura de su pistola asomando por la chaqueta, la disuadió de lo contrario.

- No se preocupe, solamente queremos que venga con nosotros a nuestra furgoneta para poder hablar tranquilamente.

- Creo que tiene algo que le pertenece a la DCA Corporation y habrá que solucionarlo – Añadió el otro con sonrisa complacida.

Sin embargo, la intervención de Jet vino a aguar la fiesta:

- ¡Alto ahí! – Dijo apretando su pistola contra la espalda del matón que sostenía a la mujer más mayor – Me parece que estas señoritas no os van a acompañar a ningún lado.

El otro matón se dio la vuelta, sorprendido, de que alguien estuviera detrás de ellos sin haberse percatado.

- Este asunto ya no es de la incumbencia de cazarrecompensas, así que haría mejor en marcharse – Amenazó sacando el revólver.

- No debería hacerlo, si no quiere que tu compañero salga malherido.

- ¿Eso crees?

El matón intentó dispararle pero antes de que llegara a apuntar, Jet le propinó un puñetazo con tal fuerza que cayó varios metros hacia atrás. Al otro hombre, le apartó de las dos mujeres con un empujón que le dejó K.O.

- ¡Póngase a cubierto! – Les advirtió Jet, dirigiéndose sobre todo a la mujer más mayor, para que condujera a Kleops detrás de alguno de los vehículos, que estaba aparcados en hilera a ambos lados de la entrada.

En un instante, de la furgoneta estacionada al otro lado de la calle, comenzaron a salir unos cuantos hombres armados hasta los dientes, que quizás temiendo un imprevisto como el del otro día, habían decidido traer la artillería pesada.

- ¡Spike¡Te necesito aquí, ya! – Logró decir Jet a través del intercomunicador, antes de que comenzaran a volar tiros por doquier. Aquello se había tornado surrealista en solo unos segundos, pensaba Jet, intentando que ninguno de esos patanes acabaran con su vida. Aquello ni les iba ni les venía. Aún así, logró mantener a raya a la mayoría, evitando que se acercaran y haciendo algo de tiempo hasta que su espigado compañero se uniera a él.

Por desgracia, Jet era un solo hombre, en un lugar demasiado amplio y abierto para tener controlado a todos los matones, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que también en el interior del aeropuerto había apostado varios más de aquellos asesinos a sueldo, y que estos no necesitaban pasar por encima de Jet para alcanzar a Kleops y el dichoso software. Y Jet, fue testigo desde la distancia, como uno de esos hombres apuntaba a la mujer madura que la acompañaba.

- Dame ese software, puta, o mato a tu amiga – Gritó aquel, siendo audible para el fornido cazarrecompensas desde su posición, sintiendo como la impotencia le embargaba puesto que no podía dispararle, ya que ellas estaban por medio. Intentó acercarse, aún a sabiendas que cuando dejara de disparar a los matones que le medio rodeaban, estos se aproximarían, disparándole sin dudar. Aunque, por la cara del hombre que apuntaba a la mujer, supo que no llegaría a tiempo para nada, porque éste iba a acabar con ella en ese preciso momento, tanto si Kleops le decía donde estaba el software como si no. Sería una advertencia para que no tratara de engañarlos.

Jet cerró los ojos y en medio de todo aquel infernal ruido, el sonido de la bala que acabaría con aquella mujer inocente, retronó fuerte, como amargo anuncio de que no siempre la muerte llegaba a quienes se lo merecían. En el segundo después, cuando abrió los ojos, lo que vio no fue lo que esperaba. El matón caía al suelo con una bala que había atravesado su cerebro de lado a lado y la visión de una Faye, casi como una aparición fantasmal salida de la nada, dando buena cuenta de otro de los hombres.

Jet no pudo prestar mucho más caso, debía ocuparse de su propia cabeza. En ese mismo instante, Spike se situó momentáneamente a su lado.

- Tienes montada una buena fiesta aquí – Le dijo mientras disparaba a uno de los hombres de la izquierda – ¿Dejas que me una?

- Te advierto que no hay alcohol – Le respondió Jet algo aliviado.

- No importa, aún así, hay bastante diversión. – Con esto, Spike se separó de él, haciéndose cargo del peligro de su izquierda y perdiéndose de la vista de su compañero.

El tiroteo siguió, algo más igualado, porque con unos expertos tiradores como Faye y Spike, la cosa era más sencilla. Sin embargo, Faye no había venido a ayudarles a ellos y cuando hubo acabado con los matones que la estorbaban, Jet pudo observar como se dirigía a Kleops y cogiendo su bolso, sacaba del interior el disco que seguramente contenía aquel deseado software. Aunque, como si una puerta dimensional se encontrara en aquel lugar, un matón de enormes dimensiones aparecía mágicamente detrás del coche, al igual que había hecho Faye momentos atrás. Ésta consiguió dispararle en el hombro, aún cuando se encontraba de espaldas a él y tuvo que girarse rápidamente y volver a levantar el arma. Sin embargo, éste no se detuvo y con un severo movimiento de brazo conseguía desposeer de la pistola a Faye y agarrarla por el cuello. La postró violentamente contra el capó del coche, la chaqueta se abrió a ambos lados.

Jet corrió hacia allí nada más terminar con el último hombre que le acechaba, pero Faye no necesitó de su ayuda, porque golpeando impetuosamente con su puño la cara del gigante, éste la soltaba, en el justo momento en el que ella cogía su cabeza entre sus manos, y con una fuerza sobrehumana, la hacía girar con un movimiento rápido, provocando el inequívoco crujir de su cuello. El matón cayó inerte encima de ella. Exhausta como estaba, no intentó zafarse de aquel peso muerto enseguida, buscó recuperar el aliento primero.

Unos segundos más tarde, cuando empujaba el cuerpo fuera de ella, Jet la libro de su carga, cogiéndole por detrás y echándole a un lado. El cazarrecompensas la observó mientras ésta respiraba pesadamente, antes de levantarse del todo. La sangre de aquel hombre no la había manchado, pero ésta tenía todo un lado de su cuerpo teñido de sangre que iba traspasando, por encima de su cintura, el tejido de la camiseta, que sin rastro de jirón, desgarrón o agujero de bala alguno, iba empapándose cada vez más. Al incorporarse, la cazadora de cuero volvió a su posición, ocultándolo a la vista. Faye, subió descuidadamente la cremallera hasta la mitad del pecho y volviéndose a Jet le dirigió una mirada indiferente. Éste le tendió el revólver que había recogido del suelo y ella lo cogió sin mostrar ningún gesto de agradecimiento. En cambio, Jet sí quiso reconocerle su apoyo.

- Caramba, Faye, gracias por tu ayuda – Dijo el cazarrecompensas.

- No he venido a ayudarte. Sólo he venido por esto – Le respondió sacando el software del bolsillo del pantalón.

Jet la miró detenidamente, en sus ojos, una frialdad increíble y una carencia alguna de emoción que asustaban, sustituían a lo que siempre fuera tanta expresividad. Tenía el pelo algo alborotado y aquello, le confería una sensualidad sugestiva que chocaba por completo con la absoluta inaccesibilidad que destilaba cada poro de su piel, y que Jet ya había notado la vez anterior.

- Has mejorado bastante – Reconoció sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- Eso parece. – Le contestó apartando la vista de él y guardando el disco de nuevo en su pantalón, dispuesta a marcharse ya de aquel lugar.

- Escucha Faye – Logró decir antes de que comenzara a alejarse – Mira, ha pasado mucho tiempo y…han pasado muchas cosas…ya se que…bueno…yo…

Faye se paró un instante dirigiéndole una mirada apática.

- ¿Vas a darme un sermón? – Le cortó. Su voz sin matiz alguno, quizás dejaba pasar un cierto tono de aburrimiento. – Creo que te has equivocado de persona. A mi no me interesan.

Sí, realmente parecía que se había confundido de mujer, aquella no parecía la Faye que conociera tiempo atrás, la otra les hubiera echado en cara cosas que de las que ni siquiera eran culpables, pero ésta no le interesaba ninguna excusa, nada de lo que hubiera ocurrido. Y lo peor no era eso, que pudiera fingir indiferencia, si no que esa impasibilidad no era aparentada, sino algo real y patente.

Faye comenzó de nuevo andar, el cazarrecompensas se giró, siguiéndola con la mirada. A unos metros, Spike había regresado de terminar con aquellos matones y se había detenido en la acera. Cuando Faye pasó por su lado, fue como si Spike no existiera, le ignoró como si fuera un poste de teléfonos o cualquier otro objeto del mobiliario urbano. Éste tampoco la miró, siguió quieto, con la vista al frente mirando a algún punto indefinido.

Jet se dirigió entonces, hacia las dos mujeres que permanecían sin saber qué hacer. Y mientras les explicaba quienes eran esos tipos y el porqué de todo aquello, no pudo evitar pensar que, aunque Faye ya se había marchado hacía un rato, era como si su presencia todavía se pudiera respirar en el ambiente. Había sido tan raro, tan extraño todo. ¿Qué significaba? No podía ser que todo fuera siempre tan difícil. Parecía que el karma de ninguno de ellos eran los finales felices, sino todo lo contrario, complicados y espinosos.

- Marco Antonius está en la cárcel – Le explicó Jet a Kleops. – Ha cometido un gran error intentando robar ese software a una gran corporación como la DCA.

- ¿Está bien? – Preguntó nerviosa la joven.

- Sí, allí es el mejor lugar donde puede estar y ahora que la DCA recuperará el software, dejará correr el asunto.

- ¿Y todo esto? – Miró a su alrededor, desconcertada.

- Nosotros somos cazarrecompensas, estamos acostumbrados. La DCA se retirará silenciosamente, no le interesará verse envuelta en tiroteos, su imagen quedaría dañada. Estás a salvo.

- Ya veo. – Respondió escuetamente con gesto compungido.

- Marco Antonius sólo quería ayudarte, eso sí, de la manera más arriesgada que he visto, pero no creo que él pretendiera involucrarte o que te hicieran daño.

- Siempre se sintió responsable del accidente que me confinó a esta silla. – Confesó la joven con voz queda, dejando escapar una solitaria lágrima por su mejilla.

- Seguro que él hubiera querido que fuera de otro modo – Intentó reconfortarla el cazarrecompensas – Con esto ha demostrado lo fuerte que son sus sentimientos, y por lo que me parece, por tu preocupación, tú también sientes algo por él.

Kleops se quedó callada.

- Siempre es mejor estar juntos que huir, sean cual sean los errores del pasado ¿no te parece?

Jet apoyó la mano en su hombro con gesto cariñoso. Kleops bajó la mirada y con un movimiento cansado, negó con la cabeza. La mujer que la acompañaba se acercó a ella con la maleta y apretando su mano durante un segundo, comenzó a empujar la silla. Jet no dijo nada, simplemente se apartó del camino y vio como las dos mujeres se adentraban a través de las puertas del aeropuerto para tomar su vuelo hacia Ganímedes, Spike, por su parte, observó la escena pensativo.

----------------------------------------------------

Bueno, pues el séptimo capítulo ya está. Siento ser tan tardona, pero no tengo solución, soy un poco vaga :( y con los exámenes y tal…ay ay, siempre poniendo excusas…Ah, la canción que se escucha en el bar es la canción que da título al capítulo, creo que es de Nina Simona, pero yo la he oído en el nuevo disco de Diana Krall y me pareció que quedaba bastante bien. (Una cosa, para los que no lo sepan, "blue" en inglés también quiere decir triste o deprimido, lo digo porque es una palabra que se da por hecho el otro significado no porque me quiera hacer la listilla, jeje, ni mucho menos, yo creo que nunca dominaré el inglés, es superior a mí, jeje).

Quiero agradecer a "mis niñas" (a Angel Nemesis y Kamimura, e incluyo también a AkikoSamaN) sus maravillosos comentarios, que como ya he dicho más veces, son los que me animan para seguir con esta historia, que debido a la personalidad de sus personajes, que tengo que tener controlados al milímetro para que no se me escapen y tenga coherencia, la hace mucho más difícil de escribir.

AkikoSamaN: me alegra que pienses que la música de la serie le va bien al fic, porque yo no hago más que escucharla mientras lo escribo, porque me parece que me inspiro mejor para describir las situaciones y los ambientes…así que me ha hecho mucha ilusión que dijeras eso, gracias.

Angel Nemesis: me encanta que te guste tanto Clive. Al principio no pensé mucho en él mientras lo creaba, pero yo también le estoy cogiendo cariño, aunque tengo que confesar que me da un poco de penita por lo de su tema con Faye. Ah, me ha alegrado mucho que me hayas comentado lo de la conversación entre Marco y Faye, porque esa era mi intención y no sabía si se iba a entender, el hablar de ellos dos o de su relación con Julia a través de una conversación que para nada va de eso. Me parece que es muy del estilo del anime, en el que en algunos capítulos te están dando la clave de lo que ha pasado en el pasado, del destino de algunos personajes en el futuro o son simple paralelismos. Así que ya sabéis, a lo mejor hay más cosas escondidas por ahí, jeje.

Espero que os siga gustando y no os cortéis al hacerme comentarios, sean buenos o malos.

Besos…

Life is but a dream…


	8. Numb

**8. Numb**

_Every time_

_The rain comes down,_

_Close my eyes and listen._

_I can hear the lonesome sound_

_Of the sky as it cries._

_Listen to the rain_

_Here it comes again_

_Hear it in the rain_

Un crack y la compuerta se abrió. La joven pelinaranja se despertó de su placentero sueño, allí, en una esquinita de la nave, acurrucada al lado de Ein. Entreabrió uno de sus ojos, pero no se movió. Observó como los dos cazarrecompenzas entraban en la estancia con un cierto aire pensativo. Spike se dejó caer en el sofá, casi como si estuviera ansioso de abandonarse al descanso en aquella cómoda parte del mobiliario. Jet, optó por alejarse por el pasillo y meterse en el cuarto de los bonsáis. Aquel territorio reservado exclusivamente para el capitán de la Bebop, aunque a Ed siempre le gustaba entrar a hurtadillas y regalar a los pequeños arbolillos con algún corte original o algún cuidado adicional. Sin embargo, ese día el fornido cazarrecompensas no dijo nada de la ocurrente idea de la chica de poner a pacer unas cuantas ovejillas de juguete por la tierra de las macetas. Solamente se sentó en el taburete, reflexivo, mirando los bonsáis pero no viendo nada.

Varios pensamientos le bullían en la cabeza, diversas preocupaciones que no le dejaban tranquilo. Difícil era que lo hicieran, porque después de los últimos acontecimientos, tenía el presentimiento que la rueda de destino había vuelto a girar y estaban otra vez donde el principio, pero esta vez las cosas se le antojaban revueltas, como si todos estuvieran entrelazados en aquella maraña de hilos del pasado que les atrapaba una y otra vez. Estaba confundido, porque una singular divagación le rondaba la mente y mientras más lo pensaba más sentido adquiría. Cosa que no se le hubiera ocurrido, si no hubiera sido testigo de una visión que le había impulsado a plantearse otra alternativa en el escenario.

Sacó el intercomunicador del bolsillo trasero de su mono y marcó el código que le pondría en contacto con Bob, aquel viejo compañero de la ISSP. Él era el único que le podría facilitar la información que necesitaba, que aunque no sabía muy bien lo qué buscaba, debería valerse con lo que le diera y después seguir su instinto como buen perro sabueso que era.

Mientras, en la sala de estar, Ed se desperezaba estirando a la vez tanto brazos como piernas de una forma más propia de un animal que de una niña. Aunque, eso sí, intentó no hacer ruido para no despertar a Spike, cuyo pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente. Ein, encogido a su lado, tampoco dio señales de vida, así que decidió adentrarse en un lugar donde le prestarían algo más de atención, la red.

Al rato, escuchó a Jet salir del cuarto de los bonsáis y caminar con paso decidido hacia la sala de estar.

- Voy a salir un rato, quizás tarde. - Le dijo sin pararse. - Hay sobras de la cena de ayer en el frigorífico.

Ed se puso de pies al instante, despertando a Ein, que enseguida, se levantó y se dirigió a las piernas del cazarrecompensas, esperando obtener algo de comida antes de que se largara, ya que Ed no solía ser muy buena en cuanto al tema de los horarios de alimentación y se dedicaba a comer cuando le entraba hambre o hasta que los mordiscos del perro la obligaban a ello.

- Jet¿vas a buscar a la princesa? - Preguntó la chica con las gafas de navegación aún puestas.

- No Ed, ahora no, no tengo tiempo para tonterías. - Respondió Jet abriendo la compuerta de salida.

- Pero, es que solamente el príncipe puede encontrarla y…

Sin embargo, aquél no la escuchó, puesto que la puerta ya se había cerrado tras él.

La chiquilla pelinaranja suspiró con desilusión y echando una mirada de reojo al cowboy del sofá, se dejó caer al suelo. En ese momento, Ein volvió a su lado y emitió varios ladridos, aunque para nada escandalosos, casi más bien como si se tratara de una confidencia.

- ¿Que la princesa está muerta? - Dijo Ed, en tono sorprendido - No, Ein, no digas eso. - Le reprendió.

En cambio, el perro volvió a ladrar, levantando la cabeza hacia la chica.

- No, a lo mejor sólo está dormida - Su voz adoptó un cariz triste cuando contestó.

Ein, por su parte, emitió un único ladrido y se volvió, dirigiéndose a uno de los pasillos de la Bebop. Ed se quitó las gafas y le siguió corriendo casi al instante, mientras le pedía en voz baja que dejara de decir aquello. Eso sí, no se olvidó de apagar la luz de la sala de estar antes de irse.

Spike abrió los ojos en la semioscuridad repentina. En el otro lado de la habitación, la pantalla del ordenador parpadeaba solitaria y en el techo, el ventilador seguía con su constante ajetreo. En la lejanía, escuchó de nuevo a la chiquilla, que había dejado de rabiar y tarareaba dulcemente la melodía de una cancioncilla, cosa que parecía casi imposible debido al habitual tono de su voz. Spike volvió su vista al techo mientras se llevaba la mano al estómago, y con voz queda murmuró para si:

- ¿Está muerta?

-----

_Feel the touch_

_Of tears that fall_

_They won't fall forever_

_In the way the day will flow_

_All things come,_

_All things go._

_Listen to the rain_

_...The rain..._

_Here it comes again..._

_...Again..._

_Hear it in the rain_

_...The rain..._

De nuevo volvía a llover, de nuevo la ciudad se había sumido en aquel letargo gris, en aquella mezcolanza de nostalgia y languidez, y de nuevo aquella letanía. La lluvia cayendo sobre el pavimento, empapando piedra y cemento bajo su peso, penetrando en cada ser y adueñándose de su alma. La lluvia lo dominaba todo tan a menudo, y tan a menudo aquellos se dejaban llevar por sus designios y la permitían ser testigo de sus penas y sus glorias, de sus fracasos y victorias, de su vida y su muerte.

En el interior de la habitación,el filo de la espada brilló en la penumbra. La mujer de cabellos violáceos pocas veces se detenía a encender la luz si podía valerse con la claridad que entraba por la ventana, aunque ésta, no fuera más que mortecina. Otro movimiento, y el reflejo de la luz bajó por toda la hoja, por aquel filo que era capaz de cortar la carne humana como si fuera mantequilla. Y a éste, le siguieron uno a uno, varios movimientos más, hasta que su irisada piel se cubrió con sudor. Sus acciones eran ágiles y precisas, aunque en un principio le había costado manejarla con precisión debido a su peso. Pero cuando se acostumbró, esto no fue más un inconveniente.

Le complacía el rugoso tacto de la empuñadura contra su palma, de aquellas tiras de cuero entrelazadas que la conformaban. La tsuba o guarda de la hoja, que separaba la empuñadura del acero, era muy sencilla, ningún grabado, ningún adorno que pudiera indicar el estatus o carácter de la persona a quien fuera destinada. Observó el hamon, aquella línea de separación entre las distintas zonas de templado del acero y que, en todas las katanas hechas artesanalmente como esa, difería de una a otra, confiriéndoles a cada una su propia personalidad, su distinción del resto. La superficie completamente lisa, estaba pulida con mimo, tan suave como para detenerse en acariciarla. Era evidente que el maestro que la forjó, cuidó ese detalle con esmero, ensalzando aún más la simetría de su hoja.

Mientras la miraba detenidamente, se preguntó cómo había llegado a sus manos. Nunca se había parado a pensar en eso, era como un vago recuerdo en su mente que no merecía interés, como si siempre le hubiera pertenecido. Recordó cuando la vio esperando, dormitando, y tuvo la tentación de tocarla y cuando lo hizo, experimentó la extraña sensación de que volvía a su dueño. Como si fuera cierto aquello que se decía, que los objetos siempre encuentran la manera de llegar a la gente que quieren que los posean.

Entrenar con aquella katana le hacía sentir relativamente bien, aunque esta vez, no conseguía su objetivo como era debido, porque pensar que practicaba porque quería olvidar, era atisbar que algo, aunque imperceptible, la había perturbado, y no podía permitirlo. Nada le importaba para que pudiera molestarla, o al menos eso debiera. De todos modos, aquello ya había terminado. De nuevo volvería a la monotonía de rostros desconocidos y nombres sin importancia, de individuos que no significaban nada, de personas por las que traspasar sin ser vista como el viento que se cuela por la rendija de una puerta.

Un mandoble, y alejó aquello de su cabeza. Escuchó el sonido del metal al cortar el aire. Estaba segura que también podría cortar la lluvia a su paso con la misma facilidad, formando una efímera senda bajo el aguacero. Pero eso, no lo comprobaría hoy.

-----

El fornido cazarrecompensas caminó con precaución, adentrándose en aquel almacén abandonado de las afueras de la ciudad. Apenas unos pocos cristales quedaban aún intactos sujetos en sus viejas estructuras metálicas, que atravesaban las ventanas de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha, conformando pequeños dameros. La puerta desvencijada permanecía abierta como nulo impedimento para entrar en el recinto o como invitación velada para hacerlo. El caso es que Jet continuó su marcha pasando entre muros de metal y esquivando cajas mohosas y restos de maquinaria en un intencionado silencio, aunque no siempre lo lograba, porque era inevitable pisar o casi tropezar con algún hierro caído o algún vidrio roto dejado por vagabundos o quizás, de algún joven cuya diversión consistía en destruir todo lo que había dentro.

Escuchó el sonido de un mechero que provenía del interior de una pequeña habitación al fondo del almacén, que seguramente habría constituido en la época, el despacho del encargado o del mismo director. Se fue acercando y cuando estuvo a un lado de la entrada se paró, de modo que veía no más que una pequeña parte de la pared y desde dentro, él tampoco podía ser observado.

- No sabía que tenías tantas ganas de verme – Se escuchó una voz de hombre desde el interior – Aunque he de advertirte que de los Red Dragon no tengo mucho.

En el mismo instante que terminaba la frase, Jet comenzó de nuevo a caminar, dejándose ver bajo el marco de la puerta. La cara de Clive palideció cuando le vio y a punto estuvo de caérsele el cigarro de la boca. En cambió, Jet adoptó un gesto de satisfacción.

- Vaya, creo que ya no necesito preguntarte directamente si eres tú – Dijo éste acercándose un poco más.

Clive enmudeció, totalmente sorprendido. Había supuesto que la nota que le había llegado aquella tarde pertenecía a Faye Valentine, la mujer que siempre solicitaba sus servicios desde hacía un tiempo, la mujer por la que rompía el código de conducta de la policía y se dejaba comprar, la mujer que le había puesto su ansiada venganza en la palma de su mano y por la quien, casi lo había hasta olvidado, dedicándose a disfrutar de cada nuevo encuentro con ella, deseándola y suspirando como si fuera un colegial.

- A si que te dedicas a pasar información. ¿Sabes que no es muy ético que digamos en un policía? – Le inquirió Jet, complacido de que su buen olfato no estuviera oxidado, haciendo honor a su sobrenombre como había sido conocido una vez, Black Dog, una vez que muerde, no deja escapar a su presa. Aunque, a decir verdad, había sido más suerte que otra cosa.

- No sé de qué me hablas – Le respondió con tono serio, pero sin poder evitar ponerse a la defensiva ante el estúpido error que había cometido, al no tomar la precaución de comprobar quien se acercaba antes de hablar.

- ¿De veras?

Clive midió la situación. ¿Quién era aquel hombre que se presentaba ante él para pedirle cuentas, cuando nadie podría sospechar nada ni en un millón de años¿Era un poli o era un dragón rojo? Y lo más importante ¿Qué quería?

- No te preocupes, no es a ti a quien busco – Dijo Jet como si hubiera leído la mente del otro – Sólo necesito saber unas cosas de la persona a la que suministras información sobre los Red Dragon.

El cazarrecompensas no le culpaba de su actitud ¿Por qué no dejar que otro se encargara de esos bastardos si la ISSP no iba a hacer nada, si sus oficiales tenían las manos atadas para proceder contra ellos¿Porqué no dejar que un justiciero actuara por su cuenta en vez de dejar que las mafias obraran impunemente?

- Verás no pretendo culparte de lo que haces, ya sé que tienes una buena razón.

- Creo que te has equivocado de hombre – Contestó Clive haciendo ademán de marcharse.

- No me digas que alguien como tú no le importaría que alguno le diera su merecido a esos cabrones.

- ¿Alguien como yo? – Repitió con curiosidad de lo que pudiera saber aquel individuo sobre él.

- Alguien cuyo hermano murió a manos de los Red Dragon. Un honrado y respetado policía, aparte de un excelente amigo según sus compañeros, que murió a sangre fría en la última redada que se recuerda contra ellos – Jet pudo sentir como Clive se tensaba aún más. Bob le había facilitado aquellos datos a petición suya, ya que tenía la corazonada de que aquella información tan precisa de los Red Dragon provenía de la misma ISSP, con mucho que el atacante pudiera ser un antiguo miembro. Así que se dejó llevar por la intuición y ésta le había llevado ante aquel policía. Si hubiera estado equivocado solamente habría quedado como un loco, pero la suerte le había sonreído y había querido que el propio Clive se delatase sin proponérselo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Le respondió rudamente aquél.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Solamente quiero que me digas a quien filtras información.

- No es de tu incumbencia.

- Creo que los Red Dragon o la misma ISSP estarían encantados de saber quien es el chivato que se encarga de dar cuenta de sus pasos.

- Inténtalo – Le miró desafiante.

- Yo trabajaba para la policía cuando tú andabas en pañales, sé perfectamente como funcionan las cosas – Le avisó el cazarrecompensas.

Ante la implícita negativa en su mirada, Jet en un rápido movimiento, agarró a Clive de la pechera y le empujó con brusquedad contra la pared.

- ¿Crees que no seré capaz de delatarte si no me lo dices? La ISSP, aunque permite filtraciones y sobornos, eso sí, sin que nadie se entere, no es para nada comprensiva con sus ovejas descarriadas y te echarían sin pensárselo dos veces. Y que decir de los Red Dragon y sus imaginativas maneras de disuadir a los que se meten en sus asuntos.

Le observó, aunque sabía que su intención en todo esto no era para nada sacarse un dinero por la gorra, estaba obligado a utilizar todas las armas de interrogatorio que había aprendido en sus largos años de vida para obtener lo que quería. Y sabía que eran bastante efectivas

- ¿Quieres seguir como hasta ahora¡Pues dímelo! – Le inquirió golpeándole una vez más contra la pared. – Si no todo tú juego se irá al traste.

Clive le devolvió la mirada, sopesando qué hacer. No quería revelar nada y menos de Faye, no iba a traicionarla.

- ¡Dime¿Se trata de una mujer más que interesante, de cuerpo exuberante, pero con la mirada tan fría como el metal?

Clive no tenía la intención de decir nada, pero la pregunta de aquél le tomó por sorpresa y su rostro vino a desvelar su estupefacción ante el conocimiento de Jet sobre aquella mujer. Era como si ese hombre supiera de antemano la respuesta. Aunque la verdad, no era para nada así.

Jet le aferró con más fuerza para que tradujera lo evidente de su cara en palabras.

- Sí – Respondió a regañadientes – Pero no sé nada de ella, ni siquiera conozco su nombre.

Mintió descaradamente, pero eso, aquel hombre no lo sabía.

Jet por su parte, quedó atónito, aunque aquella idea se le había pasado por la cabeza, no esperaba que se confirmara, o no quería que lo hiciese, porque aquello significaba que las cosas eran más complicadas. Si no que casi deseaba que lo negara, que dijera que era un hombre más bien flaco y de aire distraído, con cabellos de color indescriptible y mirada despreocupada, es decir, que le dijera que era Spike, porque aquello tendría más sentido. Porque así podría volver y preguntarle porqué lo hacía. Ahora, en cambio, no obtenía contestación, ahora solamente podría devanarse la cabeza y lamentarse que Faye hubiera elegido ese camino.

Jet soltó a Clive con gesto abatido, ya tenía su respuesta, pero no le satisfacía para nada en absoluto. Era Faye, la Faye que había vivido bajo su mismo techo, la que se dedicaba a cargarse a los Red Dragon. La que elegía adentrarse en una senda más que peligrosa. Meterse con ellos de esa manera suponía caminar sobre cristales rotos con los pies descalzos, al mínimo descuido uno te corta y acaba atravesándote la carne, provocando que la sangre mane a borbotones. ¿O ya no era más esa Faye?

¿Qué había pasado para llegar a esto¿Por qué lo hacía¿Por qué se había convertido casi en una etérea aparición más que en una persona de carne y hueso, o más bien en un ángel tentador que vagaba por el universo para recordar a los humanos que nunca la tendrían¿Qué había sucedido dentro de su cabeza desde que se marchó¿Por qué la habían ignorado cuando la volvieron a ver, si tanto él como Spike habían notado aquel cambio?Ahora lo sabía por fin, no más preocupaciones y un millón a la vez.

- Faye Valentine ¿qué estás haciendo? – Murmuró para sí el cazarrecompensas.

Clive permanecía aún allí, colocándose la ropa con fastidio pero sin perder la compostura.

- Dime¿tenéis planeado algún otro encuentro? – Le preguntó Jet.

- No, es ella quien se pone en contacto conmigo – Le respondió de malagana, aunque no tuvo necesidad de mentir porque esa era la verdad. Faye se encargaba siempre de decirle la hora y el lugar. Aunque lo siguiente que dijo no fue tan cierto: – Pero no lo hace muy a menudo.

Jet se volvió, dando la espalda al policía, pero antes de marcharse se dirigió de nuevo a él:

- No te preocupes, no te delataré.

-----

"_Despierta"_

El mundo se había detenido. El tiempo, también, durante esos pocos instantes en los que había caído en un pequeño sopor. Y con un leve sobresalto todo volvió a la normalidad, como una voz lejana a través de un largo pasillo.

Miró por la ventana. Todavía continuaba lloviendo, aunque ya no con demasiada intensidad. Se inclinó levemente para asir la parte más baja del marco, allí donde sobresalía un poco la madera y ajustando sus dedos a ella, corrió hacia arriba el tramo de la ventana destinada a ello, encajándolo en la parte superior. El viento cargado de humedad meció las cortinas al colarse en el interior y empapó levemente su piel.

Llevó su mano izquierda hacia fuera, sacándola a través de la ventana. La lluvia, por un momento, la ignoró, permaneciendo inmaculada hasta que las pequeñas gotitas comenzaron a posarse sobre la palma. Exiguos círculos abultados se dibujaron en su piel, que en un instante perdían su forma y resbalaban entre los surcos de la carne. Antes de que el agua cubriera por completo su mano, la retiró, resguardándola en la calidez de la habitación.

Lo observó, una pequeña laguna se albergaba en la concavidad de su palma cuyas aguas permanecían quietas mientras no se moviera, pero que amenazaban con desbordarse a cada mínimo movimiento.

Cogió la katana, que un minuto antes, había dejado apoyada contra la pared en tibio equilibrio, y con medida precisión la llevó hacia su palma evitando que el agua se meciera. Apretó el helado filo contra su piel. Apenas un nimio roce y en la carne se trazó una línea carmesí, que dejó pasar la sangre. El rojo fluido comenzó a diluirse, alargando su forma en pequeños zarcillos que se retorcían en sí mismos hasta mezclarse con las aguas del lago en el que nadaban.

No sintió dolor, ni tampoco el molesto escozor al retirar la espada. Giró la mano, la sangre escurrió a través de ella, hasta que unas gotas encarnadas cayeron al suelo. El corte era superficial, pero aún así, tardó en dejar de fluir. En la hoja de la espada, un surco escarlata zigzagueaba por el metal, recorriendo toda su largura.

_Late at night_

_I drift away -_

_I can hear you calling,_

_And my name_

_Is in the rain,_

_Leaves on trees whispering,_

_Deep blue sea's mysteries._

_-----_

Volvió a la Bebop. El robusto cazarrecompensas aterrizó en el hangar, al lado de la nave de Spike, la Swordfish II, que descansaba en el mismo lugar que cuando se marchó. Al pasar por su lado, se dio cuenta de lo abollada que estaba la chapa y en algunos sitios, la pintura comenzaba a resquebrajarse dejando al descubierto el color original del metal. Siempre que Spike hacía algún destrozo en ella, se dedicaban a arreglarlo o a poner una pieza nueva, pero nunca reparaban en darle una buena mano de pintura, así que en algunas partes el color difería levemente del resto y en aquellas que nunca se habían tocado, el rojo era el originario, así que no se extrañaba que se cayese a trozos. Con tanto meneo, hasta el mismo se sorprendía que la nave siguiera en pie.

Aunque, a decir verdad, desde que Spike había regresado, no habían tenido que hacer muchos arreglos en ella, salvo los corrientes de un normal mantenimiento; un poco de aceite por aquí, una correa o varias por allá, la comprobación del ordenador de a bordo y todas esas cosas que hasta un niño sabría hacer. Casi tenía que dar gracias a que Spike permaneciera inactivo en aquella manera, porque con lo cortos de dinero que estaban, iba a ser difícil reconstruir cualquier destrozo importante. Antes de dejar atrás la nave, se paró y miró hacía la puerta de entrada a bordo con gesto dubitativo. Volvió su mirada hacia la Swordfish II y suspirando continuó su camino.

Adentro, todo estaba en calma. No se escuchaba ningún grito de Ed, ni tampoco ningún ladrido de Ein, incluso la televisión estaba apagada. Spike, sentado en el sofá, como si no se hubiera movido en toda la tarde, fumaba un cigarrillo perdiendo el tiempo en dibujar extrañas formas en el aire con el humo. Aunque, a parte de circulitos, las demás formas eran ininteligibles.

Se sentó en el sillón, la espuma del mueble cedió bajo su peso. Antes, apartó la chaqueta de Spike, que permanecía medio arrebujada sobre la superficie, y la dejó sobre la mesa.

- Un paseo muy largo – Señaló sin mucho énfasis el espigado cazarrecompensas.

- Sí – Respondió escuetamente el otro.

- ¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas?

- No lo sé – Contestó Jet con cierta pesadumbre y tono desganado.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Spike dejó escapar toda una bocanada de humo que tapó su rostro durantes unos instantes, no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar y Jet no sabía por donde empezar.

- Spike, yo… – Comenzó, no muy convencido.

- Esta herida… – Le interrumpió aquél antes de que pudiera decir dos palabras, llevándose la mano al costado izquierdo – …al igual que tu brazo mecánico tiempo atrás, es el recuerdo de lo que pasó hace un año.

- ¿Eh? – Balbució Jet sin saber muy bien qué quería decir, así de repente.

- Vicious atravesó mi costado de parte a parte antes de morir y desde ese día, no ha dejado de molestarme – Giró la cabeza al frente, con la vista perdida durante unos instantes, para volver a mirar a Jet – Aún no ha cicatrizado a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Ni los conocimientos de Bull han podido curarla, y de vez en cuando, todavía se abre y supura sangre, como una boca hambrienta.

Jet quedó callado ante las palabras de Spike. Aquella era su manera de decirle que no tenía nada que ver con los ataques a la organización y su manera de sincerarse con él. Sabía que no era fácil para él hablar sobre ello y que, como su herida, cada vez que los recuerdos volvían, el dolor también lo hacía. Por eso apreció su gesto.

Desde el fondo del corredor, el ruido de Ed y Ein corriendo, llegó hasta la sala de estar. Estos hicieron su aparición al galope, no porque la chica montara a lomos del perro, sino porque los dos venían a cuatro patas, como si aquella forma de andar fuera lo más habitual del mundo. Ed se irguió y se paró en frente del capitán de la Bebop.

- ¿Has traído algo? – Preguntó con su voz aniñada.

- ¡Pero, bueno¿No te he dicho que había sobras en el frigorífico?

- No, eso no – Extendió la mano hacia él – ¡Regalo!

- No, no he traído nada – Negó sorprendido de que esperase algo, cuando solamente había dicho que iba a dar una vuelta.

- Bah, pues entonces… ¡Tomato! – Ed tiró sobre la mesa lo que llevaba en la mano y se volvió. Dirigiéndose al rincón donde había dejado el ordenador, se lo puso en la cabeza, de forma que cada vez que daba un paso, el aparato se balanceaba peligrosamente – ¡Guten Tag!

Con esto, se marchó de la habitación tan rápido como había llegado.

- ¡Eh! No dejes trastos por ahí – Exclamó Spike antes de la chica se hubiera alejado del todo, en un vano intento de que recogiera lo que había dejado en la mesa.

Jet lo tomó en la mano, parecía un trapo amarillo o algo por el estilo. Cuando lo estiró comprobó que era una cinta del pelo.

- Es una cinta de Faye – Dijo aquél volviendo a dejarla sobre la mesa – La habrá sacado de su antigua habitación. Cuando Faye se fue, se dejó algunas cosas olvidadas. – Suspiró mirando la tela.

- A lo mejor, cosas que pensó que no iba a utilizar – Volvió a añadir Jet, mirando esta vez a su compañero.

Spike guardó silencio mientras apuraba la última calada de su cigarrillo. Lo único que quedaba de aquél era el filtro marrón, así que era sorprendente que éste demorara tanto el momento de deshacerse de aquello y apagarlo contra el cenicero.

Jet siguió con la vista fija en él, impeliéndole a hablar, a que dijera algo, pero éste no dijo nada.

- ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir ignorándola? – Soltó repentinamente Jet, rompiendo el mutismo con brusquedad. La expresión de Spike fue de extrañeza durante unos segundos.

- ¿A quién? – Preguntó al fin.

- Ya sabes a quien me refiero – Le respondió con el mismo tono sobrio – No has dicho nada sobre ella desde que nos la encontramos en la Feria de Biotecnología.

- ¿Y qué quieres qué digas? – Inquirió indolente. Su cara había recuperado su semblante sereno.

- ¡Yo que sé!... ¡Algo!

- Ya te dije que me la encontré al ir a por Marco Antonius y que luego se fue – Aclaró Spike despreocupadamente, como si eso fuera suficiente respuesta para Jet, mientras estrujaba lo poco que había quedado del cigarro contra el fondo del cenicero.

- ¿Y eso es todo? – Demandó su compañero con cierta exasperación.

- Pues sí, no hubo más – Zanjó lacónico, como siempre hacía cuando no quería continuar con una conversación.

Jet le miró, no comprendía nada en absoluto. No entendía porqué Spike permanecía totalmente indiferente, porqué no parecía pararse a pensar en Faye si ella, en su momento, se había preocupado por él, si ella una vez lloró por él, si ella se marchó de la Bebop por él. ¿Por qué no hablar claramente de una vez?

- Entonces ¿Vas a seguir obviándola? – Le preguntó estupefacto – ¿Hasta cuándo sin preocuparte por ella?

- ¿Qué quieres qué haga? – Por una vez, su tono de voz no parecía tan lineal como siempre.

Jet, por su parte, no podía creer que se desentendiera tan fácilmente del asunto ¿o es que Faye había supuesto tan poco en su camino¿O es que realmente no le importaba para nada? Había sido reacio a pensar aquello, pero Spike no le dejaba otra alternativa.

- Ella fue una de nosotros – Intentó hacerle comprender – y tienes que reconocer que con todo lo malo, no estuvo tan mal.

Spike no contestó, se dedicó a coger la chaqueta que permanecía en la mesa y a ponérsela. Una mueca de molestia se dibujo momentáneamente en su cara cuando pasó el brazo izquierdo por la manga. Parecía que hoy era uno de esas veces a las que antes se había referido.

- ¿No vas a ir a buscarla? – Insistió Jet.

- ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó dejando de abrocharse los botones, pero levantándose mientras hablaba.

- ¡Por Dios, Spike¡Faye se fue de la Bebop por tu culpa! – Estalló el cazarrecompensas – Tú nos dejaste y ella se dejó a sí misma.

- Eso es demasiado exagerado – Le replicó más que incrédulo.

- ¡Es Faye! Spike – El tono de Jet era asombrosamente serio e incisivo – Es Faye quien está acabando con los Red Dragon – Terminó por decirle, desvelándole su último descubrimiento.

Spike le miró, totalmente desconcertado. Esperaba de todo, pero aquello no se lo habría supuesto en la vida y sabía que Jet no se lo estaba inventando. ¿Por qué Faye iba a querer matar a los miembros de la organización? Una cosa es que fuera totalmente apática y otra que pusiera tan descaradamente su vida en peligro. Meterse con ellos suponía muchas cosas y entre ellas, una era la muerte.

- ¿Faye? – Repitió Spike dejándose caer en el sofá.

- Sí, y no creo que tenga intención de parar.

Spike inclinó la cabeza hacia delante como si, de repente le hubiera venido un dolor de cabeza. Llevando la mano a su frente, masajeó momentáneamente las sienes, dejando el peso de su cabeza apoyando entre sus dedos. Todo lo que había tratado de evitar volvía de nuevo, no había modo de negarlo, no había modo de esquivarlo y lo peor, es que ya lo sabía.

_Even when_

_This moment ends,_

_Can't let go this feeling_

_Everything_

_Will come again_

_In the sound,_

_Falling down,_

_Of the sky as it cries._

_Hear my name in the rain._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

Bueno, bueno, pues aquí tenéis servido el capítulo 8 (se dice pronto) y listo para comer, ñam, ñam. Me ha costado horrores (me he tenido que echar colirios en los ojos por el tiempo que he pasado enfrente del ordenador y además tengo tantas notas sobre la historia que me vuelvo loca repasándolas), pero me había prometido que con este no tenía que tardar tanto y creo que lo he conseguido, no sé si para el futuro será así, hay mucho que estudiar y poco tiempo, pero quien sabe, todo depende de mi musa, jeje.

Las estrofas que aparecen salteadas en el capítulos pertenecen a la canción It's in the rain de Enya, pues me parecían que le iban bastante bien a la historia. No es que ahora haga songfics, todo se debe a la obsesión que últimamente me da de leerme todas las letras de las canciones y bueno, pues encuentro cosas que me gustan para el fic. (Ay!!!)

Bueno, pues comienzo con mi lista de agradecimientos y comentarios, jeje. Pues eso, muchas gracias a "mis niñas" (a Angel Nemesis, Kamimura y AkikoSamaN) por sus comentarios y ganas de leer lo que escribe una servidora. Y también a Lady Vegeta Brief, que no sabe la ilusión que me hace saber que tengo un nuevo lector.

Kamimura: me gusta que pienses que se parece al original, porque esa es mi intención, no desviarme mucho de los personajes originarios. Ah, otra cosa, me encanta tu espontaneidad al escribir los reviews ;)

Lady Vegeta Brief: pues ya te lo he dicho, que me ha gustado enterarme de que también estabas ahí ;) y que me halaga que pienses que la historia merece la pena.

AkikoSamaN: tu review me ha quedado sin palabras y me has sacado los colores. Muchas gracias (Arigato!!), aunque de momento intentaré acabar este fic primero, jeje, antes de pensar en pasar a empresas mayores. Ah, espero que la canción te gustase y si tengo algún problema con alguna palabra en inglés, ya te pediré ayuda, jeje (pero que morro tengo!!!)

Angel Nemesis: pero que lista en mi niña!!! (ay, parezco mi madre). Así me gusta, siempre dándole vueltas a la historia, jeje, aunque, me has pillado :( y eso que pensé que lo había escondido bastante bien para que pareciera Spike. En el tema de Faye, ya sé que es demasiado fría, por esa razón no deja escapar nada al exterior y menos delante de ellos, aunque en cierto modo, aunque no quiere todo esto la perturba. Ah, y no te enfades tanto con Spike, aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo, algo cabrón si que es el muchacho, jeje.

Y hablando de los sueños de Faye, sí, algunas de las frases están sacadas del anime, otras son de mi cosecha.

En cuanto a lo de Spike y porqué no habla claro con Jet, es que como tú muy bien has dicho, es un CABEZÓN (con todas las letras) y si le viene acusando de primeras de algo en vez de comentárselo antes, pues se obceca y no da su brazo a torcer aunque él no tenga nada que ver. No sé como me puede gustar tanto Spike, con lo melón que es!!!, jeje.

Espero seguir contando con vuestro favor y no me extiendo más, que al final van a ser más largos mis comentarios que el fic…

Besos…

Life is but a dream…


	9. Shadows and Tall Trees

**9. Shadows and tall trees**

Era de noche. Una de esas noches que se reflejaban en el ladrillo de los edificios haciendo que todo fuera más brillante bajo la artificial luz de las farolas. Era una de esas noches en las que la ciudad adquiría ese color tan característico, ese azul grisáceo decadente y cementoso, y se convertía en el taciturno escenario en el que sus habitantes se desenvolvían. ¿Siempre era de noche en aquella ciudad? Se preguntó mientras caminaba. Los días apenas significaban nada, solamente las noches la arrancaban de su sitio, solamente al abrigo de la noche se sentía realmente a gusto.

La calle desolada albergaba sus pasos mientras avanzaba. A unos cuantos metros un puesto de flores permanecía abierto. Cuando pasó por su lado se detuvo. El vendedor permanecía sentado en una silla, dormitando detrás de los lirios. Como si sintiera su presencia, despertó y le dedicó una calida sonrisa. Faye le miró sin moverse, mientras aquél se incorporaba en el asiento.

- ¿Una rosa? – Le preguntó.

La joven se sorprendió. ¿Tenía pinta de regalar flores o de comprarse rosas para ella misma?

- No, creo que no. – Rehusó.

- Una rosa hará más agradable su hogar. - Afirmó con total seguridad el tendero mientras la observaba por debajo de sus pobladas cejas encanecidas.

Faye sonrió irónicamente ante la errónea impresión que debía haberle causado a aquel hombre para que dijera eso. ¿De verás la creía capaz de preocuparse en poner jarrones con rosas al lado de la ventana, y sobre todo en aquel semidesnudo apartamento en el que últimamente habitaba?

- ¿Qué me dice? – Reclamó el hombre.

- Si le digo que no tengo hogar¿seguiría insistiendo? – Respondió con la misma linealidad de siempre en su voz y con un extraño impulso de hablar y saber qué le diría a alguien como ella.

- Todo el mundo tiene uno. Un hogar es el lugar en donde nuestra presencia permanece aún cuando no estamos.

El vendedor se levantó de su asiento con la sonrisa todavía en sus labios y con intención de añadir algo más, pero justo en ese momento, una niña de unos diez años apareció detrás de él tirándole de la chaqueta:

- ¡Venga abuelo!, la abuela te está esperando. – Le apremió mientras respiraba agotada por la carrera que se había dado para llegar hasta allí – Dice que no entiende porqué te quedas hasta tan tarde si nadie va a comprarte nada a estas horas.

- Ah – Suspiró – Esta mujer siempre está igual. Siempre quejándose de lo mismo.

La niña continuó dándole pequeños tirones ante la falta de una respuesta clara de lo que iba a hacer.

- Ya voy, ya voy – Dijo el anciano mientras se giraba un poco y le dedicaba un gesto cariñoso a su nieta, tocando con dulzura su cabeza para que tuviera paciencia. Y dirigiéndose de nuevo a Faye, que observaba callada la escena, le tendió una de las rosas.

- Tome – La dijo acercándole una de un rojo terciopelo, aquella que destacaba del resto por la intensidad de su color.

Faye no hizo ademán alguno de moverse. Se dedicó a observar a la niña que la miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y temor en sus ojos, desde la seguridad que le daba estar abrazada a la espalda de su abuelo.

- Cójala – Pidió el hombre - Es un regalo.

La joven alargó la mano sin saber muy bien porqué y la tomó entre sus dedos. El aroma que desprendía sus pétalos llegó por primera vez a su nariz, un olor fuerte e intenso, tan diferente a la realidad que les rodeaba de humo y contaminación, casi como si se tratase del único vestigio de pureza que aún existía. De repente, el intercomunicador que llevaba en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Por un momento permaneció inmóvil, pero al segundo después, dejó que la rosa se escapara de sus dedos cayendo entre el resto de flores y se alejó del tenderete con rapidez.

Al otro lado del hilo telefónico, la voz de Clive sonó algo intranquila.

- Faye, deberías tener cuidado.

Qué rápido se había acostumbrado a llamarla por su nombre pensó con cierto asqueo.

Sin embargo, Clive agradecía que, por una vez, Faye tuviera el mismo código de comunicación que utilizaba para ponerse en contacto con él. Aunque, la joven se extrañó de ello, aquella línea la tenía siempre restringida para evitar que él pudiera comunicarse con ella, pero estaba claro que al manipular el aparato antes de salir del apartamento, la había activado sin querer.

- ¿De qué me hablas? – Le inquirió con poca delicadeza.

- Alguien ha venido preguntando por ti. – Le respondió el policía.

Faye guardó silencio esperando que, ya que la había molestado, aclarase un poco más el asunto, si es que realmente merecía la pena.

- Un hombre. No sé cómo lo ha averiguado, pero sabe que yo te paso cierta información sobre los Red Dragon.

Faye siguió sin responder fijando su vista con desinterés en el único árbol que había en la calle, cuya sombra, a causa de la luz de la farola, guarecía un banco de madera.

- Un ex-poli – Añadió Clive, y en ese instante la imagen de Jet revoloteó por la cabeza de Faye con claridad. ¿Quién sino iba a atar cabos entre ellos dos? Y ¿quién sino iba a meter las narices para tratar de saberlo?

- No me molestes por tonterías. – Desechó entonces la joven en un tono glacial.

- Debería importante porque…

- No es de tu incumbencia – Le cortó con tono serio - Métete en tus asuntos.

- Está bien, solamente quería advertirte, nada más.

- Pues ya lo has hecho.

- Vaya, la amabilidad no es tu fuerte.

- Para nada– Colgó, aún cuando Clive parecía querer añadir algo más, y continuó caminando, perdiéndose en las calles de aquella ciudad con paso firme y cadencioso.

-----

Un golpe seco y un hombre cayó inconsciente al suelo. Al lado, se escucho una maldición entre dientes.

- ¡Mierda¿Por qué los has dado tan fuerte?

- ¿Y qué más da? – Le respondió el matón que acababa de golpear al hombre con la culata de su pistola.

- Pues, porque ¿cómo se supone que nos va a decir para quién trabaja si está muerto?

- Bah, no te preocupes por eso, este todavía está más vivo que un…

- Eso espero, Wharton – Le interrumpió amenazante un tercero, haciéndose paso entre otros dos.

- Cada vez admiten a gente más incompetente en los Dragones Rojos – gruñó para sí mientras zarandeaba con su pie al hombre del suelo.

- Déjemelo a mí, jefe. – Se ofreció el mismo que había dejado grogui a aquel camello - Yo le despertaré y cantará como un pajarito.

Éste le agarró de la camisa y le levantó del suelo con inusitada fuerza. Le apoyó contra una pared y mientras que con una mano le sujetaba para que no se le resbalara, con la otra le propinaba bofetadas que provocaban que la cabeza del individuo se balanceara de izquierda a derecha y vuelta a empezar.

- ¡Venga¡Despierta! – Insistió agarrando con fuerza entre sus dedos la barbilla de aquél, que no hacía más que chorrear sangre proveniente de su ceja y de su boca. – ¡No te hagas de rogar o si no te haré más pupa!

Los ojos de aquél se entreabrieron pesadamente como si comprobara que desgraciadamente todavía se encontraba allí y no durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. El matón que le sostenía, sonrió maliciosamente.

- No pongas esa cara de pánico, eso te lo tendrías que haber pensado mejor antes de aventurarte a vender tu mierda de droga en nuestro territorio.

- Eso es lo que te crees tú – Le respondió con rabia, escondiendo su temor.

- Sí, claro. – El matón le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que provocó en el otro un violento acceso de tos cargado de sangre que escurrió por su cuello hasta manchar su camisa.

- ¿Es que no tenéis suficiente la escoria de pacotilla como tú? – Añadió agachándose un poco para mirarle a los ojos, ya que su cabeza colgaba hacia delante apenas sin fuerzas.

- Déjamelo – Le indicó el cabecilla acercándose a ellos. El matón se apartó sujetando aún al camello hasta que el otro le tomó por los hombros.

- A ver… – Se dirigió al hombre, levantando su cabeza para estar seguro de que le oía – ¿Quién te ha suministrado la droga para que la vendas en nuestro terreno?

El camello no contestó, aunque era difícil saber si era porque no quería decírselo o porque realmente no podía articular palabra después del último puñetazo.

- Me puedo imaginar de quién se trata, pero prefiero oírlo de tu boca¿me entiendes?

El otro asintió con la cabeza, pero siguió sin decir palabra.

- Sabes que comprendo que tú no tienes nada que ver – continuó diciendo el cabecilla con paciencia – así que si me dices quien está detrás, te dejaré ir para que les des un mensajito de nuestra parte.

- El…el Ti-tigre Blanco – Consiguió decir el otro con los ojos casi en blanco por el esfuerzo. Era evidente que lo que más deseaba en esos momentos es que le dejaran caer al suelo y poder por fin abandonarse a la inconciencia.

- Otra vez ellos – Murmuró el líder para sus adentros y luego continuó hablando con el hombre – Diles que sabemos de sus continuas intromisiones en nuestro terreno y que aquí solamente nosotros nos encargamos negociar con mercancías de ese tipo. Además, que recuerden que el Dragón Rojo todo lo ve y nada olvida.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, ordenó que Wharton, el subordinado que se había excedido con su tarea momentos atrás, le sujetara de nuevo. El líder del grupo se alejó unos cuantos pasos, pensativo sobre el asunto, para volver a girarse a los pocos instantes.

- ¡Eh¿Qué haces? – Exclamó al darse la vuelta y ver que Wharton tenía su pistola contra la frente del camello. – ¿Quién te ha mandado hacer nada?

- Pero jefe, no dirías en serio lo de perdonarle la vida – Le respondió riéndose, como si aquello fuera extremadamente gracioso.

- No le hagas nada ¿Quién crees que llevará el mensaje si le matas, estúpido?

- Venga jefe, pero si está más para allá que para acá. – Se quejó haciendo caso omiso a lo que le decía y preparándose a disparar.

- La compasión era la máxima de Buda, deberías saberlo – Dijo una voz ajena al grupo que, acompañada de un disparo, irrumpió de repente en escena.

De la frente de Wharton resbaló de pronto, un hilillo de sangre proveniente de la bala que el extraño había alojado en su cabeza. Sus ojos en blanco por el impacto recibido, volvieron a relajarse antes de caer al suelo.

El jefe del grupo giró su cabeza para ver que encima de uno de los grandes contenedores metálicos, había una mujer vestida de negro.

- ¡Joder¿Así es como vigiláis la retaguardia? – Increpó enfadado a sus subordinados mientras sacaba su pistola de la funda – ¡Disparad!

Sin embargo, ningún proyectil llegó a alcanzarla puesto que Faye saltó hacia atrás esquivando con facilidad las balas y desapareciendo callejón adelante. Los hombres se pusieron en marcha persiguiendo a la mujer.

- ¡No, no la sigáis! – Les ordenó el jefe con más sentido común que los otros – ¡Quiere que nos dividamos! – Pero estos no hicieron caso a sus indicaciones y continuaron su persecución.

Uno de los matones dejó este mundo al rebotarle una de sus propias balas contra una puerta metálica que le salió al paso. Otro vio como su pistola salía por los aires cuando una patada voladora de la joven que tenía en frente le interceptaba el brazo sin darle tiempo siquiera a disparar. El otro matón que seguía a éste, pareció olvidar que su compañero se encontraba muy cerca de la mujer y disparó sin darse cuenta que Faye sortearía los proyectiles agachándose con una pasmosa rapidez y quitándose del medio, lo que causó que las balas alcanzaran el pecho de su compañero. Éste que acababa de disparar y el cuarto matón de los Red Dragon cayeron al suelo muertos a penas unos minutos después, a pesar de haber vaciado primero sus cargadores contra Faye.

El jefe llegó al final de la calle, que convergía en una especie de patio interior rodeado de edificios con sus escaleras de incendios que llegaban a la altura de más cubos de basura, que se encontraban en fila en una de las paredes. Miró a su alrededor, no se veía ni oía a nadie. Lo sabía, aquella mujer había logrado lo que pretendía. Seguro que ahora el resto estaban criando malvas.

- ¡Sal, no te escondas! – Gritó – Si has tenido el valor de enfrentarte contra cinco a la vez, no deberías de esconderte ante uno solo.

No hubo respuesta, solo el eco de sus palabras. Miró hacia todos lados, asegurándose tener cubierto todos los posible flancos. De repente, un ruido sordo a su espalda le alertó. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez, a punto de disparar hacía uno de los contenedores, pero la aparición de un gato negro con una espina de pescado en la boca le detuvo.

- ¡Mierda! – Murmuró para sus adentros, maldiciendo haberse distraído tan fácilmente, sin embargo, así había sido. Seguidamente sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca y notó como la consciencia le abandonaba, oscureciéndose todo a su alrededor y siendo la visión del gato que le miraba fijamente, la última que tuvo antes de caer desvanecido.

Faye le observó, tendido en el suelo, totalmente inconsciente, sopesando qué hacer con él. El golpe que le había asestado con la empuñadura de la pistola había sido lo suficiente contundente para dejarle en ese estado durante unas cuantas horas más, así que se decidió por guardar el arma. Matar a la gente a sangre fría, no era su estilo, por mucho que fuera un maldito dragón rojo y por mucho que ella hubiera perdido parte de su humanidad.

- No sabía que siguieras las enseñanzas de Buda – Dijo de repente una voz de hombre a varios metros.

Faye levantó la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con Spike, que una esquina mal iluminada, permanecía estático con su sempiterno cigarrillo en la boca y un cierto aire sarcástico dibujado en la tranquilidad de su rostro. Éste dejó escapar una bocanada de humo que se elevó lentamente, retorciéndose en sí mismo hasta perder completamente la forma y desaparecer.

- Esta visto que uno no se puede fumar un pitillo tranquilo en ningún lado. Hay que ver qué concurrido está esto – Continuó con tono irónico mientras apuraba lo poco que le quedaba de cigarro.

Como si fuera un acto reflejo, Faye apartó la vista de él. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí¿No se suponía que se había librado ya de todo eso y que las cosas seguirían como hasta entonces¿Por qué aquel maldito imbécil volvía a cruzarse en su camino? Le fastidió no haberse percatado de su llegada y ni siquiera haber sentido su presencia cuando dejaba K.O. al último matón. Sin embargo, allí estaba Spike, con aquella misma mirada lánguida de siempre, que ahora, notaba sobre ella mientras registraba la chaqueta del matón en busca, de quizás, algo interesante para su próxima incursión.

El cazarrecompensas aspiró una última vez y lanzó el cigarrillo al suelo antes de dejar su apoyo en la pared y comenzar a andar, acercándose a Faye, quien no hizo intención de dejar lo que estaba haciendo ni de preocuparse en lo que hacía Spike. De hecho, no le interesaba en absoluto. Lo único que la apetecía era que se esfumara lo más rápido posible y si era en ese instante, mejor. No quería nada de su pasado tan cerca de ella y menos a Spike.

- Bonita noche¿no te parece? – Volvió a decir éste mientras se paraba a escasos metros de ella.

Faye se irguió, clavando su mirada en él, estremecedoramente fría y distante. Estaba claro que, esta vez, Spike no quería ser ignorado y que seguiría diciendo naderías hasta que ella se dignara a hacerle caso, pero Faye no tenía paciencia para aguantar tonterías de ninguna clase.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Soltó la joven sin andarse con rodeos. Cuando antes dijera lo que demonios quisiera decir, antes se libraría de aquel incordio.

- Solamente pasaba por aquí – Le contestó descuidadamente, mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

Faye dejó que su mirada traspasara cierto escepticismo mientras media la situación.

- No me digas. – Dijo con tedio – Qué casualidad.

Ambos quedaron callados, silencio que aprovechó el gato que les observaba desde una esquina, para hacerse notar y demandar un poco atención y ya que estaban, algo de comida. Faye, siguió parada, aunque con la firme intención de marcharse. Ya había terminado todo lo que había venido hacer, así que ya no había nada que la retuviera allí y menos, un estúpido como aquel, y como si Spike, leyera momentáneamente sus pensamientos, volvió a hablar, de nuevo con la ironía envuelta en sus palabras:

- ¿Vas a marcharte tan pronto de tu propia fiesta?

Faye le lanzó una mirada aún más gélida que las anteriores¿la estaba juzgando con aquello? No se lo podía creer¿cómo se atrevía¿Quién era él para hacerlo? Aquello ni le iba ni le venía, no había nada que le diera derecho a ello.

- Di lo que tengas que decir y desaparece – Ordenó autoritariamente, cansada de aquel aire de suficiencia que destilaba. Si pensaba que llegaría a lograr impresionarla, estaba muy confundido, ya se lo tenía demasiado visto como para que surtiera efecto, y menos, a estas alturas.

- ¿Siempre tratas con tanta delicadezaa tus antiguos compañeros? – Sonrió Spike de medio lado.

Faye no contestó, no pensaba que mereciera su respuesta. En cambio, le miró con cierto desprecio. Spike también la observó, tenía los ojos de Faye clavados en los suyos que le miraban duros e inexpresivos, salvo si no fuera por aquella hostilidad. Pero eso ya lo había visto antes, aunque hasta ahora no había podido comprobar cuan inexpresivos se habían vuelto. De su antigua amplia gama de expresiones, apenas quizás, dos o tres emociones se podían apreciar y con bastante dificultad. Aún así, era casi imposible desentrañar de cuales se trataban exactamente.

- La mafia no olvida las afrentas, Faye – Dijo por fin Spike, hablando claro.

- ¿A eso has venido? – Le respondió, indolente – ¿A aleccionarme sobre la mafia?

Spike vio como Faye apartaba su mirada con menosprecio, como si acompañara el desinterés de sus palabras con aquello.

- No es más que una advertencia. – Contestó a la defensiva, impelido por su actitud – Tómala como quieras.

- No necesito tus consejos. – Zanjó la mujer, con seriedad – Así que deberías guárdalos para quien le interese.

Spike sintió cierta rabia ante el desdén de sus palabras, pero también cierto desconcierto por aquella actitud tan marcadamente indiferente e impasible. Quizás esperaba encontrar que todo lo que había intuido en ella, no fuera más que una fachada y que ésta se desmoronaría como un castillo de naipes a la primera de cambio¿o tampoco era eso?, no lo sabía muy bien. Lo que ahora comenzaba atisbar, es que esta Faye era distinta a la que una vez conociera, comenzando por la forma en la que decidía sostenerle la mirada o no, o la manera tan extremadamente precisa con la que había terminado con los dragones rojos. Sí, había sido testigo de todo. Ahora no cabía duda ni incertidumbre, ya lo había comprobado con sus propios ojos. Y aunque se había resistido a internarse de nuevo en su pasado, este volvía de nuevo de la mano de su antigua ex–compañera.

- Lo de Marco Antonius y cazar recompensas sólo son juegos de aficionados – continuó Spike una vez que ya había optado por advertirla. – No sabes cómo se las gasta la mafia.

- Sé cuidar de mí misma – Dijo Faye volviendo su vista a él.

- No he venido a hacer de niñera, no te equivoques. – Le respondió adoptando la misma actitud hostil que ella y, manteniendo su mirada de nuevo, observó como el verdor de los ojos de Faye apenas permanecía encendido en la seriedad del cruce de palabras, sino más bien, bastante impávido.

- Lo que no quiero – prosiguió – es que esto nos vuelva a salpicar.

- Descuida, apártate de mi camino y no lo hará.

- No puedo hacerlo. Los Red Dragon no es algo que te incumba.

- ¿Y a ti sí? – Demandó Faye con incredulidad, aunque con aquel mismo tono de voz tan falto de emoción.

- ¿Qué te parece?

La joven guardó silencio. Notaba que cierta inquietud le dominaba, o más bien, hastío, o quizás, las dos cosas a la vez. No le interesaban sus estupideces ni su repentino afán de advertirla, de entrometerse esgrimiendo su antiguo pasado en la organización. Estaba ya cansada de ello, como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, como si ella tampoco pudiera librarse de aquello.

- No todo gira en torno a ti, Spike. – Le contestó remarcando su nombre en tono distinto, con el intencionado propósito de imprimir una falsa familiaridad.

- En absoluto, pero los Red Dragon son asunto mío.

Faye soltó una carcajada cargada de sarcasmo ante tal afirmación.

- ¿Y por eso tienes la exclusiva?

De nuevo, se hizo el silencio, pero un silencio amortiguado por el sonido suave del viento que se colaba entre los edificios y también del ruido de los árboles de un parque cercano, cuyas hojas se mecían acunadas a su compás.

- ¿Qué pretendes con esto? – Preguntó de pronto el cazarrecompensas.

Faye no respondió a aquella repentina pregunta. Se limitó a abrocharse la cazadora y a subir la cremallera hasta el cuello, sacándose el pelo que había quedado atrapado en su espalda. El gato, que había abandonado su espina de pescado, cruzó entre medias de ellos y se perdió en un cubo de basura, emitiendo débiles maullidos antes de dejar de sentirse del todo su presencia.

- ¿Crees que lo hago por ti? – Lanzó de repente la joven, dando un par de pasos al frente. – ¿Por eso has venido?

Spike apretó entre sus dedos la cajetilla de tabaco de su bolsillo. Ni él mismo sabía porqué estaba allí. Quizás sí quería saberlo, o quizás, solamente quería ser testigo de lo que Jet le había dicho.

- Descuida, líbrate de tu carga de culpabilidad – continuó Faye. – Porque si piensas eso, estás muy equivocado.

Spike la observó allí, en mitad del callejón, con la luz reflejando en el cuero de su cazadora, con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho, denotando una gran seguridad y destilando por cada poro de su piel aquella inaccesibilidad, aquella barrera infranqueable e invisible que la envolvía. No dijo nada, dejó que Faye continuase.

- Los Red Dragon son una escoria, creen que pueden destruir a quienes les dé la gana, que pueden herir a quien deseen y tomar lo que les plazca con…

Faye se detuvo súbitamente y una fugaz expresión de sorpresa paso por su cara, al igual que por la de Spike. Del único edificio de una planta, un almacén, varios hombres aparecieron apostados en el tejado y de la trasera metálica del mismo, otros varios dragones rojos hicieron su aparición con sus armas apuntando hacia ellos, de modo que en apenas unos segundos quedaron rodeados contra una de las paredes. Faye sacó su pistola, pero el disparo de uno de los francotiradores impactó en el arma, haciéndola volar por los aires, pero sin llegar a tocar la mano de la joven. Spike, en cambio, no hizo intención de desenfundar la suya y levantó ambas manos en señal de derrota.

Un individuo, que destacaba del resto, apareció también en el tejado del almacén.

- Vaya sorpresa, Spike – dijo aquél con las manos en los bolsillos de forma descuidada. Se trataba de un hombre rubio y con el pelo bastante corto, ataviado con la misma gabardina que el sindicato utilizaba como indumentaria, pero ésta llevaba varias cuerdas rojas que cerraban el abrigo en la parte superior y los cuellos eran más altos y con el reborde también de un color rojo.

- Te daba por muerto – continuó, desvelando el tono grave de su voz – sobre todo después de aquel jaleo que organizaste. Tuviste muchas agallas.

El cazarrecompensas le reconoció enseguida, le había visto en varias ocasiones sobre todo en la última época con los Red Dragon acompañando a Vicious, pero nunca llegó a caerle medianamente bien. Su ambición se le hacía muy evidente, aunque tenía que decir que nunca adoptó una posición defensiva ante él, sino todo lo contrario, parecía que en cierto modo mostrase su admiración ante Spike. Holden Batty, ese era su nombre, recordó, aunque todos les llamaban simplemente Batty.

- Sin embargo, después de todo, tendría que agradecerte, bueno, a ti y a Vicious, que ahora me encuentre al frente de los Red Dragon.

Entonces, era él quien ocupaba el máximo cargo dentro de la organización, pensó Spike, con razón que los dragones rojos fueran lo que eran en estos momentos.

- Así que ahora nos mandas a tu amiguita a acabar con nosotros – siguió hablando, prestando atención también a Faye, quien permanecía atenta a cualquier posible oportunidad de escapar que se presentase. – Esa obsesión tuya es contraproducente, Spike. A lo mejor es que en realidad deseas unirte de nuevo a nosotros.

El cazarrecompensas apretó los dientes ante tal sugerencia. Casi le había costado la vida dejar la organización, cómo para que ahora le vinieran con esas.

- Ni loco – Respondió con dureza.

- Je, je, ya veo – Rió Batty con aire pensativo. – Entonces fue cierto que te enmendaste y ahora te has vuelto un cobarde.

- Eso nunca – dijo Spike acompañado de un rápido movimiento que no quedó más que en un amago por intentar sacar su pistola.

- Ni lo intentes – le advirtió Batty, y el grupo que les rodeaba reafirmó aún más las armas en sus manos, en una clara señal de que dispararían a cualquier mínimo movimiento que hiciera.

- Veo que sigues eligiendo muy bien tus compañías – dijo ahora refiriéndose de nuevo a Faye – Duras pero femeninas. Si no recuerdo mal, Vicious y tú os peleaste por la misma mujer. Creo que no le gustó mucho que te metieras por medio¿no?

Spike no contestó, se dedicó a mirarle con cara de pocos amigos.

- Ya sabes que yo era camarada suyo, bueno, después de ti, aunque con aquello vuestro, yo me convertí en su mejor aliado, por así decirlo.

El viento volvió a soplar, moviendo la gabardina del dragón rojo, que desde aquel tejado, seguía hablando como si no importara la distancia.

- Y tú, nena – dijo volviendo su vista exclusivamente a ella – tu cara me resulta bastante familiar.

Se quedó callado un segundo, como si él mismo creyera, que fuera imposible no acordarse de Faye si la hubiera visto antes.

- Ah, claro – resolvió sonriendo al instante – Como no, Faye Valentine. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, cómo lo he podido olvidar. Vicious quedó muy impresionado contigo¿recuerdas?

Spike giró instantáneamente la vista hacia Faye. La postura del cuerpo de ésta se hizo más rígida y el cazarrecompensas la miró extrañado.

- ¿Te acuestas con ella, Spike? – Dijo de pronto Batty.

Spike quedó sorprendido ante la pregunta, pero no satisfizo su curiosidad permaneciendo callado. Aunque, le dio la impresión que aquél daba por sentado que así era, pero no como si lo hubiese determinado en ese preciso momento, si no como si ya se hubiera forjado la idea tiempo atrás.

- Siempre tuvisteis los mismos gustos – prosiguió con un tono más afirmativo que interrogativo, mientras paseaba su mirada por Faye con una expresión claramente lasciva.

- Vicious era un ser bastante taciturno – siguió Batty dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Faye que, en todo el tiempo, no había abierto la boca – difícil de desentrañar, pero creo que os lo pasasteis bien aquella vez¿no?

Faye no contestó. Spike tenía la mirada fija en ella, intentando averiguar a qué se refería Batty. En la cara del cazarrecompensas, cierta estupefacción ante aquellas últimas palabras, en cambio, en la de Faye, la misma sobriedad.

- Yo que venía a descubrir quien estaba acabando con los nuestros y…menuda sorpresa. – Habló ahora para sí el jefe de la organización, aunque perfectamente audible por todos. – El Dragón Rojo no perdona las ofensas, señorita Valentine. Debería hacer más caso a lo que le aconseja el señor Spiegel y no desechar tan a la ligera sus advertencias. Él conoce su funcionamiento como la palma de su mano, al fin y al cabo, era el protegido y el hombre de confianza de Mao Yenrai.

Batty recobró la seriedad en el semblante y volvió al asunto que le había traído allí y que, por fin, había logrado desentrañar, saber quién se cargaba a sus hombres y se interfería en sus asuntos. Escuchar la conversación entre Faye y Spike, al que por cierto, creía muerto, le dejaba claro que éste no tenía nada que ver y que solamente era aquella preciosidad la responsable de todo.

- Tienes algo que nos pertenece – volvió a tutearla de nuevo – Ese cargamento de Red Eye modificado que les robaste a mis hombres es de nuestra propiedad.

- En la bolsa no había escrito ningún nombre que lo indicara – Contestó Faye por primera vez, con aire desafiante.

- Muy graciosa, espero que no estés pensando en venderlo, porque no lo conseguirías.

- Eso es lo que te crees.

- No juegues con fuego, nena. Si no nos dice donde lo tienes, ya sabes lo que te pasará.

- ¿De qué hablas, Batty? – Preguntó Spike ansioso por enterarse de algo, aunque fuera de esto último.

- Tu "amiga" se llevó anteayer de un grupo de mis hombres, todo un cargamento de nuestra nueva droga experimental.

Spike miró a Faye como si estuviera loca. Lo que faltaba, no tenía suficiente con cargarse Red Dragons que ahora le daba por robarles la mercancía. Sin embargo, ésta le devolvió una extraña mirada, como si quisiera decirle algo. Misteriosamente, aunque ninguna de sus anteriores expresiones las había conseguido descifrar con certeza, aquella la entendió perfectamente.

- Oye, Batty. No podíamos ser más razonables¿no te parece? – Dijo de pronto con tono más casual metiéndose la mano en la chaqueta.

- ¡No te muevas Spike o sino tú también acabarás acribillado!, por mucho que estés al margen.

- Solo quería sacar un cigarro. En estas situaciones siempre me entran ganas de fumar. Venga. – Pidió repitiendo el gesto. Pero esta vez, un cuchillo clavándose en uno de los Red Dragon que rodeaban a Spike y Faye sorprendió a todos. Spike aprovechó esto para empujar de una patada uno de los contenedores, que se puso a lo largo en mitad de la calle y levantando la tapa metálica, evitó que los disparos de los hombres del tejado les alcanzaran a ninguno de los dos.

Faye, que había sido la autora del lanzamiento del cuchillo, recuperó su pistola con un movimiento imposible, y mientras disparaban al grupo de matones, guió a Spike hasta una de las escaleras de incendio, por la que apenas tocaron los escalones, sino más bien, brincaron por ella hasta alcanzar el primer piso y saltar a través de la ventana.

Spike estaba más que perplejo por la actuación de Faye, sabía perfectamente lo que había qué hacer, sin dudas, directa al objetivo. Había manejado aquel cuchillo con asombrosa destreza. Era muy buena y poca gente había visto así, y uno de esos pocos había sido Vicious, con el que había trabajado en equipo tantas veces en el pasado con medida precisión, entendiéndose sin palabras, como había sucedido ahora con Faye.

La cazarrecompensas hizo que Spike le siguiera y éste fue detrás, con la vista fija en su espalda, sin darse cuenta a penas por donde iban. Primero entraron en el primer piso, un apartamento abandonado y medio desvencijado. Le recorrieron a oscuras. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de salida, Faye no se molestó en girar el pomo, sino que dio una patada provocando que la madera cediera con facilidad. Se apresuraron por el pasillo adelante. Spike, no tuvo tiempo de decidir qué hacer cuando llegaron a la encrucijada de la escalera. Faye tiró de su chaqueta, a la altura del hombro, arrastrándole hacia arriba. Y piso tras piso corrieron, escuchando como los hombres del sindicato les seguían los pasos, hasta que llegaron al tejado. La brisa nocturna acarició momentáneamente sus rostros al salir de nuevo al descubierto, librándose del olor a podredumbre que invadía aquel edificio.

Saltaron a la azotea del edificio de al lado, que era algo más bajo que en el que se encontraban, y cuando llegaron al otro extremo, hicieron lo propio para alcanzar el tejado del siguiente. En éste, se adentraron por la puerta que daba acceso hasta allí y bajaron un solo tramo de escaleras, hasta meterse en un apartamento sin puerta para volver a salir por una de sus ventanas a las escaleras de incendios, que daban justo de frente a otras del edificio contiguo, a no más de un metro. A ninguno de los dos les resultó difícil salvar la distancia que las separaba, accediendo a ella y volviendo de nuevo a subir al tejado, por el cual, ya no se divisaba el punto de partida, ya que se encontraban mucho más bajos que antes y entre medias habían puesto de por medio, varios edificios demasiado altos para que los Red Dragon pudieran acceder y divisarles. De todos modos, recorriendo aún, unas cuantas azoteas más hasta que Faye se paró. Este iba a ser el lugar en el que se separasen, o por lo menos, ella iba a tomar el camino contrario al que Spike escogiese.

Quedaron callados, con el único ruido del viento como sonido de fondo, que soplaba y se paraba a su gusto. Por un instante, volvieron a cruzar la mirada. Solo un segundo, pero como ya ocurriera en la primera vez que se volvieron a ver, se hizo una eternidad.

Faye, se giró para marcharse o al menos eso intentó, porque Spike la sujetó por el brazo, impidiendo que continuase. Ésta volvió su cabeza hacia él, demandándole sin hablar qué demonios hacía e instándole a que la soltara en aquel preciso momento. Sin embargo, Spike no lo hizo, la miró fijamente, buscando en sus ojos algo diferente a lo que había visto aquella noche, ahora que a penas les separaba medio metro. Era la primera vez que había traspasado aquella barrera invisible, más, aún seguía siendo terriblemente inaccesible.

- ¿De qué estaba hablando aquel tipo? – La preguntó sin saber muy bien qué es lo que iba a decir hasta que salió por su boca.

Faye no se inmutó, le devolvió la mirada con gran impasibilidad, como si dejara que comprobara aquello que quería descubrir. Spike la escudriñó, en sus ojos, una fría serenidad que no expresaba nada acompañaba las tranquilas facciones de Faye, hermosas, a la luz de la artificiosa luminosidad de la ciudad. Sus labios, sin rastro de carmín, era más voluptuosos de lo que recordara y su pelo, más largo, se mecía contra su rostro.

La soltó, sintiendo como el cuero se escurría por sus dedos hasta quedar vacíos. Faye se giró, dándole la espalda:

- No tengo que rendirte cuentas. – Le dijo caminando hacia el borde de la azotea, donde se dejó caer, perdiéndose de la vista de Spike, para seguramente, continuar en el siguiente tejado.

---------------------------------------------

Bueno, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Espero que haya sido del agrado de todos y sino es así, agradecería sugerencias y comentarios para poder mejorarle, ya que sé las opiniones de quienes les gusta (de hecho, agradezco muchísimos sus reviews y sus ánimos), pero desconozco por ejemplo, las opiniones de quienes no les gusta o qué es lo que no les gusta. En fin, creo que se nota que estoy un poco desanimada, sobre todo ahora que apenas tengo tiempo para sentarme a escribir, ya que estoy trabajando y estudiando a la vez, y estoy que no puedo con mi alma.

Bueno, aún así, quiero agradecer como siempre a mis niñas (Angel Nemesis, Kamimura y AkikoSamaN ) sus comentarios y su apoyo, que al fin y al cabo, es lo que me impulsa para continuar y dar un cálido saludo a Lady Vegeta Brief, que ya me enteré que son dos bajo el mismo sinónimo, y aunque no sé si las dos me leen, me disculpo por haberos tomado por una en el agradecimiento del capítulo anterior, lo siento :(

Muchos besitos a todas, guapetonas, y que espero seguir contando con vuestro favor, porfi, porfi, no me abandonéis…jeje (que pedigüeña soy, jeje)

Life is but a dream…

PD: Yo también me uno: Qué viva Faye!!!!!!!


	10. Smoke

**10. Smoke**

Anduvo por las calles de la ciudad, entre aquellos edificios por los que otras tantas veces había caminado, con el cigarrillo apretado en los labios, tragando el pútrido humo que le intoxicaba, hasta que decidió volver a la Bebop, el lugar al que había demorado volver. Sabía que Jet le interrogaría sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche y también sabía que no había respuesta para aquello. No había nada que contestar a las concisas preguntas que de seguro el ex-policía le haría o quizás, no se trataba de eso y el simple hecho de pensar en responderlas no le apeteciera ni un ápice.

Qué decir cuando él no había ido a detenerla ni había tratado de disuadirla de un modo convincente, si no más bien se había enfrentado a ella, como si hasta en aquellos momentos solamente aquella actitud era la que podía adoptar. Siempre opuestos, siempre en bandos contrarios aunque lucharan codo con codo, y aquello no había disminuido ahora, más bien se había acentuado.

Que había cierta rivalidad entre ellos, ya no era más una incógnita, si no algo evidente. La hostilidad hacia él se había hecho más palpable con cada nuevo encuentro. Y no era que se preguntara el porqué y le diera mil vueltas al asunto, simplemente no lo hacía, rebuscar en su pasado era algo que se le antojaba complicado. Lo había dejado atrás, o eso era lo que se suponía que había que hacer con ello, aunque Spike nunca había sido bueno en ello. Sus decisiones le habían perseguido siempre de una u otra manera.

Cuando llegó a la Bebop se dirigió a la sala de mandos que permanecía vacía en la semioscuridad que le permitía las luces del puerto. Se apoyó contra uno de los cristales, guardando el encendedor que había utilizado para prender un nuevo cigarrillo mientras observaba el constante parpadeo de las pantallas de navegación. Aún cuando estaban estacionados como ahora, el ordenador de abordo tenía que ocuparse de las numerosas tareas que suponían tener aquella nave con las mismas comodidades que si se tratase de un edificio construido de ladrillo y no del cascarón de nuez que era, sin embargo aquel lugar hacía de veces de casa, con lo cual había que ocuparse que el sistema de refrigeración funcionase, las comunicaciones fueran bien y de otras tantas cosas.

- Fumas demasiado Spike, acabará matándote – Dijo Jet entrando por la puerta.

Spike sonrió de medio lado, como si él no fumara también como un carretero, aunque tenía que admitir que desde que llegara de regreso a la Bebop su perjudicial costumbre se había vuelto más habitual, casi tan rutinaria como el respirar, o más bien el no sentir el sabor amargo del tabaco con cada exhalación era lo inusual.

- Hay que morir de algo¿no? – Le respondió con gran convencimiento, como si quizás esa fuera la única forma que tendría de lograrlo.

Jet asintió sin querer pararse a pensar en ello, sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la mesa de shogi que esperaba largamente olvidada. El ex-policía había abandonado el hábito de jugar, ya que el tiempo transcurrido sin Spike le habían privado de su compañero de juego, que aunque no solía poner mucho interés en ello, aún así era un rival duro de roer. Cuando volvió Ed pudo haber aprovechado su extraordinaria habilidad en el ajedrez para canjearse un oponente a la altura, pero la muchacha no era muy ducha en las reglas del shogi, por mucho que pudieran parecerse a las de la ajedrez, así que desechó esa idea. Incluso pensó como último recurso enfrentarse con Ein, pero ese postrero pensamiento le hizo desistir por completo de dicha actividad, corría serio peligro su salud mental, sobre todo si éste le ganase. Así que comenzó a tomar afición por los solitarios, al fin y al cabo, era el juego de cartas preferido por los cazarrecompensas.

Lanzó una mirada de reojo a las fichas descoladas del tablero, percatándose que no lo estaban tanto, sino que todavía guardaban la posición de la última partida que intentó jugar contra él mismo. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al acordarse de ello mientras sacabainconscientemente un cigarrillo del bolsillo delantero de su peto, olvidándose momentáneamente de su anterior advertencia.

Spike, que le observaba en silencio, se adelantó al siguiente movimiento del otro y le lanzó el encendedor sobre la mesa, resbalando por la superficie hasta golpearle suavemente en la mano. Éste levantó la vista hacia su compañero y devolviéndole un pequeño gesto de agradecimiento, encendió su cigarro.

- ¿La has visto? – Preguntó de pronto mientras soltaba el humo por la boca a la vez que leía de reojo el nombre de la propaganda del local al que pertenecía el mechero antes de retornárselo a su dueño – Me refiero a Faye – Aclaró.

- Ya sé a quien te refieres. – Le respondió Spike cogiendo al aire el encendedor.

-¿Y bien? – Inquirió Jet acomodándose en la silla.

Spike exhaló lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para liberar el humo que se le había quedado atrapado en la garganta y que luchaba por salir de forma desordenada.

- Sí – contestó por fin – Puede decirse que la he visto.

Pero no desveló nada más, esperó que Jet le preguntara, que adoptara su rol mientras él conseguía que el aire retornase a sus pulmones.

- ¿Y ha entrado en razón? – Preguntó inocentemente el cazarrecompensas como aquel que todavía cree en los Reyes Magos.

Spike a punto estuvo de soltar una carcajada, pero no una que suelta una persona cuando explota de risa, sino una de incredulidad y cargada de sarcasmo, sin embargo no lo hizo.

- No – contestó en cambio con voz grave.

- ¡Pero Spike! – Exclamó Jet casi reprendiéndole, casi como si verdaderamente hubiera esperado en algún momento que él pudiera conseguir aquello.

- Deberías saberlo, no va a parar simplemente por algo que yo pueda decirle. – Respondió Spike con cierta contrariedad en su rostro.

Jet se quedó pensativo, buscando un argumento para rebatirle hasta que encontró el más peregrino que jamás pensó que pudiera ocurrírsele, quizás por no querer pararse a pensar que aquello no tenía solución.

- ¿Y dónde está tu poder de persuasión? – Alegó – ¿No eras tú el que decías que siempre hay una forma de lograr las cosas?

- Confías mucho en mí y tendrías que saber que yo no tengo ninguna influencia sobre Faye. – Le respondió con desgana, pero acto seguido echó una calada al cigarro cuya punta se iluminó inusualmente vívida durante varios segundos debido a la efusividad de la inhalación.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – Insistió el otro con tiento – Tú siempre fuiste alguien en el que Faye…

- Créeme – le cortó – me lo ha dejado bien claro.

Jet le miró, estaba completamente serio aún cuando no podía escudriñar totalmente su rostro ya que permanecía en sombras debido a la luz que incidía por su espalda dejando en penumbra todo lo demás.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó con cierto aire de resignación comprendiendo en parte a lo que se refería Spike. En el aeropuerto él también había sido sujeto de la indiferencia de Faye, a pesar de que solamente quería explicarse sobre ciertas cosas ella había preferido no escuchar y alejarse como la lluvia pasajera que con el soplar del viento su rastro desaparece tan pronto como llega.

- No hay nada que podamos a hacer – Determinó Spike irguiéndose un poco sobre el cristal en el que permanecía apoyado.

- ¿¡Cómo!? – Exclamó Jet empujando sin querer una de las fichas de la mesa de shogi que cayó seguidamente al suelo.

- Faye ya es mayorcita y no va a atender a razones, nunca lo ha hecho y no lo va a hacer ahora.

- Pero debemos advertirla del riesgo – replicó – debe comprender el peligro que…

- Sus ojos – Le volvió a interrumpir Spike incorporándose del todo. A su espalda una estrella solitaria cruzó el firmamento mientras el resto permanecían tan estáticas como siempre en la relativa calma del universo.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Jet extrañado por las palabras del otro.

- No hay nada. Están vacíos.

- ¿Están vacíos? – Repitió el fornido cazarrecompensas sin darse cuenta que lo hacía.

- Si había algo, alguna afección por alguien o por la tripulación, hace tiempo que la dejó atrás.

Jet quedó pensativo, en silencio, taciturno mientras el radar que siempre permanecía encendido emitía continuos pitidos. En el fondo debía admitir que no le asombraba del todo, aquella gelidez en su mirada no podía ser solamente simple resentimiento, era algo más profundo y a la vez más inescrutable, y quizás sí tenía razón Spike, era indescifrable porque detrás no había nada, porque no había nada que desvelar o quizás no la tuviera, eso no lo sabía con certeza.

- Les ha robado un cargamento del nuevo Red Eye, de un Red Eye experimental. – Añadió Spike recogiendo la ficha de shogi del suelo y dejándola de nuevo sobre el tablero.

- ¿Cómo? – Salió de su ensimismamiento el otro, confundido por la noticia, aún a pesar de estar convencido de que nada le sorprendería ya sobre el comportamiento de Faye.

- Creo que los Red Dragon están teniendo problemas en controlar su mercado. Hay ciertos tímidos intentos por adentrarse por parte de los White Tiger. – Dilucidó Spike suspirando ligeramente. Hacía tanto tiempo que no pronunciaba aquellos nombres que había llegado casi a olvidarles, si es que eso pudiera ser posible, y sin embargo, ahora de nuevo volvían a sus labios como si nunca le hubieran abandonado, como si el tiempo trascurrido en realidad no significase nada y fuera no más que un segundo en la eternidad del universo.

- ¿Pero no habían firmado un acuerdo de cooperación? – Preguntó el ex-policía haciendo memoria.

- No llegó a consolidarse – aclaró su compañero, pensativo – su cabecilla murió y todo quedó en agua de borraja.

Jet recordó de repente del asunto al que Spike hacía alusión. Vicious había sido el responsable de tenderle una trampa tanto al líder de los Tigres Blancos como a Mao Yenrai, lo que acabó con la vida de ambos y también con aquella incipiente relación.

- Quizás estén pensando que una nueva droga les dará de nuevo el control – Dedujo Jet, bastante acostumbrado a la dinámica de las bandas mafiosas debido a los años de experiencia en su anterior trabajo.

Spike asintió con la cabeza mostrando su acuerdo.

- A lo mejor podemos averiguar algo sobre ello. – Continuó Jet mientras se levantaba de su asiento con decisión.

- Déjalo Jet – Desechó Spike – ¿De qué serviría?

Pero éste se volvió al sillón de mandos encendiendo la pantalla de comunicación. Antes de que Spike pudiera volver a hablar la cara de Bob apareció en el cristal. Aquel antiguo colega de Jet era tema recurrente en cuanto necesitaban información más sofisticada de lo habitual y Jet no sabía que haría si no fuera por él, pero a decir verdad, tampoco es que fuera una relación unilateral y este último fuera el único que sacara provecho si no que se trataba de un intercambio mutuamente satisfactorio, así que ninguno podía quejarse mucho.

- Ey, Jet¿cómo van las cosas? – Le saludó efusivamente mientras dejaba en la mesa el vaso de café que tenía en la mano.

- Tirando, como siempre. – Le respondió Jet sonriendo - ¿Y tú?

- Aquí…trabajando.

- Sí, sí, ya veo como trabajas. – Replicó Jet haciendo alusión al café que se estaba tomando.

- Si lo dices por esto – contestó el otro señalando al vaso – no es más que agua para mis venas. Ah, por cierto… - recordó de pronto – ¿ya hablaste con aquel tipo?

Éste se refería al agente de la ISSP sobre el que había facilitado información a Jet la última vez que hablaron.

- Sí…sí…bueno... – Respondió dubitativo Jet mientras se rascaba la nuca. Había prometido a Clive que no le delataría, así que intentó desviar el asunto lo más rápido posible sin que se notase demasiado, aunque no era muy disimulado que digamos – Bueno…oye…quería preguntarte si la ISSP tiene noticias de una nueva droga en el territorio chino.

- ¿Eh¿Una droga nueva? – Pensó Bob durante unos segundos – Que yo sepa no tengo noticia de algo así.

- ¿Estás seguro? - Insistió el otro – ¿Ni un camello al que le hayáis incautado algo fuera de lo habitual?

Sabía que aunque la ISSP no se metiera directamente con los Red Dragon, los traficantes o los distribuidores que no pertenecían a la banda sino que solamente eran un apoyo externo, podían ser susceptibles de ser atrapados. Y de hecho, aquellos pobres eran los que cargaban con la culpa de los otros.

- Umm – dijo el policía haciendo memoria – Ahora que lo mencionas, hace unos días encontramos en un apartamento donde hubo un tiroteo restos de una droga que no se correspondía con el Red Eye habitual que suelen vender los Red Dragon. Bueno, la verdad es que había toda una amplia gama de drogas para elegir, pero ésta que te digo estaba modificada en su combinación con una variedad de cactus.

- ¿De cactus? – repitió Jet asombrado - ¿Estás de broma?

- A estas horas nunca bromeo, estoy demasiado cansado para pensar – Se rió Bob mientras su ex–compañero esperaba que continuase.

- A ver – prosiguió – ¿cómo se llamaba? No me acuerdo…- Y comenzó a mirar entre un montón de informes que permanecían apilados en la mesa que se encontraba a su izquierda hasta que por fin sacó uno de ellos, que abrió hojeando su contenido – ¡Ah! Sí, Lophophora williamsii.

La cara de Jet adoptó una expresión de incomprensión durante varios segundos hasta que su compañero habló.

- ¿Peyote? – demandó Spike, extrañado, desde el lugar en el que se encontraba, algo más alejado de la pantalla.

- ¿Peyote? – repitió Jet al segundo una vez que Spike se había encargado de traducir al castellano el nombre científico.

- Sí, muy bien – Confirmó Bob leyendo en las hojas.

- ¿Pero eso no es una droga de por sí? – preguntó Jet moviéndose en su asiento.

- Bueno, según pone aquí sus efectos secundarios no suelen ser muy agradables, vómitos, dolor de cabeza, diarreas, etc, etc,…con lo que no suele ser muy adictivo que digamos. – Aclaró el policía volviendo a quedar en silencio mientras revisaba el resto de la información. – Según los investigadores, esta nueva variedad no crearía esas consecuencias adversas y sería asimilable por el organismo produciendo su efecto alucinógeno sin ningún inconveniente para el hombre.

- Creía recordar que en la actualidad estaba casi extinguido – Comentó Jet no muy seguro del todo.

- El grado de sobre recolección a la que fue sometida la planta añadido al largo periodo de tiempo que necesita para alcanzar una perfecta maduración la hicieron casi desaparecer, aunque todavía en determinados grupos sigue conservándose su usanza pero mayoritariamente como uso ritual.

Bob cerró la carpeta marrón que contenía el informe y volvió su vista a la pantalla.

- Eso es lo que te puedo decir, pero de momento se baraja la hipótesis de que sea solamente un experimento casero, nada de qué preocuparse. No tenemos noticias de ninguna compraventa entre los camellos que últimamente hemos arrestado y tampoco se pudo averiguar nada del único superviviente del tiroteo porque estaba tan alucinado que en vez de llevarle a la cárcel hubo que internarle en un psiquiátrico, el tío no salía de su estado y no hacía más que referirse a espíritus malignos que le acechaban. Un caso, que te voy a contar. Estos drogadictos se meten tantas cosas que al final acaban mal, a saber cuanta mierda había mezclado para llegar a ese estado.

- Tienes razón…

- Un momento, Jet – le interrumpió – me llaman por la otra línea, espera un segundo.

- No, no, déjalo – desechó Jet que ya había obtenido más información de la que había imaginado – no te molesto más. Muchas gracias.

- A ver cuando nos tomamos unas cervezas – Propuso aquel mientras se llevaba el intercomunicador a la oreja.

- Llevas diciendo eso no sé el tiempo, así que invitarás tú¿no?

- No soy yo el que gana recompensas millonarias – Alegó Bob echándose una última carcajada.

- Muy gracioso – Protestó Jet y la pantalla comenzó a crujir con aquella mezcolanza de grises, blancos y negros, hasta que la apagó.

La habitación quedo en silencio, ninguno de los dos comentó nada, tampoco sabían muy bien qué decir y pensasen lo que pensasen lo mantuvieron para sí hasta que la pequeña hacker irrumpió de repente en la sala de mandos con un plato en la mano seguida de Ein que se subió en uno de los taburetes de la mesa de juego y atrapó una de las fichas en su boca.

- La cena ya está lista – Dijo con aquella voz resuelta levantando el plato hacia los dos.

- ¿Y se puede preguntar de qué se trata? – Curioseó Spike acercándose a la comida.

- Tortilla de patatas. La he hecho yo sola.

- ¿Has entrado en mi cocina? – Preguntó indignado Jet previendo lo que seguramente sería un desastre.

- Alguien tenía que ocuparse de la cena. Pero si no querer, Ed y Ein se la comerán, ummm. – Respondió la chica desapareciendo como un rayo.

- Oye, una cosa, Jet – demandó Spike antes que Jet saliera detrás de ella – ¿las tortillas no tienen forma circular?

- No preguntes – Le respondió resoplando mientras salía a comprobar el estropicio de la chica.

Spike le siguió justo detrás. En la mesa, el perro dejó la ficha que había cogido entre los dientes, bajó la cabeza y con un saltito salvó la distancia hasta el suelo para alcanzar a los dos cazarrecompensas y ponerse entre medias.

-----

Parecía mentira que las estrellas se pudieran ver tan brillantes en aquella selva de ladrillos y cemento, pero no era del todo extraño que eso sucediera cuando te acercabas al puerto, pero no a la zona comercial, sino a aquella de gran barullo por el día pero silenciosa por la noche, ya que se trataba de los muelles de carga y descarga, cuya actividad solamente se desarrollaba a la luz del día. Concretamente aquella zona era la reservada a los enormes hangares en donde confluían las mercancías que se almacenaban temporalmente con algunas de las naves de carga que descansaban a la espera de reanudar su trabajo. Al otro lado de estas edificaciones, solamente el mar cuyas aguas brillaban oscuras y se mecían y golpeaban contra el casco de las embarcaciones que allí había atracadas.

Incluso parecía que la tranquilidad reinaba en aquel lugar, todo tan calmo y quieto, si no fuera por unos pasos. Aquellos pasos. Los pasos que nunca se perdonaría haberse atrevido a confundir con los de aquel ex-policía de grandes dimensiones con el que había coincidido en el almacén abandonado. Ese día, daba por hecho que era ella quien reclamaba su presencia y no se detuvo en darle vueltas, simplemente ni se paró a detenerse en fijarse en ellos. Pero hoy, les reconocía perfectamente, un paso tras de otro, firmes y constantes. Y ahora cruzarían la esquina.

Y allí estaba, Faye. Tan normal y a la vez tan perfecta, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejana, reina de su propia inmensidad. Buscó con la mirada sus ojos, aquellas frías esmeraldas que otras veces había observado, en los que siempre buscaba tratando de descubrir algo de ella, tratando de conocerla, mas era imposible obtener nada por esa vía. Revisó su indumentaria, nada había cambiado, la sobriedad de su ropa concordaba con la actitud que destilaba. Quien dijera que ella necesitaba algo de alguien estaba equivocado, era tan autosuficiente que impresionaba la manera en que no le asustaba nada, en la que buscaba la soledad, en la que no permitía que nadie se acercara. No era ella quien le necesitaba, era ella quien le permitía ayudarla.

Se paró en frente suyo, a poco más de dos metros. Clive no dijo nada, por una vez esperó que Faye fuera quien comenzase la conversación, si es que se pudiera denominar así el parco intercambio de palabras que sostenían habitualmente. Faye, sin embargo, tampoco dijo nada. Se quedó parada con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la cazadora esperando que fuera él quien lo hiciese, demostrando una vez más que era ella quien llevaba la situación y que él nunca lo haría.

Clive lo percibió y acostumbrado como estaba a la forma de actuar de Faye rompió el silencio con un no muy convencido hola.

- Hola – Le devolvió la cazarrecompensas con voz queda tomando por sorpresa a Clive que no esperaba contestación. Sin embargo, toda la amabilidad demostrada por Faye se rompió cuando volvió a hablar:

- A ver¿qué es lo que tienes para mí?

Clive se sonrió, no podía ser de otra manera. Ella siempre iba directa al grano como si cualquier segundo de su tiempo fuera demasiado valioso como para compartirlo con alguien, renegando cualquier compañía, al menos eso le hacía pensar que no era sólo su presencia la que desdeñaba

- Solamente quería saber si estabas bien – Dijo obviando que aquello la importaba un comino.

Y en efecto, Faye entrecerró los ojos en un intento de que él supiera lo que pensaba de su estúpida preocupación.

- ¿No he vuelto a coger el teléfono y he accedido a venir a aquí¿Eso no te tendría que hacer pensar que estaba viva? – Tradujo en palabras la ironía de su gesto.

- Quería comprobarlo en persona. – Respondió Clive sonriendo.

- No podía ser de otra forma – Menospreció la joven – Una tontería más.

Normalmente con esas palabras se hubiera dado la vuelta dejándole claro que se largaría sino empezaba a desembuchar cuanto antes, pero no lo hizo, se quedó parada esperando. Por eso le gustaba, porque nunca sabía cuando iba a decidir romper la rutina o cuando comenzar a seguir una.

- ¿Sabes que el poli que preguntaba por ti se llama Jet Black y que era un antiguo agente de Ganímedes? – Soltó de pronto Clive.

Faye no respondió, permaneció estática como si de repente se hubiera convertido en piedra.

- ¿Cómo no ibas a saberlo – prosiguió Clive – si era antiguo compañero tuyo? De ahí que no le dieras ninguna importancia a mi advertencia. Qué poca consideración por tu parte no decírmelo, con lo íntimos que somos. – Bromeó ante la impasibilidad de Faye.

- ¿Quieres una escuchar una recomendación? – Le preguntó ésta obviando las palabras de Clive.

- Como no – Accedió el otro remangándose unas de las mangas de su gabardina.

- No deberías meterte en asuntos ajenos, acabarás muy mal como sigas por ese camino.

- ¿De veras? – dijo en tono seductor buscando provocarla.

- ¿Tienes algo que realmente me interese o te vas a dedicar a hablarme de mi pasado? – Demandó con voz firme y seria – ¿O es que solamente buscas que te den la paliza que tienes merecida?

Clive volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez de medio lado. Sabía que ahora Faye le mostraría su desprecio, así que mejor tomárselo con filosofía.

- Está bien, de ahora en adelante intenta apartarte de mi camino. – Continuó Faye, abriendo un poco la cremallera de su cazadora. El policía siguió con la mirada su movimiento, pensando que por una vez había acertado en la reacción de ésta y que ahora ella le haría ver la poca consideración que le merecía. Sin embargo, no fue así.

- A partir de ahora no te necesito. – Anunció la joven aún más seria. – Prescindo de tus servicios.

La sonrisa de Clive desapareció de su cara instantáneamente, como si nunca hubiera existido.

- ¿Cómo? Estarás bromeando

- ¿Me crees capaz de gastar bromas y menos a un estúpido como tú?

No, la verdad es que no lo creía, sabía que eso no era así. Ella nunca diría algo que no fuera a hacer.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio – Negó el policía, incrédulo, aún sabiendo que Faye iba en serio.

- ¿De qué te sorprendes? Ya sabías lo que había, solamente utilizaba tus servicios porque quería saber ciertas cosas de los Red Dragon. Ahora eso ha cambiado y me eres totalmente prescindible.

Sacó las manos de los bolsillos para cruzarlas en el pecho con total serenidad, al contrario que Clive que movía las suyas dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

- ¿Y cómo te valdrás para saber de ellos? – Inquirió el policía tratando de averiguar qué haría de ahora en adelante sin un contacto en la ISSP para enterarse de los pasos de la organización mafiosa.

- Ya ha llegado la hora – Expresó Faye mirándole fijamente. – Ya no necesito encontrarlos. Serán ellos los que salgan a mi paso.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – La voz de Clive perdía la tranquilidad y su habitual tono de socarronería por momentos.

- Lo siento, no suelo dar explicaciones – Le respondió haciendo ademán de marcharse.

Clive la miró intensamente, parecía que le gustaba jugar con él, dejar claro que él no significaba nada, que nada significaba y que era totalmente libre. Aquello le exasperó, no podía retenerla y ella se empeñaba en demostrárselo.

Instintivamente alargó su mano hacia ella en un intento de detenerla, pero Faye se dio la vuelta con rapidez.

- Como se te ocurra tocarme, te advierto que eso será lo último que hagas – Le previno con tono alterado. En la mente de la joven apareció la imagen de Spike sujetándola con fuerza, impidiéndola continuar en contra de su voluntad como si tuviera algún derecho sobre ella, como si debiera doblegarse a sus deseos y ceder ante él y el sólo recuerdo de aquello la hizo perder la calma.

- Descuida, no lo iba a hacer – Mintió Clive apartando el brazo con rapidez. Aunque, en realidad se moría de ganas de sentirla lo más cerca posible y estrecharla contra sí con fuerza, seguro de que de esa manera no se escaparía.

¿Cómo había acabado así?, pensó, tan hambriento de sus palabras, aunque fueran de por cierto, despectivas hacia él, tan sediento de su presencia y anhelante de un cuerpo que nunca poseería. Nunca había pensado en un futuro en el que ella no necesitara su ayuda y ahora todo se acababa tan rápido como empezó

- ¿Sabes que tengo algo nuevo? – Intentó atraer de nuevo su atención – Una reunión secreta en…

- Te he dicho que desde hoy prescindo de tus servicios – Le interrumpió sin que tuviera opción de continuar – ¿No te ha quedado claro?

- ¿Entonces por qué has acudido si no querías saber nada? – Preguntó Clive acercándose ligeramente hacia ella.

- Qué menos que despedirme de ti – Respondió Faye apartándose el pelo de la cara. La ironía impregnaba sus palabras, ironía que se clavaba dentro de Clive, extraña y profunda.Sus palabras le hacían daño porque esa noche era consciente por primera vez que estaba enamorado de ella y no simplemente seducido por sus encantos. Y quizás, solamente fuera deseo, o quizás no, pero el solo hecho de pensar en no verla se tornaba doloroso.

- ¡Joder! – Exclamó perdiendo los nervios.

Ella dio un paso atrás, observándole, leyendo en su rostro cierta contrariedad.

- ¿Crees que me importa lo que pienses? – Le preguntó de pronto en su acostumbrada quietud, curiosa por aquella reacción– Te tomas demasiadas confianzas. ¿De verdad doy la impresión de qué puedes hacerlo?

- Ni un segundo – Confesó Clive derrotado, sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo. Sabía que no conseguía nada perdiendo la compostura así que optó por soltar lo que pensaba aunque a ella le diera igual – Es más fácil traspasar una pared que saber lo que estás pensando.

- ¿Y eso te molesta? – Indagó impulsada por aquella repentina curiosidad.

- Es desesperante – Respondió el policía con total sinceridad vencido por las circunstancias – Y no sabes cuanto. Es como intentar que la marea no suba al caer el atardecer y después seguidamente tratar que el día no llegue. Es luchar contra algo imposible y sé que no vale la pena intentar advertirte…

La joven le miró y miró por encima de su hombro. A sus espaldas se extendía un enorme cielo azul oscuro en cuyo manto se engarzaban una a una todas esas estrellas que brillaban con fuerza. Las contempló durante unos segundos para volver después a ignorarlas, para volver a la mundana realidad.

- ¿De verdad doy la impresión de querer ser advertida…? – Pregunto Faye siguiendo la conversación aún después de su interrupción – ¿…de no saber cuidar de mí misma?

- La verdad es que asusta tu seguridad – Declaró Clive tomando aire para encender el cigarro – Los demás parecemos perdidos a tu lado.

- Y lo estáis – Afirmó en voz baja la joven si dejar claro si quería ser escuchada o simplemente era un pensamiento para sí.

El policía la miró, la observó detenidamente. Ni en el último momento iba a dejar entrever un segundo de debilidad. Debería asemejársele a un monstruo sin sentimientos, pero en cambio no podía parar de pensar lo hermosa que estaba cuando el cabello se le alborotaba por la brisa marina.

Sacó un sobre de su gabardina y se lo tendió.

- Toma, yo no lo necesito. – Dijo ofreciéndole lo que traía para ella. – No sé si estarás interesada, pero a mí no me sirve de nada.

Faye alargó la mano y lo tomó sin decir nada.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo antes de despedirnos? – Pidió Clive apartando el cigarro de su boca – Sólo una pregunta como recompensa por la última información.

Faye asintió con la cabeza, por una vez satisfacería su curiosidad.

- ¿Todo esto de los Red Dragon, lo haces por alguien?

La expresión de la cazarrecompensas varió, aunque imperceptiblemente.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Preguntó a la defensiva con cierta brusquedad – ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- Porque si fuera así, todavía habría esperanza.

Faye le miró extrañada, ahora ella era la que no entendía nada.

- ¿Esperanza¿Para qué?

- Para ti…y para mí – Las últimas tres palabras solamente él las escuchó porque simplemente las pensó para sus adentros, y aunque Faye oyó las que iban dirigidas a ella, hizo caso omiso de éstas porque no le importaban en absoluto.

- Piensa lo que quieras – contestó – siento decirte que no voy a responderte. Odio la sensiblería y tú tienes la manía de estar aferrado a ella.

- No puedo evitarlo. – Confesó con cierta ironía.

- No sigas así, tu hermano está muerto y no hay nada que puedas hacer por él.

- ¿Cómo? – Se sorprendió, no tenía ni idea de que ella supiera eso, de hecho estaba convencido de que ella sabía tan poco de él como él de ella. Pero¿desde cuándo lo sabía¿Lo había descubierto hacía poco o desde un principio siempre lo supo? Y entonces¿no había sido casualidad encontrarse? Siempre había creído que el azar había querido que se topasen, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. ¿Lo conocía todo y ella había ido a buscarle in expreso?

- Sí – respondió Faye leyéndole la mente. – Lo sabía.

En el interior de Clive entremezclados sentimientos convergían, rechazo ante el engaño pero también aquella constante fascinación de la que no podía huir.

- ¿Te sientes atraído por las chicas malas? – Le preguntó de pronto la cazarrecompensas como si la mente del otro fuera un libro abierto y como si ella se diera cuenta que merecía una mala contestación en vez de un silencio – Ten cuidado, sólo conseguirás morir.

Clive sonrió¿era tan evidente que la perdonaba todo porque precisamente su extraña forma de ser era lo que le gustaba de ella?

- Con las malas siempre hay más por desvelar – Respondió con sorna adoptando una actitud irónica aún a pesar de todo lo dicho.

Faye subió de nuevo la cremallera de su cazadora y comenzó a andar alejándose con lentitud.

- Adiós, Faye – Se despidió éste.

- No seas tan melancólico – le respondió con sobriedad desde bastante lejos. – Te llamaré si alguna vez necesito tus servicios.

Y se perdió, doblando la esquina. Estaba seguro que sí corría para ver hacía donde se dirigía no habría rastro de ella, estaba convencido que se esfumaría como el humo de las chimeneas desvaneciéndose en el aire. ¿Cómo atrapar algo así entre las manos¿Cómo retenerlo para que permaneciera al lado de uno¿Cómo sentir la amarga desesperación de la impotencia de ver alejarse lo que se quiere y no tener poder para detenerlo?

-----

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. El apartamento la recibió tan frío como siempre, las desnudas paredes la saludaron en silencio mientras se hizo camino hasta la lamparilla de noche. La luz bañó de una extraña claridad la estancia, produciendo pequeños destellos al incidir sobre la superficie curvada de la bola de cristal que descansaba en la mesilla. El paisaje nevado de rascacielos derruidos de su interior permanecía imperturbable en la quietud de las aguas que contenía.

Se sentó en la cama, en la esquina opuesta de la habitación la katana reposaba contra la pared, muda, expectante, siempre testigo de Faye y también de aquella otra Faye.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, aquí tenéis el décimo capítulo, me ha costado un montón terminarle y aún así después he introducido algunas pequeñísimas variaciones del original que puse, pero en fin…

Espero no tardar tanto para el próximo pero esa también era mi intención con este capítulo así que no sé yo, no sé yo…

Para terminar, quiero agradecer a todo el mundo su apoyo (Lady Vegeta Brief, Faervel, Countess Ozaki D y Sakura) y especialmente a mis niñas (ellas ya saben quien son). Me dais el ánimo que necesito para continuar con esta historia así que…

Muchas gracias y un beso enorme ;)

Life is but a dream…


	11. The Girl In The Other Room

**11****. The Girl In The Other Room**

"_Cuando uno no puede decidirse entre vivir o morir, entonces más vale morir"_

"_No todo lo visible corresponde a la realidad"_

"_Fingiré estar muerto"_

Las aguas la acogieron en su seno como ya otras veces habían hecho y la acunaron entre sus invisibles brazos con suavidad, meciéndola entre sus dominios, internándola aún más en sus profundidades, adueñándose de su consciencia y privándola de su cuerpo. De nuevo, todo era azul y aunque no podía abrir los ojos aquel color había atravesado sus párpados y no le hacía falta de sus pupilas para ver. Ella era el azul y el azul era ella. Se habían fundido y todo era tan familiar, desde la sensación de frío hasta la pérdida de voluntad, condenada a habitar un lugar que no elegía pero a la vez tan reconfortante que nunca quisiera abandonar y seguir flotando en la seguridad de un mar que siempre la arroparía y la cuidaría.

"_No tenga miedo a morir, hay que morir en cada instante de la vida"_

"_No quiero ser tu enemigo" _

"_Cuando un hombre es herido por un animal, el espíritu de éste entra en él para formar uno solo"_

En cambio, en el exterior todo era distinto. Su cuerpo se retorcía entre las sábanas que a la vez se arrebujaban entre sus piernas y el sudor la cubría por completo como si alguien le acabara de tirar un cubo de agua. La camiseta que llevaba estaba tan empapada que dejaba ver con claridad el cuerpo de Faye. Sudor escurriendo por su frente, sudor recorriendo su cuello y sudor resbalando por sus piernas.

"_¿Tienes a alguien que te espera?" _

"_Fíjate en mis ojos, uno de ellos es artificial"_

"_Él no vendrá por ti"_

"_No te alejes hacia el oeste"_

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, totalmente confundida de donde se hallaba. Lo primero que alcanzó a ver en la penumbra fue la blancura del techo con sus ciento y un mil desconchones. Comprobó entonces que se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación, en la cama tumbada y que todo aquel gélido azul había desaparecido. De nuevo era dueña de su ser, aunque su respiración se empeñaba en demostrar lo contrario, agitada, parecía no querer calmarse. Se mantuvo quieta, buscando que su cuerpo se normalizase, buscando no encontrar ninguna explicación, solo quieta. Sus dedos se relajaron y dejaron libres las sábanas que tenían aferrados entre ellos.

De nuevo, la calma regresó, por fin podía pensar con claridad. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada. Al contraste con la tibieza del cuarto, su cuerpo empapado en sudor se convulsionó en un pequeño escalofrío, no pudiendo evitar atrapar sus piernas dobladas entre sus brazos buscando una postrera calidez. Sin embargo, no lo consiguió, un reguero de sudor frío, gélido más bien, bajó por su pecho.

Afuera, todo estaba tranquilo, en una extraña y perturbadora paz, tan solo el ruido de un coche rompía el silencio con el roncar ahogado del motor al pasar por la calle. Después, de nuevo casi una perfecta afonía perturbada solamente por los pasos de alguna que otra persona que regresaba a casa o de algún que otro borracho que continuaba la diversión internándose entre las cuatro paredes de cualquier sombrío local.

Y entre todo esa templada monotonía y nocturna rutina, algo del todo inesperado vino a romper la calma alcanzada. Un reguero ardiente comenzó a resbalar por la mejilla de Faye. Ésta, sorprendida, se llevó al instante la mano a la cara y como si realmente estuviera abrasando, sintió que la quemaba entre las yemas de los dedos. Era tan extraño, tan insólito, que apenas lo podía creer.

Se trataba de una lágrima, no cabía duda ni engaño y aún así lo dudaba. No tenía ni siquiera la consciencia de algún sentimiento, de algún hecho que provocara aquello, pero ahí estaba, como algo totalmente involuntario, tan ajeno que no podía dejar de vacilar. No tenía razón de ser que ocurriese, ella se había prohibido tanto tiempo atrás que apenas recordaba, que nunca dejaría que una sola lágrima se escapara, que nunca nada la perturbara como para perder el control.

La irritó, se indignó y sin embargo, también le provocó una extraña curiosidad. Llevada por un peculiar impulso no pudo evitar llevársela a los labios y comprobar el sabor amargo al probarla. Nadie podría decir que no era una gota de agua salada que una ola al romper contra la orilla había salpicado. Lo único que la diferenciaba era la calidez de la primera.

Otra lágrima brotó de su ojo y recorrió su piel hasta pender dubitativa de su mandíbula. Faye no la dejó caer, sino que la recogió en su mano, en la misma palma cuya carne le cruzaba una inapreciable cicatriz que la afilada hoja de la katana había dejado.

Sintió un pequeño escozor y observó como a la escasa luz emitió un reflejo azulado, hipnotizador pero a la vez no le hizo mucho caso. Estaba molesta porque eso ocurriera, porque su cuerpo reaccionara a una especie de impulso invisible, porque los sueños no la dejaran en paz, porque éstos amenazaran incluso con traspasar el mundo onírico y acceder a la realidad. Tenía que acabar ya, debía controlarlo, porque así lo había decidido, porque así era como mejor estaba, siempre fue un engaño pensar que habría otro modo. La carencia de emociones era la salida para una persona como ella, para una persona que no pertenecía a ningún lugar ni a ningún tiempo.

-----

Se tumbó en la cama, en la habitación oscura con el ruido del aire acondicionado colándose por los huecos de la rejilla del tubo de ventilación. El cigarrillo siempre encendido, el humo elevándose al techo pero sin saber a donde, la mirada perdida mirando un techo invisible o quizás a algo más allá, a un cielo estrellado, extenso, al que la vista no llega abarcar, un cielo de verano enmarcado entre interminables llanuras y montañas de piedra roja escarpada, en el que se siente el viento seco y árido curtiendo la piel con sus arenas bailando al compás y el aullido del lobo al caer la tarde.

Suspiró, en la distancia la melodía de una canción comenzó a sonar. Venía de la habitación de bonsáis y estaba seguro que se trataba de alguno de los discos de Jet, antiguas reliquias de la vida en la Tierra y de una época en el que jazz y el blues lo inundaban todo con sus, a veces movidos y pegadizos ritmos, y otras, con los melancólicos y taciturnos acordes. Estaba acostumbrado a escucharlos, Jet solía poner aquellos discos, le gustaba recordar esa época como si realmente alguna vez hubiera vivido en ella. Y aunque estaba seguro que ninguno de los dos había coexistido en ese tiempo, sus almas pertenecían al pasado, a un pasado que olía a café, humo y sudor, a pólvora recién disparada, a alcohol y a mujeres fatales. Un pasado que, curiosamente, era el presente y también sería el futuro.

_The girl in the other room_

_She knows by now_

_There's something in all of her fears_

_Now she wears this thread__bare_

_She sits on the floor_

_The glass pressed tight to the wall_

_She hears murmurs low_

_The paper is peeling_

_Her eyes staring straight at the ceiling_

_Maybe they're there_

_Or maybe it's nothing at all_

_As she draws lipstick smears on the wall_

Volvió a suspirar dejando huir a través de sus finos labios el humo del cigarro. Una a otra fue dando caladas, era un hábito, una costumbre que no sabía dejar o que no quería abandonar, no lo tenía claro. Tenía tantas manías, rutinas o como quisieran llamarse, que a veces se preguntaba porqué lo hacía, si realmente le apetecía o simplemente era la tan manida mala costumbre. No lo podía evitar, pertenecían tanto a él tanto si lo sentía o no, tanto si estaba de acuerdo o no, tanto si quería mostrar su disconformidad o no. Imposible evitarlo, imposible adoptar otra actitud como aquella impasibilidad suya, tanto como si no fuera así, pasase lo que pasase siempre se volvía imperturbable. Los años y las circunstancias le habían endurecido tanto que se resistía a ahondar en cualquier mínima cosa.

Otra calada y otra vez el humo fluyendo. Sabía que inundaría la habitación y sabía que aunque no lo viera estaba allí y que no se iría tan fácilmente. Y aquello le recordaba algo, algo que sentía allí todo el rato, una preocupación, una inquietud que no le abandonaba y que no le dejaría tan fácilmente por más que él se empeñase en darse la vuelta y cerrar los ojos. Y lo peor de todo es que había sido consciente desde el principio, lo sabía, conocía su existencia, la conocía tan bien que había sido la principal razón para ignorarlo.

No quería volver a tener nada que ver con los Red Dragon ni nada que tuviera relación con aquel mundo, un universo marchito que se empeñaba en levantarse a costa de arrastrarse entre la podredumbre y la miseria. Sabía que si se asomaba le atraparía, de hecho el dragón nunca le había dejado ir del todo, siempre con una garra alrededor del cuello, siempre pagando el precio de haber sido su acólito. No quería pensar en tantas cosas y acercarse a la organización significaba todo lo contrario.

Se llevó la mano al costado, encima de la camisa. A través del tejido notó la humedad de la herida tan viva como si hiciera una semana que el frío metal atravesó su carne. Incluso podía sentir la sensación que tuvo cuando la hoja abandonó su piel y la sangre empezó a manar descontrolada escurriendo por la ropa y salpicando a su adversario. Fue extraño, desde ese momento supo que era la marca que Vicious le había dejado, que tendría que llevar de por vida, incluso cuando daba por perdida su existencia. Bueno, la verdad es que nunca vislumbró una posibilidad de sobrevivir, estaba convencido que su destino era perecer entre la destrucción de su pasado. No tenía sentido que el círculo no se cerrase y que él fuera el único que escapara de su karma.

Lo pensó, lo dio vueltas mucho tiempo mientras escuchaba una y otra vez aquel disco que terminaba y volvía a empezar como si Jet hubiera olvidado apagarlo. Y tantas veces lo escuchó, tantas veces meditó y tantas veces se lamentó no haber podido evitar que este día llegase. Y la vio a ella, aquella no era la mujer que una vez había compartido profesión y ganancias con ellos, aquella era fría y calculadora, aquella no era una niña perdida, aquella era una perdición. Cerró los ojos y apartó el último pensamiento, de hecho lo enterró hasta que lo relegó al ostracismo.

Se levantó inquieto, la ceniza amontonada en el cigarro cayó sobre su mano cuando se incorporó. No se había dado cuenta, pero desde hacía un rato del último cigarrillo a penas había llegado a fumar. Maldijo entre dientes, se había quemado y con el sobresalto había dejado caer el pitillo encima de las sábanas. Seguro que mañana encontraría un buen agujero, pero eso lo comprobaría en otro momento.

-----

_The girl in the other room_

_She powders her face_

_And stares hard into her reflection_

_The girl in the other room_

_She stifles a yawn_

_Adjusting the strap of her gown_

_She tosses her tresses_

_Her lover undresses_

_Turning the last lamp light down_

Se sentó en el suelo, con la única luz que entraba por la ventana como iluminación. En sus manos tomó la bola de cristal de la mesilla. La contempló detenidamente, la perfección del cristal y la imperfección de su interior, con aquella ciudad de edificios derruidos. Curioso paisaje para un souvenir, pero sí la metrópolis que se intentaba plasmar es así poco se puede hacer por mejorar su aspecto ya que perdería toda fidelidad.

La sujetó boca bajo por la base para luego darle la vuelta. La nieve comenzó a caer lentamente sobre la ciudad hasta que el suelo del interior volvió a estar cubierto.

Era un recuerdo, un recuerdo robado de una persona que ni siquiera lo echaría de menos porque allí donde estaba no lo necesitaría. No sabía porqué lo había cogido ni tampoco porqué lo había conservado, simplemente lo dejó sobre la mesilla y allí se quedó.

Se apoyó contra la pared, el papel pintado se caía a trozos por algunas zonas y en otras simplemente había desaparecido. A través del muro podía oír a la pareja del otro lado, hacía un rato que habían regresado, seguramente de algún local de copas y habían vuelto con ganas de seguir la fiesta. Cerró los ojos intentando obviarles, pero no era posible. Entre gemidos, un te quiero entrecortado se escapó de uno de los amantes.

Dejó caer la bola y que ésta rodara por el suelo alejándose un poco. Al mismo tiempo, sintió como la respiración se le tornaba dificultosa, casi como si un peso le oprimiese el pecho y el aire apenas llegara a sus pulmones. Tomó aliento a grandes bocanadas a fin de hacer llegar el oxígeno a su interior, a fin de poder librarse de esa más que molesta sensación que ya había experimentado.

Aquella ansiedad no le era desconocida del todo, de vez en cuando le sorprendía y no le quedaba más remedio que ahuyentarla lo más rápido posible haciendo alarde de su gran dominio de sí misma. Aunque, esta vez, no se fue tan fácil como esperaba. Desde hacía un tiempo, las cosas no iban como debían y aunque había pensado que todo volvería a su lugar, al guión que tenía predefinido, no era así. Lo ocurrido momentos antes al despertarse era prueba de aquello y ahora esta intranquilidad también.

No lo podía permitir, todo tenía que ser como antes, como no hacía tanto, sin embargo las noches llegaban con sus extraños sueños azules plagados de voces familiares, y otras no tanto, para sacarla de su extraordinaria calma. Y luego, tenía que lidiar con aquellos imbéciles inmiscuyéndose en sus asuntos como si tuvieran algún derecho y sobre todo estaba el estúpido de Spike, cuyo comportamiento conseguía alterarla, creyéndose dueño de pedirlas explicaciones con esa actitud que no soportaba.

Aunque ha decir verdad, no merecía la pena pensar en aquello se dijo, realmente no le importaba, realmente no sentía que sus antiguos compañeros fueran alguien por los que tuviera que sentir un aprecio especial, de hecho nadie tenía ese privilegio, salvo quizás, la persona a quien pertenecía la bola de cristal.

Recordó entonces que había escapado de sus manos y se acercó a cogerla. A su cabeza vino la imagen de su dueño, un ser tan delicado como fuerte en su interior. Aún a pesar de saberse traicionado nunca perdió la esperanza. Fue un estúpido, pero aún le recordaba con cariño, era el único de su segundo pasado del que sentía cierta simpatía y del que compadeciera su decisión; volver para pedir explicaciones nunca fue bueno y sentirse atraído por una persona inconfundiblemente misteriosa y peligrosa tampoco.

De repente y como si esperase el momento oportuno, volvió a sentir el fastidioso incordio oprimiéndola el pecho, tan molesto o más que antes, sorprendiéndola y enfadándola a la vez. Esta vez no conseguía librarse de ello, y aunque intentara dejar su mente en blanco y concentrarse en que la sensación desapareciera, no lo conseguía y para colmo tenía que escuchar a los del otro lado diciendo naderías que inundaban su propia habitación.

Lanzó la bola con fuerza, el cristal estalló en mil pedazos y Calisto se hizo añicos extendiéndose por el suelo el agua de su interior.Los edificios quedaron caídos de medio lado y la nieve artificial esparcida por doquier. Lo contempló sin moverse mientras escuchaba como la pareja del apartamento del lado quedaban callados por unos instantes y después se preguntaban extrañados que había sido ese ruido. Les oyó acercarse a la pared y también posar su oreja contra el ladrillo para comprobar si se escuchaba algún otro sonido. Nada, solamente la carcoma devorando la madera del gastado edificio.

Se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta quedar tumbada en el suelo con la vista fija en el techo mientras la pareja apagaba la luz. El sonido del interruptor retumbó en su habitación y sintió como quedaban mudos por fin.

Pasaron los segundos, los minutos y el tiempo dejó de tener sentido. Sus ojos se cerraron y permitió que el dominio de los sueños retornase a ella y la envolvieran. Aunque esta vez no hubo más azul, simplemente la maravillosa y deseada inconsciencia.

-----

_What's that voice we're hearing?_

_We should be sleeping_

_Could that be someone who's weeping?_

_Maybe she's there_

_Maybe there's nothing to see_

_Just a trace of what used to be_

_The girl in the other room_

_She darkens her lash and blushes_

_She seems to look familiar_

Pasó por la sala de los bonsáis, la luz estaba encendida y en el tocadiscos el mismo vinilo daba vueltas mientras la aguja se movía sobre su superficie. No se asomó para comprobar si Jet se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa o algo por el estilo, lo cierto es que sólo ojeó al pasar la puerta entreabierta y se imaginó que así sería.

Abrió la compuerta y salió a la amplia sala donde estaban aparcadas las naves, su MONO Racer y la MONO Boat de Jet, la Hammerhead, una nave arponera que éste utilizaba para sus desplazamientos en tierra. Se acercó a la Swordfish II y apoyándose en el casco, sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo. A su alrededor la penumbra lo invadía todo, no se molestó en encender las luces, se bastaba con las numerosas que había, que si bien no iluminaban todo con claridad, sí lo suficiente para no chocar con nada. Incluso podía observar las arrugas de la persiana metálica que daba acceso a la salida, si es que podían llamarse arrugas o a lo mejor pliegues era más acertado, la verdad es que nunca se había detenido en pensar en eso.

Cuando terminó el cigarro lo tiró, pisándolo con el pie nada más caer. Sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta sus guantes de cuero y se los ajustó en ambas manos. Al sacar la llave de su reactor una voz habló a su espalda:

- ¿Piensas ir a algún lado a estas horas? – Preguntó Jet con los brazos cruzados al pecho.

Spike giró la cabeza para ver como su compañero hacía aparición en el hangar en el preciso momento en el que él se disponía a marchar.

- ¿Es que me espías? – Le respondió con ironía éste.

- ¿Debería?

- No lo creo, no voy a hacer nada interesante – Aclaró el cazarrecompensas mientras jugaba con la llave, dándole vueltas con el dedo – Sólo beber unos tragos para el insomnio.

- ¿Alguna preocupación no te deja dormir?

- ¿Y a ti? Tú tampoco estás dormido - Alegó Spike.

Ambos se observaron en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Jet comenzó de nuevo a hablar.

- Me preocupa lo que nos dijo Bob – confesó finalmente – No lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento que todo eso de la nueva droga tiene algo que ver con lo que nos contó. Y además, creo que no va a traer nada bueno.

- ¿Sabes algo sobre el peyote? – Preguntó Spike.

- La verdad es que no tengo ni idea – reveló Jet con cierto pesar – pero me suena que no debiera estar mezclado con bandas mafiosas y narcotraficantes.

- Quizás – Respondió sucinto.

- Y menos si Faye está de por medio.

Spike se irguió sobre sí mismo. El rostro de Jet mostraba cierta inquietud, aunque no sabía muy bien hacia donde conducirla.

- Ella ha elegido – Dijo Spike dejando de jugar con la llave – ¿Por qué te empeñas en obrar de niñera?

Jet levantó la vista hacia él.

- Y tú¿por qué te empeñas en pasar del asunto? – Le contestó – Pensé que habías entrado en razón.

Spike le miró detenidamente durante una milésima de segundo con una intensidad inusual.

- A lo mejor es que no tenía tanta simpatía por ella como me atribuyes, al fin y al cabo, solamente era una pesada.

Jet quedó dubitativo, el tono de la voz de Spike no denotaba ironía ni sarcasmo, sólo una extraordinaria linealidad.

- Pensé que…- vaciló.

- Te equivocas – Le cortó Spike sin desviar la mirada.

- Bueno, ya sé que tú…y…Julia…bueno, ya sabes…pero…

- ¿Qué quieres decirme? Habla claro – Le instó.

- ¡Demonios Spike¡No sé cómo explicarlo! – Exclamó el fornido cazarrecompensas haciendo aspavientos con los brazos. Él no era nada bueno cuando había que hablar de cosas con las que se sentía incómodo o sobre las que no sabía como abordar.

Spike esbozó una sonrisa mientras volvía a jugar con la llave.

- ¿Sabes que te sienta muy mal el papel de padrecito? – Le contestó.

Jet le miró, sobrepasado por las circunstancias.

- ¡Bah! – Desechó Jet suspirando ruidosamente – Déjalo.

Y comenzó a alejarse hacia el interior de la nave..

- ¿Pero quieres venirte o no? – Le preguntó de pronto Spike conociendo de antemano cuál sería la respuesta de su compañero.

- ¿A dónde? - Contestó sorprendido Jet que había olvidado el motivo por el que Spike se encontraba en el hangar.

- ¿No te costaba dormir? – Aclaró el otro – ¿Te vienes a tomar una copa, sí o no?

- Paso – Rechazó contundentemente Jet.

- ¿Entonces por qué nos has martirizado una y otra vez con la misma música? – Se burló divertido el otro.

- Adios, Spike. – Le respondió dándose por vencido mientras se daba la vuelta y le dedicaba un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Spike sonrió de medio lado, pero enseguida la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios. Se acercó hasta el panel que abría la persiana y presionando uno de los botones, la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Se ajustó de nuevo los guantes a las manos y de un salto se sentó en el interior de la Swordfish II. Insertó la llave en el contacto y al girarla toda la nave se puso en funcionamiento. Primero la consola del cuadro de mando se encendió y el motor comenzó a rugir. Después las luces y el ordenador de abordo, y finalmente el reactor comenzó a andar, rodando por la superficie metálica de la pista.

Se ajustó el cinturón en el centro de su pecho y recostándose en el sillón tomó entre sus manos el mando. A la vez que tiraba de él hacia abajo la nave fue elevándose poco a poco hasta abandonar la pista de despegue, cogiendo altura rápidamente.

Desde la Bebop, Jet observó como la nave tomaba altura y se perdía en el firmamento.

Pronto un cielo oscuro le rodeó y los edificios comenzaron a pasar velozmente debajo suyo.

-----

Aterrizó, el sol se levantaba en el horizonte iluminando tímidamente el paisaje. El cielo fue perdiendo aquel azul intenso para clarear lentamente y aquella paleta monocolor compuesta de grises comenzó a ampliarse para finalmente teñir todo a su alrededor de amarillos y rojos, de rosas y naranjas como un hermoso cuadro de color pastel.

Spike bajó de la nave, apagando antes el cigarro que había estado aparcado entre sus labios la última media hora.

Al pisar tierra firme sintió como ésta le recibía cálidamente, dándole una silente bienvenida a pesar del frescor que aún inundaba el lugar, aunque pronto sería remplazado por el calor seco tan característico de aquellos parajes.

Miró a su alrededor, no muy lejos de donde había dejado la nave divisó la tienda india que tan bien conocía, cuyas pieles que la cubrían estaban pardas y descoloridas, ajadas por el sol y la intemperie. Apenas un hilillo imperceptible de humo salía por el centro, la hoguera no haría mucho que habría expirado y seguramente las brasas aún permanecían encendidas ofreciendo el calor suficiente para pasar las frías noches del desierto. Un lugar yermo e inhóspito que castigaba a sus habitantes con su dureza, pero que también les unía con la madre tierra y con el gran espíritu. Un lugar rudo y cruel, y sin embargo,quien llegaba a acostumbrarse siempre lo llevaba en su interior, con aquellos atardeceres en los que el sol se pone entre las escarpadas colinas, en los que las sombras se alargan indefinidamente hasta perderse completamente en la oscuridad, atardeceres que dan paso a resplandecientes noches, en las que el firmamento se cubre de estrellas y todo alrededor, todo lo que la vista puede abarcar es cielo y tierra, enfrentando al hombre con la velada realidad de la insignificancia de éste comparada con la magnificencia de la naturaleza.

Suspiró y después tomo aire. El aroma de aquella tierra no se olvidaba tan fácilmente ni tampoco la sensación de paz que trasmitía

Levantó la cortina que daba acceso al pequeño tipi, el anciano de su interior no se inmutó, permanecía sentado con la cabeza caída levemente a su izquierda y con los ojos entrecerrados en una especie de duermevela. Tal y como había pensado Spike, los rescoldos de la hoguera aún crepitaban en un vivo anaranjado regalando el interior de un cálido y peculiar resplandor.

Miró a su alrededor, a la espalda de Bull el montón de objetos pertenecientes a la "civilización" que éste atesoraba sin darle mayor importancia que cualquier otro utensilio de uso diario no habían disminuido el espacio que ocupaban en la tienda. A un lado de la hoguera había un cazo de hoja delata en el que reposaban unas hierbas cubiertas de agua, y encima de éste, cruzando su diámetro se apoyaba la pipa que Bull utilizaba para fumar.

Spike estuvo en silencio, escuchando el desperezar del mundo con la vista fija en aquel hombre.

En frente, el viejo indio abrió por fin sus ojos pesadamente, aunque Spike sabía que su sueño no era más profundo que el interior de una caracola. Y quizás, ni siquiera estuviera dormitando, sino en otro lugar, en un sitio en el que su alma podía hablar con libertad con el Gran Espíritu.

- Hola – Le saludó el cazarrecompensas con la mano.

- Spike

- Otra vez aquí

- Sí, otra vez. – Habló con voz ronca, pero a la vez reconfortante – Y volverás cada vez que la incertidumbre surja – Le dedicó una sonrisa protectora, como aquel que ha velado y vela sus sueños.

Spike le devolvió la sonrisa, amplia y limpia, aquel lugar tranquilizaba su alma. En aquel lugar había creído liberarse de todo el odio y rencor del que era preso.

- El pasado siempre vuelve – Confesó Spike apoyando las manos en sus rodillas.

Laughing Bull asintió con la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos por un momento.

- El pasado es el futuro y también está presente en este momento. Al igual que cada punto en el universo infinito es el centro del mismo, cada instante es el centro de nuestras vidas.

Ahora Spike fue quien asintió. El anciano indio alargó la mano hacia la pipa y cogiendo con rapidez un ínfimo rescoldo, lo depositó dentro de la pipa. Pronto, las hierbas comenzaron a prender, haciéndose una nubecilla de humo al aspirar el anciano.

- Lo vivido no puede olvidarse, sólo hay que aprender a coexistir con ello.

Bull le tendió la pipa para que Spike fumara también. Éste la tomó, pero antes de probar, cogió aire.

- Supongo que tendrás hambre, Spike.

- Has acertado, me muero de hambre, pero apuesto que no tendrás nada para variar.

- Por aquí apenas hay caza, pero si no te vale esto, pues...

El indio sacó de entre el desorden de su alrededor un bote de fideos instantáneos con carne.

- Bueno, al fin y al cabo no ha sido mala idea venir – Rió Spike mientras abría el recipiente y comenzaba a devorarlo.

Comieron en silencio mientras Bull le servía en un desvencijado vaso un poco de infusión del cazo en el que habían estado reposando las hierbas.

- Oye Bull – comentó Spike – ¿qué me dirías del peyote?

Laughing le miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Qué pasaría si cualquiera pudiera hacer uso de él?

Bull se acomodó en su sitio doblando las rodillas para adoptar su habitual posición.

- Ya sabes que para tomar el cactus sagrado hay que ser iniciado en su doctrina, tiene que existir una perfecta comunión contigo mismo y la naturaleza.

- ¿Y si no fuera así?

- ¿Qué puede deparar el destino? Sólo el Gran Espíritu lo sabe. La conciencia del peyote decidirá si te acepta o no, si eres digno de ser receptor de las visiones que el otro mundo te ofrezca. Tú fuiste aceptado y él te devolvió…

- Me devolvió la vida – Terminó Spike.

- Sí.

Afuera, el sonido de un pájaro revoloteando alrededor de la tienda llegó hasta el interior.

- No todo el mundo está preparado. – Continuó Bull – Nuestros más ocultos temores nos pueden sorprender y asustar apareciéndose en nuestras visiones. Una mente inestable no puede traspasar al otro mundo, no debe hacerlo. El universo, al igual que la luz y la oscuridad, está lleno de espíritus buenos y malos.

- Y todo sin excepción tiene un espíritu¿no es así? – se desvió del tema Spike.

- Sí, todos los seres de este mundo poseen un espíritu, su propia conciencia, que a veces se revuelve, que a veces se divide, que a veces se mezcla con otra bien por confusión o por desesperación, pero eso ya lo sabes.

- Volver a la civilización es lo que tiene, uno se vuelve escéptico de nuevo.

Bull sonrió.

- La civilización – Repitió.

- Aquí existe una calma que especial – Confesó Spike llevado por la paz que le irradiaba el lugar, quizás recuerdo de momentos en los que el pasado había dejado de importar.

- Y sin embargo – replicó Bull – en el desierto, la batalla entre el hombre blanco y la naturaleza siempre fue feroz. Si éste no aprende a vivir en armonía estarán destinados a enfrentarse una y otra vez.

- La cacería siempre fue inevitable – Alegó Spike con alma de contracción.

- Siempre hay que pedir por cualquier vida y no tomar sin miramiento, puede que el más pequeño de los seres sea crucial en su vida.

- Un animal siempre será un animal.

- Siempre buscando la polémica, lo imposible, pájaro que nada, sin embargo recuerda que cuando un hombre es herido por un animal, el espíritu de éste entra en él para formar uno sólo, y no hay nada más difícil que luchar contra uno mismo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, meditativo, para dedicarse al rato a fumar en la pipa, dejando pasar las horas inhalando el rico y el fragrante aroma de la hierba quemándose e inundando la habitación.

Cuando la tarde comenzaba a caer, Spike se levantó perezoso, estirando todo lo que podía las extremidades, ya que el tiempo pasado sentado en la misma posición habían conseguido anquilosarle todas las articulaciones.

- Da esto a canto rodado – dijo Bull entregándole en una tela envuelta unas cuantas semillas. – Hará buen provecho de ello.

Spike alargó la mano y lo guardó en un bolsillo de la chaqueta.

- Si se entera Jet que le has llamado así…- respondió divertido Spike a punto de marcharse. Sin embargo, antes de que traspasara la cortinilla de tela del tipi, Laughing Bull volvió a hablar:

- Spike, recuerda una cosa. El gato azul es solitario, es extraño, misterioso. – La cara del cazarrecompensas adoptó una expresión de incomprensión – Le encontrarás en los días de luna azul, pero recuerda, tú nunca podrías poseerle, es él quien te permite hacerlo pero solo bajo sus propios términos.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Spike aún sin entender del todo.

- ¿Todavía buscas la verdad? – Replicó Bull – La verdad está en los sueños, nunca dejes de soñar, pájaro que nada.

Con esto Bull cerró los ojos y acomodó su cabeza hacia un lado. Spike dejó caer la cortina y se alejó de la tienda camino de su nave.

En el interior, Laughing entreabrió los ojos ligeramente.

- Tu espíritu aún no está en paz – murmuró – el de ninguno lo está. Aún te queda un largo camino, mi amigo.

--------------------------------------

Bueno, por fin el capítulo 11. Ya sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero espero que sabréis perdonarme, no he tenido tiempo y cuando se deja por mucho tiempo de escribir, luego ponerse a ello cuesta más.

Deseo que este capítulo os guste porque no sabéis lo que me ha costado, no sé las veces que lo he reescrito porque no me acababa de convencer. Ya sé que no ocurre mucho en lo que digamos es la acción, pero me parece interesante las reacciones de los personajes, sus contradicciones y demás, ya sabéis que estos chicos no son para nada simples.

La canción que aparece intercalada entre el capítulo, es The girl in the other room, nombre que da título al capítulo y que pertenece a Diana Krall, sí otra vez, pero me parece una música que le va muy bien a la ambientación y también lo que dice más o menos la letra. Además quería hacer una especie de paralelismo entre Faye y Spike, que bien sin estar en habitaciones contiguas, saltáramos de un cuarto al otro.

Os agradezco de veras todos los reviews que me habéis dejado y sobre todo a "mis niñas" que son fieles seguidoras desde el principio del fic (por cierto, Angel Nemesis, te has cambiado de nombre).

Ah, respondiendo a algún comentario que me habéis dejado: a mí también me gusta mucho Clive y me da mucha penita. De hecho, no me explico como puedo ser tan mala con él, digo, como Faye puede ser tan mala con él. La verdad, no sé si será un personaje-tipo (de hecho, no me gustan las novelas policíacas), la verdad solamente creé un personaje con él que se pudiera ver la nueva personalidad de Faye y de cómo ella no está interesada en reparar si le hace daño o no, o si éste pude desarrollar algún tipo de afecto o no. A ella no le interesa los sentimientos de los demás, ni ni siquiera los propios.

Uy, espero que no parezca que estoy molesta por las críticas, porque no es así, de hecho me ayuda a pensar si estoy cayendo en tópicos, cosa que Faervel me está dando que pensar, jejeje.

Ah, respondiendo a Aizar: ni yo misma sé como va acabar esta historia, así que no sé si será un final feliz o por el contrario, triste, ayayaya :) ó :(

Pues nada más, que espero vuestros reviews con lo que sea. Besos y Abrazos.

Fuerza y Honor

_Life is but a dream and wherever you were__, you'll always be in my heart._


	12. Wake Up Dead Man

**12. Wake up Dead Man**

Caminó de nuevo entre las calles de la gastada ciudad, entre los sucios edificios de ladrillo cuyas ventanas parecían observarle mudas. Ya estaba bien entrada la mañana, y aunque fuera de día, la luz era mortecina y sin apenas fuerzas.

Tomó aire que sintió igual de dañino y pútrido en sus pulmones que el humo de los cigarrillos que habitualmente fumaba. Aquello no le ayudó a enfrentar la calle que se extendía a lo largo. Las aceras desgastadas y las escaleras que daban acceso a los apartamentos, oxidadas y oscilantes en sus débiles soportes. Las bocas de incendios sorteando el camino, con un perdido color rojizo y un aparecido anaranjado y marrón.

Todo estaba como lo guardaba en su memoria, o más bien, como lo había enterrado en su cabeza. La tienda de la esquina, pequeña y coqueta, estaba cerrada, de hecho, no pensaba que hubiera vuelto a abrir después de lo ocurrido allí un año antes. Sus persianas permanecían bajadas como aquella última vez, ocultando a la vista el interior del local, frío y desolado. Sólo esperaba que allá donde estuviera Annie no le guardara rencor por haber armado tanto jaleo, aunque quizás debería aplicárselo a él mismo antes de pensar en el resentimiento de los muertos.

Un viejo y destartalado Chevrolet permanecía aparcado al otro lado de la calle con una rueda subida en el bordillo y con el radio casette encendido a un volumen suficientemente alto como para distinguir con claridad la canción. Spike no la había oído jamás.

Llegó a la puerta de la tienda y de forma descuidada pero veloz, en un momento posaba la mano en el pomo y al siguiente se perdía tras la puerta sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo sucedido.

En el interior todo guardaba un pretendido orden, aunque más bien se notaba que había sido colocado y limpiado apresuradamente como para dejarlo levemente presentable pero con la intención de no volver allí en mucho tiempo, quizás, tormentosos recuerdos volvieran a la cabeza al recordar a la encantadora dueña tendida en aquel banco junto a la puerta.

Spike no quiso imaginarlo, solamente sorteó el pequeño mostrador y se sentó en la silla que habitualmente ocupaba Annie. Junto a la caja registradora una botella de whisky a medias y un marco de foto pero sin foto. Tomó la botella y sin importarle el tiempo trascurrido, abrió el tapón y echó un trago.

- Esto va por ti, Annie.

El licor bajó raudo por su garganta encendiendo su dañado organismo y despertando un pequeño sopor con cada nuevo trago.

A su alrededor observó las revistas superpuestas unas encima de otras en las estanterías, las bolsas de chucherías amontonadas a los lados y los paquetes de cigarrillos a su espalda, estos, totalmente dispuestos, de hecho dudaba que hubieran sido movidos. Cogió uno y extrajo un cigarro que llevó a sus labios presto para encenderle. El humo le envolvió en segundos y se recostó en la mullida y cómoda silla reclinando todo su peso contra el respaldo.

En la calle el sonido de un coche derrapando llenó momentáneamente el espacio sonoro para mas tarde desaparecer.

Spike se recostó aún más cerrando sus ojos con él. La oscuridad le invadió lenta pero firme. Todo fue negro, todo fueron sombras impenetrables y hubo un momento en el que no hubo más ruido, en el que la calma se hizo total igual que si alguien quitara el volumen del televisor de repente.

-----

Entreabrió los ojos pero sólo vio sangre, el color rojo intenso de la sangre. Todo el cuerpo le pesaba, era una carga que no podía soportar, le dolía y clamaba descanso, clamaba la paz prometida.

Se sintió bajar las escaleras, desganado y sin fuerza apenas para sostenerse se dejó caer, permitió que su peso golpeara la alfombra escarlata manchando con su sangre el suave tacto de la felpa.

Les vio, vio a los Red Dragon observándole perplejos, casi anonadados por el espectáculo e indecisos sobre lo que debían hacer ante semejante proeza. Las sirenas comenzaron a sonar aún distantes pero lo suficiente para saber que la explosión del edificio era ya de dominio público y antes de que lo miembros de la organización se disolvieran Spike pudo observar entre ellos un rostro conocido. Lin.

Era Lin, aquel dragón rojo que se mantuvo siempre fiel a él. Pero, y aunque estaba al borde de colapso, era capaz de reconocer que era imposible, él había muerto en Calisto y tampoco podía tratarse de su hermano gemelo ya que yacía entre los escombros del cuartel. Pudo observarle como se acercaba al oído de otro de los dragones susurrándole algo.

¿Estaba soñando? Quizás sí, o quizás ya había muerto.

Le miró a los ojos y sintió como éste le devolvía la mirada. ¿Estaba sonriéndole o su expresión era más bien de tristeza? No podía discernirlo. Hacía tiempo que sus párpados a penas dejaban un hilo de visión a sus pupilas. La sangre lo empañaba todo, la sangre manaba de su ser llevándose consigo el ínfimo rescoldo de vida que habitaba en él.

El frío le invadió entumeciendo sus miembros y un leve temblor le dominó antes de sentir que el último hálito huía de sus amoratados labios.

Entonces, vio una luz brillante, cegadora, e incrédulo se preguntó de donde podía salir entre tanta destrucción, sin embargo se dio cuenta que ya no tenía los ojos abiertos, que ya no más se encontraba allí. No, no lo estaba. Vio la luz y sintió calma, una extraordinaria y placentera calma. Quería tocarla, necesitaba tocarla, alcanzarla y fundirse con ella pero cómo hacerlo sino poseía cuerpo para ello.

Era tan extraño, se sentía flotar pero no tenía con qué flotar, solamente la conciencia que navegaba entra la oscuridad de su espalda y la luz de su frente.

Escuchó un murmullo, un pequeño ruido que se asemejaba a un susurro y que fue aumentando su volumen hasta alcanzar la forma de una voz, que con una sorprendente y plácida quietud le hablaba.

- No te vayas. Quédate – Y sin embargo no era capaz de situarla, no estaba allí, pero a la vez estaba por todos lados rodeándole, era un susurro en su oído y a la vez un eco lejano que huía, que se perdía entre las sombras que le envolvían.

Y en ese momento sintió como los recuerdos cobraban vida en su cabeza, voces e imágenes pasaban por su memoria como si de fotogramas de una vieja película se trataran:

El día en que Mao le tomó bajo su tutela y conoció a Vicious, su querido adversario o su odiado amigo.

La tarde en que entró en aquel bar y vio por primera vez a Julia.

Pistolas disparando y el humo escapándose por los cañones.

La noche en que cayó medio muerto en la acera del edificio de Julia.

"_Tienes los ojos de distinto color"_

"_Éste mira hacía el pasado"_

"_¿Y éste otro¿Hacia donde mira?"_

La lluvia gris mojando su piel, la espera con un cigarrillo en los labios y un ramo de rosas en la mano.

Las risas compartidas bebiendo en algún local.

Jet observándole con gesto protector, su brazo mecánico y sus bonsáis.

"_Desafié a la suerte y perdí la partida"_

La tierra roja y árida de Marte.

El cementerio y una aparecida Julia apuntándole con la pistola como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido para ambos, como si los dos no supieran que nunca hubo salida.

"_Huyamos lejos de aquí, escapémonos de este mundo de una vez por todas. Vayámonos a un planeta lejano donde nadie puede encontrarnos. Solos tú y yo."_

Una rosa cayendo sobre un charco.

"_No puede hacerse nada por una mujer muerta"_

Faye, sumida en la oscuridad, llorando es su habitación sin darse cuenta de cerrar la puerta.

"_¿Por qué huyes Spike?"_

Un viejo video Beta y una Glock 30.

El momento en que atravesó el rosetón de la iglesia cayendo al vacío.

"_Bienvenido a la vida"_

La desolación de Calisto y Glen, moribundo, en sus brazos.

"_¿Tú debes de ser Spike? Julia decía que tenías los ojos de distinto color. Aseguraba que poseías una gran fuerza interior, una fuerza mágica y misteriosa."_

"_Conocerás a una joven y esa joven luego intentará matarte y quizás lo consiga"_

"_Si voy, desde luego no será por ti"_

Jet herido sobre una camilla.

"_Spike, tú ya no formas parte de la organización. Olvídate de todo esto"_

"_Hay que mirar hacia delante, hacia el futuro."_

"_¿No crees que es hora de enterrar a ese muerto?"_

Las veces en que bailó bajo un aguacero de balas.

"_Fingiré estar muerto"_

Faye apuntándole en el pasillo de la Bebop.

"_Aquel día también llovía"_

"_Ve a recuperar lo que perdiste."_

Vicious y él, espalda con espalda.

"_Veo que por fin te has despertado."_

Julia entre sus brazos y mil palomas volando en bandada.

"_Todo ha sido un sueño."_

El silencio se hizo de repente, un segundo eterno hasta que una voz grave y solemne habló:

- Quédate bajo el sol que calienta tu piel y bajo la sombra que refresca tu ser. Quédate junto a los pastos que te alimentan y junto al arroyo que calma tu sed. Quédate en la tierra que da la vida, permanece junto al espíritu que te necesita. Sigue el alma que te brinda su guía, la conciencia que abandona su ser para atarte a la tierra y arrebatarte de las manos de la muerte. No olvides tu nombre, todavía no.

Y la luz desapareció, la oscuridad se hizo de nuevo.

-----

Despertó. Apenas veía nada hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la cálida luz que provenía del fuego. No reconocía el techo, aquellas pieles superpuestas unas encimas de otras y a su vez sujetas a la madera. El humo se escapaba por una abertura en el centro de la tienda. En el pequeño fuego, la madera seca crepitaba incesante y las chispas que se desprendían de las brasas saltaban encima de las llamas en una danza hipnotizadora.

Se inclinó, se incorporó todo lo poco que podía hacia delante. Las pieles que le cubrían dejaron al descubierto su torso. Tenía el pecho desnudo y pinturas rojas y azules cruzaban su piel. En el abdomen varias rayas también lo surcaban y una especia de emplaste, húmedo y pringosocubrían una herida que atravesaba su costado de parte a parte.

El olor a incienso entremezclado con maderay menta o algo que se le asemejaba llenó sus fosas nasales.

Tragó saliva, en la boca un amargor extraño. Tenía sed pero tampoco le apetecía beber.

- Duerme, el gran espíritu Wakan Tanka velará tus sueños. – Escuchó una voz familiar que se dirigía a él, pero no situó a la persona que le hablaba.

Volvió a apoyar su peso contra las mullidas y reconfortantes pieles. Sabía que tenía que estar herido, muy herido, sin embargo, no lo notaba. Solamente sentía una calma que le rodeaba, que le atravesaba y que volvía para mecerle entre sus brazos. Quizás, ya estaba dormido de todos modos.

Levantó su brazo hasta que su mano quedó a la altura de sus ojos. La observó, aquella mano callosa acostumbrada a empuñar la pistola parecía tan real, parecía la misma de siempre. Pero bien sabía que aquellos tres años también habían sido muy reales y sin embargo, siempre estuvo soñando. Cómo no permitirse dudar, poco le importaba ya equivocarse.

------

"_No se puede rechazar un sacrificio"_

Oscuridad, impenetrable oscuridad y un eco lejano. Nada más hasta que de repente se encontró sentado en medio de una pradera, de un magnífico y extenso prado de majestuosa hierba verde como jamás había visto. El viento mecía con suavidad el pasto como si fuera un enorme mar esmeralda y el sol brillaba con fuerza, dotando a todo de una luz propia. A su lado descendía un riachuelo de profundas aguas cristalinas que corrían serpenteando entre la caprichosa tierra y a su frente, un águila descansaba apoyada en una cerca de madera que separaba la pradera.

- Spike¿estás vivo? – Le preguntó con voz penetrante el animal.

El cazarrecompensas le miró, escrutó sus magníficos ojos grises, pero no llegó a sorprenderse de que hablara.

- ¿Lo estoy? – Inquirió indeciso.

- Eso es algo que deberías saber.

- Dímelo tú. – Rogó suplicante, observando como en el cielo no había una sola nube.

- No puedo, yo solamente estoy aquí para guiarte si realmente estás muerto.

- ¿A dónde?

- No puedo explicártelo hasta que no hayamos llegado. – Le respondió apartando su mirada y extendiendo sus enormes alas, dispuesto a salir volando en cualquier momento.

- ¿Entonces cómo voy a decidir?

- Spike, ya has decidido – Aseveró de pronto el águila volviendo su vista a él.

- ¿Qué? –Alcanzó a decir perplejo el cazarrecompensas.

Pero la visión se evaporó, el pájaro se había esfumado frente a sus propios ojos y seguidamente todo a su alrededor desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido.

------

Despertó de nuevo. Y otra vez las mismas pieles descoloridas le recibieron. El fuego aún permanecía encendido y el olor a incienso era aún más intenso. Escuchó los cánticos, una perorata que no parecía terminar, un canto que no tenía descanso y sin embargo, Laughing Bull era capaz de fumar la pipa constantemente lanzando el humo sobre él cada vez que espiraba, rodeándole de la cabeza a los pies y vuelta a comenzar. A su espalda, su ayudante no dejaba de martillar el tambor uniéndose sutilmente a las palabras de Bull en un lenguaje que Spike no entendía.

De repente, el ruido cesó y escuchó como Laughing propinaba tres golpes secos contra el suelo dando por finalizado el ritual.

Cuando pasó un poco el tiempo el viejo indio se acercó a Spike que permanecía con la vista fija en el techo en una especie de entresueño. Éste sintió como Bull pasaba la mano por su nuca para inclinar levemente su cabeza y darle de beber del pequeño cuenco que le ofrecía. El olor no era malo del todo, pero las hierbas medicinales nunca fueron la suyo, así que intentó apartar la cabeza. Laughing le sujetó y aproximándole el contenido consiguió que bebiera sin oponer más resistencia.

Volvió a recostar a Spike que, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a toser, y con cada bocanada de aire que expulsaba notaba como el cuerpo le dolía un tormento. El hombro, el pecho y sobre todo el costado.

Cuando consiguió que su respiración se normalizara buscó con su mirada la de Laughing. Éste le sonrió sin apenas mover los labios. Las arrugas a ambos lados de sus ojos se le marcaron del resto de líneas que surcaban su cara.

- Bull – Susurró sin fuerzas.

- Spike – Respondió éste.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

Bull no le contestó inmediatamente. Buscó la pipa y se la llevó a los labios apurando lo poco que quedaba dentro.

- Llevas cuatro días.

- Cuatro días. – Repitió Spike entornando ligeramente los ojos – Tres años y cuatro días soñando.

Laughing asintió con la cabeza expulsando el humo por la boca mientras lo hacía. A su espalda, su ayudante se levantó sin apenas hacer ruido y abandonó el tipi.

- ¿Aún estoy dormido? – Continuó Spike.

El viejo indio se encogió de hombros dejando nuevamente la pipa en el suelo. Spike miró al techo como si reflexionara para él mismo, como si estuviera asimilando aún todo lo ocurrido ahora que se encontraba algo más consciente.

- Tiene gracia – dijo con ironía – lo más real que he vivido seguramente ha sido un sueño.

Bull le miró compasivo, entendía que las visiones de una persona que está a punto de viajar al otro mundo pudieran ser más vívidas que la propia realidad. Y aunque sabía que éstas debían ser personales, optó por preguntar, él era el único que podía ayudarle a desmarañar su significado si es que realmente tenían uno.

- ¿Qué has visto?

Spike meditó durante unos segundos antes de contestar, pero la respuesta que halló no fue suficiente.

- No lo sé – Confesó al fin.

- Entonces¿por qué estás aquí?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí, estabas muerto – Afirmó el indio mirándole fijamente.

Spike calló como si interiorizara lo que Bull acababa de decir mientras se llevaba la mano instintivamente al costado, pero se detenía en el momento que notaba el emplaste sobre él.

- Pensé que iba a morir. – Admitió el cazarrecompensas dejando caer la mano a su lado.

- Tu destino era morir – Dijo el indio con aquel tono afable pero que contenía toda la firmeza del mundo.

- ¿Y entonces? – Preguntó indeciso Spike.

- Descansa. Wakan Tanka es sabio, Wakan Tanka es el mismo conocimiento.

- ¿Quiere eso decir que si cierro los ojos puede que ya no despierte?

Bull negó con la cabeza adoptando un semblante serio. Él era al fin y al cabo un chamán, uno de los pocos que albergaba el universo y sus palabras contenía verdad, una verdad que no debía ser dudada.

- Un alma que el Gran Espíritu ha rechazado por el motivo que sea, no es reclamada hasta que su nueva hora llega. Tu estrellamilagrosamente aún no ha caído.

- Bull… - Intentó replicar.

- No desees la muerte cuando un nuevo camino se ha abierto para ti.

Spike giró la cabeza, descansándola hacia el otro lado y fijando su mirada en las pieles que cubrían esa parte del tipi. No estaba muerto. Pero Julia y Vicious sí lo estaban. No lo entendía. ¿No era su destino acabar todos juntos cegados por la venganza?

Sin embargo, el cuerpo le seguía doliendo, señal inequívoca de que estaba vivo y de que por una vez no estaba soñando.

Intentó incorporarse pero sintió una punzada terrible en el estómago.

- No te muevas. – Le disuadió Bull – Debo cambiarte el emplaste. La equinaccea te ayudará a que las heridas se desinfecten completamente y que cicatricen lo más rápido posible.

Spike le observó mientras metía una sustancia con aspecto pringoso en un mortero y después añadía unas hierbas y raíces que él desconocía y un líquido transparente, para después removerlo bien encargándose de aplastarlo todo junto.

Laughing limpió la zona herida con un trapo húmedo, después aplicó el ungüento sobre la maltrecha herida cuya sangre escurría en un pequeño hilillo por la parte inferior. También se ocupó de las heridas de bala, pero a diferencia de ésta no eran tan importantes.

Después de que Bull terminara, Spike se permitió dormirse durante unas cuantas horas. Para cuando despertó, un calor abrasador le recorría el cuerpo y las sienes, intercalado con sudores fríos que iban y venían. Tenía fiebre. Un paño empapado en algo frío reposaba sobre su frente y las pieles que le cubrían habían sido retiradas del todo. La cortina del tipi estaba levantada sujeta por fuera y el viento fresco de la noche se colaba por la puerta sin ningún pudor. No había nadie en la tienda y a través de la puerta podía observar una luna que tímidamente se dejaba ver detrás de un impresionante horizonte recortado por escarpadas montañas.

Oso gris,el ayudante de Bull se asomó en ese preciso momento y le saludó levemente con la cabeza mientras entraba. Spike no dijo nada, solamente le observó mientras se ponía de rodillas a su lado, levantaba el paño y comprobaba el calor de su frente. Le vio como mojaba la tela en un cuenco de su izquierda y volvía a colocarla en su cabeza. Sin embargo, cuando acabó la operación no se retiró, se quedó a su lado mirando hacia fuera.

Poco a poco las estrellas se fueron iluminando en un cielo azul oscuro espectacular.

El indio se inclinó imperceptiblemente hacia delante. Parecía que quería decir algo, pero no se atrevía.

Spike le miró con paciencia, esperando el momento en el que se decidiera, mas, no llegó a hacerlo. Se levanto dirigiéndose de nuevo a la salida. Aunque, en el último momento se volvió y apuntando al cielo le dijo con una decisión que nunca había visto en su rostro, como si algo le impulsara a ello:

- La luna ha salido y todas las estrellas se encuentran en el firmamento, pero llegado el momento aquella que no protege a quien corresponde, comenzará a tambalearse y puede que caiga.

Spike le miró con perplejidad ante la repentina valentía pero también por lo enrevesado de sus palabras.

- Entiendo cada palabra que dices – respondió – pero lo que no entiendo es lo qué quieres decir – Se quejó con humor el cazarrecompensas aún a pesar de tener la cabeza a punto de estallar y la mente dormida por la fiebre.

El indio le miró fijamente y la pequeña sonrisa que los labios de Spike habían dibujado en sus comisuras desapareció en un intento de aparentar atención, aunque la debilidad que se apoderaba de su cuerpo se lo impedía.

- Ahora no te sirve de nada – Afirmó el ayudante de Bull – Sólo recuérdalo. Pero llegado el momento tendrás que hacerlo frente porque no sería justo que lo eludieras.

En ese momento la voz de Lauhging le interrumpió demandándole que le acompañara desde el exterior de la tienda. Éste asintió con la cabeza y echó los hombros hacia delante. Fue como si su actitud cambiara de repente, como si volviera a ser él mismo y dedicándole la más afable de sus sonrisas salió del tipi.

Spike entornó los ojos y respiró profundamente. El sopor que le causaba la fiebre era superior a sus fuerzas, a penas podía mantenerse despierto y su cuerpo parecía entumecido de la cabeza a los pies. Intentó aguantar un poco en vela, sin embargo, perdió la consciencia a los pocos minutos.

-----

Faye tomó entre sus manos una de las dosis del nuevo Red Eye. La examinó a la luz de la lámpara, era de un color rojizo claro, casi semitransparente que dejaba ver a través suyo. Era diferente a la habitual droga cuya densidad era mayor confiriéndole un color intenso parecido a la sangre. El aplicador común era una especie de pieza metálica que se clavaba en el medio del tapón del botellín y que por el otro lado tenía una abertura por la que la dosis se administraba directamente en el ojo. Aunque, éste era distinto, el aplicador se trataba más bien de un spray. Solamente había que colocar el frasco de Red Eye y al apretar de un pequeño pulsador el líquido salíadifuminadodirectamente a la boca. Deberían haberle cambiado el nombre, pensó. Red Mouth sería un apelativo más adecuado, aunque quizás también podía usarse vía ocular.

Lo desconocía, de hecho no le importaba cuantas formas hubiera de ingerirlo, no era como si pretendiera venderlo y sacar provecho de la compraventa, aquello le repugnaba.

Se preguntó qué le impedía no romperlas todas lanzándolas con fuerza contra el suelo. Estaba segura que sería un espectáculo digno de contemplar, todos esos frascos minúsculos partiéndose en trozos, cristales saltando por doquier y después aquella sangre adictiva desparramándose por el suelo.

¿Por qué no lo probaba antes de deshacerse de ello¿No decían que era tan bueno que pronto desbancaría al Red Eye original y hasta al propio Bloody Eye? Aunque, de cualquier modo no iba a desprenderse tan pronto de la mercancía, le podía ser de mucha utilidad como moneda de cambio si algo sucedía.

Miró hacia la ventana, afuera comenzaba a llover de nuevo. Llevaba toda la tarde lloviendo y parando continuamente, lo cual provocaba que el ajetreo en la calle fuera más tranquilo que otras veces. Aquello, por taciturno que pareciese le agradaba. Contemplar la calle medio vacía y las pocas personas que pasaban, calladas, sumidas en sus pensamientos sin alterar para nada la tranquilidad del crepúsculo.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a la cápsula de Red Eye mientras el ruido de las gotas de agua chocando contra el cristal llenaba la habitación.

-----

Spike tomó consciencia de donde estaba con un sobresalto que causó que la botella de whisky rodara por la mesa, por suerte, ya estaba vacía y consiguió cazarla al vuelo antes de que se precipitara al suelo.

La estancia estaba casi a oscuras si no fuera por la luz de la farola que situada en la esquina se colaba por las rendijas de la persiana.

- Bonito viaje al pasado – Se dijo irónicamente mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con la manga de la chaqueta.

Se levantó y rodeando el mostrador alcanzó la puerta. Antes de marcharse echó un último vistazo a su alrededor en la penumbra de la estancia. Parecía el lugar y el momento propicio para que un fantasma hiciera su aparición, aunque realmente, solamente él era el aparecido.

La noche avanzaba lentamente comiéndose en su camino la poca vida que quedaba en esas calles y volvió esa melancólica decadencia que tan bien recordaba. Incluso fue más propicio aún, la lluvia comenzó a caer convirtiéndose rápidamente en un aguacero.La gente huyó despavorida y aquella que fue más previsora se apresuró a abrir sus paraguas.

Spike, en cambio, caminó y caminó sin rumbo fijo resguardándose como pudo de la lluvia pero sin dejar de pensar un minuto en lo que Bull le había dicho, en el día en que murió, en los penetrantes ojos del águila y sus palabras y sintió que no entendía nada. Había tratado de olvidar el pasado evitando pensar en él como única forma para continuar y en cierto modo lo había conseguido, pero bien se sabe que del karma no puede escaparse a no ser que se enfrente a él. Y la verdad, es que casi creyó conseguirlo cuando los días se sucedían uno a otro bajo el adusto sol del desierto, cuando aprendía valiosas lecciones, que ahora, el mundanal existir habían conseguido apartar de su mente.

No entendía nada sobre el hombre y el animal, sobre el pasado y el futuro coexistiendo con el presente, sobre el alma de los seres vivos…y sobre tantas otras cosas. Se encontraba perdido entre los recuerdos de un ayer que aquella tarde había recordado como si fuera hoy, y en momentos en los que su entendimiento casi alcanzó la verdad, sin embargo, de nuevo volvía estar lejos de saber algo con claridad.

Miró la calle que se extendía a su frente. Del bar de la esquina una pareja salió cogida de la mano y el sonido de la música del interior se coló momentáneamente a través de la puerta abierta. Miró su traje y comprobó que estaba lo bastante empapado como para sopesar hacer un alto en el camino y aquel bar no parecía mala elección para descansar un rato tomando una copa. Al levantar la vista de nuevo, sus ojos chocaron contra el letrero fluorescente que sobresaliendo de la pared del local, se encendía y apagaba y volvía a iluminarse en grandes letras azules.

- Blue Moon – Leyó en voz alta. – Qué curioso, pensé que esta noche había luna nueva.

Entró, poco se diferenciaba de cualquier otro bar. La luz era tenue, enfrente de la puerta se extendía una barra de varios metros y en una esquina del fondo, una mujer acompañaba con su voz la melodía de un piano que más que tocar parecía llorar en el más hermoso llanto que hubiera escuchado.

Se acercó a la barra tomando asiento junto a ella. Su mirada recorrió el local mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su chaqueta. En las mesas se repartían por igual parejas que solitarios aferrados a un vaso de licor, pero todos parecían emocionados por la canción.

Dejó el mechero y la cajetilla de tabaco sobre el mostrador y haciendo un gesto al camarero pidió un whisky. Éste se acercó.

- ¿Con hielo? – Le preguntó acercando la botella.

Spike levantó la vista hacia él.

- Sí. ¿Por qué no? – Le contestó girándose para admirar a la rubia cantante que continuaba entonando aquella melancólica canción.

El camarero trajo enseguida el vaso y llenándolo de whisky lo dejó al lado de Spike que cogiéndolo lo llevó a sus labios. Apuró más de la mitad y siguió observando a su alrededor pero sin el mínimo interés. Un hombre salía del servicio y otro se levantaba para depositar un billete en una enorme copa de cristal que estaba situada encima del piano. La cantante le dedicó una sonrisa y se acercó a él para atender su petición. Asintiendo con la cabeza se dirigió al pianista para indicarle la próxima canción.

De nuevo la melodía volvió a sonar y la voz penetrante de la mujer llenó el local con su sensualidad y tristeza.

_Tell me how you've been,  
Tell what you've seen,  
Tell me that you'd like to see me too. _

_'Cause my heart is full of no blood,  
My cup is full of no love,  
Couldn't take another sip even if I wanted. _

But it's not too late,  
Not too late for love.  


Spike apuró el vaso y volviéndose hacia la barra pidió otro. El camarero se acercó rápidamente pues llevaba un rato observándole y no le costó adelantarse a su petición.

- ¿Es usted nuevo? – Le preguntó el barman aún a su lado.

- Podría decirse. – Contestó Spike mirando el color pardo del licor sin hacerle mucho caso.

- Pero no en la ciudad.

- Por desgracia no.

Spike sonrió de medio lado y se giró de nuevo a contemplar la actuación.

El camarero le miró detenidamente mientras Spike expulsaba el humo del cigarrillo por la boca y echaba un trago a la bebida. Le sorprendió la cadencia de sus movimientos, tan estudiada y medida, o simplemente tan acostumbrado a hacerlo.

_My lungs are out of air,  
Yours are holding smoke,  
And i__t's been like that for so long.  
_

_I've seen people try to change,  
And I know it isn't easy,  
But nothin' worth the time ever__is._

_But it's not too late,  
Not too late for love.  
_

- ¿Busca a alguien? – Preguntó de pronto el camarero que llevaba un rato meditabundo mientras le observaba.

- ¿Tengo pinta de ello? – Contestó Spike estirándose hacia atrás y bostezando.

- No, pero…

- Pero ya sabe a quien busco¿no es así? – Dijo el cazarrecompensas fijando su vista en el barman.

- ¿Eh?

- No ha dejado de mirarme desde que me he sentado – resolvió Spike – y no creo que sea por guapo.

- Me recuerda mucho a una persona.

Spike no dijo nada, sonrió irónicamente mientras terminaba lo poco que restaba en el vaso. El hielo se partió en dos al depositarlo sobre la barra y en ese preciso momento la canción que llevaba sonando desde hacía un rato terminó. Algunos aplaudieron y otros aprovecharon la pausa para tratar de hacer su petición.

- Hoy no creo que venga. – Dijo de nuevo el camarero mirando hacía la ventana por la cual se podía contemplar el caminar de los transeúntes.

- ¿Por qué?

- Llueve.

- ¿Y? – Inquirió Spike.

- No lo sé. Solamente sé que ella no viene cuando llueve.

El cazarrecompensas miró también hacia la ventana. Afuera aún permanecía lloviznando.

- Una cosa puedo decirle – continuó el barman – siempre viene andando.

Spike le sonrió por compromiso y sin mediar palabra dejó un billete en la barra. Saliendo a la calle fijó su vista instintivamente en el último piso del edificio del enfrente cuya ventana permanecía con la persiana levantada a pesar de la hora.

-----

La joven de cabellos violetas caminaba por el pasillo del edificio, de vuelta de comprobar el jaleo que se había armado en el piso de abajo. Los gritos perteneciente a la voz de un hombre habían perturbado la paz de su aislamiento, así que tuvo que bajar y persuadir al susodicho de que si se le ocurría volver a molestar a su ex-mujer y por consiguiente a ella misma con su vocerío, más o menos sería lo último que haría.

Al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento, introdujo la llave girando el pomo para abrirla. Entró, comprobando que luz estaba encendida, aunque ella la había apagado antes de salir.

Se dio la vuelta, apoyado en la puerta que acababa de cerrar se encontraba Spike con los brazos cruzados.

- Bonito apartamento, me sorprende que hayas tardado tanto en invitarme.

La cazarrecompensas esbozó una fingida sonrisa y sacó su arma de debajo de la cazadora.

Spike desenfundó la suya, en cambió su sonrisa no llegó a conformarse.

------------------------

Bueno y esto es el capítulo 12. Me disculpo por el retraso y como siempre prometo no ser tan tardona en el futuro, pero quien sabe…

Para empezar quiero aclarar varias cosas sobre el capítulo:

Cuando digo que Spike mira a la luna cuando está en el desierto, evidentemente no se trata de nuestro satélite terrestre porque según el anime hubo un accidente en unos de los portales y la luna explosionó, además que desde Marte no sería visible. En Marte existen dos satélites, uno de ellos muy pequeñito y otro más grande, pero de ningún modo se podrían ver en el cielo de forma parecida a la nuestra, si no mucho más pequeña y difusa, pero yo me tomo la licencia de crear una luna más grande, como la nuestra, para mi fic, que queda más bonito y para eso soy la jefa, jaja, para algo me tenía que servir.

Otra cosilla, en cuanto a las referencias a la cultura india he intentado mantenerme fiel a su religión y costumbres, tal y como sucede en la serie.

Espero que se entienda bien que Spike está recordando el pasado cuando se duerme en la tienda de Annie y que no haya sido mucho lío leerlo sin hacer una introducción previa, pero según mi gusto, eso quitaría el encanto.

Quiero agradecer la atención prestada a este fic y todos los comentarios que me han sido dejados. Ante todo quiero agradecer a mis "niñas" (shuls, Kamimura, AkikoSamaN) su apoyo incondicional y a aquellos que también me han comentado enviarles un abrazo: Faervel, Aizar Countess Ozaki D, Lady Vegeta Brief, si me olvido a alguien, perdón ;(

Sobre la teoría que exponéis sobre los sueños azules de Faye, no es exactamente lo que queréis decir. Aunque salgan recuerdos compartidos por ambos, no son los recuerdos de Spike y su no-muerte, sino cosas relacionadas directamente con ella, pero no descubro más que me gusta mantener la tensión y que elaboréis hipótesis, y quizás en el futuro os mangue alguna idea…jeje

Ah, me alegro que haya gustado la conversación Spike-Bull y que sirva para reflexionar sobre el día a día, ya que mientras más leo sobre la cultura india más me doy cuenta de la gran verdad sobre ciertas cosas y sobre su profundo respeto hacia la naturaleza y a cualquier ser vivo, cosa que nosotros en nuestro mundo desarrollado hemos perdido.

Uy, que filosófica…;)

Bueno, creo que es todo. Espero vuestros comentarios con lo que sea, ah, además, prometo contestar.

Besotes.

Fuerza y Honor

_Life is but a __dream and in dreams you will find the truth._


	13. Little Room

"_Las palabras no son buenas para el sentir de lo secreto. ¿Quien puede ponerle nombre y apellidos al infinito?" __Proverbio Chino_

**13. Little Room**

El silencio era total si no fuera por el sonido de la lluvia que caía con fuerza en el exterior impregnando el ambiente de una extraña calma.

Spike la observó con la pistola en la mano y él con la propia en la suya. Esta vez las cosas iban en serio. En la cara de Faye no había muestra de duda que le indicara que no iba a dispararle, pero él tampoco iba a amedrentarse. Nunca lo había hecho como para empezar ahora y menos con Faye.

Por su culpa los Red Dragon volvían a su vida. Y aunque podía haber dejado que ella se las apañase sola, siempre cabía la más que probable posibilidad de que tiraran del hilo y que llegaran hasta la Bebop y sus tripulantesy no podía permitirlo, sobre todo cuando les había desafiado de forma tan descarada. Ahora que conocían su identidad la encontrarían, quizás tardaran meses o años pero siempre acabarían alcanzando a su presa y más cuando les había arrebatado un cargamento de Red Eye.

- Spike – dijo Faye de pronto. Su voz era la misma pero el tono contenía cierta ironía al decir de nombre. Sus labios volvieron a formar aquella fingida sonrisa que tanto distaba de la habitual sorna con la que adornaba todas sus frases.

- Faye – respondió el cazarrecompensas imitando la falsa camaradería que había querido traspasar al decir su nombre.

Ésta no se movió, permaneció mirándole como si en cierto modo se riera de él. No parecía nerviosa, no parecía alegre, no parecía triste, no parecía nada, solamente estaba allí plantada con esa mirada inanimada que incitaba a desafiar.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? – dijo él de pronto.

Faye le sonrió abiertamente mostrando sus dientes de forma exagerada durante un segundo con la intención de acentuar la falsedad de su sonrisa. Spike la miró duramente mientras apretaba la mandíbula y al instante soltó el seguro de su Jericho.

La joven no se amedrentó. Le miró mientras recuperaba su impasibilidad como si alguien hubiera cubierto su cara con una perfecta máscara con la intención de mostrar el sentido de la palabra apatía.

- ¿No vas a contestar? – Insistió Spike un poco cansado.

Faye apartó momentáneamente la vista de él y entrecerrando los ojos pareció cavilar el resultado de un posible tiroteo o por lo menos dio esa impresión, sin embargo volvió a mirarle sin hacer gesto alguno.

Spike esperó su respuesta pero como ésta no llegaba no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a su alrededor inspeccionando la habitación, fijándose en los cristales rotos esparcidos cerca de la pared. Antes de que pudiera hacerse una vaga idea de qué podía tratarse**, **Faye le interrumpió.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo tú? – Respondió al fin molesta.

- Ya sabes a lo que he venido.

- ¿Sí? Dime ¿A qué has venido? – Inquirió en tono burlón.

- Voy en serio Faye. – Le advirtió el otro.

- ¿Y antes no? Márchate si no quieres salir con un agujero más en tu fibrado cuerpo.

- No pienso irme hasta que no recupere el Red Eye. – Sentenció el cazarrecompensas dejándole claro sus intenciones.

- Ja – Le respondió la joven con voz helada.

Ambos guardaron silencio observándose por un instante hasta que Faye bajó su pistola girándose hasta darle la espalda. El pelo le caía algo más largo que por la parte de adelante, tapándole completamente la nuca y rozando el empiece de la camiseta. No hacía mucho calor pero ella no llevaba más que la camiseta de tirante ancho, olvidándose por una vez de la cazadora de cuero. El blanco de la camiseta contrastaba con el color azabache de las botas que calzaba hasta debajo de sus rodillas y a la vez contra los pantalones negros que llevaba, marcando la forma de sus musculosas piernas.

- ¿Con que a eso ha venido el temible Spike? – Inquirió la joven sin girarse – A eso debo el honor de que se presente en mi apartamento demostrando su preciso sigilo.

En ese momento la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza acompañando la creciente tensión de la situación.

- ¿Decepcionada? – Le siguió el juego Spike.

- No esperaba menos. Siempre estoy preparada para la estupidez.

- Siento que en esta ocasión no sea así. Quiero que me entregues el cargamento.

- Métete en tus asuntos. – Saltó la joven bruscamente alejándose varios paso hacia adelante – No quiero ver tu maldita cara cada vez que me doy la vuelta, ¿entiendes? Piérdete.

- No creas que yo tengo ganas de ver la tuya – replicó con fastidio Spike con la vista fija en su espalda – y menos arriesgando el pellejo del resto. ¿No crees que pueden ir a por Jet y a por Ed?

- ¿Y no estás tú para protegerlos? –Le contestó con sarcasmo – ¿Por qué te preocupas entonces?

- ¡Corta el rollo!

- ¡Corta el rollo tú! – Se volvió girando sobre sí misma. Estaba más seria aún que cuando había ido a por Marco Antonio – Escúchame bien, sabes de sobra que no van a ir a por vosotros. Así que te rogaría que me dejases tranquila de una vez.

- Voy a llevarme el Red Eye. – La obvió Spike con decisión, casi como si tuviera una única premisa que debiera cumplir; irse con la droga y zanjar el asunto.

- ¿De veras? ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?

El cazarrecompensas apuntó a la altura de su corazón en un intento por amedrentarla, aunque dudaba que eso surtiera algún efecto. La conocía desde hacía un tiempo y siempre supo que era demasiado echada para adelante para temerle a un arma aún a pesar de que no podía decirse de que siempre le salieran bien los planes, aunque ahora quién sabría cuales serían sus límites.

- Dispárame, porque va a ser la única forma en que te lo lleves. – Le aclaró la joven al instante guardando su revólver.

Éste la vio acercarse con paso lento pero seguro hasta quedar a varios centímetros del cañón de su pistola, lo que significaba que ella también estaba lo suficientemente cerca, cosa que resultaba más insólito que el que se le encarase, ya que parecía guardar una distancia prudencial entre ella y todo a su alrededor.

- Dispara. – Le instó de nuevo sin dudarlo.

- ¿No sabía que desearas la muerte con tanto ahínco? – Soltó irónicoalejando fugazmente la gravedad del asunto.

- Dímelo tú – le respondió sin parpadear – aquí eres el único que lo sabe.

Spike la miró con intensidad con una mezcla de irritación y sorpresa, sin embargo consiguió que ninguna de esas emociones le dominara mientras en la calle la sirena de una ambulancia se perdía en la lejanía.

- No. – Contestó secamente de forma reacia. – Yo nunca fui un suicida.

Faye no dijo nada mirándole en cambio sin interés.

- No me importa lo que pienses. – Le aclaró de mala gana. – Yo tenía una cuenta pendiente.

Faye siguió sin contestar y sin moverse, sin hacer gesto alguno como si su cara no pudiera expresar ninguna emoción salvo aburrimiento**.** Parecía que quería demostrar que no le interesaban las razones de Spike y en cierto sentido lo estaba dejando claro.

Spike la observó midiendo cuanta de su actitud era una pose y cuanta quería saber la verdad. Por que algo tenía que importarle, o debió importarle cuando a punto estuvo de dispararle para detenerle hacia ya un año. Algo en ella tenía que querer una explicación, aunque él no se la fuera a dar, porque así entendería ciertas cosas.

- ¿Cuál es tu objetivo? – Volvió a hablar Spike – ¿Destruirles? Eso, créeme, nadie puede hacerlo. Siempre habrá alguien que continúe, siempre alguien que aprovechará su poder.

- Pensé que solamente pensabas en tu pellejo. – Le respondió con tranquilidad.

- Y eso hago.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Culpabilidad? – Faye dio un paso al frente. El cañón de la pistola rozó su camiseta presionando contra su piel. Spike se mantuvo firme, sin embargo la joven no dejó de avanzar hasta que alcanzó el pomo de la puerta a la espalda del cazarrecompensas. Spike retrocedió un paso.

– Lárgate, es lo mejor que puedes hacer. – Instó con firmeza la joven empujando la pistola con su cuerpo.

En cambio esta vez Spike no se movió aunque ahora Faye no distaba más de quince centímetros de él.

- ¿Me vas a echar tan pronto? – Recurrió éste a su acostumbrada socarronería **– **¿No vas a invitarme a una taza de té?

Faye le ignoró girando con lentitud el picaporte, quería que se fuera y que en esta ocasión lo hiciera para siempre. De pronto Spikela miró fijamente.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo? – le preguntó incisivo.

Faye le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos verdes destacaban al débil resplandor de la lamparilla de noche como esmeraldas bajo una luz mortecina.

- ¿Te gustaría que tuviera miedo de enfrentarme a ti?– le respondió desafiante irguiéndose sobre sí misma para demostrarle que no era así.

La tensión era tal que parecía que de un momento a otro el hilo que sujetaba las partes de la escena se pudiera romper provocando que todo estallara en pedazos.

- No precisamente, solamente quiero que me respondas a algo. – Aseguró Spike con sobriedad, de una forma tan poco habitual en él que si alguien desde fuera le hubiera visto hubiera pensado que de un momento a otro éste iba a soltar una broma.

Otra sirena comenzó a sonar en el exterior, pero esta vez era de un coche de policía que pasaba justamente por esa misma calle, acercándose y alejándose casi en el mismo instante para perderse después, para dejar de nuevo el sonido de la lluvia cayendo con intensidad como música de fondo, como había sido desde que comenzara la conversación.

Faye esbozó fastidio y tedio a la vez, estaba harta de que todo el mundo quisiera que le diera respuesta a sus preguntas como si tuviera que dar explicaciones a cada momento.

- Lo siento, no eres el primero que quiere que le conteste algo y no esperes que porque seas tú lo vaya a hacer.

Faye abrió la puerta hasta que chocó contra la espalda de Spike, decidida a terminar con esta pantomima definitivamente. Se estaba cansando de seguir con lo mismo una y otra vez y no le importó que la puerta le golpeara aunque estaba segura que no le había hecho daño.

Éste le echó una mirada severa dejando de lado todo atisbo de la paciencia que había tenido hasta ahora, no estaba dispuesto a que se riera de él. Le irritaba que creyera que podía salirse con la suya tan fácilmente como si él fuera un pelele que pudiera dominar a su antojo.

- Se acabó tu tiempo. – Indicó la cazarrecompensas como si su acción no hubiera sido suficiente.

Spike estiró el brazo y atrapando con su mano la de Fayecerró de golpe la puerta.

- ¡Basta ya de bromas! Faye – Ordenó – No sé qué pretendes pero deja de jugar.

Faye le miró sin inmutarse.

- ¿Crees que juego contigo? – Siguió con sorna la joven sin intimidarse ante la repentina actitud de Spike.

- No me trates como si fuera un tonto haciendo de eco de todo lo que digo – Exclamó asiéndola por la camiseta.

En ese momento ya no hubo más distancia que Faye pudiera mantener, éste la agarró echándola hacia sí hasta que salvó la diferencia de altura entre ambos.

La habitación quedó muda durante unos segundos expectante ante lo que se acontecía en su interior.

Spike sostuvo en su puño la tela mientras Faye chocaba contra él sin poder evitarlo. La distancia era tan exigua que éste pudo distinguir cada pequeña línea de su cara, incluso oler el perfume imperceptible de su pelo y notar la extraña tibieza de su piel. Por un momento se sintió como si rompiera la calma en la superficie de un estanque largamente en quietud.

Faye, aunque algo sorprendida, lejos de intentar zafarse sonrió de una forma inexplicable, ocultando su desagrado y reflejando la arrogancia de quien sabe que nada puede perturbarle. Spike la soltó casi de inmediato, arrepentido de haberlo hecho.

Faye dio un pequeño traspiés al asentar de nuevo los pies en tierra.

- No pienses que te debo una disculpa – replicó Spike aunque ésta no había dicho nada.

La joven simplemente le miró de reojo.

– Deja ya esa actitud. Tú no formabas parte de nada. – No sabía porqué decía eso pero sonaba a justificación y era lo que menos le apetecía hacer.

- No te la he pedido. – Replicó Faye – Odio esaforma de ser**,** prepotente como la tuya. Odio las personas que se creen el centro de atención. Recuérdalo Spike, no todo gira en torno a ti. Creo que te molesta más que no lo haga que verte involucrado en nada.

Faye se giró,apartándose hasta apoyarse en el respaldo de una silla, mirándole con esa languidez en sus gestos. Spike no dijo nada mientras recuperaba la compostura que había perdido momentos antes, a la vez que observaba el apartamento como si así encontrara una respuesta a la representación que estaban interpretando.

Aquello era surrealista, había conseguido sacarle de sus casillas y no había conseguido nada a cambio, solamente que ésta se saliera con la suya.

Volvió a posar su vista en ella al percibir de soslayo que se movía, colocándose la camiseta por la que momentos atrás la había levantarla fugazmente para desenrollarla de su alrededor apreció ensu abdomen que unas vendas gastadas rodeaban su cintura de manera descuidada, por las que la sangre había traspasado hacía días dejado unas cuantas manchas resecas y de color pardusco.

Aquello le sorprendió, al fin y al cabo eso demostraba que era humana, que también podía cometer errores aunque no le satisfizo del todo el descubrirlo.

Faye levantó su vista cazándole mientras miraba fijamente el vendaje antes de ocultarlo bajo la tela.

- ¿No te has dado por enterado? – Dijo la cazarrecompensasmolesta porque hubiera descubierto el corte. – Ya puedes irte.

No quería que supiera nada de su vida, sin embargo en menos de una semana él y Jet habían sido capaces de desenmascararla como asesina de los dragones rojos, además de cruzarse en su persecución por la misma presa.

- Esto no tiene ningún sentido. – Afirmó derrotado Spike, dándose cuenta que aquello no llevaba a ningún camino – Yo quiero una cosa y tú quieres justo lo contrario y podemos estar eternamente discutiendo.

- Ya te lo he dejado claro.

- Y yo no me doy por aludido – respondió Spike sacando la cajetilla de tabaco del bolsillo de la americana. Cogió uno de los cigarros y se lo llevó a la boca, pero cuando fue a buscar el encendedor recordó habérselo dejado en el bar.

- Supongo que no me darás fuego – preguntó más por fastidiar que porque pensara que ésta iba a dejarle un mechero.

Faye chasqueó la lengua mostrando el desagrado que le producía.

Spike miró a su alrededor, en una mesa pequeña cerca de la ventana había un encendedor y éste se tomó la libertad de acercarse. Justo cuando lo cogía se fijó en el aplicador de Red Eye que a su lado pero oculto de su vista por una botella de licor, permanecía en la superficie.

Lo tomó en su mano fijándose que no hacia tanto había estado ensartado en un vial de Red Eye.

**- **¿Y el resto? – preguntó.

Faye no contestó, ni siquiera se giró para comprobar a qué se refería.

- ¿Estás tomando Red Eye? – Continuó

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa.

- ¿Ahora crees que me drogo? – Inquirió con escepticismo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos – Esto es nuevo.

- No serías el primero.

- No es de tu incumbencia si lo hago. – Le cortó.

- No me digas. – Murmuró entre dientes echando un vistazo a la estancia. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a sus respuestas.

Faye permaneció callada dándole la espalda y sin hacer movimiento alguno casi como si se hubiera detenido en el tiempo. La verdad es que parecía que disfrutara dejando pasar los segundos, tomándose su tiempo para actuar, para hablar, casi como si probara el aguante del resto, desdeñando lo que pudieran pensar de ella**.**

Spike observó la habitación tan fría y desolada como podía haber supuesto, solamente una silla y una mesa al lado de la ventana completaban el mobiliario del salón. A través de la puerta podía ver parte de un dormitorio con una cama de matrimonio en medio. Y afuera la lluvia seguía incesante como podía comprobar a través del cristal.

Era tan extraño, siempre llovía, siempre recordaba su pasado baja la lluvia, todos los momentos cruciales, los reencuentros, las despedidas, los enfrentamientos, los momentos de pasión, la muerte. ¿En qué podría encuadrar esto? ¿En un reencuentro o en un enfrentamiento?

Era raro pero apenas podía soportar esa actitud en Faye. Parecía que no podía entrar en razón, que no le importaban las consecuencias, estaba tan segura de lo que hacía que daba esa sensación a cada instante y estaba convencido que no fingía.

No había pasado tanto tiempo pero parecía una eternidad, casi una vida desde que pereciera a manos de Vicious. Y siglos desde que había tenido su historia con Julia. Casi había llegado a olvidar, casi a enterrar su pasado, y en él, a Faye. No se había detenido a pensar. Nunca cómo la iba, nunca qué haría y si lo hubiera hecho, habría supuesto que malgastando su dinero en algún casino del sistema solar, coqueteando para conseguir algo a cambio o perdiendo el tiempo en algún bar, que más daba, todo era lo mismo.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que Faye hubiera cambiado tanto. Con la otra llegaba a enfadarse, cabrearse pero no pasaba a nada serio, con ésta no sabía como tratar. Había buscado algún rastro que pudiera indicarle que podía tratarse de una farsa pero aún no había sido capaz de encontrarlo, incluso físicamente parecía distinta. Su cuerpo era el mismo envuelto en sobriedad, duro y fibrado, no más una muñeca despampanante, sin embargo cualquiera podía darse cuenta de que su atractivo se había realzado al envolverlo en misterio.

No simpatizaba con ella, no le gustaba su actitud, pero a la vez sentía cierta curiosidad, tenía que admitirlo, por su transformación hacia el lado más opuesto de su forma de ser.

Volvió su atención hacia el piso, esta vez hacia la puerta de entrada que quedaba a su frente y siguió con su mirada la pared. Notó como el papel de la pared había perdido su dibujo y como en algunas zonas no era más que una fina capa que dejaba ver el color original, un azul pálido casi blanco. Incluso en una parte podía ver la marca que había dejado un cuadro, ahora inexistente, con el transcurso de los años.

Continuó recorriendo el muro hasta que llegar a la esquina donde descansaba casi en sombras una espada apoyada contra la pared. Le pareció extraño que Faye tuviera un objeto como aquel, tan alejado del mundo actual en el que vivían.

Casi como si el tiempo se detuviera es ese instante sintió una punzada aguda en el estómago al fijarse con detenimiento en la katana.

Reconoció la empuñadura desgastada por el uso, el dragón dorado tallado en su vaina retorciéndose a lo largo de la madera lacada hasta aferrarse con sus garras a las cuerdas que rodeaban la abertura, la guarda tan simple como sencilla sirviendo al uso que era destinado, proteger la mano del que la empuñase. No tenía que desenvainarla para saber que la hoja era la misma que le había atravesado, el mismo acero que ahora reclamaba la sangre que tímidamente expulsaba su infecta cicatriz. Era la espada que tantas otras veces había luchado a su lado, que había combatido junto a su Jericho, defendiéndose mutuamente y llegada la hora asesinándose respectivamente.

Le causó tal impresión que sintió como una energía extraña pero a la vez arrebatadora, le recorría. Sabía que el pasado había vuelto para atraparle, para impedir que olvidara, pero ahora no entendía nada. Parecía una broma macabra del destino. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Qué hacía Faye con ella?

La miró furioso, sintiendo como la furia le llegaba a la cabeza.

- ¿Qué hace esa katana aquí?

Faye le devolvió una mirada indescriptible, diferente a otras que hubiera adoptado en su presencia, por una vez había salido de registro y casi sintió que ella experimentaba una sensación parecida pero en otro sentido.

¿Entonces había algo que él no sabía?

- Contéstame ahora mismo.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó sin más la cazarrecompensas.

- No sigas en esa línea**.** – Le avisó Spike dando varios pasos al frente. – Sabes que es la espada de Vicious.

La joven se incorporó, abandonando el apoyo en el respaldo de la silla e irguiéndose de manera defensiva.

- ¿Debería sonarme ese nombre?

- Te lo advierto.

- No sé que derecho crees que tienes para advertirme nada. – Le miró directamente a los ojos de manera desafiante. – Según has dicho yo no formaba parte de eso

- ¿Qué hace su katana aquí? – Repitió Spike sin importarle las palabras de la chica.

Ésta no se inmutó. Siguió mirándole, recuperando la impasibilidad de su rostro y su inexpresividad, aunque su cuerpo permanecía en tensión.

- Un recuerdo. – Dijo al fin regodeándose en el gesto indescriptible del cazarrecompensas al escucharla.

- ¿Entonces es cierto? – No la preguntaba, solamente miraba la espada con la que su antiguo compañero le había dado muerte.

Se quedó pensativo**. **Había acabado desechando las palabras de Batty por su inverosimilitud, porque no tenían sentido, sin embargo ahora podía atisbar que había algo de verdad.

- Sería una deshonra que una espada tan excepcional se perdiera – Afirmó Faye en un tono inusual – Es la katana de un verdadero guerrero.

Volvió a mirarle fijamente buscando su reacción, casi como si disfrutara ante el desconcierto de Spike.

- Esa espada casi me mata. – Dijo éste igual que si lo pensara para sí.

- No fue la espada si no quien la manejaba. – Alegó la joven con seguridad.

Spike se dirigió directamente a la esquina, pero Faye se le adelantó, arrebatándole la espada antes de que llegara a cogerla.

- No la toques. – La apartó de su alcance empuñándola hacia él. - ¿Tu cuerpo tanto anhela el tacto de su metal?

- Faye.

- No me llames así, por mi nombre, como si pudieras reprocharme algo, como si tuvieras derecho a decirme lo que debería o no hacer. ¿Quién te has creído que eres? ¿Crees que todos tienen que subordinarse a ti y a lo que piensas que debería ser? Las cosas se escapan de tu control y no puedes evitarlo. Las cosas no son como te creías, ¿no? No solamente tú eras el que llevaba la razón.

El cazarrecompensas se dio la vuelta pasándose la mano por el pelo en un gesto de impotencia. No sabía que pensar y tampoco quería pensarlo.

¿En realidad sabía algo de ella? Ni ahora ni antes. Ahora no la reconocía pero antes qué sabia de hacía, solamente intuía que siempre estaba apostando, jugando al Black Jack, nunca podía imaginar lo que ahora tomaba sentido. Se sentía traicionado, él era su enemigo, ¿cómo podía haber estado con él? Se suponían que estaban en el mismo bando. ¿Por qué de todo el mundo había elegido a Vicious?

**-** No desprecies a la serpiente por no tener cuernos – dijo Faye a su espalda desenvainando la katana – quizás algún día pueda reencarnarse en dragón.

- ¿Así que es verdad? – se giró para preguntarla.

- ¿Tanto te importa? – le respondió con la mirada fija en el metal.

El brillo de la luz sobre el acero reflejó sobre sus pupilas confiriéndoles un color plomizo, casi grisáceo.

- Estuviste con él – dijo haciendo una pausa. – Destruyó todo lo que era preciado para mí, de hecho se empeñó en ello.

¿Así que esa era la razón a su actitud? Por eso lloró aquella vez, por eso le suplicó que no fuera, no se trataba de él sino de Vicious. Por eso se coló entre sus delirios su imagen sollozando en su habitación.

- ¿No fuiste tú el único que le robó la chica? – Replicó la cazarrecompensas pasando el dedo por el filo de la espada.

- Faye, tú no sabes nada. Tú…. – _Tú nunca habrías osado hablar de ello _pensó para sí– No puedo permitir que le defiendas.

- Tú fuiste el culpable. No hay peor veneno que la ponzoña de la traición, ataca lentamente pero siempre acaba llegando al corazón.

La joven guardó de repente la espada en su funda produciendo un ruido sordo al golpear la empuñadura contra la madera de la vaina.

Spike notó como la sangre escurría por la herida de su costado humedeciendo la camisa debajo de su chaqueta y sintió el escozor haciéndose más evidente. Le ardía la piel, igual que cuando Bull había limpiado la llaga haciendo que ésta se reblandeciera.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó bruscamente – ¿Te prometió todo el dinero del mundo para apostar en las carreras o simplemente pretendías joderme?

Faye apretó en su mano la katana, echando el brazo hacia atrás y escondiendo la espada de la vista de Spike.

- No todo gira en torno a ti – Declaró entrecerrando los párpados de manera que solamente un matiz grisáceo podía traspasar por ellos aún a pesar de haber enfundado la katana.

- No todo gira en torno a mí pero tú has empeñado en meterte en medio.

- Ya sabes lo disoluta que soy, no tengo remedio, – se burló momentáneamente para volver a su sobriedad – así que márchate. No conseguirás nada ni ahora ni nunca. Mis asuntos no son tus asuntos, aquí tú eres el único que se ha metido en medio.

El cazarrecompensas fue a responder algo pero no lo hizo, no le salía nada que no hubiera dicho ya, así que las palabras murieron en su garganta.

No tenía nada qué hacer allí, estaba claro.

Se llevó a los labios la mano que todavía aún sostenía el cigarro y con un gesto rápido le encendió. Expulsó el humo por la boca dejando que éste se elevara lentamente mientras lanzaba el encendedor a la mesa, cayendo sobre ésta sin hacer apenas ruido.

- Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo porque has elegido un camino muy difícil.

Se giró y casi como si nunca hubiera estado allí abrió la puerta y desapareció. Permitiría que los Dragones Rojos fueran tras de Faye, solamente esperaba que no fueran tan estúpidos de enfrentarse a él de nuevo.

*****

Faye vio como la puerta se cerraba, un pequeño crujido y la habitación volvió a albergarla a ella sola.

La espada resbaló de sus dedos golpeando levemente contra el piso. Buscó el apoyo de la pared mientras observaba la ventana, las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el cristal.

*****

Salió del portal, al instante el cigarrillo que llevaba se apagó pero no se preocupó en tirarle. Los charcos de la calle reflejaban un cielo taciturno y oscuro mientras avanzaba. Sin embargo, no fue mucho más lejos. En una calle estrecha y vacía se detuvo llevándose la mano al costado debajo de la americana. Al sacarla, ésta estaba manchada de abundante sangre que al instante comenzó a diluirse bajo la lluvia.

Cerró los ojos.

- No puedo creerlo – murmuró. – Aún muerto me tenías preparado una sorpresa. Quién iba a decirlo. Hijo de…

Se sintió mareado al igual que si acabara de recibir el golpe. Aunque la sangre derramada no era suficiente ni para sentirse débil, nunca podía confiarse cuando se trataba de esto.

Se apoyó contra la pared, resguardándose a su vez por un pequeño tejadillo. La lluvia dejó de caerle encima momentáneamente. Abrió los ojos resultándole difícil volver a enfocar su vista, las gotas de agua resbalaban por su frente cayéndole sobre los párpados.

Se limpió pasándose la manga de la chaqueta por los ojos. Estaba calado hasta los huesos y parecía que la lluvia no iba a detenerse tan pronto.

Escuchó un ruido a su espalda, pensaba que se encontraba solo en la calle y se volvió para descubrir que por su lado pasaba un perro. Era flaco y pulgoso, sin embargo ni siquiera se detuvo a su altura parea olisquearle la pernera como solían hacer todos los perros callejeros sino que pasó de largo a gran velocidad. Ni los perros paraban por la calle en aquella noche de perros.

Le siguió con la mirada hasta que dobló la esquina. Después metió la mano en el bolsillo en busca de la cajetilla de tabaco que sacó algo mojada. Entre los cigarrillos sacó el que parecía menos húmedo y se lo llevó a los labios reemplazándolo por el que aún tenía en la boca. Volvió a registrarse la chaqueta y el pantalón dándose cuenta de algo que ya sabía, que no llevaba ningún encendedor.

- Maldita sea, Faye.

Cuanto necesitaba un cigarrillo en aquellos instantes.

*****

Recogió la espada del suelo, llevándola consigo hasta el dormitorio donde la depositó sobre la cama. Abrió el armario que apenas tenía unas cuantas ropas suyas y sacó uno de los cajones. Dándole la vuelta tiró las prendas que contenía. Lo sostuvo con su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha levantaba poco a poco el fondo. Debajo aparecieron uno a uno todos los viales de Red Eye ordenados en línea como si se tratase de una caja de lápices.

Cogió uno, dejando el cajón con el resto sobre la mesita.

Se tumbó observando únicamente con la luz que llegaba de la sala de estar el líquido que guardaba el frasco, moviéndolo de arriba abajo, dejando que se crearan pequeñas burbujas de aire para luego hacerlas desaparecer. Lo sostuvo mirándolo dubitativamente.

Estuvo a punto de abrirlo pero no lo hizo. Lo dejó en cambio con los otros encima de la mesita de noche.

Tomó la katana de nuevo, desenvainándola sobre sus ojos. El metal era perfecto, tan bien templado que apenas podía atisbarse una imperfección en su hoja.

Se concentró en buscar alguna porque así mantenía la mente ocupada.

Sentía rabia e impotencia al mismo tiempo y notaba la odiada presión oprimiéndola el pecho. Quería alejarlo porque quería recuperar su imperturbabilidad, así había conseguido muchas cosas, cosas que antes no hubiera logrado.

Levantó la espada frente así. La sombra se proyecto contra la pared alargándose hasta el techo de manera ininteligible. El ambiente era extraño, la calma que siempre reinaba había sido trastocada. Él había invadido su intimidad.

Volvió a mirar el acero, devolviéndole el reflejo de sus ojos contra el metal de un color verde apagado.

De repente soltó la espada como si la quemara, alejándola de sí. La funda que descansaba sobre la cama la echó hacia un lado cayendo sobre la alfombra.

- Maldito Spike – Dijo indignada – Y maldigo tu mundo.

Se giró hacia la mesilla y apresó en su mano el vial de Red Eye que momentos antes había apartado.

- No quiero ver mariposas. – Musitó. – Sin embargo, no quiero ver más azul.

*****

Bueno, primero de todo, pedir mil disculpas por mi terrible e inexcusable retraso. Lo siento mucho :( , esto es lo que pasa cuando uno es escritor aficionado que no se puede dedicar en exclusiva a escribir, sino que hay que hacer otras cosillas…sin embargo, aquí estoy de nuevo…

En segundo lugar, quiero agradecer todos vuestros maravillosos comentarios y vuestra paciencia, me vuelvo a disculpar por el retraso.

Espero que os guste el capítulo y espero con ansia vuestras opiniones ya que me ayudan mucho para saber si voy por buen camino o si por el contrario tengo que cambiar algo.

Muchas gracias por la espera y besazo.

Fuerza y Honor.

_Life is but a dream__… Someday Could I see the Sun?_


	14. Morning Bird

**14. Morning Bird **

Aterrizó en el hangar. Todo permanecía a oscuras, la noche estaba lo suficiente avanzada para que los habitantes de la Bebop estuvieran con toda probabilidad dormidos.

Avanzó entre la oscuridad, cosa que no le resultó difícil al conocerse el camino como la palma de su mano.

Se dirigió al servicio, encendiendo la luz al entrar. No se molestó en cerrar la puerta sino que la dejó abierta mientras se deshacía de la chaqueta y la camisa.

Frente al espejo observó como la sangre manaba por la carne y como ésta había adquirido una apariencia rosada.

Su cuerpo, torneado por el ejercicio, sin un solo gramo de grasa más que músculo, se reflejaba en el cristal con la herida atravesando la mitad de su abdomen, tensándose cada vez que una punzada de dolor procedente de la llaga le recorría la espina dorsal.

Escuchó unos pasos metálicos acercarse y no tuvo que pensar demasiado para adivinar de quién se trataba.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – Preguntó Jet parándose bajo el umbral de la puerta. – ¿No sabes que existen los teléfonos?

Parecía algo molesto aunque a la vez resignado.

Spike no dijo nada, solamente siguió mirando su reflejo.

- ¿Te has peleado? – Inquirió su compañero fijándose en la herida.

- Ojalá. – Respondió con voz queda pensando en la espada de Vicious apoyada en el apartamento de Faye esperando para darle una última estocada y en el rostro de ésta iluminado únicamente por el reflejo del metal tornando su mirada más apagada.

- ¿Pero cómo es que….?

- ¿No me creías cuando te lo dije? – Le respondió volviéndose a su compañero – Siempre sangra.

Jet miró entonces con aire preocupado el aspecto del corte, realmente tenía mala pinta para tratarse de una herida recibida casi más de un año atrás. Lo normal sería que no quedara más que una fea y profunda cicatriz a juzgar por el tamaño de la raja y sin embargo parecía que ésta no tuviera más de unos días. A pesar de poder ver las marcas de las puntadas la herida todavía supuraba a través de una línea abierta en la carne como si ésta se resistiera a unirse de nuevo.

- Te echaré un poco de desinfectante. – Se ofreció Jet acercándose al armario y sacando el bote junto con unas gasas.

- Trae. – Cogió Spike sin darle tiempo a rechistar. – Ya lo haré yo. Buenas noches.

Y con esto salió del baño y se dirigió directo a la habitación. No tenía ganas de hablar, la noche no había resultado como esperaba y lo único que quería era estar solo para poder reflexionar.

- ¡No manches las sábanas! – Escuchó como éste le decía desde el pasillo.

A punto estuvo de soltar una carcajada, ahora esa idea ni se le había pasado por la cabeza.

El líquido entró por el corte expulsando una espuma rojiza que fue resbalando por la cintura hasta que lo presionó con las gasas. El agudo escozor fue disminuyendo en intensidad a medida que la herida se iba desinfectando. Sabía que no cerraría del todo, sabía que le molestaría durante un tiempo hasta que le diera una mínima tregua para luego volver a atacar de nuevo.

Quería librarse de aquello de una vez pero cada vez se tornaba aún más complicado, más confuso y con sentimientos encontrados. Sabía que no debería sentirse traicionado, al fin y al cabo ella nunca había sido leal a nadie y siempre que podía había intentado quedarse con la recompensa para ella solita, de hecho habían manteniendo por ambas partes la difusa relación que sostenían en no más que una tácita indiferencia, sin embargo aquello traspasaba lo personal adentrándose en un terreno que creía que ninguno había atravesado en los días que formaron equipo**. **Siempre había tenido la falsa idea que Faye odiaba a Vicious, que sabía que era un tipo peligroso al que era mejor evitar y que de hecho lo había procurado. Ahora resultaba evidente que había estado equivocado.

No soportaba estar engañado

Se tumbó en la cama. Ésta estaba deshecha. No era raro ya que había salido bastante apresurado como para preocuparse por aquella menudencia.

Con el desinfectante en la mano y en la otra un cigarro vertió de nuevo el líquido sobre la herida sangrante. Incomprensiblemente la carne siguió supurando soltando abundante espuma blanca que manchó el pantalón.

Cómo dolía, escocía como demonios. Entrecerró los ojos concentrándose en el cigarro que fumaba. Lástima que no tuviera un trago de whisky que echar en esos momentos.

Finalmente se dejó caer vencido por el escozor. Su pecho bronceado destacaba contra la blancura de las sábanas.

Pensó en el apartamento de Faye, en aquella silla y ella vuelta de espaldas. En su herida cubierta a medias tapando su nívea piel. Deseó de veras arrancar esas vendas y descubrir que escondían debajo, impedir con sus propios dedos que se cerrara aunque eso entrañara tener que tocarla y más bien deseara zarandearla hasta que pudiera descubrir qué pasaba por su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos del todo dejando escapar un suspiro, el sonido brusco de la lluvia golpeaba contra la cubierta metálica mientras su mente volvía la vista atrás como si alguien hubiera abierto una puerta largamente cerrada. Recordó aquella noche en el cementerio bajo un fuerte aguacero como este. Aquella última vez que había tenido a Julia entre sus brazos.

Los labios que otras veces había besado con efusión no le llenaron como tiempo atrás sino que fue incapaz de devolverle el beso. Apenas experimentó sensación alguna, más bien parecía sumido en un profundo letargo, el mismo sueño del que era consciente a cada instante y del que quería despertar, aquel que se tragaba en ocasiones sus emociones aún a pesar de haber corrido en su busca meses antes hasta el mismísimo Calisto.

Recordó entonces las noches en que sí se sentía despierto. Las noches en las que el deseo por Julia le invadía, en las que la acuciante necesidad de saborear sus labios y acariciar su cuerpo le apremiaba.

Todavía la recordaba tumbada a la tenue luz. Su sonrisa serena mientras él la observaba, el pelo cayendo en cascada por su espalda y sus ojos azules devolviéndole una velada complicidad.

Parecía que habían pasado siglos pero por primera vez se permitió rememorarlo desde hacía un año. Hizo un esfuerzo por traerlo a su memoria como si de una vieja película se tratase, como si fuera un simple espectador y no le perteneciera.

Ya se había revuelto demasiado a su alrededor, los Red Dragon, Vicious, el Red Eye, Julia y ahora Faye. Faye y Vicious.

Echó una calada mientras volvía a verte agua oxigenada sobre la herida.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonto como para creer que podía dejarlo atrás? Sabía que el destino siempre había jugado con él, le había manejado a su antojo. No iba a dejar ahora de hacerlo porque él lo desease sino que contraatacaba con más fuerza si cabía.

Sintió impotencia por no haberlo previsto, por haber menospreciado a Faye y por no haber supuesto que hasta el que creía más inofensivo también guardaba sus propios secretos, secretos oscuros como los suyos.

Le fastidiaba y en cierto modo tenía que admitir que había aprendido a tolerar a Faye e incluso a congeniar con ella, una aprovechada que no dudaba en robarles las recompensas si podía pero con la cual habían formado un dispar y eficiente grupo de trabajo.

Apenas hacía unas horas que había jurado no entrometerse, dejar que los Red Dragons atrapasen a Faye, pero no podía permanecer como si estuviera ciego, como si no fuera consciente de que algo se removía y que si no tenía cuidado llegaría a salpicarles. Tenía que estar al tanto, adelantarse, controlar lo que fuera que pudiera ocurrir. No iba a ayudar a Faye pero debía saber a qué atenerse.

Tanto como para tomar venganza como para pedir su ayuda los Red Dragon no le dejarían en paz si se lo proponían. Aunque su instinto estaba más que mermado todavía podrían ser molestos. Con Vicious al frente, habían acabado encontrándoles a todos, esperando la mejor oportunidad para golpear y lo había hecho bastante bien.

Tendría que contactar con Batty, otra de las cosas que le molestaba sobremanera. Aparte de querer huir de su pasado en la organización y no conseguirlo, ahora tenía que acercarse a ellos y tratar con aquel tipo que nunca le agradó. No era alguien con el que le gustase tener relación, no era leal y poseía una personalidad un tanto cruel aunque por suerte, si es que podía llamarlo así, siempre había notado que éste le procesaba una curiosa admiración, quizás aquello le ayudara para descubrir algo.

Todo esto le recordaba sin remedio a aquellos tiempos en la mafia, en las reyertas, en el contrabando, en las reuniones en lugares inverosímiles, en Mao preocupándose siempre de él como si fuera su propio hijo y en tantas otras cosas…y sentía ese viejo olor, el de las traiciones y las guerras, el de las pistolas y las flores, la lluvia y la confusión merodeando a su alrededor.

* * *

Entró en el bar, la barra estaba casi atestada aunque no era de extrañar a esas horas, era el momento de mayor afluencia en el local. Una nube de humo invadía el ambiente sobrevolando el lugar e impidiendo vislumbrar con normalidad igual que si se tratase de un día de niebla. Al fondo se encontraban las mesas de billar donde solían ir a pasar el rato e incluso alguna que otra vez a hacer negocios**. **La hilera de lamparillas verdes proyectando la luz sobre los tapetes le ayudó a ubicar a sus camaradas. Atisbó a Vicious mientras se acercaba, éste aún con la gabardina puesta se apoyaba en el palo de billar mientras esperaba su turno. Le saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza aproximándose a la mesa. Jerry también estaba a su lado, en su mano sostenía un Manhattan, su coctel preferido, del que daba buena cuenta. Era increíble como un hombre con tan poca clase siempre prefiriera las bebidas preparadas antes que tomarse cualquier cosa a palo seco, le hubiera pegado más, en cambio no le faltaba ni la cereza roja al fondo de la copa. Phil por su parte ojeaba el periódico sin mucha convicción pasando las hojas sin cesar.

No fue hasta que se paró frente al billar cuando Spike se dio cuenta de que no conocía a la mujer que se reclinaba sobre el tapete de espaldas a él. Ésta golpeaba en ese momento la bola blanca, que haciendo una carambola logró que la verde y la morada se colaran por la tronera de una forma casi milimétrica.

- Increíble. Siempre consigues sorprenderme – dijo Vicious exhibiendo una magnífica sonrisa que resaltó aún más en su atractivo rostro.

- Entonces te asombras por muy poco – le respondió ésta mientras se incorporaba.

Vicious se rió apoyándose sobre el billar. La mujer dejó el palo y tomó un cigarrillo que ya encendido descansaba en uno de los ceniceros de la mesa, contemplando como Vicious se preparaba para tirar.

En ese instante, sin que Spike hubiera hablado o se hubiera movido de donde estaba, ésta se volvió hacia él devolviéndole la mirada que éste le dedicaba con curiosidad. Lo primero que percibió fue la calma que desprendía su mirada, examinándole sin apresurarse a averiguar quién era o a dirigirse al grupo para averiguarlo. Ambosse observaron en silencio hasta que él tomó la iniciativa:

- Con Vicious nunca se sabe. – Comentó Spike dirigiéndose a ella - Te dirá lo que quieras oír aunque después te dé una paliza sin despeinarse.

- Conmigo no tiene que marcarse un farol, puedo ganarle con los ojos cerrados. – Le respondió ésta con sonrisa confidente y en ese momento fue como si atrajera la luz del local a su rostro.

- Me sorprende que alguien pueda hacerlo. No sabe perder ni a las cartas – Contestó.

- Tú debes de ser Spike – Dijo la mujer entonces tendiéndole la mano. – El único que puede tomarle el pelo sin correr peligro. Yo soy Julia.

Spike la observó mientras le estrechaba la mano. Aquella mujer era peligrosa, no tenía duda. Lo supo desde el momento en el que se dio la vuelta rodeada de una extraña aura angelical, el pelo rubio sujeto por las gafas de sol y a la vez cayéndole por los hombros, atrayendo la atención sin pretenderlo, o por lo menos eso era lo que daba la impresión, y como tal, captó su interés.

Vicious se acercó a ambos y posando la mano sobre el hombro de Spike afirmó:

- Y es el único por el que daría mi vida. Spike. Aunque todavía le quedan un par de lecciones de aprender en el billar es un rival duro de roer.

Éste volvió su mirada a su amigo sin perder de vista a Julia, quien solemnemente se giró para continuar con la partida golpeando la bola con delicadeza pero con la fuerza justa para que chocara con la roja y acabara colándose por la tronera.

- Eso habrá que verlo – les dijo Julia con aquella encantadora y felina sonrisa, sentándose en el borde de la mesa mientras tomaba el taco.

- He de avisarte que le gusta jugar duro – Le advirtió Vicious a Julia dedicándole una mirada afectuosa que no escapó a la atención de Spike.

Vicious no tuvo que decir nada para que él se percatara en el instante de que estaban juntos y no le extrañó que se hubiera fijado en ella, en el poco tiempo que había estado allí se había dado cuenta de que poseía algo que atrapaba la mirada y seducía, y no era solamente su impresionante figura con aquel traje de cuero negro que llevaba y ese pelo dorado cayendo por su espalda. Era misteriosa y eso la convertía en peligrosa. Le intrigó donde la habría conocido aunque intuía que no era ajena a su mundo, el de la mafia.

- Tu turno – Le tendió Julia el palo.

Spike lo tomó y sin dudar golpeó la blanca que a su vez empujó primero a una y luego a otra de las bolas de rayas hasta acabar las dos dentro de una de las troneras y una tercera lo bastante bien colocada para una siguiente tirada.

- ¿No tienes miedo de nada? –Le preguntó Julia apoyada en Vicious.

- No – Respondió devolviéndole el palo y yendo hacia la barra.

Mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y esperaba a que le sirvieran el whiskey observó a su mejor amigo y a la mujer hablar entre risas. Definitivamente era peligrosa.

Llegaron a congeniar bastante bien los tres. A menudo salían a tomar algo, a jugar al billar o simplemente a cenar. Spike siempre procuró mantenerse alerta, sabía que no le era indiferente la personalidad de Julia ni su extraño magnetismo y por lo tanto siempre conservaba una medida distancia con ella como si intuyera que en el momento que traspasara la línea no habría vuelta atrás.

Y todo hubiera ido bien si no hubiera sido tiroteado aquella noche semanas después.

* * *

Se despertó sobresaltado. Casi oía su voz tarareando una melodía que no conocía, una canción que no quería que parara, pero no había nadie, sólo la habitación que ocupaba en la Bebop tal y como estaba cuando se quedó dormido.

¿Se le aparecería su fantasma para recordarle que el pasado había pasado y que no tenía que volver a él cada vez que cerraba los ojos? Seguramente sí, su burlona suerte no perdía oportunidad.

Casi de inmediato tomó el intercomunicador y marcó el código que había obtenido gracias a uno de sus contactos. Al otro lado de la línea sonó la voz de Batty tan grave como de costumbre.

- Batty, ¿qué tienes pensado? – Interrogó Spike apenas al instante en el que éste descolgaba el teléfono.

- ¿Spike? – Inquirió extrañado para luego adoptar un tono más animado - ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¿Cómo me has localizado?

- No tenéis talento para permanecer a la sombra.

- Qué halagador. Todo lo contrario de ti. Eres tan escurridizo como una anguila, pero al fin y al cabo es lo que un Red Dragon debe de ser y aunque te empeñes en menospreciarnos podemos sorprenderte.

- Permíteme dudarlo. – Replicó el cazarrecompensas.

-¿Y a qué se debe tu llamada, Spike? ¿Tienes ya lo que nos pertenece? ¿Has convencido a tu amiga?

- No tengo nada que ver con eso. No esperes que mueva un dedo para devolverte el cargamento – Mintió, ya lo había intentado. – No es de mi incumbencia. Los problemas que tengáis con Faye son cosa vuestra. Aunque no es de extrañar que estéis tan nerviosos, he oído decir que esa droga es diferente. ¿Se puede saber a quién rindes cuentas?

- Y lo es. Es algo único. – Afirmó sin añadir nada más al respecto – Y en referencia a tu insinuación, no hay nadie por encima de mí en la organización, así que estás hablando con quien lleva el control. Si tienes algo que contar, puedes hacerlo directamente conmigo.

- No me creo que tú dirijas los Red Dragon. – Sentenció Spike apoyándose en la almohada que había doblado contra la pared momentos antes. Le costó un poco hacerlo a pesar de que la herida tuviera un mejor aspecto después de desinfectarla.

- Si estás tratando de convencerme de tu talento no tienes por qué hacerlo. Siempre he admirado tu manera de luchar, tan parecida a la de Vicious cuando todavía le quedaba algo de cordura, igual que la de un animal salvaje. El talento para adelantarte al enemigo os identificaba a ambos y la extremada fidelidad, por lo menos cuando creías en nuestra causa. Todavía me pregunto qué pasó para que perdieras la fe.

- La mafia no es una religión – le recordó molesto tomando el encendedor de la mesilla.

- Si lo es. Es una forma de vivir y tú eras perfecto, tan certero como el puma atrapando a su presa.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo. – Sentenció apretando un cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

- No creo que hayas perdido ese instinto depredador. El dragón, aún viejo, siempre conserva las cualidades que le hicieron fiero y el anhelo de la guerra en sus venas. Sabes que hay un sitio para ti. Siempre lo has sabido. Muchos te admiran, te respetaban ya y después de lo que hiciste te seguirán hasta la muerte.

- No te he llamado para hablar de eso. – Le aclaró el cazarrecompensas soltando el cigarro sobre las sábanas - No estoy interesado.

- ¿De veras? Yo creo que nunca has podido olvidar lo que eres. – Le dijo aquél con voz incrédula.

- ¿No tienes miedo de que usurpe tu puesto?

- No, de ningún modo. Solamente quiero lo mejor para los dragones y tú lo eres.

Spike se tensó ante sus palabras. Resultaba tan extraño que le tentaran con formar de nuevo parte de la organización. Nunca hubiera imaginado que después de haberse cargado parte de su edificio pudiera encontrarse en esta tesitura, con una oferta de los dragones rojos por volver al mundo oscuro que le había visto crecer. Resultaba de lo más raro y a la vez de lo más asqueante.

Recogió el cigarro y lo dejó en la mesilla junto con el encendedor. Esa mañana no le apetecía nada echar una calada.

- Te deben de estar presionando mucho para que me ofrezcas volver después todo lo ocurrido. – Expresó con palabras el cazarrecompensas lo qué pensaba que era el verdadero motivo de su oferta.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver. Los ancianos murieron, Mao también y Vicious que intentó ocupar su lugar lo hizo bajo tus manos. No hay nadie que me dé órdenes.

- Si tú lo dices. – Respondió Spike suspicaz. Todavía no podía dar crédito que aquél llevara la organización. - ¿Qué pensáis hacer?

- Tu amiga tendrá que tener mucho cuidado.

- No es mi amiga. – Remarcó incomodo.

- Si te empeñas. Ese Red Eye es muy importante. El cuello de la señorita Valentine pende de un hilo y no dudaré en partírselo en dos.

- ¿Pero por qué el peyote?

- Veo que andas muy bien informado. No siempre hay que innovar, buscando en el desván se encuentran cosas muy interesantes.

- Por eso a lo mejor nadie ha recurrido a ello. Es peligroso….

- Agradezco tu preocupación – le cortó con falsa cortesía – pero lo tenemos controlado. Los White Tiger no serán más que un recuerdo y no el incordio que siempre supusieron. La distribución desde el centro de la producción nos llevará al pleno dominio del territorio y con ello no habrá cabida para los dos. La ley de la evolución.

- ¿Entonces ahora os dedicáis a la fabricación de droga como forma de supervivencia?

- Vivir de cosas más loables no es un negocio rentable, ya lo sabes.

- Os debe haber resultado difícil lograr manipularlo… – Intentó averiguar Spike pero Batty le volvió a interrumpir.

- No puedo contarte nada a no ser que tu intención sea regresar. Entiéndelo – dijo irónicamente. – No es que piense que vas a delatarnos a la policía pero no puedo airear nuestros asuntos tan fácilmente.

- Tampoco tendría nada que contar.

- Spike, piénsalo.

Éste no contestó. No había nada qué pensar.

- No hace falta que me contestes ahora. Ya hablaremos. Lo único, te agradecería si todavía tienes alguna relación con Valentine que le hagas saber lo qué es mejor para ella, puedo ser piadoso aún después de haber hecho un estropicio con los nuestros, eran prescindibles, ¿me entiendes? De todas formas, me alegro de haber hablado contigo.

Colgó. No le importó, tampoco tenía mucho más de lo que hablar con él. Si tenía que volver a oír cómo le ofrecía que se uniera a ellos terminaría por vomitar así que fue un alivio dejar de escuchar su voz. Si no hubiera sido por Faye no hubiera vuelto a cruzar sus pasos en sus asuntos cómo para que ahora le vinieran a convencer de regresar a ese cenagal.

Se dejó caer en la cama resbalándose por las sábanas y echándose cuan largo era sobre ésta. Qué poco le apetecía tener que levantarse.

* * *

El pelo gris de Vicious le caía sobre la cara acariciándola fútilmente. Sus labios entreabiertos besaban los suyos, posesivos y entregados a la vez, un beso inesperado que ella le devolvía con la misma rabia que él imprimía. A través de sus párpados entornados, sus ojos de un gris apagado y taciturno la miraban fijamente anclándola a él, casi como una danza hipnotizadora. Tenía una mirada perdida, misteriosa y enigmática, portadora de esa extraña complejidad, de un pasado atormentado, tan magnética como perturbada. Tan similar como dispar a aquella que le atraía a su pesar.

Notó sus manos subiendo por su cintura, acariciándola lentamente, recorriendo su cuerpo como un perfecto amante. Le sintió en su cuello, sus labios trazando un camino de besos húmedos por la garganta parándose en el hueco de su hombro. Su lengua cubriendo la hondonada que formaba su clavícula.

Éste se regalaba en sus formas, suave y delicado, con una ternura inusitada. Su cuerpo desprendía un calor sorprendente para un aspecto tan frío y carente, aparentemente, de emociones externas. Sus manos casi le quemaban por allí donde pasaba y la agitación en su estómago se tornaba creciente con cada centímetro que recorría de su piel.

La tenue luz de un atardecer nublado de otoño colándose por los cristales oscuros, el ruido sordo de la calle amortiguado por el sonido de la pasión de su interior y el calor incrementándose sin cesar, todo aquello sobrepasaba sus sentidos y su razón como un borracho superado por la bebida que ajeno a la realidad pierde la verdadera percepción y deja fluir el mundo a su alrededor en un extraño estado de contemplación.

Subió por su pierna, dibujando los huesos prominentes de su rodilla y avanzando hasta el borde de su vestido casi en la línea en la que comenzaba la media.

Se revolvió inquieta. Quería tocarle, tirar de él, pero no podía, sus manos no respondían.

Vicious la atrajo hacia él asiendo su cintura por debajo de la ropa y tomando su boca mientras lo hacía. Sus labios apretándose con fuerza contra los suyos al igual que lo hacían ahora sus cuerpos. El calor apenas era soportable. Estaba ardiendo, casi en un estado febril. La cabeza le daba vueltas, inconsciente de algo que no fuera él y su abrumadora proximidad, y el aroma de su piel invadía sus sentidos mientras éste se aferraba aún más a ella.

Sentía que iba a perder el conocimiento de un momento a otro, su cuerpo no respondía y cuando Vicious dejó sus labios para descender por su cuello, su cabeza cayó laxa hacia atrás incapaz de sujetarse por sí sola.

A través de sus párpados cerrados podía notar como la luz iba disminuyendo en intensidad sumiéndola en la penumbra y en un total aturdimiento hasta caer en una completa oscuridad que apenas duró unos instantes. De repente un fogonazo la deslumbró, casi como un relámpago que la cegaba a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados y que continuó destellando durante varios segundos.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse inesperadamente con un cielo abierto, apenas pincelado de azul que se derramaba sobre lo que parecía unas abruptas llanuras infinitas solamente jalonadas por escarpadas montañas a la lejanía. El viento soplaba tímidamente pero la golpeaba cargado de pequeñas partículas de tierra polvorienta que castigaban su piel como si fueran minúsculos cristales.

Vicious ya no se encontraba allí, no quedaba rastro de su presencia y aún así el calor seguía siendo insoportable, casi asfixiante. El sol brillaba intensamente en lo más alto del firmamento y el aire apenas parecía pasar por su garganta.

Estaba tumbada en el suelo entre matorrales secos y ralos y aunque intentó levantarse para escapar del calor inaguantable, le era del todo imposible. Seguía sin poder moverse.

Un pájaro atravesó el cielo frente a sus ojos y tan rápido como apareció se perdió de su vista. Quiso seguirlo con la mirada pero la limitada movilidad recuperada en su cuello pareció abandonarle de nuevo, incapaz siquiera de girar la cabeza.

A su lado escuchó de pronto un siseo y casi pegado a su oído el ruido de algo que arrastrándose por la tierra avanzaba lentamente, moviéndose por la arena a su alrededor. Notó como se alejaba y después se acercaba otro poco, y de nuevo se volvía apartar para aproximarse cada vez más, casi rozando su piel pero sin hacerlo. No podía ver de qué se trataba y casi parecía aprovechar esa circunstancia para jugar con ella, aproximándose siempre oculto a la escasa visibilidad de ésta, inquietándola, confundiéndola, incapaz de reconocer si estaba a un milímetro o a un kilómetro de distancia, ni cuándo ni dónde.

Y cuando estaba a punto de alzarse sobre ella, acercándose con rapidez, el ruido desapareció haciéndose un profundo silencio. Nada se movía ya ni tampoco notaba su presencia.

Sin embargo, aunque se había librado de ese peligro, el sol seguía pegando con fuerza y la piel le escocía como si se hubiera metido en una bañera rebosante de agua abrasando y en vez de salir corriendo, se quedara metida en ella. Tenía la garganta tan reseca que apenas podía tomar saliva, le amargaba y notaba los labios tan agrietados que estaba convencida que si intentaba hacer un movimiento se le partirían, sangrando con profusión.

Experimentó cierta aprensión tumbada en el suelo sin poder mover un ápice de su cuerpo y apretando los ojos con fuerzas para evitar quedar cegada por el sol.

Notó que algo la rozaba proveniente de sus pies y que ascendía por sus piernas cubriéndola entera hasta tapar su rostro. Parecía una tela liviana, que estaba segura nadie había colocado y que hizo que el calor desapareciera al instante como si hubiera estado en el interior de una habitación a pleno sol y la puerta se hubiera cerrado de golpe resguardándola completamente a pesar de que la tela era suave y parecía realmente fina a juzgar por el tacto sobre su piel.

A esto le siguió una repentina oscuridad. Y aunque todavía permanecía cubierta por la tela sintió como el suelo desaparecía debajo suyo haciéndola caer sin más. Notó como literalmente el corazón se le detenía, dejando de bombear y como el pulso que latía en sus venas se paraba. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse que estaba mirando sin ver, que no había nada que mirar porque la oscuridad era completa. El aire moría en sus pulmones sin encontrar la salida ni tampoco el camino inverso. Todas las funciones vitales de su cuerpo habían dejado de funcionar y ella se encontraba dentro de aquel cuerpo inerte que caía sin parar cubierto aún por esa tela que no parecía desprenderse de ella como si se hubiera adherido al igual que una segunda piel.

Cuando estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, escuchó una voz grave y cascada que provenía de dentro de su cabeza, que con tono afable le hablaba:

_- No tengas miedo. Siempre hay dos caras en una moneda, una máscara con dos rostros. Pueden convivir si hay equilibrio__, pero siempre si forman parte de uno mismo. Si no es así, el orden tenderá a restaurarse y lo perdido perdido será, morirá o te envenenará el corazón._

_

* * *

_

- Spike – Su voz extinta escapó por su garganta sin pretenderlo.

Se revolvió encima de las sábanas donde las ropas se desperdigaban totalmente desordenadas y al lado de la cama, caída sobre la alfombra, la espada junto con la funda seguían allí.

Faye despertó, incorporándose al instante contra la pared. De su puño cerrado cayó sin darse cuenta uno de los viales de Red Eye que rodando por el suelo acabó perdiéndose debajo de la cama. Le dolía la cabeza como si hubiera pasado una borrachera, casi podía notar como la habitación todavía seguía dando vueltas aunque iba deteniéndose poco a poco. Después de la conversación con Spike la rabia le había invadido. Se recordó a si misma tumbada en la cama aferrada al Red Eye, impulsada a olvidar. A punto había estado de abrirlo y se sintió aliviada de no haber cometido semejante tontería, no era una niña asustada como para refugiarse en estúpidas drogas sintéticas que solo los pusilánimes utilizaban.

Sin embargo recordó el sueño que había tenido momentos antes de despertarse, no había sido el opresivo azul sino algo totalmente nuevo y desconcertante. Al recordarlo se enfadó consigo misma. Quizás hubiera sido mejor probar aquella dichosa mierda y acabar con las tonterías.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? – Se reprendió con amargura como si ella fuera la causante.

¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

Como si tuviera un resorte debajo suyo se levantó de pronto y se apresuró a ponerse la chaqueta. Debía evitar concederle tiempo para pensar en ello, aquello estaba enterrado y olvidado. Actuar era lo único que haría, moverse y dejar escapar lo que no le interesase.

Tomó el cajón de la mesilla, tapó los viales con el doble fondo y lo introdujo en el armario. Recogió la funda y la katana y envainándola se la ató a la espalda procurando que la empuñadura no sobresaliera por su hombro. Para terminar se cubrió con una gabardina que sacó del armario. Al ponérsela la espada quedó escondida de la vista como si no la llevase. Ajustó la pistola a su costado y el cuchillo dentro de su bota.

Con decisión se dirigió hacia la puerta, al abrirla el vial de Red Eye caído bajo la cama reflejó momentáneamente la luz proveniente del pasillo, el recipiente vació quedó abandonado en la habitación resguardando el secreto que por el momento sólo él conocía.

Salió a la calle, al pisar la acera miró instintivamente hacia el Blue Moon, el letrero de la puerta estaba apagado y la verja cerrada a la mitad. Por la ventana vio al barman con la fregona, que pasando el suelo, echaba insistentemente alguna que otra ojeada a la calle. Al pasar a su altura por la acera contraria éste se le quedó mirando con una expresión expectante en su rostro. Faye le obvió y siguió andando.

Para cuando llego al hangar la luna ya se había puesto hacía rato. Abrió la puerta y se introdujo en el garaje. Encendió la luz para descubrir a la Red Tail aparcada en mitad de la estancia. Se apresuró para subirse a la nave y con el mando a distancia la persiana se elevó para dejar salida a la Personal MONO motores rugieron con un ronco gruñido y al instante emprendieron el vuelo.

Tomó altura antes de que se abrochara el cinturón. Desde arriba los edificios pronto se vieron mucho más pequeños y comenzaron a pasar rápidamente. El cielo empezaba a clarear, anunciando el amanecer. Desde el interior de la nave, con las luces de abordo a medio gas observó el mapa que reflejaba el ordenador siguiendo las coordenadas que le iba indicando. Encendió la radio y la dejó en la cadena que estaba sintonizada, una de esas cadenas de viejos éxitos, aunque a ella siempre le sonaban a nuevo.

A esa hora a penas se cruzó con alguien, la ruta que había elegido atravesaba la gran llanuraalejándose del tráfico más comercial. A través del cristal de la nave, a sus pies el gran lago parecía una enorme perla reflejando los tempraneros rayos solares. También podía ver el río serpenteando entre los accidentes geográficos creando sinuosos meandros a lo largo del paisaje hasta descender abruptamente formando una cascada que desaparecía en una interminable arboleda que luego se estrechaba para acompañar el río a lo largo de su cauce. A su izquierda éste se adentraba por los suburbios de una pequeña ciudad. En este punto Faye giró a la derecha marcando las coordenadas para continuar la ruta y perdiendo de vista tanto el río como la ciudad. Al terminar de teclear en el ordenador, tomó una manzana que había dejado en la guantera la última vez que se montó en la Red Tail, recostándose contra el sillón al mismo tiempo que con su mano libre pulsaba varios de los interruptores en el techo de la nave.

Dio el primer mordisco observando la espada de Vicious y la gabardina debajo de ésta. Enseguida apartó la mirada para dirigirla de nuevo a su frente, el sol comenzaba asomarse por el horizonte en un magnífico amanecer cuyos rayos dorados se colaban por el cristal. Bajó el resguardo que llevaban aquellos tipos de naves en el cristal frontal para evitar deslumbrarse, como una especie de película transparente que filtraba la luz disminuyendo la intensidad con la que traspasaba la luna. Siguió tomando la manzana mientras vigilaba el rumbo y lo ajustaba de vez en cuando.

Para cuando divisó su destino ya había dado cuenta de la pieza de fruta hacía un rato. Se incorporó tomando los mandos de la nave para cambiar el modo a tipo manual, manejando de nuevo completamente la nave. Estaba a punto de entrar en la ciudad y el tráfico requería del pilotaje personal.

Apagó la radio y se concentró en adentrarse por aquella urbe, la ciudad que servía de sede de los White Tiger. El aspecto desde el aire era el mismo que cualquier ciudad, el centro de negocios se podía observar perfectamente desde cualquier rincón, sin embargo los suburbios cambiaban el perfil de la metrópolis con edificios viejos y sucios donde se movía la actividad encubierta. Ahora solamente quedaba encontrar a los White Tiger.

* * *

Y otra vez aquí…Un nuevo capítulo para esta historia interminable. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Ya me contareis….

Fuerza y Honor.

Besos!

_Life is but a dream…__keep dreaming, I will always take care of your dreams._


End file.
